La survie des deux jinchuurikis
by Shitema 94
Summary: Les douze genins de Konoha sont âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. L'histoire se passe après les aventures de Shippuden. Naruto devra revenir à Konoha, après des années d'absence, pour sauver son village de la menace Akatsuki.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

Au pays du feu, en plein cœur d'une forêt dense, se situe un village surplombé d'une imposante montagne, baignée par le soleil de midi, où y est gravée cinq visages de pierre représentant les cinq figures emblématiques du village caché de la feuille.

Sur ces cinq personnes seul une est encore en vie et occupe toujours, depuis bientôt sept ans, le poste le plus important du village : celui de Hokage. Cette personne n'est autre que Tsunade Koichi surnommée « la princesse des limaces » ou encore « l'éternelle perdante ». Ces surnoms proviennent de son type d'invocation qui n'est autre qu'une limace géante nommée Katsuyu, et de sa poisse légendaire aux jeux d'argent qu'elle affectionne tant.

Dans un bâtiment portant le symbole du feu, au pied de cette montagne, se tient une discussion entre trois personnes dans le bureau du dernier étage…

_-« Temari, Shikamaru, je vous ait demandés de venir pour vous parler d'une chose. A la fin de l'examen de sélection des Chuunins, dont vous vous occupés, je souhaiterais que Temari soit escortée pour son retour a Suna. J'ai donc pensé à toi Shikamaru. »_ Dit une femme blonde.

Cette femme n'est autre que Tsunade, le 5ème Hokage. Sous son apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, elle en a en réalité soixante.

Devant elle, se dresse deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Lui, arborant des cheveux bruns coiffés en ananas et le traditionnel habit des jonins de Konoha ainsi qu'un bandeau frontal de son village noué autour de son biceps gauche. Elle, ayant des cheveux blonds noués en quatre couettes ainsi que des magnifiques yeux d'un vert éclatant. Sur son front apparaissait un bandeau frontal à l'effigie du village allié de Konoha, au pays du vent : Suna.

La seule réponse du jeune homme, face à l'ordre de sa supérieure, ne se fit pas attendre.

_-« Galèrrreee…. » _

Suivi d'un de ses longs soupirs dont seul Shikamaru avait le secret.

_-« Elle a pas besoin de moi pour rentrer à Suna, elle connait le chemin, non ? Et ça me fait faire un aller-retour c'est vraiment galère… »_ Répondit-il blasé en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

_-« Avec tout mon respect, Hokage-sama, je suis assez d'accord avec lui._ » Continua la jeune femme.

*_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça !_* Pensa t-elle en son for intérieur.

_-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un flemmard pleurnichard comme lui pour m'escorter ! »_ Répliqua Temari en lançant un regard noir dans la direction de Shikamaru.

_-« De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est un ordre du Kazekage et de moi-même. Donc vous n'avez pas à discuter. » _Dit Tsunade d'un ton sec comme pour leur faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

_-« Hai Hokage-sama. »_ dirent les deux jeunes gens en se résignant malgré-eux.

Ils s'inclinèrent donc devant l'Hokage, en signe de respect, et sortirent.

Tsunade s'accouda sur son bureau les mains sous son menton, laissant son esprit vagabondé… Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les portraits des précédents Hokages et plus particulièrement sur celui du Yondaime. Elle se mit à penser au fils de celui-ci, qui lui manquait depuis son départ du village voila 5 ans.

Pour elle, il était comme un frère. Ses entrées fracassantes dans son bureau ainsi que sa manie de l'appeler « la vieille », suivi des coups qu'elle lui donnait pour lui montrer son agacement. Tout cela lui manquait chez le jeune Uzumaki.

_-« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi… »_Murmura t-elle en contemplant le village par sa fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment que son assistante, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, entra dans le bureau portant une haute pile de dossiers devant être examiner par l'Hokage.

_-« Tsunade-sama ? »_ dit-elle pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie.

Tsunade tourna alors sa tête vers son assistance et prit un air désespéré en voyant la pile de dossiers.

_-«Shizune, ne me dit pas qu'il y a encore toute cette paperasse… »_ Soupira t-elle.

Shizune prit alors un air passablement irrité.

_-« Si vous faisiez votre travail régulièrement vous n'auriez pas tout à faire d'un seul coup »_ S'exclama t-elle.

_-« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai acceptée d'être Hokage… Si j'avais su… »_ Soupira la Godaime.

Pendant ce temps-là, Temari et Shikamaru étaient sortis du bâtiment et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du village pour retrouver leurs amis. Ils marchaient dans une rue commerçante de Konoha, lorsque Shikamaru brisa le silence.

_-« Je sens que ça va être galère cette mission d'escorte… Six jours à cavaler entre les deux villages juste pour accompagner une fille galère… » _Dit-il en pensant qu'il aurait préféré flemmarder plutôt que de se fatiguer dans un voyage, qu'il anticipait comme épuisant étant donné la présence de Temari.

Cette remarque fut suivie par un violent coup d'éventail s'abattant sur sa tête d'ananas.

_-« Si tu crois que ça m'enchante de passer 3 jours avec un flemmard comme toi ! En plus je suis sûre que tu vas me ralentir… »_ Soupira Temari en rangeant son arme dans son dos.

Cette remarque fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage de Shikamaru. Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, se disant que le voyage n'allait pas être si désagréable que ça…

Non loin des deux immenses portes délimitant la sortie du village caché des feuilles, se tenait un petit restaurant spécialisé dans la préparation des ramens. Sur son enseigne on pouvait lire « Ichiraku ». A l'intérieur, on apercevait un groupe de jeunes gens, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, discutant sérieusement de sujets et d'autres, en attendant leurs deux amis qui tardaient à arriver.

On pouvait ainsi entendre un garçon, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ayant une trace rouge sur chaque joues, se plaindre auprès d'un de ses amis qui arborait une coupe au bol, des sourcils proéminents et une horrible combinaison verte moulante d'un certain mauvais gout, du manque d'action de ces derniers temps. Ce dernier, Rock Lee, acquiesçait activement suite aux paroles de l'Inuzuka.

Les retardataires vinrent les rejoindre en lançant un léger « Salut » à l'intention de leurs amis, auquel ils répondirent à leur tour.

Temari alla rejoindre le groupe de kunoichi assises au bar et discutant activement. Tandis que Shikamaru s'asseyait à une table où ses amis étaient déjà installés, attendant l'arrivée de leurs ramens au porc.

Une grande conversation se tenait entre les quatre jeunes filles et dont Temari semblait être à l'origine. Une lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'adressa à ses amies, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru qui l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil.

_-« Il est vraiment pas doué… Il a beau avoir 200 points de QI, on se demande où il les cache ! »_

Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent soudainement à rire de bon cœur, pendant qu'a coté d'elles le concerné soupira longuement en pensant

_*Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu encore lui faire à cette fille galère… *_

_-« Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino ! Venez vous asseoir, nos ramens ont été servis ! »_ S'exclama un garçon un peu enrobé qui répond au nom de Choji Akimichi.

Tout le groupe s'installa alors autour d'une grande table. On pouvait voir qu'ils portaient tous un bandeau frontal à l'effigie du village de Konoha, signe de leur appartenance à la classe des ninjas. Seule Temari en portait un à l'effigie de son village natal, Suna. Le pays du feu, étant l'allié du pays du vent, ceci justifiait la présence de Temari dans ce village en qualité d'ambassadrice.

L'homme assis a sa droite, l'ambassadeur de Konoha, n'était autre que Shikamaru Nara. Tous les deux avaient une relation très étrange car ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler dès qu'ils se voyaient. Cela arrivait souvent car étant chargés des relations diplomatiques et des événements communs entre les deux villages alliés.

A la gauche de Temari se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur nuit et aux yeux blancs, tels des perles. Ses yeux sont caractéristiques des membres de son clan. Clan possédant une pupille héréditaire leurs offrants, entres-autres, une vue a 360 degrés. Son nom est Hinata Hyuga. A sa gauche se tenait Shino, un garçon très peu bavard et appartenant à un des plus importants clans manipulateur d'insectes : le clan Aburame, dont il est l'héritier.

A la gauche de celui-ci se trouve une jeune fille coiffée de deux macarons de cheveux châtains, manipulatrice aguerrie des armes ninjas : Tenten.

En face d'elle se tient un couple, composé de deux de ses amis, qui ont un air heureux scotché sur leurs visages : Kiba Inuzuka et Ino Yamanaka. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passaient à merveille entres-eux deux. Plus personne ne doutait à présent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Alors que le groupe de jeunes ninjas mangeaient avec entrain, Hinata s'arrêta au milieu d'une bouchée, les yeux subitement perdus dans le vide…

Seul Kiba remarqua le malaise soudain de son amie et coéquipière.

_-« Ça ne va pas, Hinata ? » _S'inquiéta t-il.

Elle sortit de sa transe en entendant son équipier s'adresser à elle.

_-« S..si... ça va Kiba-kun… C'est juste que je me demande si Naruto-kun et Sakura-chan se portent bien… Et où ils peuvent bien se trouver… »_Lui répondit-elle.

Elle tentait de masquer à tous son inquiétude quant au sort de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années, et dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis son départ, il y a de cela cinq longues années...

Malgré tout, elle avait gardée l'espoir de le voir revenir au village un jour prochain…

Quant à Sakura, personne ne savait pourquoi, tout d'un coup, elle avait quittée Konoha sans rien dire à personne, une nuit il y a de cela deux ans.

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils reviendront lorsqu'ils auront accomplis ce qu'ils avaient à faire. »_ Répondit le maitre-chien avec un sourire confiant.

Après cela, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, grâce notamment aux pitreries de Kiba qui tentait d'amuser ses amis pour leur faire oublier la précédente conversation sur le sort de deux des plus grands ninjas de Konoha. Mais cela fonctionna plutôt bien, vu que le temps d'un repas, Hinata put penser a autre chose qu'à Naruto, et le fait de rire des bêtises de son ami lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il devait être à peu près 14h lorsque les 'anciens genins' se séparèrent. La majorité d'entres-eux avaient finalement décidés d'aller s'entrainer pour ne pas relâcher leurs efforts même s'ils avaient tous étaient promus jonins.

Seuls Tenten, Shikamaru et Temari avaient des choses plus importantes à faire, comme préparer l'examen de sélection des Chuunins de cette année pour deux d'entres-eux.

Quant à Tenten, elle avait dans l'idée de passer voir à l'hôpital son autre coéquipier pour avoir de ses nouvelles car, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle s'inquiétait pour lui…

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de l'hôpital, elle se ressassait leur dernière mission et certaines questions l'obnubilaient…

*_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'était-il mis en danger si stupidement ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu toute raison lors de cette fameuse mission ?*_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser toutes ces questions depuis leur retour en urgence au village au vu de l'état du génie de Konoha. Elle accéléra donc le pas, voulant avoir des réponses à ses questions et apaiser ainsi sa colère et sa culpabilité…


	2. Pourquoi ?

_**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?**_

Alors que Tenten continuait d'avancer d'un pas rapide en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha, ses pieds se stoppèrent soudainement.

La colère qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes auparavant, vis à vis de son équipier de toujours, s'était dissipée pour laisser place à une totale incompréhension…

Sur son visage fin, on pouvait lire un profond désarroi. Si Neji se trouvait actuellement dans cet état, elle savait pertinemment que c'était entièrement de sa faute…

Car, oui, Neji avait bien failli mourir lors de cette mission. Oui, il avait agi sans aucune prudence et sans une once de réflexion. Et dans quel but : celui de la sauver, de jouer au héros. Mais elle ne lui avait rien demandé, elle avait accepté son sort et s'était préparée à mourir.

_-« Neji…Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… »_Murmura t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse mélangée à de la colère.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, elle avait été terriblement inquiète et angoissée pour lui. Elle avait dissimulée ses sentiments sous un masque qu'elle s'était forgée au fil des années, car étant orpheline depuis toute petite, elle s'était jurée de ne compter que sur elle-même et de ne jamais être un quelconque fardeau pour son entourage. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'entrainait activement. Pour ainsi montrer à tous qu'elle était forte et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne…

Cependant, lorsque Neji avait été blessé par sa faute, elle avait soudainement compris que finalement, elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie…

Car, sans lui, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Mais il avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver… Ce qu'elle voyait comme complètement stupide étant donné qu'elle savait que la vie de Neji avait plus d'importance que la sienne. Lui, appartenant à un des plus imposants clans de Konoha. Alors, qu'elle, n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça : orpheline, n'ayant pas de dons particuliers… Enfin, c'était sa conviction.

Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris c'est qu'au fil des années, elle avait pris une grande importance pour ses amis et qu'ils tenaient à elle…

Ce sentiment d'être liée à quelqu'un, elle le connait bien étant donné que c'est ce qu'elle ressent pour Neji depuis déjà plusieurs années. Elle tentait depuis de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une profonde amitié, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'y avait pas que cela…

Elle reprit donc son chemin, en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait rester planter là en se morfondant, et que le seul moyen de soulager sa conscience et d'avoir des réponses a ses questions était de continuer sa route et d'aller le voir pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta finalement devant le bâtiment ou « logeait » temporairement le garçon qui lui causait tant de soucis. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'une infirmière lui avait indiquée, elle fut prise tout d'un coup d'un doute. Devait-elle entrer ou ferait-elle mieux de rebrousser chemin avec toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit ?

Finalement, alors qu'elle comptait prendre la fuite lâchement, étant au prise avec une peur soudaine, une main sur la poignée de cette porte, dernier obstacle entre Tenten et l'objet de ses pensées, une voix se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

_-« Entre Tenten, ne reste pas derrière la porte. »_

Cette voix masculine lui était si familière.

La jeune femme pris soudain une expression de surprise parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être repérée et pensait pouvoir fuir sans qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle soit venue le voir.

_*Oh non... le Byakugan… Quelle imbécile d'avoir oubliée ce détail… *_

_*Allez ma fille, prends ton courage à deux mains ! Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as fuis devant aucuns adversaires alors tu ne vas pas fuir devant lui !*_

Elle releva la tête fièrement, pour se donner un semblant de courage, et se décida à ouvrir la porte qui les séparaient.

Elle entrouvrit donc cette porte, le cœur battant, et se retrouva dans une pièce toute de blanc décorée. Tellement blanche que cela l'éblouit légèrement.

N' importe où elle posait ses yeux elle ne voyait que du blanc : le plancher, le plafond, les murs, le mobilier, les lits…

Tout d'un coup son regard se porta sur le seul endroit de cette pièce, inexpressive et froide, ou elle apercevait une « tache » plus sombre. Ce qu'elle prit pour une tache, dû à son éblouissement, était en réalité les cheveux d'une personne assise dans le dernier lit, près de la fenêtre donnant une vue sur le jardin de l'hôpital.

Tenten cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de retrouver sa vue habituelle et examina avec une plus grande attention cette personne. Elle ne fut que légèrement surprise en se rendant compte que cette personne n'était autre que l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Un jeune homme avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un blanc nacré qui la faisait fondre. Ce qu'elle aimait aussi chez lui c'est cet air sûr de lui et l'inexpressivité de son visage, qu'il s'évertuait à conserver en toute circonstance. Il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et ses émotions, lui conférant une certaine part de mystère… Tenten chérissait beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité car elle le trouvait encore plus attirant. Mais, de temps en temps, elle aurait aimée savoir ce qu'il pensait et cela la frustrait parfois…

Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait distraitement par l'unique fenêtre, étant la seule et la plus proche de son lit. Un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la pièce en la baignant de sa lumière réconfortante et apaisante. Le cœur de Tenten se mit à battre plus fort… Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de son coéquipier, illuminé par cet éclairage.

_*Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour être au creux de ses bras…*_

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses désirs inconscients en le regardant, Neji l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête dans sa direction en sortant de sa contemplation du monde extérieur.

_-« C'est gentil d'être venue me voir Tenten, mais tu n'étais pas obligée. »_Lui dit-il sur un ton calme et froid.

En entendant qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle sortit de sa bulle et plongea dans ses yeux clairs qu'elle aimait tant. Neji soutint alors son regard où il put y lire une infinie culpabilité ainsi qu'un soupçon de colère. Un tel regard le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans les yeux de sa coéquipière de telles émotions.

Il se sentit soudainement fautif et ne put soutenir davantage son regard. Il baissa alors ses yeux et reprit sa contemplation de la vue de son village qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre.

Tenten retrouva alors ses esprits car étant surprise de l'attitude de Neji. En temps normal, il ne détournait jamais le regard et restait fier en toute situation. Mais en cet instant, elle aperçut un léger trouble dans son regard, ce qui la perturba.

La fille aux macarons s'avança dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise proche de son lit.

Un instant de silence s'installa, pendant lequel la manieuse d'armes se demandait si elle devait ou non lui posé toutes les questions qui la torturaient. Alors qu'elle était songeuse, Neji prit la parole sans pour autant détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

_-« Tenten… Je suis désolé… » _Lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle leva la tête et fut étonnée de ses mots. Neji Hyuga, le glaçon de Konoha, entrain de présenter ses excuses, cela ne s'était encore jamais vu…

_-« Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »_

_-« Je vois bien que si tu vas si mal, c'est par ma faute. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu es en colère contre moi… »_Lui répondit-il.

Le ton de sa voix reflétait une certaine tristesse. Tristesse que perçut la brune.

_-« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais plutôt contre moi-même. Si tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital c'est de ma faute… Tu ne serais pas dans cet état si j'avais été assez forte…_

_**Flashback :**_

Alors que l'équipe 9, composée de Gai Maito, Lee Rock, Neji Hyuga et Tenten rentrait d'une mission de routine au pays du vent, ou aucuns événements notables ne s'étaient produits, ils se décidèrent à faire une pause en raison du long voyage qui les attendaient pour rentrer à Konoha.

Alors qu'ils se détendaient au bord d'une rivière, cinq individus masqués sortant de l'ombre les sommèrent de leurs remettrent tous les objets de valeurs en leurs possessions, sous peine de mort. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était qu'ils s'en étaient pris à de puissants ninjas.

Neji leur répondit alors que c'était hors de question et que s'ils cherchaient à se battre, ils allaient être servis. Sur ce, le combat débuta et dura de longues minutes. Les ninjas de Konoha avaient cependant un très un large avantage et avaient éliminés la majorité de leurs assaillants.

Alors que Tenten affrontait un adversaire, elle ne vit pas le chef des bandits s'élancer vers elle, un katana à la main. Celui-ci visait le cœur de la kunoichi et Tenten, étant trop proche de son ennemi, n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver. Elle resta donc sur place en se résignant à mourir. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant son heure…

Mais, au bout d'un certain laps de temps, ou elle n'avait rien sentie, elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit que devant elle se tenait une personne qui s'était interposé entre elle et son adversaire…

Oui, une personne auquelle Tenten tenait beaucoup : Neji…

Choquée, elle vit qu'il s'effondra à terre dans un râle de douleur. Sentant une immense colère s'emparer d'elle, elle s'élança sur leur dernier agresseur, et le tua d'un kunai en plein cœur.

Elle se précipita alors vers le corps étendu de Neji, suivie de Gai et Lee, et vit que le katana l'avait atteint à l'estomac y laissant une plaie profonde d'où une quantité importante de sang s'en échappait. Elle sentait les larmes affluées sur ses joues délicates et pria de toutes ses forces qu'il ne l'abandonne pas… Dans le cas contraire, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, elle le savait…

Comme pour répondre à cette question, Gai dit alors, l'air grave, qu'il était encore en vie mais qu'il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à Tsunade pour qu'elle le soigne.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde, si précieuse à leur coéquipier, et se mirent en route pour Konoha.

Arrivés là-bas en un temps record, Tsunade s'occupa de Neji et le soigna non sans effort… Il avait nécessité pas moins de douze heures de soins intensifs prodiguées par dix médecins ninjas. Il s'en était finalement sorti, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses amis… Et surtout celui de Tenten qui était restée pour veiller sur lui et qui n'avait cessée de pleurer…

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Tenten avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la colère emmagasinée depuis ces événements…

_-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ Hurla t-elle, _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et encore moi que tu me protèges ! »_.Des larmes commençaient à submerger ses yeux chocolats.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et comprit finalement qu'elle n'était pas en colère mais qu'elle avait eu peur… Peur de le perdre, lui… Et de surcroit par sa faute.

_-« Tenten…,_ lui murmura t-il d'une voix emplie de douceur et de tendresse alors qu'elle baissait la tête, _Si je suis intervenu, c'était pour l'empêcher de te tuer parce que… »_

_-« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !» _Le coupa t-elle en levant brusquement son regard vers le sien, plus que furieuse.

_-« Si justement, si j'avais laissé faire tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est… » _

Il marqua un temps de pause.

_« Aujourd'hui, je sais grâce à Naruto que je suis seul maitre de mon destin. Et s'il avait fallu que je meurs pour que tu vives, alors je l'aurai fait sans hésiter… »_

Tenten, au son de ces dernières paroles, comprit enfin a quel point Neji tenait à elle et jusqu'où il était prêt a aller pour elle…


	3. Sacrifice pour une vie précieuse

_**Chapitre 2 : Sacrifice pour une vie précieuse**_

_-« Tenten…, lui murmura t-il d'une voix emplie de douceur et de tendresse alors qu'elle baissait la tête, Si je suis intervenu, c'était pour l'empêcher de te tuer parce que… »_

_-« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !» Le coupa t-elle en levant brusquement son regard vers le sien, plus que furieuse._

_-« Si justement, si j'avais laissé faire tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est… » _

_Il marqua un temps de pause. _

_« Aujourd'hui, je sais grâce à Naruto que je suis seul maitre de mon destin. Et s'il avait fallu que je meurs pour que tu vives, alors je l'aurai fait sans hésiter… »_

_Tenten, au son de ces dernières paroles, comprit enfin a quel point Neji tenait à elle et jusqu'où il était prêt a aller pour elle…_

_-« Pourquoi… Pourquoi te sacrifierais-tu pour moi alors que ma vie a moins d'importance que la tienne ?! Toi, tu es le génie du clan Hyuga et beaucoup de personnes croient en toi, moi je ne suis qu'une orpheline sans talents et dont personne ne se soucierait que je vive ou non… »_

_-« Ne dis pas ça !_ Lui répond t-il sur un ton dur mêlé de désarroi, _Ne dis pas que tu n'es rien ! Ta vie m'est bien plus précieuse… Si tu venais à périr… je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas… » _Termina t-il alors que sa voix n'était qu'un soupir_._

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors que son visage affichait un désespoir soudain.

Tenten sentit son cœur se réchauffer soudainement, les larmes menaçant de couler davantage. Sa vie lui était importante… Elle existait dans le cœur de quelqu'un…

Brusquement, Tenten se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant légèrement, et murmura un léger _« Merci »_ remplit de gratitude et d'affection.

D'abord surpris de ce geste, il lui enserra la taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à etre si expressif, mais cela ne lui été pas désagréable… Bien au contraire…

Il lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

-_« Je serais toujours là pour te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive… »_

A ces mots, Tenten se libéra de son étreinte :

_-« Non, tu ne dois p… »_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle venait de croiser son regard. Elle fut surprise d'y lire de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude. Il n'était plus froid et dur mais exprimait désormais ses vrais sentiments qu'il dissimulait depuis des années…

Neji ne pouvait décoller ses yeux des prunelles de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien failli la perdre cette fois… Il se jura alors qu'il ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise jamais…

_*J'ai une chance de lui avouer mes sentiments et je ne la laisserais pas passer… * _Se dit-il.

Ne sachant comment les lui exprimer, étant inexpérimenté dans le domaine des sentiments, il se décida de les lui montrer…

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, Neji rapprocha lentement son visage d'elle. Tenten ne sachant que faire, décide de fermer les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant dont elle rêvait depuis tellement longtemps…

Il effleura doucement et tendrement les lèvres douces de la kunoichi pendant de longues secondes, dans un chaste baiser, savourant ce moment le plus possible. Il s'écarta de ses lèvres à contrecœur, ne sachant si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il attendit donc, nerveux pour la première fois de sa vie, une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elle lui sourit et l'embrasse à son tour, mais d'un baiser plus passionné lui démontrant l'étendu de ses sentiments. Neji, plus qu'heureux, répondit passionnément à son étreinte, s'abandonnant totalement à la vague d'émotion le submergeant…

C'est avec ce geste, qu'ils se prouvèrent enfin leur amour réciproque, et que Neji ne laisserait plus rien les séparer…

***** Un mois plus tard : Aux portes du village de Konoha *****

Shikamaru marchait d'un pas absent et lourd, même pour lui. Remarquant à peine qu'il venait de quitter la forêt dense et d'entrer dans son village. Il prenait la direction du bureau de l'Hokage, sans grande motivation.

Il venait d'accomplir sa mission : escorter l'ambassadrice jusqu'à son village, Suna.

Il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'habituellement et ses yeux trahissaient qu'il était préoccupé et soucieux.

_*Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… * _Soupira t-il en levant la tête vers le ciel bleu azur, sans nuages, et murmura faiblement un _« galère… »_

Il arriva finalement au bâtiment rouge surmonté du kanji « feu ». Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra avec une certaine lassitude. Il aurait préféré être sur son banc favori, à observer les nuages inexistants, plutôt que d'être ici.

_-« Mission accomplie »._ Dit-il sans grand entrain.

_-« Tu n'as rencontré aucuns problèmes en chemin ? »_

_-« Non… Aucuns… » _Lui répondit-il, passivement, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

_-« Très bien. Tu peux partir, je te donne un jour de congés tu as l'air un peu surmené. » _

Tsunade le toisait d'un regard interrogateur. C'est vrai qu'habituellement le Nara était loin d'être motivé, mais alors là, il était plus tourmenté qu'autre chose.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait et pourquoi il avait une telle expression sur son visage. Elle pût y déceler de l'incompréhension et il semblait assez troublé. Elle trouvait cela très bizarre étant donné que depuis qu'elle le connaissait, ses traits n'avaient jamais montrés que de l'ennui ou de l'exaspération.

_-« Puis-je disposer, Hokage-sama ? »_Lui demanda t-il.

Les coudes appuyés sur son bureau, dans une position montrant sa réflexion, elle hocha la tète pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit en fermant la porte discrètement.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Tsunade s'appuya avec lassitude contre le dossier de son fenêtre et pivota pour regarder le village par sa fenêtre.

_* Le point positif dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas faire attaqués en chemin.*_

_* Cependant, je me demande ce qu'il advient d'Orochimaru… Nous n'avons plus aucunes traces de toute activité de sa part, ce qui est assez étrange…*_

Elle se retourna, soupira et ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une bouteille de saké déjà bien entamée par ses questionnements personnels fréquents.

*******

Shikamaru Nara était déjà sorti du bâtiment et était en chemin vers son banc habituel, qui n'attendait que lui et ses songes. Il marchait, tête baissée, dans une rue peu fréquentée à cette heure de la journée. C'est alors qu'il croisa Ino et Choji, ses coéquipiers et amis, mais ne les remarqua même pas tant il était préoccupé par une chose bien plus importante. Ses derniers le saluèrent joyeusement et l'interpelèrent sans que le concerné n'ai la moindre réaction.

_-« Ça alors, c'est trop fort. Il nous évite maintenant. Il va me le payer, on n'ignore pas Ino Yamanaka sans en subir les conséquences, ça tu peux me croire Choji ! »_

Choji, quant à lui, avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami et cela l'attristait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser comme ça.

_-« Ino, je ne crois pas qu'il nous ait évité intentionnellement. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien... Je vais aller le voir, à plus tard ! » _Dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_* Où a-t-il bien pu aller ? S'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut être.*_

Il espérait avoir vu juste et en arrivant sur le toit d'un bâtiment où se tenait un banc en bois sur lequel était étendue une personne, les mains derrière la nuque, et les yeux rivés sur le ciel clair, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…

Il s'approcha calmement de la silhouette de l'éternel flemmard et s'assit à ses cotés…

En l'observant, il remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés et qu'il n'affichait plus sa perpétuelle nonchalance.

_-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shika ?_ Lui dit-il, soucieux et inquiet de l'état de son ami.

_-« Rien… tout va bien, je vais parfaitement bien… » _Lui assura t-il.

Choji savait que Shikamaru n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur et le ton de sa voix le trahissait. Elle semblait lointaine et emplie de tristesse.

_-« Tu n'ai pas très doué pour mentir, et je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe… Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Temari ? »_

A l'entente de ce prénom, le cœur du surdoué fit un bond dans sa poitrine et des images des jours précédents lui revinrent très clairement, comme s'ils les avaient gravées intactes dans sa mémoire…

_**Flashback :**_

Alors que Temari et Shikamaru faisaient route pour Suna, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit à l'orée de la forêt. Ils montèrent leur campement en s'envoyant réciproquement quelques plaisanteries désobligeantes : ce qui était devenu habituel entre eux.

Temari, ayant aperçue un lac près de là, informa Shikamaru qu'elle allait se rafraichir. Il ne broncha pas et la laissa s'éloigner. C'est alors que son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à deux-cents à l'heure et qu'il se dirigea précipitamment vers le lac en se disant :

_*Ca y est, j'ai enfin compris…*_

Il arriva rapidement sur les rives du fameux lac et vit une forme gracieuse agenouillée près de l'étendue d'eau. Il en était éberlué tant il la trouvait belle… Les reflets de la lune jouant sur le magnifique blond de sa chevelure. Il se surprit à vouloir frôler de ses doigts les parties de sa peau découvertes, éclairées par l'astre de la nuit…

C'est alors qu'elle se leva brutalement en voyant qu'il l'admirait. Une légère lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais m'espionnée, flemmard ? »_ Dit-elle en posant un doigt menaçant sur son éventail attaché dans son dos.

Il voulut répondre que ce n'était pas son intention mais aucuns sons ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette femme et ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se rapprocha et se posta face à lui. Elle le regarda et s'inquiéta du regard grave qu'il posait sur elle ainsi que l'expression inhabituelle de son visage.

_-«Shika, ca va ? »_

Se ressaisissant, il réussit à aligner quelques mots en la regardant fixement dans ses yeux verts.

_-«J'ai pris conscience d'une chose importante… »_

*******

_-« Shika, tu m'écoutes ? »_ Demanda prudemment le rondouillard.

Levant brusquement la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur son banc aux cotés de Choji.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour partir en disant calmement :

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ca va aller… Ma dignité masculine l'emporte sur le reste… Je ne continuerais pas à ruminer comme une femme le ferait ! »_

Il sourit presque imperceptiblement en pensant que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme ça…

Il se sentait plus léger que depuis ces derniers jours. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais se dit que peut-être la présence de son ami l'avait apaisé en quelques sortes… C'est sur cette pensée qu'il commença à partir en direction de chez lui, l'esprit plus serein.

De toute façon, son problème, il ne pouvait le régler seul… Et, pour l'instant, cela lui été impossible…

Choji était restait immobile en fixant son coéquipier s'éloigné. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il allait mieux même s'il ne connaissait pas la raison de son trouble. Mais il songea que cela devait avoir un lien avec la princesse de Suna… Il avait bien remarqué, depuis leur premier affrontement à l'examen des Chuunins, alors que l'héritier Nara était alors âgé de douze ans, qu'un lien étrange les unissait…

*******

Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Konoha, deux hommes marchaient tranquillement côte à côte dans une rue très fréquentée. Le village où ils se trouvaient était une cité thermale très réputée, se situant en plein cœur du pays de l'herbe.

Dans cette rue commerçante, on y apercevait bon nombre de commerces de souvenirs ou de spécialités régionales sans compter les nombreux bains publics qui font la renommée de cette contrée.

Un des deux individus avait des longs cheveux blancs et portait un très gros rouleau dans son dos. Il semblait bien plus âgé que son compagnon…

Celui-ci portait une longue cape rouge avec des flammes noires à la base. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, étaient d'un blond étincelant et ses yeux d'un bleu azur parfait. Il émanait de lui une sensation de puissance et de sagesse, même s'il conservait un air farceur. Cependant, cette facette de sa personnalité avait sa part de charme. Car, oui, cet homme était très beau et attirait bon nombres de regards de la part de la gente féminine…

Son compagnon se stoppa et regarda une échoppe devant laquelle il était arrêté.

_-« Si on allait boire un verre dans ce bar, qu'en dis-tu gamin ? »_Lui proposa son compagnon.

_-« Si c'est vous qui payer nos boissons, alors d'accord. »_

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et entra. Son compagnon resté dans la rue, sourit en pensant :

_*Toujours aussi impatient…*_, avant d'entrer à sa suite.


	4. Espoir et désespoir d'un jeune shinobi

_**Chapitre 3 : Espoir et désespoir d'un jeune shinobi**_

Le bar où était entré les deux hommes énigmatiques, était calme et n'était pas mal famé comme on n'aurait pu le penser en voyant l'enseigne : «La taverne aux 100 plaisirs ». Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage du plus jeune des deux en comprenant pourquoi son compagnon avait insisté pour entrer dans cette taverne, connaissant ses habitudes plus que douteuses.

L'endroit avait un certain charme rustique car étant presque essentiellement construit et décoré de bois brut. Des petites tables s'alignaient dans la vaste salle mais étaient séparées entre-elles pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux clients. Il y avait peu de clients à cette heure de la journée étant donné que les gens devaient sans doute être à leur travail.

Quelques personnes buvaient tranquillement leurs boissons et semblaient avoir leurs marques dans cette échoppe ce qui laissait supposer qu'ils devaient être des habitués.

Les deux compagnons de route se postèrent quelques secondes près du comptoir, tout en commandant leurs consommations aux maitres des lieux. Celui-ci leur indiqua de s'asseoir tout en les fixant d'un regard interrogatif.

_*Il me semble avoir déjà vu leurs visages quelque part… * _se dit-il.

Ils ne prêtèrent guère d'attention au regard insistant du commerçant et se dirigèrent vers la table la plus à l'écart, qui leur semblait être parfaite pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Ils s'assirent face à face tout en jetant des regards autour d'eux pour détailler le commerce. Un silence s'installa, tout juste ponctué de bribes de conversations et d'éclats de voix provenant des autres clients.

Puis une jeune serveuse vint leurs apportés leurs boissons d'un air distrait. Elle était assez jeune et possédait de longs cheveux blonds, lui descendant le long du dos, qu'elle attachait en deux couettes. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de leur table, le plus vieux des deux hommes eut un petit sourire tendre en coin, en se disant qu'elle lui faisait penser à une femme de sa connaissance… Ce sourire ne passa pas inaperçu pour son compagnon. Son visage juvénile s'éclaira de malice.

_-« Si vous souriez comme cela, Ero-sennin, je crois savoir à qui vous êtes en train de penser… »_Lui dit-il, taquin avec les yeux pétillants de moqueries.

Car, oui, le plus vieil homme de ce duo était bel et bien Jiraya ; connu pour être appelé « l'ermite des crapauds » et un membre du célèbre trio légendaire de Konoha composé par Tsunade, le traitre Orochimaru ainsi que lui-même.

Il était aussi connu pour être très réceptif à la gente féminine, et tous savait que c'était son pire défaut, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être assez pervers et ne s'en cachait pas. Il avait ainsi pris l'habitude d'espionner toute femme entrant dans son champ de vision pour étayer sa célèbre œuvre littéraire « le paradis du batifolage » pour, comme il s'évertuait à le dire, « trouver l'inspiration ». Personne ne croyait plus depuis longtemps à cette excuse, mais tous s'était habitué à ses manies et personne ne le reprenait plus à l'ordre. Sauf une certaine Tsunade qui était la cible préférée de Jiraya pour ses « expériences » et qui n'appréciait nullement d'être espionnée par lui.

Malgré ses défauts, il était apprécié par bon nombres de personnes et était respecté dans le monde des shinobis en raison de sa puissance. Ses camarades savaient, qu'en cas de besoin, ils pourraient compter sur son aide car il était doté d'un sens aigu de la justice ainsi que d'un grand sens de la loyauté envers Konoha, son village, et ses amis, qu'ils soient proches ou non.

L'ermite dévisageait son compagnon et dit d'une voix calme mais fatigué :

_-« Ah oui ? Alors vas-y, dis-moi qui est cette personne ? »_

_-« Tsunade baa-chan. » _répondit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, se délectant de la réaction surprise du sannin.

Celui-ci sourit avec une lueur perverse dans le regard qui voulait tout dire…

_-« Hmm… C'est vrai que de mater son énorme poitrine me manque… »_

_-« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas net… » _Dit-il en soupirant de lassitude.

Il connaissait parfaitement le comportement de l'ermite mais ne saisissait pas toujours ses réactions lorsqu'ils se mettaient à parler de la Godaime. Car oui, il avait bien saisi que malgré son caractère, l'ermite portait de réels sentiments pour elle, même s'il ne le montrait jamais. Les deux hommes, ayant voyagés longtemps et souvent ensemble, se connaissaient largement bien.

Le jeune sourit de nouveau et voulu titiller encore un peu plus son maitre pour qu'il crache enfin le morceau.

_-« Mouais…,_ continua t-il peu convaincu de cette réponse, _n'empêche que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes __**très**__ proches Tsunade baa-chan et vous, l'ermite pas net, non ? _dit-il en accentuant bien sur le mot.

La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase indiquait que c'était plus une exclamation qu'une interrogation.

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto ! Tsunade et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance et ça s'arrête là ! »_

Le dénommé Naruto prit un air peu convaincu encore une fois et se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste en voyant l'attitude adoptée soudainement par son maitre. Celui-ci rougissait légèrement et semblait occupé à fixer trop intensément deux personnes riant joyeusement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune Naruto, désormais âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, décida d'en rajouter une couche pour embarrassé encore un peu plus son sensei.

_-« Bien sur…,_ dit-il incrédule, _J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez… Même si ça fait longtemps maintenant que nous avons quittés le village…»_

En une seconde, les traits jeunes de son visage passèrent de la malice à la mélancolie, de l'espièglerie à la tristesse. Ce changement soudain de comportement interpela le sannin.

_-« Ils te manquent pas vrai ? » _dit-il peiné de voir son élève si amer.

_-« Oui… » _Souffla t-il.

_-« Et surtout une personne en particulier, non ? »._Un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage marqué par les années et les souffrances.

Le blond se mit à sourire tendrement au souvenir du visage de celle qui avait pris l'unique place dans son cœur…

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la finesse de ses traits et du petit sourire doux qu'elle lui réservait à lui seul… Depuis toutes ces années ou il était loin d'elle, il s'était juré de ne jamais oublié son visage. Il n'avait pas eu à se forcer beaucoup, étant donné qu'elle hantait ses rêves chaque nuit depuis son départ du village avec « l'ermite pas net »…

Il ne regrettait qu'une seule chose depuis son départ… Le fait de n'avoir jamais eu le courage nécessaire pour dire à cette jeune fille, qui avait pris sans le savoir une part non négligeable dans son existence, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et combien il tenait à elle.

Il espérait la revoir un jour et pouvoir ainsi lui avouer ces sentiments qu'il dissimule depuis bien trop longtemps… Chaque jour il se disait qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi dans le seul but de la revoir, rien qu'une fois…

Il savait pertinemment que cela arrivait un jour ou l'autre, mais il était tellement impatient de contempler à nouveau cette fille qui lui semblait si parfaite…

L'ermite le fixait d'un air bienveillant et paternel. Il semblait attendri par son attitude.

C'est vrai que jamais le jeune homme n'avait voulu lui dévoiler l'identité de son amour mais l'ermite avait fini par deviner… Il ne lui avait jamais fait part de sa découverte. Il savait qu'en lui en parlant, il prendrait le risque de voir la conversation se retourner contre lui et de devoir supporter un de ses habituels interrogatoires sur sa relation avec l'Hokage de Konoha. Ce sujet était le dernier qu'il souhaitait évoqué car l'ermite savait bien, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il avouerait contre son gré quelque chose de compromettant sur ses sentiments pour la plantureuse blonde.

C'est ainsi que Jiraya gardait le secret sur l'identité de la jeune femme dont son jeune élève était tombé amoureux…

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs perdu dans ses souvenirs… A l'époque où il avait quitté le village de la feuille en compagnie de « l'ermite pas net » comme il aimait à l'appeler…

_**Flashback :**_

A Konoha, sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, deux jeunes gens d'une quinzaine d'années étaient en plein entrainement.

Après plusieurs heures de combat acharné, ils s'étendirent l'un à coté de l'autre sur l'herbe, épuisés…

C'était une belle journée d'été, la température était douce pour la saison et un léger vent les rafraichissaient agréablement. Ils admirèrent le ciel pendant de longues minutes où le silence était roi.

Ils finirent tout deux par fermer les yeux en se nourrissant de la sérénité qui régnait autour d'eux et profitant pleinement du soleil réchauffant leurs corps endoloris par tout les efforts physiques de ces dernières heures.

L'une des silhouettes était celle d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleutés, portant des vêtements amples d'une couleur mauve et bleu : Hinata. Elle semblait plongée dans une quiétude et un léger sourire heureux planait sur son visage d'ange.

Allongé à ses cotés, les mains placées derrière sa nuque, un jeune homme blond semblait assez calme et profitait de cette instant ou il se sentait véritablement bien, là allongé aux cotés de la jeune fille.

Puis soudain un « pof » brisa ce silence presque religieux. Les deux jeunes rouvrirent instinctivement les yeux, se redressèrent rapidement et regardèrent dans la direction d'où semblait provenir ce son.

_POV Naruto : _

_*Mais c'est…*_

Il sembla surpris de l'identité du « gêneur » et se leva en lâchant simplement à la jeune fille se tenant à ses cotés :

_- « Je reviens, attends moi ça ne sera pas long »._

Et sans attendre, il marcha en direction de la personne ayant interrompue ses songes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour le rejoindre.

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, l'Ermite pas net ? Je croyais que vous étiez parti du village pour vos « recherches » ? _dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

_-« Content de te revoir aussi, gamin. Je suis juste passé à Konoha parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire. » _Lui répondit Jiraya avec un air sérieux.

_-« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? » _

Il y avait une pointe de surprise dans sa voix qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

S'en suivit alors une conversation entre les deux individus. Au fur et à mesure où le blond écoutait les paroles de son maitre, le jeune homme prit un air déstabilisé, très vite remplacé par une puissante détermination. Puis, alors que Jiraya terminait à peine de lui exposer son idée, le réceptacle de Kyubi courait déjà en direction du village et semblait très tendu. Avant de s'éloigner de son sensei, il lui dit avec un air triste :

_-« Laissez-moi juste le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis… »_

Jiraya hocha la tête tant en soupirant pour faire comprendre à son élève qu'il le lui permettait et qu'il concevait que c'était assez dur de devoir les quitter et peut-être une personne tout particulièrement…

_-«Et cette jeune fille ? _dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de menton très léger la direction où se tenait toujours plus loin l'héritière Hyûga,_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? » _

Naruto réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir la vie à laquelle il aspirait après toutes les souffrances auxquelles il avait dû faire face dans son passé. La discussion avec Jiraya lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'il devrait surement passer sa vie à se battre et à être constamment sur ses gardes en raison du démon qu'il abritait au fond de lui. Il le considérait vraiment comme son « fardeau ». Il prit alors douloureusement conscience d'une chose importante…

_*Je devrais passer ma vie seul… Sans elle… Elle m'est trop importante pour que je risque sa vie égoïstement…*_

Il déglutit difficilement en prenant une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie.

_*Je dois m'éloigner d'elle… Pour son bien…*_

Le regard du blondinet s'assombrit instantanément alors qu'il baissait la tête, se sentant submerger d'une vague de tristesse et de désespoir. Une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit malgré la résolution qu'il venait de prendre.

_*Mais comment puis-je vivre sans elle… *_

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'un seul choix s'imposait à lui. Son seul souhait était qu'elle vive et sois heureuse même si c'était sans lui…

_-« Ne lui dites rien… C'est mieux comme ça… » _Dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en direction de son appartement laissant Jiraya seul, le visage sombre et une Hinata surprise par son départ brutal et précipité.


	5. A la recherche d'un passé révolu

_**Chapitre 4 : A la recherche d'un passé révolu…**_

_A ses pensées son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'un seul choix s'imposait à lui. Son seul souhait était qu'elle vive et sois heureuse même si c'était sans lui… _

_-« Ne lui dites rien… C'est mieux comme ça… »Dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché._

_Et sans un mot de plus, il partit en direction de son appartement laissant Jiraya seul, le visage sombre et une Hinata surprise par son départ brutal._

A l'évocation de ce souvenir assez pénible pour le jeune jinchuuriki, l'atmosphère était soudain devenue lourde et écrasante…

Le poids de souvenirs douloureux qui enserrent le cœur d'une personne chaque jour un peu plus…

L'ermite dévisageait son « apprenti » d'un regard doux et affecté comme pour partager un peu sa peine et lui faire savoir qu'il était là… Et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui et sur son soutien quoi qu'il puisse advenir…

Naruto avait toujours la tête baissée et fixait le plancher les yeux dans le vague, un air dépité sur le visage. A le voir comme cela, on aurait dit qu'il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

Jiraya pensa alors qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre le sujet sur le tapis et il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être abstenu de tout commentaires sur la relation du réceptacle avec la jeune et sensible héritière du Byakugan.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son élève dans cet état et il préféra dévier la conversation sur un sujet plus léger qui allégerait l'atmosphère et qui l'empêcherait de remuer ses mauvais songes.

_-«On a parcouru ce village de long en large et aucunes informations valables sur l'Akatsuki ou sur Orochimaru… Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions…,_ il prit un air songeur puis reprit, _Cela fait pas mal de temps que nous n'avons plus aucunes traces d'eux, ce qui est très étrange… »_

Au son de la voix de son sensei, Naruto sembla enfin émerger de sa transe.

Jiraya, voyons qu'il avait capté l'attention de son disciple, reprit la parole.

_-«Je crois qu'on devrait quitter ce village et se diriger vers l'Est. Vers la frontière entre le pays de l'herbe et le pays du feu. _Une lueur malsaine apparut subitement dans ses yeux. _Et peut-être qu'on rencontrera en chemin des jeunes filles qui m'aideraient pour mes recherches... »_

Un fin sourire vint éclairer le visage morne du blond en songeant qu'après toutes ces années et son « âge avancé », « l'ermite pas net » était exactement le même que le premier jour de leur rencontre… Naruto se rappela sa première rencontre avec celui qui deviendrait son père spirituel et qui lui permettrait, grâce à ses années d'enseignement, de devenir un puissant shinobi… Ce fameux jour ou notre héros avait finalement accepté de suivre l'entrainement de Ebisu sur le contrôle du chakra aux bains publics de Konoha et ou Jiraya était apparu est avait mis « Hors-service » celui-ci.

Après cela, Naruto avait supplié l'ermite de devenir son sensei pour le préparer convenablement à passer la phase finale de l'examen de sélection des Chuunins ou il devait affronter Neji Hyuga, considéré comme le Genin le plus fort à l'époque et comme le génie du clan Hyuga même s'il ne faisait pas partie de la branche principale de l'ancestrale famille. Durant son mois d'entrainement, l'ermite l'avait bien fait progresser dans son contrôle de son propre chakra et de celui de Kyubi et finalement il avait réussi à battre le Hyûga en tenant ainsi la promesse faite lors de son combat contre sa cousine, Hinata, qui avait été mise dans un état désastreux par Neji. Assistant impuissant à la scène, Naruto avait finalement promis de « lui faire mordre la poussière », ce qu'il avait fait en le battant contre toute attente.

Par la suite, Neji s'était libéré de sa colère envers Hinata et son oncle Hiashi. Il croyait ce dernier responsable de la mort de son père, Hisashi (frère jumeau de ce dernier). Neji avait fini, avec les années, à être plus plaisant et à se lier avec les autres genins de sa promotion. Ils étaient tous devenus très proches, avec les événements qui avaient touchés leur village ou leurs proches, et se soutenaient mutuellement en toute circonstance.

Naruto avait pu maintes fois compter sur l'appui de ses amis et il s'était alors juré de toujours les protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Pour lui avoir permis d'être assez fort pour tenir cette promesse jusqu'à présent, Naruto était infiniment reconnaissant à « l'ermite pas net ».

_-« On devrait prendre la route immédiatement pour trouver un village où se réfugier avant la tombée de la nuit »._ Dit fermement Jiraya tout en se levant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Naruto se leva à son tour et le suivi docilement à l'extérieur du bar. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction vers le prochain village. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'il allait leur arriver en chemin…

*****Quelque part dans un village en plein cœur du pays d'Oto*****

Une silhouette marchait tranquillement dans une rue fréquentée.

Malgré son air détendu et calme, elle regardait avec précaution autour d'elle car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait dans un village rempli de ninjas ennemis… S'ils apprenaient d'où elle venait, elle serait vraiment en danger et risquerait d'y rester…

Néanmoins, elle restait déterminée à accomplir son objectif.

Rien ne la détournerait de son but.

Elle est prête à tout pour _le_ sauver du mal qui emprisonne son cœur et qui ronge son âme depuis tellement longtemps…

Elle a tout quittée pour cela… Son village, ses amis, sa famille…

Mais elle ne regrette pas son choix.

Elle sait qu'elle doit le faire mais elle ne sait pas comment y parvenir.

Il suffirait qu'elle se retrouve face a _lui_, elle en était sure… Cette fois elle _le_ ramènerait… coûte que coûte…

Elle ferait tout pour cela, même y laisser la vie… Pour celui qu'elle aime depuis tellement d'années.

Pour celui qui la dédaignait et qui lui faisait clairement sentir qu'elle était inférieure et ne valait rien…

Malgré ce mépris, elle a continué à l'aimer et à souffrir de son attitude.

Car, oui, la fleur de cerisier était toujours fermement déterminée à ramener son amour de toujours : le plus jeune des Uchiwa… Sasuke.

Deux années à le chercher dans les cinq grandes nations ninjas et leurs environs. Deux années loin de Konoha et de ses proches.

Deux années à se cacher aux vues de tous pour passer inaperçue.

Deux années à s'entrainer sans relâche pour être capable, le moment venu, de le ramener dans leur village…

Ce même village qu'_il_ avait renié sept années auparavant alors qu'il était âgé de douze ans.

Son départ, elle ne peut l'oublier… Ce fameux soir, où elle l'avait trouvée à l'entrée du village, et où elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments pour le retenir… En vain.

**Flashback :**

_-« Je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. Cependant, tu dois arrêter de ne penser qu'à la vengeance. En continuant dans cette voie, tu ne feras le bonheur de personne… Ça j'en suis convaincue. Que ce soit le tien… ou le mien… »._

_-« J'ai juste ouvert les yeux. Je ne suis pas comme vous. La vie a fait que nous avons pris des chemins différents. Même si je reconnais que, parfois, l'existence que nous menions était agréable et que j'ai cru plus d'une fois que j'allais m'y faire. Mon passé a fini par me rattraper et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de me rendre à l'évidence… Je ne vis que dans le but de me venger_, dit-il avec une profonde haine dans le regard,… _Je ne serais jamais comme toi ou Naruto »._

_-« En choisissant cette voie tu opte encore une fois pour la solitude ! C'est toi qui m'a fait comprendre a quel point c'était dur de devoir toujours vivre en étant seul…,_ dit-elle la voix étranglée par ses larmes_, Je ressens ta douleur et ca m'affecte moi aussi… J'ai plus de chance que toi j'ai une famille, des amis… Seulement, si jamais tu venais à partir… alors ce… alors ce serais pour moi comme si… comme si j'étais seule… »._

_-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est juste qu'à partir de maintenant nos chemins se séparent. »_

_-« Attends ! Ne pars pas, tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Si tu décides de rester avec moi, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Chaque jour qui passera sera mieux que le précédent. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois heureux. Pour toi, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi ! C'est pourquoi, je t'en supplie reviens sur ta décision et reste ici ! Si tu restes, je pourrais t'aider à te venger. Je suis persuadée que je peux t'être utile que ce soit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors reste ici… reste avec moi… Si tu préfère partir… dans ce cas-là, emmène-moi avec toi ! »._dit-elle d'une voix désespérée et suppliante.

_-« Ça confirme ce que je pensais. Tu ne fais que m'ennuyer. »_

_-« NON NE PARS PAS ! SI TU FAIS UN PAS DE PLUS JE ME METS A CRIER ! » ._

Il se déplace rapidement et atterrit juste derrière elle.

_-« Sakura… Merci pour tout… » _Murmure t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

Son état de surprise ne dure qu'un court laps de temps.

Puis, il lui assène un violent coup qui la fait sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que lui continue sa route vers Orochimaru et la puissance dont il a besoin.

**Fin du flashback.**

Elle se souvenait s'être réveillée le lendemain matin sur un banc et avoir constatée qu'il était bien parti… pour rejoindre leur pire ennemi.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto lui avait promis de tout faire pour le ramener. Ce qui commença lors de la fameuse bataille affrontant les deux « frères » à la vallée de la fin et qui s'était conclue par la victoire de l'Uchiwa alors que Naruto était dans un état lamentable.

Quant à Sakura, elle s'était jurée de ne plus être un boulet pour son équipe et avait demandée à devenir l'apprentie de la grande Tsunade. Cette dernière avait acceptée en voyant que toutes les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup.

L'équipe sept avait cessée d'exister. Naruto et elle avait été placés temporairement sous les ordres d'un ambu : Yamato.

Ils formèrent l'équipe Yamato, avec pour quatrième membre un ninja sous les ordres de Danzo qui était appelé Sai. Celui-ci avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux ébènes ainsi que des yeux noirs corbeau. Il était assez particulier car il ne montrait aucunes émotions et arborait constamment un sourire hypocrite. Il apprenait aux cotés des « anciens genins » les émotions humaines auxquelles il ne comprenait rien.

Quant à Yamato il était, la plupart du temps, très amical mais parfois il pouvait se montrer très effrayant. Il avait la particularité génétique unique de contrôler l'élément Mokuton (le bois) qu'il avait hérité du Shodaime, le premier Hokage et grand-père de la Godaime.

Tous deux savaient parfaitement que l'unique objectif de L'Uzumaki et de la Haruno était de ramener Sasuke à Konoha avant qu'Orochimaru ne s'empare de son corps pour devenir plus puissant.

Un jour, alors que nos héros étaient âgés d'une quinzaine d'années, l'équipe Yamato avait reçue une mission importante concernant Sasuke et Orochimaru. L'équipe devait tout d'abord se rendre au pont du « Ciel et de la terre » afin de capturer l'espion de Sasori, un membre de l'Akatsuki tué par Sakura (aidée par Chiyo, une femme âgée de Suna). L'équipe Yamato comptait extirper des informations sur Orochimaru donc sur Sasuke, à ce fameux espion. Mais le sannin leur avait tendu un piège et un combat s'était engagé entre le réceptacle et le serpent.

Alors que Naruto était mal au point, en raison des dégâts causés par le manteau du démon-renard, Sai avait alors suivi Orochimaru sur ordre de son maitre Danzo qui désirait conclure une alliance pour détruire Konoha en éliminant Tsunade. En suivant Sai, l'équipe était arrivée dans un des repaires du serpent. Ils avaient alors longtemps cherchés leur ancien ami et avaient débarqués dans une sorte de fosse ou ils avaient retrouvés le cadet des Uchiwa. Malheureusement, ils ne se montrèrent pas à la hauteur de la puissance acquise par ce dernier et il était finalement reparti avec Orochimaru.

De retour à Konoha, Jiraya avait discuté avec Naruto d'une chose importante, alors que celui-ci s'entrainait avec Hinata. Ils étaient finalement repartis du village après avoir informé la Godaime de leur projet. Celle-ci n'avait pu s'opposer face aux raisons de ce départ précipité.

Les trois années qui suivirent, La fleur de cerisier n'avait cessée de s'améliorer et alors qu'elle était âgée de dix-huit ans, elle prit la lourde décision de partir à la recherche de son amour perdu dans les ténèbres de la haine qu'il voue à son frère…

C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, elle s'était échappée discrètement de Konoha et n'avait laissée qu'une lettre à sa sensei pour lui expliquer les raisons de son départ…

_Maitre Tsunade,_

_Je quitte Konoha pour un temps. _

_Je ne peux plus rester inactive à attendre que Naruto le ramène._

_Je pars donc le chercher moi-même._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Merci pour tout._

_Sakura Haruno._


	6. Une rencontre qui a tout changé

_**Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre qui a tout changé**_

*****Village caché de Suna, Pays du sable*****

La nuit est déjà très avancée mais on pouvait apercevoir que le bâtiment le plus haut, et le plus majestueux, était toujours éclairé malgré l'heure plus que tardive.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts perçants étaient tranquillement accoudé à la palissade d'un balcon du dernier étage appartenant au plus important des lieux administratifs de cette ville : le bâtiment du Kazekage.

Rien qu'en regardant cet homme, on pouvait sentir son immense puissance a travers ses yeux verts profonds, cernés de noir, et sa carrure imposante qui inspirait le respect a quiconque le croisait.

Sa posture montrait qu'il détenait un caractère fier, sûr de lui et un statut important au sein de cette cité sableuse… Cet homme regardait vaguement l'horizon et son étendue interminable surplombée de milliers d'étoiles dans un ciel oscillant entre le noir et le bleu foncé.

Puis, sereinement, il tourna lentement sa tête de part en part de _son _village pour l'admirer de sa vue privilégiée en hauteur d'où ressortait tout le mystérieux de _sa_ cité. Lui, Le Kazekage…

Le village caché du sable était très particulier dans son architecture car il était entièrement composé de sable. Vous me direz du sable dans un désert, il n'y a rien d'étonnant et de très extraordinaire, mais ce village était spécial…

Spécial dans son infrastructure et spécial dans le choix de son dirigeant.

Car le Kazekage de ce village n'était nul autre que Gaara No Sabaku, le réceptacle d'un des neufs démons mythiques à queues : Shukaku, le démon a une queue (connu également sous le nom de _Ichibi : _le dieu du sable et du vent dans la mythologie japonaise).

Même cette « caractéristique» est présente dans les caractères de son prénom car « Gaara » signifie « moi, amour, démon ». Donc on peut dire que le destin du Kazekage de Suna a toujours eu un lien avec le démon dont il est le réceptacle et dont il est l'esclave tout comme Naruto l'est avec Kyubi.

Mais Gaara du désert n'a pas toujours été l'homme respectable qu'il est aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, il n'était obnubilé que par le meurtre et par le fait d'être le meilleur pour que jamais personne ne puisse rivaliser avec lui.

C'est dans cette optique, que dans son enfance, il a « éliminé » beaucoup de ninjas forts ou encombrants, tel Dosu Kinuta un des participants à l'examen des Chuunins en même temps que Naruto et les autres. Dosu appartenait au village d'Oto et était sous les ordres d'Orochimaru. Il n'a pas pu participer à la dernière phase de l'examen…

Mais, l'événement qui changea radicalement la vie de Gaara a été sa rencontre avec Naruto et leur affrontement dans la forêt bordant Konoha pendant l'examen. De ce combat contre Shukaku, Naruto en était sorti vainqueur et avait réussit à faire comprendre à Gaara que ce qui rendait un ninja puissant était l'amour et les liens avec les personnes proches de soi.

Cette vision de la puissance, Gaara ne l'avait jamais envisagé étant seul et rejeté depuis son plus jeune âge. Les gens avaient peur du démon Shukaku scellé à l'intérieur de lui par son propre père, le quatrième Kazekage de Suna, qui souhaitait se servir de son fils comme d'une arme puissante pour rivaliser avec les autres villages ninjas. Cet acte lui coûta la vie de sa femme et le Yondaime Kazekage fut tué par Orochimaru lors de cette fameuse attaque sur Konoha lors de l'examen Chuunins, qui vit la disparition du Sandaime Hokage de Konoha : Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, Gaara stoppa définitivement ses besoins de meurtre et devint un ninja prêt à tout pour aider ses amis et ses proches.

Il devint également un très proche ami de Naruto car étant tous deux dans la même situation, sauf que l'Uzumaki avait trouvé des amis sur qui compter contrairement à Gaara qui était resté seul et suscitait la peur. C'est cet enfermement sur lui-même qui l'avait poussé à ne penser qu'à ses propres intérêts sans se soucier des autres et de leur devenir. Mais Gaara avait trouvé un ami fidèle en Naruto qui l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois par la suite.

Ces efforts pour changer payèrent car, à quinze ans, il fut nommé Godaime Kazekage. La population l'admirait et le respectait, enfin. Il est désormais un Kazekage exemplaire et veillait parfaitement bien à la sécurité de ses habitants. Le village de Suna était désormais un allié de Konoha et n'avait jamais été aussi prospère sous le règne des précédents Kazekage.

Il avait réalisé son rêve et était désormais très proche de Kankuro et Temari, son frère et sa sœur ainée.

Il regarda sa cité et se sentit emplit d'un sentiment de fierté. Car, oui, c'était lui qui l'avait rendue telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui et avait réussi à chasser toutes les croyances et les préjugés stupides qui avaient lieu ici depuis des années. Des préjugés qui supposaient l'individualisme des villages ninjas et la haine dissimulées, bien entendu, envers les villages et ninjas étrangers.

Mais ces croyances avaient totalement été bouleversées à l'arrivée de Gaara No Sabaku au rang le plus élevé de Suna. Celui-ci avait prôné l'alliance indispensable avec Konoha (due notamment à son amitié et au respect que lui inspirait Naruto Uzumaki) et la paix entre les pays, enfin jusqu'à un certain point bien sur, ce ne sont pas des pacifistes non-violent non-plus !

Il était toujours dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_-« Gaara, ça va ? »_

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de lui adresser la parole car il avait senti sa présence avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot.

_-« Oui… ne t'inquiètes pas Temari »._

L'adolescente arrogante et agressive s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune femme qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'un dans son village.

Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt-trois ans, elle était très « convoitée » dans ce village mais elle ne semblait pas être intéressée et s'investissait à fond dans les missions et dans sa tache d'ambassadrice de Suna.

Elle ne fréquentait que peu de personnes de son village : ses deux frères, Baki, leur sensei, et certains shinobis. Ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience dans son travail d'ambassadrice, était les nombreuses visites diplomatiques qu'elle devait faire à Konoha et où elle pouvait y retrouver tous ses amis. Et _lui_…

La kunoichi blonde s'accouda elle-aussi sur cette terrasse pour se rapprocher de son petit-frère, qu'elle avait tendance à couver et pour qui elle s'inquiétait souvent.

_-«A quoi étais-tu entrain de penser ? » _dit-elle posément en regardant le désert environnant ce village où elle avait toujours vécue.

_-« Je songeai juste à ce qui avait été ma vie avant et après ma rencontre avec Naruto Uzumaki. Il a vraiment changé ma vie et sans lui je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai une énorme dette envers lui »._

Elle réfléchit aux paroles dites par son Kazekage de frère.

_-« Oui… Tu as raison… Naruto a vraiment bouleversé nos vies… et tant d'autres… »_

Intérieurement, elle remerciait le ciel pour avoir fait entrer L'Uzumaki dans leurs vies et surtout pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Gaara.

_-« Il a le pouvoir de faire changer les gens… » _Poursuit le jeune Kazekage. Sa voix était empreinte de respect et de gratitude.

La jeune femme accoudée à ses cotés acquiesça sans ajouter un mot.

Tout avait été dit et aucuns mots ne pouvaient exprimer tout ce que Naruto avait et ferait surement pour encore tellement de gens. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine la plupart du temps mais qu'il aidait sans arrières pensées. C'était dans sa nature et c'est cela qui faisait de lui un être si particulier et si exceptionnel.

Un long silence s'immisça dans le calme de la nuit sans qu'aucuns des deux Sabaku ne souhaite le briser. Ce silence n'était pas pesant. Les deux protagonistes étaient juste plongés dans leurs pensées respectives et s'apaisaient de la légère brise qui venait souffler sur leurs visages. Une brise nocturne très agréable dans ce village ou régnait des températures assez étouffantes mais dont les habitants étaient accoutumés.

Peu à peu, un léger voile de tristesse et de questionnement s'installa dans les yeux verts forets de l'ainée Sabaku. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Gaara qui était assez observateur.

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Temari ? Depuis que tu es revenue de Konoha, il y a de cela plus d'un mois, tu sembles soucieuse. Tu ne cries même plus après Kankuro et c'est à peine si tu adresses la parole à quelqu'un… » _Il tourna son visage vers elle_, _soucieux.

Voyant que Temari baissait les yeux et ne répondait pas, il poursuivit de l'interroger sur son comportement étrange. En son for intérieur, il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec l'héritier Nara mais restait à découvrir lequel.

_-«Est-ce que Shikamaru Nara y est pour quelque chose ? S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant ton séjour là-bas ? »_

A l'entente de ce nom une expression de surprise s'empara de son visage tout entier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devine immédiatement que son comportement étrange, depuis son retour, avait à voirave_c lui. _

_*Mes sentiments transparaissent-ils autant ? Suis-je si prévisible ?*_

Elle soupira profondément tout en fermant les yeux puis les leva pour admirer la sphère argentée qui brillait intensément dans le noir de ce ciel d'encre. Tout autour d'elle, un halo d'une lumière si éblouissante s'était formé et rendait la vision si enchanteresse que cela la ramena à cette fameuse nuit dans la forêt. Si proche mais pourtant si éloignée…

_*Regardes-tu la même lune que moi ? * _

A l'évocation de cette personne, les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent légèrement et elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle avait été stupide et elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait plus masquer son trouble…

Heureusement pour elle, Gaara avait détourné la tête vers le coté opposé. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention sur les portes du village.

Rassemblant son courage, elle ravala ses larmes et se redressa droite et fière comme toujours. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade qu'elle s'évertuait à conserver.

Voyant que sa sœur s'apprêtait à partir, il voulut la pousser à se confier à lui.

_-« Temari, dis-moi c… »_

_-« Je ne veux pas en parler, Gaara » _le coupa t-elle.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse, tournant le dos ainsi à son frère cadet, lorsqu'un ninja fit son apparition devant elle.

Il paraissait être un des ninjas de Suna étant donné qu'il arborait un bandeau frontal à l'effigie du village. Il tenait un rouleau dans sa main droite.

Le Kazekage se tourna vers lui et le fixa calmement en attendant qu'il parle.

Le shinobi s'inclina respectueusement devant le Kazekage et sa sœur, réputée très puissante.

_-« Maitre Kazekage, nous venons de recevoir à l'instant une missive de Konoha. Il semble que cela soit important. »_

Le ninja se rapprocha et lui tendit le rouleau provenant du village caché de la feuille.

Gaara le prit et autorisa le ninja à prendre congé. Il obéit immédiatement.

Le Kazekage déroula le rouleau et commença la lecture du message qui semblait provenir de La Godaime de Konoha.

Pendant sa lecture, Temari observa son frère en face d'elle qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il semblait soucieux et légèrement inquiet. En repliant le rouleau, il avait les yeux fixés sur un point dans le vide ce qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot qui, à lui-seul, provoqua les mêmes effets sur la Sabaku.

_-« Akatsuki… »_


	7. Un allié ?

_**Chapitre 6 : Un allié ?**_

_Le Kazekage déroula le rouleau et commença la lecture du message qui semblait provenir de La Godaime de Konoha. _

_Pendant sa lecture, Temari observa son frère en face d'elle qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture._

_Lorsqu'il eut fini, il semblait soucieux et légèrement inquiet. En repliant le rouleau, il avait les yeux fixés sur un point dans le vide ce qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot qui, à lui-seul, provoqua les mêmes effets sur la Sabaku._

_-« Akatsuki… »_

*****Quelques heures plus tôt, Village de Konoha*****

Tsunade, la Godaime, était tranquillement assisse derrière son bureau et semblait en pleine séance de remplissage de paperasse qui l'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup, comme chaque jour.

Mais malgré tout, elle s'y soumettait étant donné que cela incombait à sa fonction de Hokage et qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Elle soupira profondément et admira le soleil radieux qui commençait lentement à disparaitre derrière le Mont Hokage dans des teintes dégradées qui s'étendaient du bleu ciel au rose puis pour finir à l'orangée-rouge.

Ce spectacle envoutant l'a fit sortir quelques instants de la pile de rapports en tout genre qui l'attendaient. Son visage prit un air nostalgique, mélancolique. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

Elle s'était rendu compte que depuis le départ du village du petit blond et de son maitre pervers, elle se sentait un peu seule…

Le village était, pour elle, d'une tranquillité pesante depuis plusieurs années… Plus de blond déchainé et impatient qui entrait en trombe dans son bureau pour lui réclamer je ne sais quoi, plus de « la vieille », plus de tentatives sournoises de l'Hokage pour l'obliger à faire ce dont au départ il ne voulait pas, plus de cris, plus de bagarres entres-eux à se courir après dans tout le village, plus d'air gêné lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise quelconque, plus de sa présence…

Elle s'évertuait à ce que les autres pensent qu'il l'agaçait au plus haut point mais la réalité était tout autre… Elle l'aimait son blondinet… Pas d'un amour passionnel mais fraternel…

Elle est profondément attachée à lui et cela depuis le jour de leur rencontre où il lui avait affirmé qu'il deviendrait Hokage, que c'était son rêve de protéger son village et les êtres qui lui sont chers…

**Flashback :**

Naruto, Jiraya, Shizune et Tsunade se trouvaient dans une ville touristique du nom de Tanzaku. La nuit était assez avancée et les rues désertes.

Naruto et la future Godaime se tenaient face à face à une certaine distance. Ils venaient d'engager un combat suite aux réflexions indignes de l'éternelle perdante au sujet du statut d'Hokage.

Réflexions qui n'avaient évidemment pas plu au blondinet qui était sorti de ses gonds et lui avait exprimé sa façon de penser. Mais, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'un des membres du trio légendaire.

C'est avec un seul doigt, qu'elle avait réussie à « catapulter » notre jeune héros (à l'époque) à plusieurs mètres. Elle s'était alors arrêter pour lui poser la question, dont la réponse allait les unir à jamais dans un lien inaltérable et puissant. Il lui avait fallu d'une seule minuscule question :

_-« Dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état quand j'ai parlé des Hokages ? » _dit-elle avecun soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

A cette question, Naruto avait repris son ton sûr de lui et imperturbable et lui avait répondu :

_-« Contrairement à vous, je respecte le titre d'Hokage. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, un jour je serais un des leurs ! Parce que je le veux ! Parce que je le désire ! Parce que c'est mon unique rêve ! »_

**Fin du Flashback.**

C'est à ces mots, qu'elle comprit que Naruto avait exactement le même but que les deux personnes qui étaient chers au cœur de Tsunade mais qui n'étaient plus de ce monde… Nawaki, son petit frère, et Dan, son fiancé…

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'elle s'attacha à ce petit garçon blond et qu'elle fit tout pour le protéger et l'aider à réaliser ses rêves, considérés par beaucoup comme démesurés… Elle, elle savait qu'il y arrivera… Elle a confiance en lui et en sa détermination.

_*Nawaki…Dan… j'ai trouvée quelqu'un qui réalisera vos rêves…, ce sale gamin…*_

Une colombe traversa soudain le ciel et passa tout près de la fenêtre de son bureau dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Quant à Jiraya, son départ avec Naruto avait allégé la quantité de paperasse étalée sur son bureau.

Quand il se trouvait au village, Tsunade recevait beaucoup de plaintes de jeunes femmes qui étaient les « victimes » de l'ermite pas net et de ses expériences pour son, soi-disant, besoin d'inspiration pour écrire la suite de ses romans quelques peu douteux mais si apprécier du public et d'un certain détenteur du sharingan ne faisant pas partie de l'illustre clan Uchiwa…

Mais elle dût admettre que les remarques salaces de Jiraya sur ses « poumons » lui manquaient et surtout de le frapper le plus fort possible…

Un oiseau traversa le ciel

Jiraya avait toujours était là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui et plus particulièrement lors de la mort de Nawaki et de celle de Dan.

Elle lui était redevable… Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné… Il était la dernière personne proche d'elle encore en vie. Personne n'avait encore réussi à savoir l'étendu des liens les reliant tous les deux…

Elle fut tirée brutalement de sa rêverie en entendant des bruits de pas précipités qui sembla provenir de quelques part plus loin dans le couloir.

De par habitude, elle savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon…

Souvent, c'était le signe que quelque chose d'important se passait et, qu'incessamment sous peu, on l'en informerait pour qu'elle prenne une décision cruciale pour le village…

Cette responsabilité lui pesait parfois, mais en acceptant le grade d'Hokage, elle en avait acceptée les inconvénients et tout ce que cela impliquait…

Les bruits se firent de plus en plus sourds et les pas de plus en plus proches.

Shizune entra alors en trombe dans son bureau, essoufflée, et tenait dans ses mains un rouleau ouvert… Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du bureau en ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte, ce qu'elle faisait toujours habituellement.

Elle semblait affolée et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux tout en murmurant :

_-« Tsu…Tsunade-sama… nous a… nous avons… reçu… un… un message… »_

On aurait dit que Shizune venait de courir un marathon sans s'arrêter tant elle avait du mal à reprendre un débit de paroles normales.

Voyant que son assistante ne daignait bouger, Tsunade leva sa main, paume vers le ciel, distraitement et dit sèchement.

_-« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu me le donnes ce rouleau ? »_

Shizune ne comprit pas immédiatement et d'un coup réalisa qu'elle l'avait toujours dans sa main.

Elle avança alors précipitamment pour s'arrêter juste devant le bureau, derrière lequel était assise la princesse des limaces.

Elle lui remit le fameux message et Tsunade ne vit aucun tampon qui montrerait qu'il viendrait d'un village ninja. Cela l'a surpris.

_*De qui ce message peut-il bien venir ?*_

Elle commença alors la lecture d'un court message écrit a la va-vite d'une écriture classique et souple mais néanmoins propre.

_L'Akatsuki refera bientôt surface_

_Les démons à queues sont leur cible_

_Possible attaque pour les capturer_

_Soyez sur vos gardes désormais._

A la fin de sa lecture, Tsunade ne bougeait plus et avait les yeux fixés sur ce rouleau.

Le message n'était pas signé… Surement pour garder l'anonymat. Cette menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère… Elle se doutait que quelque chose d'important se passerais bientôt, étant donné que deux jours plus tôt la Godaime avait été la seule gagnante de la loterie…

Au bout d'un court moment, Shizune demanda craintivement et d'une petite voix :

_-« Que faisons-nous ? Devons-nous prendre cette soi-disant menace au sérieux ? »_

Tsunade la regarda alors fixement d'un air grave.

_*Elle semble la prendre au sérieux vu la tête qu'elle fait* _se dit Shizune en sentant que la situation allait devenir sérieuse et dangereuse.

Tout d'un coup La Godaime s'exclama rageusement

_-« Shizune ! Envoie immédiatement un message au Kazekage de Suna et convoque Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai !_

Puis elle ajouta d'une voix plus anxieuse en se mordant le doigt

_-« Je crois que lui et Naruto sont en grand danger… »_

*******

Le temps à Konoha était merveilleux pour cette période de l'année, c'est pour cette raison que les sensei Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi et Gai Maito avaient décidés de se retrouver dans un restaurant que l'ancienne équipe dix appréciait tout particulièrement.

Ces derniers temps, les missions s'étaient faites beaucoup moins périlleuses qu'à la normale et ils avaient tendance à un peu s'ennuyer sans un minimum de péripéties dans leurs vies alors cette invitation tombait à point nommé.

Ils semblaient tous de bonne humeur et, tout en mangeant, bavardaient sur leurs anciens élèves et les progrès qu'ils avaient faits depuis ces dernières années. La conversation était plutôt joyeuse car ponctuée de quelques souvenirs ou anecdotes qui rendaient l'atmosphère conviviale.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation dériva sur Naruto et les possibles raisons de son départ avec Jiraya voilà de cela cinq ans.

Asuma avait avancé la possibilité qu'il désirait s'entrainait ardemment avec le sennin pour devenir le ninja le plus fort du village.

Pour sa part, Kakashi était persuadé que ce n'était pas la vraie raison sinon, avant de partir, il aurait pensé à dire au revoir aux personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto de partir sans rien dire sans avoir une raison valable…

Gai rétorqua alors, en prenant la pose du 'nice guy', que la « flamme de la jeunesse » y était pour quelque chose et que lorsque l'on est jeune on agit souvent sur un coup de tête.

Les autres sensei prit un air peu, mais **très** peu convaincus de ce raisonnement…Mais rien ne pouvait plus les surprendre de la part du resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha…

Kurenai, elle, était convaincue que se devait être une raison personnelle qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner… Mais encore fallait-il savoir laquelle…

Lorsqu'elle avança sa thèse personnelle, les autres sensei semblèrent se refermer sur eux-mêmes. Ils pensaient tous à la l'unique raison, à leur connaissance, qui aurait pu pousser Naruto à partir : Le démon renard.

Ils savaient tous parfaitement le comportement qu'adoptaient les autres villageois envers le réceptacle… de la haine… et peut-être un soupçon de peur aussi.

Mais cela leur sembla impossible que Naruto abandonne ce village qu'il chérissait tellement et qu'il désirait plus que tout protéger.

Donc leur stock de suggestions s'épuisait avec cette théorie et ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponse concevable à cette question.

En tout cas, la spécialiste en genjutsu avait déplorée que depuis, Hinata s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même et qu'elle repoussait toujours plus loin ses limites dans ses entrainements…

Mais elle ne s'inquiétait guère pour elle car se doutant que l'héritière des Hyûga se perfectionnait pour devenir aussi forte que l'homme qu'elle aimait… Malgré qu'elle n'ait aucun besoin de s'améliorer, car son niveau était devenu très supérieur à la moyenne de ses camarades mais elle semblait toujours souffrir de cette impression d'infériorité qui l'a tenaillait déjà dans sa plus tendre enfance suite aux remarques rabaissantes que son père ne manquait jamais de lui faire…

Un ninja apparut soudain à coté d'eux, ce qui fit sortir Kurenai de ses réflexions…

_-« Vous êtes tous les quatre attendus dans le bureau de maitre Hokage »._

Sur ce, ils payèrent l'addition et partirent rapidement vers le bâtiment dominant le village de la Feuille en se questionnant sur la soudaine convocation de la Godaime.


	8. Un plan à exécuter

_**Chapitre 7:Un plan à exécuter...**_

Naruto et Jiraya se trouvaient dans une large avenue, du village frontalier entre le pays du feu et celui de l'herbe, où ils avaient élus domicile temporairement le temps de se reposer et de se réapprovisionner en nourriture et en matériel divers.

Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à coté de l'autre en balayant le village du regard. La population semblait assez active par-rapport à eux deux qui ne se pressaient pas le moins du monde.

Le vieil ermite semblait particulièrement affairé et quelque peu surexcité, devant toutes les jeunes femmes qui passaient innocemment par là arborant des tenues les plus moulantes les unes que les autres.

_-«Ce village est vraiment génial ! » _S'extasia t-il comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

Le sannin semblait vraiment être sur un petit nuage et gambadait joyeusement en proposant à chaque jolie jeune femme d'aller boire un verre en sa compagnie.

Comme à son habitude, Naruto le trainait alors de force loin de toutes ces « tentations ».

Bien sur, il tentait de s'échapper de sa poigne de fer mais n'y parvenait jamais...

_-«Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de t'entrainer et de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais? Quelle erreur... » _Ironisa t-il dans un profond soupir en arborant un air dépité.

Le blond lui sourit largement et répliqua, convaincu de son argument:

_-«Surement parce que je suis votre meilleur et __**seul**__ élève et, de plus, le digne fils du Yondaime Hokage » _dit-il en appuyant volontairement sur le mot.

_-«Mouais... » _Répondit-il mi convaincu mi sceptique.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent leur marche dans un silence quasi religieux.

Chacun songeant aux paroles échangées.

Jiraya avait un imperceptible sourire en coin.

_*Minato..._, songea t-il, _tu serais vraiment fier de ton fils... il deviendra un grand Hokage, ça j'en suis persuadé...*_

Il jeta un regard discret au beau blond marchant fièrement à sa droite.

_*Il te ressemble tellement...*_

Quant au jeune Uzumaki, il se torturait avec une question existentielle : l'élève a t-il dépassé le maitre?

Cette question, il se la posait souvent mais n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse.

Lors de leurs entrainements quotidiens, ils se combattaient mais n'utilisaient pas totalement 100% de leurs capacités de peur de se blesser mutuellement.

Pourtant, dans le cas de Naruto, cela semblait futile en tenant compte des capacités régénératrices détenues par le démon-renard.

Malgré tout, il s'était juré de ne plus avoir recours aux pouvoirs colossaux de Kyubi pour arriver à ses fins... Donc, le sannin et le blondinet se battaient à armes égales...

Il était même répugné à l'idée de puiser dans les immenses quantités de chakra du Bijuu. Il ne voulait en aucuns cas dépendre, de quelques manières que ce soit, d'une entité si malfaisante qui lui avait été imposé dès le jour de sa naissance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il perçut une voix lui semblant lointaine...

Il ne chercha même pas à se concentrer sur ces bribes de conversation, jusqu'à ce que Jiraya lui mit de force son propre sac à dos dans les mains et commença à s'éloigner dans la direction menant au cœur de la cité qu'ils venaient de quitter.

_-«Ero-sennin? » _S'exclama t-il, surpris et interrogateur.

_-«Un peu plus loin au bout de cette route tu trouveras un croisement. Attends-moi y, je ne serais pas long... juste une petite affaire monétaire à régler... » _Répondit-il avec cependant un petit air gêné comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit...

Il lui adressa un petit signe de main et s'éloigna rapidement, comme pour échapper à toutes questions gênantes...

_*Tu me mets vraiment dans de beaux draps, Tsunade...*_

L'Uzumaki se sentit sidéré et désespéré par l'attitude de son sensei.

_*S'il a des problèmes d'argent, il aurait pu me le dire... pas la peine de me le cacher...*_

Alors que Jiraya avait déjà disparu dans la foule, maintenant amassée, que le blond pouvait entre-apercevoir de son point de vue.

_-«Pff... il ne changera jamais...»_

Cette remarque lui arracha un demi-sourire alors qu'il se disait que son «ermite pas net» ne changeait que physiquement avec les années, qui défilaient comme un train lancé sur les rails de la vie: inarrêtable et lancé à vive allure...

Après cette petite métaphore philosophique de son cru, il remit le second sac sur son dos et entreprit de continuer sur ce chemin jusqu'à atteindre ce fameux croisement.

Le seul problème c'était que les rares moments où Jiraya le laissait seul pour faire telle ou telle chose, le blond se retrouvait toujours à penser à ses amis qu'il n'a pas revu depuis si longtemps...

Le premier visage qui lui vint naturellement à l'esprit fut celui si doux d'Hinata...

Il ne murmura que quatre mots. Quatre mots qui lui étreignirent le cœur...

_-« Tu me manques tellement... »_

Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine au souvenir de la dernière journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble... A s'entrainer, à discuter de choses et d'autres et surtout à rire... Son rire cristallin et agréablement mélodieux résonnait dans son esprit même après toutes ces années... Son cœur l'avait gravé à jamais...

_*Je souhaite plus que tout que tu souris à nouveau... Même s'il est destiné à un autre que moi... Je veux juste te voir heureuse...*_

Un doux sourire triste éclaira son visage marqué par tant de souffrances vécues.

Puis, tour à tour, chacun des visages de ses amis s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

_*Sasuke... Sakura... Gaara... Iruka-sensei... __Kakashi-sensei..._

Tous les visages se succédèrent... les genins de sa promotion, leurs sensei, Tsunade et tant d'autres...

Leurs visages lui souriant lui insufflèrent un élan de joie et de tendresse envers toutes ses personnes qui l'avait sorti de sa solitude. Il leurs en étaient reconnaissant à jamais... Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela représentait pour lui...

Il releva la tête, plus déterminé que jamais à leurs montrer... Leurs montrer que leur confiance envers lui n'était pas vaine... Qu'il deviendrait le ninja qu'ils attendaient tous...

Le soleil, timide depuis le début de la journée, se fraya un chemin à travers les épais nuages et caressa le visage souriant d'un shinobi aux yeux océan perdus au loin...

_*Vous verrez... Je deviendrais le plus grand des Hokage et je vous protégerais tous...*_

Un léger bruit le stoppa dans sa contemplation de l'imposante montagne s'étendant à des kilomètres devant lui.

D'un bond très rapide, il s'écarta du chemin et s'adossa à un arbre assez large lui permettant de se cacher aisément.

Heureusement pour lui, une forêt bordait le long de la route lui offrant une cachette plus ou moins sûre.

Il dissimula aussi son chakra en remerciant intérieurement « L'ermite pas net » de le lui avoir enseigné.

_*On est jamais trop prudent...* _se dit-il.

Lors de ses années d'entrainement, l'ermite lui avait également enseigné à aiguiser tous ses sens. Maintenant, grâce à cela, ses cinq sens s'étaient aiguisés et c'est en utilisant son ouïe qu'il avait pu entendre que des ninjas venaient rapidement dans sa direction. Il était désormais bien plus réceptif qu'avant et avait également augmenté considérablement sa vitesse et ses réflexes. Ce qui le fit étrangement ressemblait à feu Yondaime Hokage...

C'est alors que deux silhouettes encapuchonnées atterrirent sur le bord de la route.

Leurs longues capes dissimulaient bien leurs visages mais, de son point de vue, Naruto ne voyait pas plus bas que la place où devait normalement être leurs épaules.

_-«Tu es sur qu'il est par ici? »_ demanda la première silhouette qui semblait plus grande que l'autre.

_-«Certain...» _lui répondit nonchalamment la seconde.

Celle-ci, tourna légèrement la tête comme si elle inspectait les alentours.

Naruto se figea soudainement.

Il lui avait semblé apercevoir deux éclats rouges fixant l'arbre derrière lequel il se tenait...

***** A quelques kilomètres de là, Village de Konoha *****

Cinq silhouettes se tiennent debout sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel le Hokage exerçait ses fonctions.

Quatre étaient plus en retraits et fixaient la cinquième en attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

Cette silhouette n'étaitt ni plus ni moins celle de Tsunade qui, accoudée à la rambarde rouge vif, fixait son village avec fierté mais aussi une inquiétude bien visible.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais en fermant les yeux, avant de s'adresser aux quatre autres qui attendaient patiemment, en retrait et droits comme des piqués.

_-«Nous avons reçu un rouleau d'une personne inconnue, nous renseignant sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki.»_

Elle prit le temps de souffler à nouveau, sachant parfaitement que les questions ne tarderaient pas à affluer.

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une des personnes, une femme, prit la parole en veillant à être un minimum respectueuse face à sa supérieure.

_-«Peut-on connaître les détails de ce message?»_

_-«Évidemment. Je vous ai réunis pour cela. »_

_-«Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Naruto?» _S'impatienta un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et caché derrière un masque.

_-«Oui...» _soupira t-elle.

_-«Alors cela signifie qu'__**ils**__ passent à l'action? _demanda posément un homme, une main dans sa poche et l'autre tenant une cigarette allumée.

_-«Cette organisation... Ils vont mettre leur plan à exécution? » _Demanda un autre homme affublé d'une combinaison verte.

_-«Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûr, mais il faut mieux être prudent... et se tenir prêt à toutes éventualités. » _Murmura la Hokage, gravement.

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

Elle se tourna vers eux lentement et résignée.

_-«Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai... Je compte sur vous ! Restez sur vos gardes !» _déclara t-elle en les regardant un à un.

Les quatre jonins hochèrent une nouvelle fois la tête, la mine grave mais plus déterminée, et s'inclinèrent devant leur supérieure.

Ils disparurent aussitôt après, laissant la blonde à ses réflexions.

***** Au bord d'une route entre la frontière du pays de l'herbe et du feu *****

_*Itachi...Itachi Uchiwa...* _pensa t-il, abasourdi de le voir si près de lui.

Ce dernier se tourna alors complètement dans sa direction sans ciller.

Ces yeux... Il ne les connaissait que trop bien...

_-«Suigetsu, il est derrière cet arbre là-bas.» _dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction.

L'ancien membre de la team Hebi disparut brutalement, dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, pour réapparaitre dans le dos du blond tout en lui appuyant la lame d'un kunai sur la gorge.

_-«On te cherchait justement... » _Dit-il d'une voix sifflante.


	9. Le second démon Zabuza

_**Chapitre 8: Le « second démon Zabuza »**_

_*Itachi...Itachi Uchiwa...* pensa t-il, abasourdi de le voir si près de lui._

_Ce dernier se tourna alors complètement dans sa direction sans ciller. _

_Ces yeux... Il ne les connaissait que trop bien... _

_-«Suigetsu, il est derrière cet arbre là-bas.»_

_L'ancien membre de la team Hebi disparut brutalement, dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, pour réapparaitre dans le dos du blond tout en lui appuyant la lame d'un kunai sur la gorge._

_-«On te cherchait justement...»dit-il d'une voix sifflante._

_-«Je rencontre enfin le réceptacle du plus puissant des Bijuu. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi... J'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu...» _dit-il en souriant et appuyant, sadiquement, un peu plus la lame du kunai sur la carotide du blond.

_-«Qui êtes-vous? » _Souffla t-il sans manifester aucunes traces de peur ou d'étonnement. Juste de la pure curiosité.

_-«Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne m'as jamais vu. Je vais faire les présentations: Suigetsu Hôzuki, déserteur du village de Kiri, ancien discipline très doué de Zabuza Momochi, surnommé dans mon pays « le second démon Zabuza », et membre de la puissante organisation Akatsuki.»_

Il énumérait son palmarès fièrement et, peu à peu, sans s'en apercevoir, il desserra la prise qu'il avait sur Naruto.

Malgré l'occasion qu'il avait de renverser la situation, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il avait déjà un plan et si ses deux énergumènes pensaient pouvoir le battre aussi facilement... et bien ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Pendant qu'il parlait, son coéquipier, le tristement célèbre Itachi Uchiwa, s'avançait d'un pas lent jusqu'à venir se planter à quelques mètres devant le jinchuriki. Il conservait toujours son air froid et impassible.

Tout en le détaillant, Naruto eut une pensée qui le fit légèrement sourire, un peu amusé et nostalgique.

_*On dirait que c'est de famille cet air coincé et hautain.*_

_-«Pourquoi souris-tu? _Lui demanda t-il, comme si la question était tout à fait normale dans la situation ou il se trouvait: à la merci de deux ennemis puissants.

Naruto ne parut pas surprit de la question de l'ainée des Uchiwa et lui répondit, tout à fait calmement, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte dans quel pétrin il se trouvait.

_-«C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que la sensation de supériorité est un trait héréditaire chez la famille Uchiwa.» _S'exclama t-il avec arrogance en souriant à demi.

Le visage d'Itachi garda son impassibilité sur cette remarque concernant sa famille... Cette famille qu'il avait lui-même détruit même s'il avait crut agir pour le bien du village... Et celui de son petit-frère... Ce même petit frère qui a tout abandonné uniquement dans le but de se venger de celui qui lui a tout enlevé... Son propre frère, désormais son pire ennemi.

Naruto semblait assez satisfait de lui et de l'impact de ses paroles. Le blond s'interrogeait sur la réaction que pouvait avoir l'Uchiwa face à des critiques sur sa famille. Cette famille qu'il avait anéantie en une nuit…

Il se disait que, si Itachi ne cherchait même pas à répliquer, c'est qu'il ne devait pas savoir quoi dire. Et il connaissait la seule chose pouvant perturber l'Uchiwa... Son frère cadet: Sasuke...

Donc, pour lui, l'allusion à Sasuke était une parfaite solution pour réussir à distraire suffisamment le porteur expérimenté du mangekyou sharingan. Une seconde d'inattention lui suffirait amplement…

Voyant que personne ne daignait bouger, et que les deux ennemis se fixaient intensément attendant que l'un des deux fléchisse, Suigetsu prit alors les choses en main.

_-«Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi.»_

En utilisant sa main libre, il composa un signe.

_-« Mizu Bunshin no jutsu. » _(Technique des clones aqueux.)

Des minuscules particules d'eau sortirent de l'herbe et s'élevèrent comme en suspension dans l'air.

Lorsqu'elles furent assez nombreuses, elles se rassemblèrent pour ne former qu'une énorme masse d'eau. Cette masse d'eau sembla prendre peu à peu forme humaine et finit par être une copie conforme de l'épéiste.

Son clone se tenait à la droite de l'original et semblait vide par-rapport à celui-ci.

_-« Finissons-en avec cette mission ! »._

Sans crier gare, son clone composa à son tour des signes de ninjutsu : Serpent, Cheval, Lièvre, Bélier, Cheval, Serpent et s'écria :

_-«Suiron no jutsu. » _(Technique de la prison aqueuse.).

Soudain, son bras se transforma en une vague d'eau qui entoura rapidement Naruto en se matérialisant sous la forme d'une énorme bulle d'eau.

Suigetsu relâcha alors sa prise sur le blond et le laissa se faire aspirer par son jutsu.

Alors qu'un sourire de vainqueur apparut sur son visage monstrueux, Itachi, lui, se braqua et se mit en position de défense.

Suigetsu, ayant vu la réaction de son coéquipier, fronça les sourcils dans une expression d'exaspération et d'étonnement.

C'est alors que, brusquement, Naruto disparut dans un « pop » sonore et caractéristique de sa technique favorite : le multi-clonage.

En faisant fit de l'effet de surprise, Naruto se lança à une vitesse incroyable sur son ennemi pour l'entrainer dans un combat de taijutsu. Taijutsu qu'il avait nettement amélioré pendant ses années d'entrainement pour gagner en puissance et en rapidité.

Il se retrouva presque instantanément sur le flanc droit du pseudo requin et lui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Suigetsu, surpris d'une telle vitesse, se prit le coup de plein fouet et décolla du sol pour ré-atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Haletant, il sembla souffrir de ce coup qui avait fait plus de dégâts qu'il n'y paraissait.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais sembla assez impressionné par la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve.

_*Cette vitesse… Je l'ai à peine aperçu avec mon sharingan.*_

Suigetsu semblait quelques peu irriter de s'être fait avoir sans avoir put anticiper ces mouvements et cela s'en ressenti dans sa façon de réagir.

Il fonça droit sur le blondinet et lui abattit sa lourde épée sur l'épaule. Epée ayant appartenue à son défunt maitre : Zabuza.

Malheureusement pour son adversaire, il disparut comme le précédent dans un nouveau « pop ».

_-« Il se fiche de moi ma parole ! » _S'exclama t-il hors de lui.

_-« Laisse-moi faire. Ca sera rapidement terminé. »_

L'homme au sharingan activa alors ses pupilles rouges sang, qui avait du faire tant de victimes…

Il scruta un moment les environs, se concentrant sur chaque parcelle de mousse et sur chaque arbre qui permettrait d'abriter Naruto.

Suigetsu commençait à s'impatienter et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, ce qui dissimulait mal son impatience à faire payer au centuple le coup infligé par le blond.

A bout de nerfs, il s'écria alors, de manière a ce qu'on puisse l'écho de sa voix dans toute la forêt.

_-«Sors de ta cachette, ou c'est moi qui vient t'en déloger ! »_

Naruto observait ses adversaires à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'était allongé face contre terre a l'abri d'un buisson particulièrement épais. Certaines questions lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il me veuille ?*_

_*Quel est leur but ?*_

C'est alors que, pris d'un sentiment profond de curiosité et de sottise, il se décida à sortir de sa cache. Il se mit debout et avança de quelques pas prudents dans la direction de ses pires ennemis. Ceux-ci parurent assez surpris mais néanmoins satisfait que le blond se décide enfin à se montrer…

Suigetsu afficha un air de meurtrier sanguinaire, assoiffé, et jouissant de s'abreuver très prochainement.

Itachi gardait son air froidement et indifférent. Mais il semblait un peu ailleurs comme si seul son corps était ici mais pas son esprit. Il avait l'air concentré sur autre chose que ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_-« Tu te décides enfin à te montrer… Je me demande si tu es stupide ou complètement inconscient… » _Dit-il en agrandissant son sourire carnassier.

_-«Arrête ça, Suigetsu. Il nous le faut vivant alors ne le tue pas. » _S'exclama, autoritairement, l'Uchiwa.

_-«Hum… Je sais… Mais c'est dommage… Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le tuer… Le transfert s'en chargera tout seul… »_

_-« Vous pensez que je vais me laisser capturer sans riposter ?! » déclara l'Uzumaki avec hargne._

_-«Tu ne fais pas le poids face à deux shinobis de notre trempe ! »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! » S'emporta Naruto._

_-« Tu ne nous intéresses pas… Ce qu'on convoite c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur de toi… »_

_-« Kyubi… » Murmura le blond._

_-« Notre seul but est de posséder tous les démons à queues… Et nous sommes prêts à tout, même à massacrer des villages entiers… »_

Un flash apparut dans l'esprit de Naruto : Konoha.

Ce village qu'il chérissait tant.

Si paisible, si accueillant, si resplendissant de vie, si beau…

Et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait y vivait… Il ne laisserait jamais personne détruire son village… Non personne…

_-« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Je me mettrais en travers de votre route et je vous mettrez tous hors d'état de nuire ! » _S'exclama t-il avec une colère grandissante.

Il était tellement en colère qu'à force de serrer les poings, ses jointures blanchirent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

Ses yeux, si chaleureux habituellement, n'exprimaient plus que du dégout et une haine sans pareille.

_-« Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre nous ! » _L'homme aux cheveux bleus océans s'élança vers le blond, armé du « hachoir de Kiri ».

Alors que Naruto voyait son adversaire se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, un fin sourire apparut peu à peu à chaque pas du requin.

_-« Moi seul peut-être… Mais avec de l'aide… »._

Sur ce, il amena l'extrémité de son pouce à ses dents et se mordit jusqu'à sang. Il composa alors des signes, posa sa main au sol et s'écria :

_-« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! » _(Technique d'Invocation.)

Un crapaud très imposant apparut soudain dans un panache de fumée.

_-« Gamakichi ! »_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le fils, maintenant presque aussi impressionnant que son père, du grand Gamabunta, se prépara à l'exécution d'un jutsu combiné avec son jeune maitre.

Suigetsu parut déstabilisé par cette apparition si monumentale.

Naruto sauta et s'installa sur le haut du crane du crapaud.

Gamakichi concentra alors une quantité phénoménale d'eau dans sa bouche et la contint.

L'Uzumaki composa alors de nouveau des signes de ninjutsu et apposa ses mains sur sa tête pour lui transférer une grande quantité de chakra pour mêler dans un jutsu, l'élément Futon (Vent) de Naruto et l'élément Suiton (Eau) de Gamakichi.

Naruto et lui avaient réussis à perfectionner ensemble cette technique.

Le crapaud géant rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière pour insuffler une plus grande puissance au jutsu. Au même instant, comme synchronisés, Naruto s'écria :

-« Futon, Gama Teppô ! (Futon, pistolet aqueux de grenouille.)

Gamakichi relâcha alors soudainement toute l'eau accumulée sous forme d'un puissant jet d'eau en direction du second démon de Kiri, qui ne put l'éviter, et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

Suigetsu fut brutalement projeté et traversa plusieurs arbres avant de s'effondrer au sol.

La forêt fut dévastée en un long sillon de plusieurs mètres de diamètres. Des troncs d'arbres s'étaient brisés sous la violence du jutsu. La terre, quant à elle, s'était creusée en profondeur, laissant un long canal de roche brute.

Suigetsu, sonné, tenta de se relever en se hissant sur ses bras, mais tous ces membres semblaient souffrir de l'effet dévastateur de l'attaque.

Itachi fixa alors silencieusement leur adversaire. Tout cela le lassait et il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

Car une autre tache l'attendait… Une tache plus importante à ses yeux…

_-« Je crois que je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même. » _déclara t-il de son habituelle voix froide et inexpressive.

Il s'avança alors lentement pour se poster face à l'énorme crapaud lui faisant front.

Le Jinchuuriki sembla soudainement sérieux et, l'air grave, fixa l'ainé Uchiwa avec mépris.

Pour l'Uzumaki, il était la source qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à chercher la puissance absolue… A se tourner vers l'être le plus maléfique qui soit : Orochimaru…, et le pire pour Naruto, il l'a éloigné de son village et de ses amis…

L'Uchiwa paraissait totalement indifférent comme si le blond ne constituait en rien une menace. Comme s'il n'était qu'un être inférieur… Un insecte qu'il se devait d'écraser…

Dans le cas présent, écraser était un grand mot car il ne pouvait se le permettre. Les ordres reçus par Madara étaient clairs :_ « il nous le faut vivant, pour extraire Kyubi. »_

Les pupilles rouges menaçantes, fixaient tour à tour Naruto et son invocation.

_*Dans ce combat, je ne dois m'en tenir qu'à moi-même. Le pouvoir du mangekyou sharingan est trop dévastateur pour que j'entraine quiconque là-dedans si c'est moi qu'ils veulent…*_

Naruto bondit alors de son perchoir et atterrit souplement au sol. Gamakichi se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

_-« Gamakichi, rentre. Tu en as assez fait, et je t'en remercie. Mais, à partir de là, je me bats seul. » _Déclara t-il formellement et d'une voix stricte, mais avec une pointe de reconnaissance.

La grenouille acquiesça, voyant qu'il semblait si sûr de lui. Sa décision était indiscutable et irrévocable. Il disparut dans le même écran de fumée où il était apparut.

_*Si je l'élimine, Sasuke rentrera à Konoha… Je l'ai promis à Sakura… Je dois tenir ma parole.* _songea gravement Naruto, même si l'idée de le tuer ne l'enchantait guère.

Son regard se fit haineux et déterminé tandis qu'une lueur rougeâtre brilla un instant dans ses iris noirs. Kyubi essayait de prendre le contrôle…

Au prix d'une détermination sans égale, Naruto parvint à ne pas se laisser submerger par cette puissance si malfaisante et à se concentrer sur son objectif… Itachi.

_-«Tu as fait plonger Sasuke dans le mal… Tu as noirci son cœur et tu l'as poussé à se jeter entre les griffes d'Orochimaru… Il ne vit que pour la vengeance… Et il ne mérite pas de gâcher sa vie comme cela…_, souffla t-il atterré par la voie dans laquelle s'engageait son ami, _C'est pour cela que je vais t'éliminer ! Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait ! » _Hurla t-il hors de lui.

Il était dans un tel état de fureur que tous ses membres tremblaient et son visage était crispé par la rage, comme jamais auparavant.


	10. Sennin vs Sharingan !

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** Sennin vs Sharingan !**_

_-«Tu as fait plonger Sasuke dans le mal… Tu as noirci son cœur et tu l'as poussé à se jeter entre les griffes d'Orochimaru… Il ne vit que pour la vengeance… Et il ne mérite pas de gâcher sa vie comme cela…, souffla t-il atterré par la voie dans laquelle s'engageait son ami, C'est pour cela que je vais t'éliminer ! Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait ! » Hurla t-il hors de lui._

_Il était dans un tel état de fureur que tous ses membres tremblaient et son visage était crispé par la rage, comme jamais auparavant._

*****Dans une forêt bordant le village caché d'Oto, pays du Son*****

Une frêle silhouette s'enfonce fébrilement au plus profond d'une forêt assez sombre.

Cette atmosphère l'a mit très rapidement mal à l'aise.

Cet endroit avait vraiment un aspect sinistre. Angoissant et oppressant.

Elle s'y enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, et les sons lui parvenant de l'extérieur se firent de moins en moins audibles à chacun de ses pas.

Elle se sentait comme déconnectée de la réalité… Oui, cet endroit lui paraissait tout droit sorti d'un monde irréel et, un tant soit peu, fantastique.

Les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à percer l'épais feuillage des arbres. Rendant la forêt très sombre et très peu éclairée.

Ses pas étaient étouffés par la mousse qui proliférait sur le sol, comme pour préserver le silence inquiétant de ces bois.

Sa respiration était saccadée… Oui, elle avait peur… Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans cet endroit.

Elle avançait tout en restant en alerte et tournait perpétuellement la tête pour garder les alentours dans son champ de vision.

Cet acte était plus dans le but de la rassurer que de prévenir d'un véritable danger. Elle se sentait de trop ici.

Malgré sa frayeur, elle remarqua un détail troublant pour ce genre de paysage boisé.

_*Il n'y a aucun bruit… Je n'ai aperçu aucune forme de vie… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici…*_

Cette réflexion ne l'a rassura pas et fit même le contraire.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et accentua encore plus son sentiment de malaise.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme pour l'avertir que ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire serait de repartir par où elle était arrivée.

Elle voulait plus que tout faire demi-tour et s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet environnement hostile, mais sa détermination à retrouver celui qui faisait battre son cœur le lui empêcha.

_*Sasuke… Je n'abandonnerais pas mes recherches juste par la faute de mon coté paranoïaque !* _se dit-elle plus décidée que jamais à faire ce pourquoi elle avait tout laissée tomber.

Sur ce, elle continua son exploration et marcha pendant plusieurs heures sans trouver la moindre petite trace de cette fameuse planque qu'aurait Orochimaru dans cette forêt.

Elle tenait cette information d'un paysan du village voisin qui lui avait conseillée de venir dans cette parcelle du pays. Selon cet homme, Orochimaru serait susceptible d'y avoir ses quartiers.

Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle orienta ses recherches dans les environs… Et qu'elle tomba sur cette forêt, qui lui avait parue alors un endroit idéal pour se planquer si l'on est une espèce de serpent, assoiffé de pouvoir et recherché par les cinq grandes nations ninjas.

La fleur de cerisier savait parfaitement qu'en recherchant Orochimaru, l'un des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha, elle trouverait aussi surement le cadet des Uchiwa... Ce pour quoi elle avait entreprit ce périple… Dans le but de le sauver de lui-même… Et de le ramener à Konoha, son village…

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher droit vers le Nord, elle commença à penser qu'il ne devait probablement pas se trouver ici.

Le silence était toujours aussi présent mais elle ne s'en inquiétait plus trop, elle avait commençait à s'y habituer.

Elle ne scrutait plus attentivement autour d'elle, en songeant que de toute manière si on l'attaquait elle l'entendrait surement arriver avant.

Sa peur s'était calmée mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise ici.

Ses yeux émeraude avaient une certaine lueur d'inquiétude comme si elle pressentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Elle se planta sur place et tendit l'oreille comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule à l'ombre de ses feuilles.

Elle se sentait tout d'un coup épier…

Sa sensation se confirmait alors… Elle n'était pas seule ici.

Son cœur se remit à battre plus vite instantanément.

Elle sentait dans son dos une paire d'yeux la fixer…

Elle resta droite comme un piqué en attendant un geste de la part de son assaillant, lui indiquant s'il était des intentions amicales ou non.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans ce silence oppressant.

Sakura se sentait vraiment stupide de s'être aventurer ici seule. Si son poursuivant n'était pas venu seul, elle serait dans de beaux draps !

La tension qui régnait était palpable et l'Haruno n'osait pas bouger le moindre petit doigt.

Elle savait qu'il était placé à quelques mètres au Sud de sa position.

N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna soudainement et envoya un kunai droit sur la position.

Un bruissement d'ailes précipité se fit entendre et un corbeau noir s'envola rapidement en direction des cieux.

Sakura soupira de soulagement mais, en examinant de loin le corbeau, le trouva assez bizarre. Il était tellement sombre et lui lança un tel regard… On aurait dit qu'il savait parfaitement qui elle était et qu'elle était sa « proie ».

Ce corbeau avait une expression que l'on pourrait qualifier « d'humaine ». Il semblait différent des oiseaux que l'on rencontre ordinairement…

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement à tirs d'ailes, filant gracieusement vers l'horizon, elle ne s'expliqua pas le comportement étrange de cet animal.

_*Je dois encore me faire des idées ! Des animaux avec des expressions humaines… Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout çà !* _songea t-elle en ricanant intérieurement, se sentant vraiment idiote d'avoir pensée qu'une telle chose pouvait être possible.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle continua sa marche en écartant de son passage un épais buisson lui dissimulant le chemin.

Elle se retrouva alors dans une clairière. Vaste zone vide, baignée par l'astre du jour, au cœur de cette espace boisé si ombreux et si effrayant.

Cette vision lui procura un souffle de joie. La lumière solaire l'a rassurait quelque-part…

Elle tourna ses yeux vers le ciel et jugea que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Elle se décida donc à monter son campement ici pour la nuit. Elle mangea rapidement et s'endormit sereinement, ne sachant pas dans quelle situation elle allait se retrouver entrainer…

***** Quelque part, à la frontière entre le pays du feu et le pays de l'herbe *****

Naruto et Itachi se tenaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre en se toisant mutuellement, d'un regard haineux pour l'un et indifférent pour l'autre.

La longue cape rouge et noire de l'Uzumaki voletait librement au gré des souffles réguliers du vent qui balayaient la scène, pour le moins inhabituelle, pour ce paisible recoin de forêt bordant la route peu fréquentée entre les deux pays.

L'Uchiwa brisa le silence au bout d'un certain moment de contemplation en disant avec une pointe d'incrédulité :

_-« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'éliminer ? » _Questionna t-il en le défiant du regard.

Le blond afficha un sourire narquois.

_-« Je crois que tu me sous-estimes. Je me suis perfectionné ces dernières années._ Son attitude changea alors, son visage se ferma. _Et j'ai une motivation suffisante : celle de ramener Sasuke et c'est l'unique moyen d'y parvenir. » _S'écria t-il.

_-« Hn. Faudrait-il déjà que tu puisses ne serais-ce que m'asséner un seul coup. »_

Il semblait si sûr de sa puissance, de sa prédominance que cela incita d'autant plus l'Uzumaki à lui faire ravaler ses paroles à cette saleté d'Uchiwa !

_-« Si tu insistes. » _s'écria t-il en s'élançant droit sur le détenteur du sharingan.

Tout en se rapprochant à une vitesse prodigieuse, le blond concentra une quantité impressionnante de chakra dans la paume de sa main droite.

Une boule bleue, tournoyant rapidement sur elle-même, commença peu à peu à prendre de l'ampleur et à gagner en puissance.

Le bruit du vent tournoyant à grande vitesse perçait le silence de cette étendue forestière.

La sphère, à l'origine bleue, virait petit à petit au blanc opaque.

Le son qui s'en échappait ressemblait progressivement à un bruit suraigu et qui paraissait tranchant par vague de sonorité évoluant du grave à l'aigu.

Naruto était maintenant très proche de son adversaire.

Il tendit son bras tenant l'orbe de chakra, droit sur le torse de l'Uchiwa.

_*Je le tiens !* _se dit le réceptacle de Kyubi en pensant qu'il allait enfin terrasser l'homme qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes… Sasuke en tête de liste.

_*Sasuke…*_

_-« Fûton, Odama rasengan. » (_Technique du vent, Orbe tourbillonnant géant.)

Alors que son jutsu effleurait le vêtement porté par l'ainé des Uchiwa, celui-ci s'écarta instantanément de son passage.

L'Uzumaki, décontenancé et surpris, continua sa course malgré lui vers le tronc d'un arbre qui explosa sous le choc, en envoyant s'éparpiller des débris de bois à dix mètres autour du point d'impact.

Heureusement, Naruto annula son jutsu à temps pour ne pas être emporté et s'écraser contre d'autres « obstacles » naturels supplémentaires vu la puissance engrangée par son jutsu personnel.

Il se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son adversaire.

_*Il est sacrément rapide… Et le sharingan est un sérieux avantage*_

Il tourna ses yeux azurs vers les pupilles rouges sang qui le regardaient, comme peu intéresser par ce qui se passer.

Ce regard si dur lui fit froid dans le dos.

Il connaissait parfaitement les pouvoirs détenus par ce Dojutsu héréditaire et tout ce dont l'ainé Uchiwa était capable. La torture… La souffrance… La douleur… Le tourment des souvenirs douloureux qui ressurgissent sous le pouvoir de ces pupilles…

Il était capable de tout. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Il était capable du pire.

Sans prévenir, Itachi ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer quelques secondes.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire et cela l'intriguait, mais aussi l'inquiétait.

Puis, l'Uchiwa rouvrit ses yeux pour laisser apparaitre le deuxième stade d'évolution du sharingan : le mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses nouvelles pupilles qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette couleur, ces contours…

Il commença soudain à se sentir mal, comme s'il n'était plus maitre de ses actions et de son esprit. Il chercha à bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Son corps était comme paralysé, maintenu dans cette position par une puissance supérieure qui semblait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui…

Il était impuissant face aux pouvoirs du mangekyou sharingan…

Puis le blond sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir, il avait la tête qui tournait et ne semblait plus apte à penser à quoique ce soit.

Le paysage autour de lui s'estompa, et il se retrouva dans une vaste salle toute noire. Il lui semblait être dans un film tout en noir et blanc. Le décor était entièrement noir, et lui tout en blanc.

Il sentit de l'eau sous ses pieds et il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant, lui toujours sûr de lui, mais là dans cette salle il se sentait faible et seul… Comme lorsqu'il était petit et rejeté par tout le monde… Il ressentait en cet instant les mêmes émotions qu'à l'époque.

Il fut submergé d'un seul coup par une vague de rancœur, de tristesse, de solitude, d'amertume…

C'est alors qu'Itachi apparut à quelques mètres de lui, de profil, brandissant son katana. L'Uchiwa ne se souciait pas de lui.

Puis, une autre silhouette floue apparut, suivit d'une multitude d'autres, qui vinrent se placer les unes à coté des autres.

Les ombres quasi fantomatiques prirent soudain formes humaines.

A cet instant, le sang de Naruto se glaça.

Chacun de ses amis, de ses proches…

Ils se tenaient tous devant Itachi. Mais ils ne ressemblaient qu'à des coquilles vides, sans âmes. Des robots qui n'ont aucunes consciences. Ses amis étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, ils n'avaient pas changer depuis son départ du village.

Lentement, la silhouette de Kiba se détacha du lot et s'avança vers Itachi.

Le sosie du maitre-chien s'arrêta face à celui-ci.

La voix du nukenin le sortit de sa torpeur.

_-« Dans la dimension des arcanes Lunaires, je maitrise le temps et l'espace. »_

En finissant sa phrase, il pointa la lame de son katana sur le torse de Kiba. Le concerné ne réagit même pas, il ne semblait pas lucide.

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'Itachi enfonçait la lame en plein cœur de sa victime. Le maitre-chien sortit de sa transe et s'effondra au sol, en ne retenant pas les cris de douleur insupportable qui résonnaient en écho dans cette pièce.

Kiba était allongé dos au sol, et se vidant peu à peu de son sang en suppliant qu'on l'achève.

Le visage de Naruto était exorbité par l'horreur de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements d'horreur: son ami Kiba souffrait et agonisait devant ses yeux !

_-« Kiba… » _Réussit-il à murmurer.

Il tenta alors de courir pour secourir son ami mais, la seconde d'après, il était attachait les bras en croix. Impuissant une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait que hurler à s'en déchirer la voix le prénom de son ami et supplier pour qu'il survive.

Mais au bout d'un long moment, Itachi se rapprocha a nouveau de sa victime et lui enfonça a plusieurs reprises le katana dans le corps.

A chaque coup porté, Naruto les ressentaient comme s'il en était le destinataire. Cette souffrance était intenable et les hurlements perçants de Kiba rajoutaient un peu plus à l'horreur du tableau. Le blond ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle…

_-« Arrête… Pitié… » _Supplia t-il.

Dans sa tête, il se répétait inlassablement _:*C'est du Genjutsu… c'est une illusion… ce n'est pas la réalité…*_

Mais malgré ses mots, il n'arrivait pas penser a autre chose qu'au sort qu'était en train de subir le maitre-chien. Il voulait tellement l'aider et le sauver…

La voix de l'Uchiwa résonna alors :

_-« Il ne m'amuse plus… » _Dit-il sans aucune pitié.

Il tendit son katana et asséna un coup fatal à Kiba. Du sang se répandit dans toute la pièce. Naruto était comme incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et ses yeux, marqués d'une profonde terreur. Il voulait hurler mais son cri était bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

Itachi fit alors subir la même torture inhumaine à la majorité des proches du blond. D'abord Shino puis Ino, Choji, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru…

Il ne restait presque plus personne… Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata… Ses amis les plus proches.

La torture de Sasuke puis de Sakura avaient était plus longues et plus pénibles que les précédentes. Mais la pire fut la dernière : Hinata…

Naruto suppliait Itachi pour qu'il le tue à sa place. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela… Il hurlait, son cœur se déchirait en milles morceaux à chaque cri de souffrance poussé par l'héritière Hyûga. Il pleurait, suppliait, priait…

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit comme un murmure lointain. On murmurait son prénom.

Aussi vite que l'illusion était apparut, elle disparut aussitôt.

Le blond entrevit pendant quelques infimes secondes le visage anxieux de « l'ermite pas net », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	11. Un piège machiavélique !

_**Chapitre 10 :**__** Un piège machiavélique !**_

_Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit comme un murmure lointain. On murmurait son prénom. _

_Aussi vite que l'illusion était apparut, elle disparut aussitôt._

_Le blond entrevit pendant quelques infimes secondes le visage anxieux de « l'ermite pas net », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Jiraya avait finalement rejoins son disciple en toute hâte, ayant ressenti la présence plus que malfaisante de l'ainé des Uchiwa…

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le lieu de l'affrontement, il n'avait retrouvé que Naruto, étendu à terre, avec une expression terrorisé sur son visage. Il se tordait de douleur et ne cessait de supplier…

L'ermite avait tout de suite compris qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un puissant sort de genjutsu et s'était empressé de rompre l'illusion tout en appelant son élève pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Celui-ci le fit mais retomba au sol, inconscient.

_*Il a du voir des atrocités pour être dans un état pareil…*_

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été présent alors que son disciple avait eu tant besoin de lui… De ne pas avoir pu l'aider et ainsi lui éviter des souffrances inutiles…

_-« Pardonne-moi, gamin… » _Murmura t-il, peiné, tout en recouvrant le blond d'une couverture.

Le sannin avait alors installé leur campement dans cette même forêt tout en prenant soin de son élève. Il alluma un feu et s'installa aux cotés de l'Uzumaki, toujours endormi. La douce chaleur du feu lui procura un sentiment de bien-être. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dansantes devant ses yeux.

La nuit s'était couchée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant mais Jiraya ne semblait pas avoir une grande notion du temps.

Il passa plusieurs minutes… plusieurs heures…, les yeux fixés sur ce foyer se consumant lentement, d'ou des crépitements s'échappaient régulièrement.

L'ermite réfléchissait… Les intentions de l'Akatsuki lui paraissaient floues. Trop floues.

_*Une chose est sure : c'est après Kyubi qu'ils en ont. Il va falloir être très vigilant désormais.*_

Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et remarqua qu'il se réveillait, doucement mais surement.

_-« Ça va, gamin, rien de cassé ? »_

Le concerné porta une main fébrile à son front et grimaça.

_-« Un peu mal à la tête mais, dans l'ensemble, ça va. » _Murmura t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il tenta de se lever mais fut stoppé par l'Ermite.

_-« Repose-toi. Nous repartirons demain matin. »_

Celui-ci obéit et se rallongea, un peu faible dans ses mouvements.

Jiraya s'approcha et lui servit de quoi se nourrir et de l'eau. Il restait silencieux et semblait préoccupé, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Le jeune Uzumaki grignota légèrement sa nourriture. Il avait l'estomac un peu retourné après les événements de la veille.

_-« Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé au juste ? Je me souviens seulement que j'affrontais Itachi, que je subissais les pouvoirs de son mangekyou sharingan mais après ça… c'est le vide… » _Dit-il le visage crispé, fouillant sa mémoire en quête d'une minuscule bribe de souvenirs.

Jiraya chercha une façon de lui rafraichir la mémoire sans avoir à décrire, dans le détail, l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le réceptacle de Kyubi.

_-« Et bien… à mon arrivée, tu était au sol, tu suppliais et tu semblais… terrorisé. »_

Il pesait soigneusement ses mots mais le visage du blond se durcit peu à peu, comme s'il se souvenait brutalement de ce qu'il avait vécu.

_-« Oui, je me souviens… » Murmura t-il, les yeux à demi-clos._

L'Uzumaki ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Ce que comprit Jiraya et il n'insista pas pour avoir un détail précis des événements. Il scruta son élève et ne put que constater que cette épreuve avait affecté le blond…

Quoi que Itachi lui ait fait subir, cela avait eu un impact non pas physique mais psychologique sur son adversaire.

_*Cette façon d'agir est la pire que peut supporter un homme… La douleur physique n'est qu'éphémère… Celle touchant le cœur est plus difficile à guérir… Surtout après tout ce que tu as vécus, Naruto...*_

L'Ermite se releva et se repositionna près du feu, laissant celui qu'il considère comme son fils s'endormir de nouveau. Là où il n'a pas à supporter tout ce malheur et cette souffrance qui, malheureusement, infecte de manière irréversible notre monde.

***** Forêt inconnue, pays d'Oto *****

Notre jeune fleur de cerisier était toujours profondément endormie au cœur d'une clairière.

Le jour commençait lentement à se lever, teintant le ciel bleu foncé de reflets rouges-orangers, où l'astre du jour tentait de percer les fins nuages de ses rayons.

La clairière demeurait calme et comme inhabitée.

On entendait que des discrets chants d'oiseau comme s'ils avaient peur de faire trop de bruit. Ce silence était assez perturbant…

L'absence de vies animales l'était tout autant.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles fit se réveiller en sursaut Sakura. Reflexes de shinobi.

Elle se mit instinctivement en position de défense, prête au combat.

La personne qu'elle vit juste en face d'elle lui glaça le sang. Des sueurs froides lui parcoururent tout le long du dos. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_*Non, non c'est impossible… ce ne peut pas être __**lui**__… Il était censé être mort...* _songea t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être toujours en vie. Quelques mois après le départ de Naruto de Konoha, le bruit avait couru qu'il avait était tuer par son frère dans un combat très serré et spectaculaire. Un combat de très haut niveau. Normal pour deux porteurs du Dojutsu héréditaire de leur clan maudit : le sharingan.

Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Si lui se trouvait devant elle à cet instant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les rumeurs s'étaient trompées sur le vainqueur de l'affrontement fraternel…

_*Non, non… Il est toujours en vie, j'en suis persuadé… Il ne peut pas être m…*_

Elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à penser une telle chose. Dans la possibilité de sa mort, elle était persuadée qu'elle le ressentirait s'il n'était plus de ce monde… En tout cas, elle espérait que ce serait le cas.

_-« Tu sembles surprise de me voir »._

Elle ne l'avait affronté qu'une seule fois (même s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'un clone habillement camouflé pour faire diversion lors du sauvetage de Gaara, il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant) et cette voix… Elle l'avait marquée par son indifférence et sa froideur.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui…

Elle le fixa dans ses iris noirs corbeaux, et elle reconnue cette même expression que dans celles de son aimé…

Alors, il était bien vivant et se trouvait devant elle en ce moment.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, plus aucunes possibilités de lui échapper…

Elle lui envoya un regard noir de haine et de mépris.

Il ne broncha même pas.

Elle ne murmura que deux mots. Deux mots lourds de sens pour son avenir, plus qu'incertain à cet instant :

_-« Itachi… Uchiwa… »_

Tous deux se tenaient face à face guettant un quelconque signe de faiblesse de la part de l'autre. Pour l'Uchiwa, l'exercice était plutôt aisé. Pour la jeune fille, une seule chose lui procurait la force de ne pas lui céder : la rancune envers cet être.

Cet être qui lui a tellement compliqué l'existence… Celui qui lui a enlevée l'homme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur. Et qu'elle continuerait éternellement d'aimer…

_-« Je vois que tu te souv… »_

_-« Qu'à tu fais de Sasuke ? » _Le coupa t-elle, la voix emplie de colère face à cet homme si méprisable.

Celui-ci ne fut pas surprit de sa réaction et sourit légèrement avec une expression malfaisante.

_-« A ton avis. Si je suis encore là c'est qu'il est… »_

_-« Non, je ne te crois pas… » _Murmura t-elle, déchirée par ce que signifiaient les paroles de l'ainé des Uchiwa.

_*Sasuke… Non… C'est faux… Non… Ce n'est pas possible…*_

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en voyant la réaction de la rose, et les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle semblait désemparée et ne savait plus quoi penser. Disait-il la vérité ? Sasuke n'était-il plus de ce monde ? Ou mentait-il uniquement dans le but de la déstabiliser ?

_-« Il a été assez difficile à battre je dois dire. Mais il était encore trop faible pour espérer me surpasser. » _Dit-il sans une once de regrets, mais plutôt du mépris pour celui qui n'eut de cesse de ne désirer que de le tuer et qui n'aura finalement jamais réussi…

La rose commençait à douter. Peut-être est-ce la vérité… Quel intérêt Itachi aurait-il à raconter ce mensonge ?

_-«Tu dois te demander ce que je viens faire dans cette forêt si éloignée de toute civilisation? »_

En réalité c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose vers laquelle toutes ses pensées étaient tournées était l'ancien membre de l'équipe Sept… La seule personne qui lui était essentielle… Sans laquelle toute vie serait inutile et futile…

Sakura sentit que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir et elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

Elle se sentait comme déconnectée du monde réel.

Elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni prononcé le moindre mot…

_-« Et bien, j'ai été envoyé ici pour te capturer. »_

Voyant l'absence de réaction de la rose, il poursuivit.

_-« Mon organisation pense que tu ferais un bon appât pour forcer le réceptacle de Kyubi à venir à nous. Donc, tu vas me suivre de gré ou de force. » _Dit-il avec son calme olympien.

Sur ses paroles, il commença lentement à marcher dans sa direction.

Elle ne percevait plus aucuns bruits, sauf le son régulier des pas d'Itachi se rapprochant d'elle.

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

_*…un bon appât…* _

_*…envoyé ici pour te capturer…*_

_*…forcer le réceptacle de Kyubi à venir à nous…*_

Son cerveau et sa raison se remirent alors en marche.

Elle ne pouvait permettre à l'Akatsuki de mettre la main sur Naruto…

Non. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais ses amis tomber !

Elle avait déjà fait cette erreur avec Sasuke, elle ne recommencerait pas avec Naruto !

Alors, brusquement, elle se releva et fonça droit sur l'Uchiwa en concentrant du chakra dans son poing droit. Son visage était tordu par la haine et par la volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout.

Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Elle poussa un cri de fureur et brandit le poing empli de chakra vers le torse de L'Uchiwa.

Un seul coup de son poing et s'en était fini de lui.

Une seconde avant l'impact, Itachi se dématérialisa pour réapparaitre quelques mètres juste derrière elle.

Elle fut surprise de sa rapidité et le vit se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Elle ne put bouger, paralysée par la surprise et la peur.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres maintenant, poing droit en direction de son visage. Elle ne put que baisser la tête en signe de dépit.

A quoi bon lutter si l'amour de sa vie n'était plus…

Elle eut une dernière pensée.

Elle revoyait le Sasuke de ses douze ans lui disant ces mots.

_-« Tu sais quoi Sakura, tu m'ennuies. »_

Elle laissa un sourire triste et mélancolique s'épanouir sur son visage.

_*Tu avais raison Sasuke… Je suis inutile…*_

Une unique larme tomba au sol. Une larme de tristesse et d'abandon. L'abandon d'une lutte qu'elle ne pouvait gagner.

Les sons extérieurs ne lui parvenaient plus. Elle ne devinait seulement qu'Itachi n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se sauver désormais…

Au moment où il allait frapper, une silhouette s'interposa entres-eux deux et arrêta le poing d'Itachi à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Cela la ramena à la réalité et elle entendit une voix vibrante de colère.

_-« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! »_


	12. Un protecteur

_**Chapitre 11 : Un protecteur…**_

_Elle laissa un sourire triste et mélancolique s'épanouir sur son visage._

_*Tu avais raison Sasuke… Je suis inutile…*_

_Une unique larme tomba au sol. Une larme de tristesse et d'abandon. L'abandon d'une lutte qu'elle ne pouvait gagner._

_Les sons extérieurs ne lui parvenaient plus. Elle ne devinait seulement qu'Itachi n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se sauver désormais…_

_Au moment où il allait frapper, une silhouette s'interposa entres-eux deux et arrêta le poing d'Itachi à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Cela la ramena à la réalité et elle entendit une voix vibrante de colère._

_-« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! »_

Sakura était éberluée. Une personne l'avait sauvée en prenant le risque de se retrouver face à Itachi. Cet individu devait être totalement inconscient pour se mettre dans une telle situation.

Une bourrasque de vent souffla sur les trois protagonistes. Aucuns ne bougeaient depuis l'interruption de notre sauveur inconnu.

Notre jeune fleur de cerisier n'osait relever les yeux vers cette personne se tenant en position de bouclier devant elle. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

Un silence pesant régnait. Personne n'osaient bouger et ne semblaient pas en avoir l'envie. En particulier Sakura qui ne se sentait pas la force de se relever et de courir le plus loin possible. Loin de cet Uchiwa qui lui a tant pris…

Pourquoi continuer à vivre si l'amour de sa vie, le seul qu'elle pourrait aimer, n'était plus ?

Ses yeux émeraude se remplirent de larmes. Le désespoir prenant le dessus sur la situation plus que précaire.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se reprit, et se mit à réfléchir… Cet inconnu pourquoi est-il intervenu ? Et cette voix… Même si elle ne l'a entendue que vaguement, pourquoi lui semblait-elle si familière ?

Contre toute attente, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur les craintes, elle se décida à lever la tête vers la personne se tenant debout devant elle. Plus elle relevait la tête, et plus elle se sentait mal. Elle se sentait faible et sa vision se troubla peu à peu. Elle fit son possible pour voir le visage de son « protecteur ».

Un emblème… C'est tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir avoir de retomber sur le sol.

Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle se sentait comme dans un état second, comme tiraillée entre deux mondes : celui de l'inconscience et celui de la conscience.

Malgré son état, elle percevait des voix. Lointaines et ne lui parvenant qu'avec peine.

_-«Toi… c'est une surprise »._

_-« Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à elle ! »._

La voix de l'inconnu était haineuse et il semblait vraiment hors de lui. Avec la force de sa volonté, elle entrouvrit les yeux dans l'espoir vain de lutter contre ce gouffre sans fond qui semblait l'attirer vers lui.

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces restantes pour rester consciente, elle voulait assister à la suite des événements et empêcher l'homme de se faire tuer par l'Uchiwa. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en s'interposant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer pour la défendre…

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu et sentant qu'elle n'allait plus être consciente très longtemps, elle réussie à murmurer :

_-« Partez… sauvez… sauvez-vous… »_

Sur ses mots, elle sombra. Sa tête retomba sur le sol, tournée dans la direction de son sauveur…

***** Au même moment, Village caché de Konoha *****

Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever et pourtant le village est déjà dans l'effervescence d'une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

Les commerçants disposaient des marchandises sur leurs étalages, les villageois se préparaient pour aller travailler comme chaque jour, Les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants à l'école et… Les ninjas étaient déjà au travail depuis un moment déjà.

Certains étaient chargés de surveiller les environs du village, d'autres s'occupaient de la paperasse, d'autres encore étaient en charge de l'académie des ninjas, et d'autres… s'entrainaient ardemment.

C'est le cas de notre petite troupe de jeunes ninjas : Les anciens genins.

Même si, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la troupe n'est plus au complet… Au grand dam de certains, comme notre jeune héritière Hyûga…

Celle-ci était devenue encore plus anxieuse qu'à la normale. Depuis quelques jours, en effet, elle avait comme une espèce de mauvais pressentiment… Au moment même où elle avait commencée à ressentir ce malaise, elle avait tout de suite pensé à Naruto.

Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose le concernant et cela l'effrayait.

Elle s'était alors précipitée dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour en avoir le cœur net.

Tsunade lui avait alors annoncée qu'elle n'avait pas reçue de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours mais que cela était fréquent. La Godaime lui avait alors dit de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout allait bien pour eux. Elle avait aussi ajoutée que, dans l'éventualité qu'ils se fassent attaqués, ils étaient suffisamment forts pour se défendre.

Les paroles de la Princesse des limaces avaient un peu réconfortées Hinata. Néanmoins, elle se faisait toujours du souci pour lui…

Elle se sentait un peu inutile. Elle le pressentait en danger mais ne pouvait rien pour lui. C'était très frustrant.

Alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, c'était prier.

Prier qu'il aille bien, Prier qu'il revienne, Prier qu'il soit en vie et en sécurité…

Jour et nuit ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui.

Ses amis avaient remarqués son comportement étrange. Elle était devenue distante, semblait distraite et constamment perdue dans ses pensées. Aucuns d'eux n'osaient aborder le problème avec elle. Alors, ils se contentaient de l'observer du coin de l'œil et de faire leur possible pour ne pas la laisser seule. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas de quoi elle était capable dans cet état là.

Son cousin, Neji, gardait un œil vigilant sur elle. Il semblait assez inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

Finalement, un soir, il en eut assez de son silence et prit la décision de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il la chercha dans tout le domaine Hyuga et finit par la trouver dans le parc, assise sur un banc et fixant les étoiles au dessus de sa tête.

Il s'approcha de sa démarche silencieuse et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle ne parut même pas surprise de le voir et ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

Il leva également les yeux vers le ciel et fixa cette immensité bleu foncé, s'étendant à l'infini.

Au bout d'un moment où ils avaient respectés un silence religieux, Neji posa enfin la question qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait remarqué son changement de comportement.

_-« Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »_

Sa voix calme et posée fit qu'Hinata tourna enfin ses yeux vers son cousin. Elle fut assez surprise de sa question, ne comprenant pas sa signification.

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire, grand frère Neji ? »_

Elle ne bégayait plus comme dans son enfance. Depuis ces quelques années, elle avait gagnée en maturité et même si elle était toujours d'une gentillesse et d'un calme à toute épreuve, elle avait gagnée en assurance et en confiance en soi. Même si, depuis le départ de Naruto, elle avait tendance à reprendre ses anciens défauts. Cependant, grâce au blond, elle avait enfin pris conscience de son potentiel… Il avait été le seul à croire en la force de la jeune fille, allant même jusqu'à la défendre bec et ongles face au père de celle-ci.

A partir de ce moment là, elle ne se dénigrait plus comme avant.

Dans ses moments de doute, elle se disait que Naruto croyait en elle et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de le décevoir. Cette volonté lui fit prendre confiance en elle et lui permit de s'améliorer très rapidement sous les yeux éberlués de son entourage. Surtout ceux de son père qui ne lui faisait plus de remarques désobligeantes. Un énorme progrès en soi.

_-« On a tous remarqués que tu es assez bizarre depuis quelques jours. Et je voulais en connaitre la raison »._

L'héritière baissa la tête, non pas par gêne mais plus par dépit. Elle hésita mais finit par répondre à sa question.

_-« Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours… Je sens que quelque chose est arrivé… » _Chuchota t-elle d'une voix faible.

Neji tourna ses yeux de neige vers le visage de sa cousine, qui eux, reflétaient de l'angoisse.

_-« A Naruto tu veut dire… »_

Hinata fut étonnée de sa perspicacité et, sous l'effet de la surprise, tourna elle aussi les yeux vers ceux de Neji.

_-«Oui… J'ai le sentiment qu'il est en danger… Quelque part… »_

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et continua d'une voix basse :

_-«Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider… »_

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Neji agit alors spontanément en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Tenten, il se comportait également différemment. Etant plus ouvert aux autres et plus démonstratif. Pas trop tout de même, il ne faut pas demander l'impossible !

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, le temps que les sanglots d'Hinata se calment. Puis, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger même si cette peur tiraillait toujours la brune.

***** Pendant ce temps, dans un campement, à la frontière du pays du feu et du pays de l'herbe *****

Le vieux sennin et notre blondinet ont pliés bagages et sont prêts à reprendre leur voyage. Mais une question se pose : Où se dirigent-ils maintenant ?

_-« Tu es sûr que tu te sens assez d'attaque pour reprendre la route? »_

Naruto lui répondit alors avec un franc sourire.

_-« Bien sur. Kyubi m'a remit sur pied en moins de deux »_

Le blond semblait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais affronté Itachi et que celui-ci ne l'avait pas torturé…

Ce comportement inquiéta alors davantage l'ermite.

_*Il agit normalement alors que, de toute évidence, il a vu des images traumatisantes… Peut-être est-ce sa façon d'oublier tout ca, après tout…*_

Le blond continuait de s'affairer pour rassembler toutes ses affaires. Puis tout à coup, il se tourna vers l'ermite avec un air interrogateur et songeur.

L'ermite en voyant cet air sur son visage eut peur de ce qu'allait lui dire son élève. Il redoutait ses paroles.

_-« Mais, au fait…On se dirigent où ? »_

L'ermite soupira, excédé par la tension qu'il lui avait infligé, et par ses questions.

Puis, il prit un air grave et lui répondit d'une voix où régnait un certain sérieux.

_-«Et bien, je crois que notre voyage prend fin… »_

Ses paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Naruto qui fixa « l'ermite pas net », incrédule et interprétant ce que cela signifiait…

_-«On prend la direction de Konoha »._


	13. Une foi en sa parole

_**Chapitre 12 : Une foi en sa parole…**_

_L'ermite soupira, excédé par la tension qu'il lui avait infligé, et par ses questions. _

_Puis, il prit un air grave et lui répondit d'une voix où régnait un certain sérieux._

_-«Et bien, je crois que notre voyage prend fin… »_

_Ses paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour Naruto qui fixa « l'ermite pas net », incrédule et interprétant ce que cela signifiait…_

_-«On prend la direction de Konoha »_

Notre ermite le plus pervers au monde et son jeune, et séduisant, élève faisait désormais route à une allure plus que modérée en direction de leur village natal. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur une route très rudimentaire, où les passages se faisaient rares. Ils avaient choisis délibérément ce chemin dans le but de croiser le moins de gens possibles, sait-on jamais si l'Akatsuki avaient encore des envies de bagarres… Pas besoin de mêler à ce conflit des gens innocents. Alors, ils cheminaient seuls sur cette route.

Aucuns des deux ne disaient mots et ils firent donc route dans le plus grand des silences.

Néanmoins, des multiples questions se mêlaient dans l'esprit de notre blondinet. Questions qui l'obnubilaient et qui occupaient toute sa réflexion. Naruto, en vieillissant, avaient appris à faire fonctionner sa matière grise. Chose presque inédite pour lui.

On entendait uniquement le son de leurs pas, heurtant le sol terreux, et le chant des quelques oiseaux se trouvant dans les environs.

Presque d'une manière méfiante, le blond regarda discrètement le sannin en brulant d'envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui tergiversaient dans son esprit.

_*Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de rentrer à Konoha…? Il sait parfaitement que je suis un danger pour toutes ces personnes. Je ne dois pas attirer tous les gens qui en veulent à mon pouvoir vers le village. C'est trop dangereux… Et si, par ma faute, le village se faisait attaqué ? Parce qu'ils me recherchent. Je ne peux pas accepter çà, je ne dois pas laisser faire çà… Ce pouvoir est mon fardeau et seulement le mien ! Je devrais être le seul à en assumer la charge !*_

Sur cette résolution, il cessa sa marche, le visage fier et déterminé.

L'ermite, remarquant la réaction de l'Uzumaki, s'arrêta également et se tourna vers lui.

_-«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez viens, il faut y aller maintenant.»_

_-«Je ne peux pas rentrer avec vous, ero-sennin. J'ai pris une décision et je dois m'y tenir. Dites-leur à tous que je vais bien et que je leur enverrais régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Et encore une chose, avertissez Gaara du danger qu'il… »_

Tout le long de son monologue, l'ermite le fixait, interdit. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à son baragouinage. Pour lui, cela ressemblait plus à des adieux qu'à autre chose.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?,_ le coupa t-il_, On rentre à Konoha, on va… »_

_-« Non. » _Répliqua t-il d'une voix catégorique mais où un soupçon de dépit était perceptible.

L'ermite ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela faisait des années que le seul désir de son élève était de rentrer enfin dans son village, et voila que maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, il ne voulait plus venir !

Jiraya avait un air vraiment incrédule scotché sur le visage.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Tous deux se regardaient fixement, aucuns des deux ne cillaient.

_-« Vous allez seul à Konoha. Moi, je ne peux pas y retourner. »_

Ses paroles titillèrent la curiosité du sannin.

_*Il a l'air sérieux, en plus...*_

_-« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Depuis notre départ, ton seul souhait était d'achever ta formation pour pouvoir rentrer au village. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, alors que ton rêve va se réaliser, tu comptes faire demi-tour ? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. »_

L'ermite remarqua, dans l'expression qu'affichait le blond, que celui-ci semblait peiné. Mais il ne saisissait toujours pas l'attitude du fils du Yondaime Hokage. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir rentrer si c'était le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison ? Pourquoi décider, tout d'un coup, d'abandonner tout ce qui est important à ses yeux... Son village… Ses amis…

Conscient que la légère incompréhension de son maitre était justifiée et s'apercevant de tout les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire pour s'en tenir à sa résolution, le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il se dit alors qu'il devait au moins une explication à son sensei et il reprit la parole mais d'une voix attristée.

_-« C'est juste que…_, il chercha ses mots un instant, _je suis un danger pour le village et ses habitants. Nous savons désormais qu'__**ils**__ me recherchent. Si je rentre avec vous, je serais plus une menace qu'un soutien… Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre la vie d'autant de personnes en danger seulement à cause d'un désir égoïste. »_

Il releva finalement les yeux, décidé et sûr du bien fondé de sa décision.

L'ermite, lui, ne semblait pas partager son avis.

_-« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais, il faut que tu saches que, c'est en t'éloignant du village que tu causeras le plus de problèmes. » _Rétorqua l'ermite, d'un air sérieux.

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où Jiraya voulait en venir en disant cela. Lui mentir et le corrompre, pour le faire rentrer avec lui ? Ou bien était-ce une autre façon de voir les choses sous un angle qu'il n'avait pas envisagé ? Dans tous les cas, Naruto espérait que son argument tienne vraiment la route.

_-« Il y a une faille dans ton plan. Une faille qui a son importance. »_

Naruto fronça de nouveau les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant à la quelconque partie de son plan qui comporterait des points négatifs ou des inconvénients majeurs. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »_

Les yeux ébène fixaient intensément les yeux azurs.

_-« Tes amis… La voila la faille._ Le blond était surpris, il n'y avait même pas songé malgré l'évidence du propos. _Tu ne penses pas que si tu te décidais à partir, ils te rechercheraient ? Tu penses qu'ils t'abandonneraient ainsi ? Moi, je suis certain qu'ils feraient tout pour te ramener de gré ou de force au village. »_

Ses paroles touchèrent profondément Naruto.

Oui, il avait été stupide de croire que ses proches le laisseraient s'en aller sans rien faire pour le retenir…

Lui-même avait bien vécu la même situation avec Sasuke, des années plus tôt. Il avait alors tout tenté, jusqu'à mettre sa vie en jeu, pour l'extraire de l'emprise d'Orochimaru et le ramener à Konoha.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé que ses amis feraient la même chose pour lui, si cela avait été nécessaire ? Ramener un ami. Ramener un frère d'arme. Ramener la personne si singulière qu'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Les yeux du blond commencèrent à lui piquer et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

_-« Et puis, tu es un maillon important du village, te garder en sécurité est une des priorités de Tsunade. Seul, je pense que tu ne pourrais contenir le démon renard… Sans l'aide de Yamato et des autres, tu serais vite un danger… C'est pour toutes ses raisons que tu dois retourner à Konoha avec moi. » _Dit-il, déterminé, et sûr que ses arguments auront l'effet escompté.

_-« Vous avez raison, Ero-sennin… Si je ne rentre pas, mes amis se retrouveront dans la même situation que celle dans laquelle je me trouve avec Sasuke… Je ne veux pas leurs faire subir cela, je n'en ai pas le droit. Surtout vis-à-vis de Sakura… Elle a déjà vu partir un coéquipier et l'homme qu'elle aime… Je lui ai promis d'être toujours là, je ne peux pas me dérober à ma parole. »_

_**Flashback :**_

Devant les portes du village de Konoha, 7 ans auparavant. Une troupe de jeunes ninjas attendent de pouvoir partir en mission dans le but de ramener Sasuke Uchiwa qui, pendant la nuit, a déserté le village pour rejoindre leur ennemi : Orochimaru.

Cette escouade comprend Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyûga, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que leur chef d'équipe Shikamaru Nara.

Un de leur ami est également présent : Le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha, Rock Lee. Celui-ci étant en période de convalescence n'est pas en mesure de les accompagner. Pour son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs…

Alors qu'ils comptaient prendre enfin la route, ils furent rejoints par Sakura Haruno. Elle paraissait vraiment abattue par le départ de son coéquipier alors qu'elle avait tentée, par tous les moyens, de le retenir. Sasuke avait fini par l'assommer pour pouvoir quitter le village sans alerter tout le monde.

Sakura s'avance alors vers Naruto, l'air grave.

La fleur de cerisier plante son regard émeraude dans celui de son autre coéquipier et ami.

Puis elle fond en larmes, son corps tout entier parcouru de soubresauts qu'elle ne peut contrôler. Puis elle dit d'une voix suppliante et où l'on peut lire tout son anéantissement:

_-« Naruto… Je vais te demander… de me rendre un service… Ramène Sasuke… Ramène-le s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre. Je n'ai pas été capable de l'arrêter… Alors maintenant, je pense que… le seul capable de l'arrêter et de le sauver… c'est toi… c'est toi Naruto… toi seul… _

Elle se tient face à lui, les bras resserrés sur son corps frêle.

_-« En tout cas, on peut dire que… tu aimes beaucoup Sasuke, Sakura… Je comprends, je comprends la souffrance que tu endures en ce moment… je ne la connais que trop bien… » _Lui répondit-il avec un brin de rancœur dans la voix.

C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, le Naruto de douze ans, ressentait une certaine « attraction » à l'encontre de la fleur de cerisier. Sentiments non partagés car tous savaient les sentiments nourris par Sakura pour Sasuke, son amour d'enfance. D'où une certaine jalousie de Naruto pour l'Uchiwa…

Mais, avec les années, le blond s'était aperçu que son amour pour la rose n'était qu'un amour fictif. Qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'une forme un peu excessive d'amitié. Il la considérait depuis comme sa petite sœur, sa meilleure amie. Plus aucune ambigüité ne subsistait entres-eux. Tous étaient conscients de cette amitié particulière.

_-« Na-Naruto… Je te remercie…_

_-« Sèche tes larmes, Sakura… Je vais te ramener Sasuke… Je te promets que je vais te le ramener…_

_-« Naruto… »_

_Ses paroles avaient redonné de l'espoir à Sakura… L'espoir de __**le**__ revoir, qu'__**il**__ revienne… Qu'__**il**__ ne fasse pas les mauvais choix et ne s'engage dans une voie sans retour en arrière possible…_

_-« Tu es bien sûr de toi Naruto… Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avances un peu trop en lui faisant cette promesse ? » Avait rétorqué Kiba, un brin sceptique._

_-« Moi, je ne reviens pas sur une parole donnée, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja ! »_

Combien de fois la rose l'avais t-elle entendue prononcer cette phrase ? Mais à chaque fois, même après des années, elle continuait d'avoir confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'en toute circonstance elle pouvait croire et compter sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber…

Même lorsqu'il était rentré sans avoir pu ramener Sasuke, il avait continué de lui juré qu'il le ramènerait… coûte que coûte. Même si cela devait lui prendre sa vie entière.

Une détermination à toute épreuve et un courage sans borne, voila deux des qualités de Naruto Uzumaki, qui font de lui une personne si spéciale.

**Fin du flashback.**

Après ce petit passage en mode souvenir et un petit moment de silence, Naruto prit enfin sa décision.

_-« D'accord. Allons-y, rentrons chez-nous. »_

L'ermite hocha légèrement la tête et ils reprirent donc leur route vers une seule destination. Plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher de rentrer.

***** Pays inconnu, dans une cavité rocheuse *****

L'endroit est sinistre. Pas de moyen d'éclairage et surtout **ils** n'en ont pas la moindre nécessité.

**Ils, **ce sont un petit groupe de personnes drapés de longues capes noires. Des ninjas pour être plus précise. Des ninjas peut recommandables d'ailleurs. Ils conservent une certaine réputation dans chacune des nations ninjas, ou celles qui ne le sont pas d'ailleurs.

Ilsse tiennent tous en cercle. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont présents dans cette caverne mais ce serait faux. En réalité, ce ne sont que des hologrammes.

Ils sont restés inactifs plusieurs années, mais tout cela va changer car désormais ils sont de retour.

C'est vrai qu'après avoir perdu tant de membres de leur organisation, celle-ci s'était considérablement affaiblie. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Ils ont un but, un objectif. Et ils comptent tout faire pour l'obtenir !

_-« Après tant d'années, nous voila de nouveau réunis._ Finit par dire un des hologrammes._ Désormais, fini les contrebandes et tous les petits commerces insignifiants. Tout est prêt pour notre objectif, il ne nous manque plus que les deux derniers instruments de notre domination. Alors préparez-vous tous. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, sempai ?_demanda un petit brun, masqué, à l'air un peu stupide.

_-« Ils ne sont plus que deux et après… »_

_-« Euh… et après ? »_

_-« Nous dominerons ce monde. » _S'exclama-il avec un sourire sadique.


	14. Raison et sentiments

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Raison et sentiments…**_

_-« Après tant d'années, nous voila de nouveau réunis._ Finit par dire un des hologrammes_. Désormais, fini les contrebandes et tous les petits commerces insignifiants. Tout est prêt pour notre objectif, il ne nous manque plus que les deux derniers instruments de notre domination. Alors préparez-vous tous. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, sempai ? » _demanda un petit brun, masqué, à l'air un peu stupide.

_-« Ils ne sont plus que deux et après… »_

_-« Euh… et après ? »_

_-« Nous dominerons ce monde. » _S'exclama-il avec un sourire sadique.

***** Village caché de Konoha, terrain d'entrainement n°9 *****

Une belle journée s'annonçait au village caché de la feuille. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère, quelques nuages voletaient lentement dans le ciel azur (de quoi ravir Shikamaru !). Pour rajouter à ce tableau merveilleux, deux jeunes ninjas disposaient d'une journée de congé bien méritée.

Ces deux jeunes gens n'étaient autres que Tenten et Neji Hyûga.

Ils étaient tous deux assis contre un arbre, Neji serrant Tenten contre son épaule, un bras autour de sa taille. Celle-ci semblait être au paradis, un sourire apaisé et heureux scotché sur son visage.

Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami et respira cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant… Un effluve si masculin, qui était rapidement devenue sa drogue… Son odeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, profitant de ces instants tendres passés ensemble. Neji avait les yeux fixés au loin sur un paysage montagneux, baigné par la douce lumière du soleil levant. Un cadre idyllique.

Puis soudain, il vit Tenten se lever et se positionner entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Cet élan de tendresse le surprit légèrement mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. La chose qu'il aimait plus que tout c'était d'être au près d'elle, pouvoir la serrer contre lui et ne jamais la laisser s'éloigner.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour la poser dans la naissance de la nuque du brun. Celui-ci, par reflexe, et par envie, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra davantage pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

Ses propres paroles lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire…

_-S'il avait fallu que je meurs pour que tu vives alors je l'aurai fait sans hésiter._

_-Ne dis pas que tu n'es rien ! Ta vie m'est bien plus précieuse…_

_-Si tu venais à périr… je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas…_

Ses mots qu'il lui avait dits quelques semaines auparavant, à l'hôpital, et qui lui semblait désormais plus vrai que jamais. Son seul désir en cet instant était de pouvoir toujours la tenir entre le creux de ses bras, toujours… Ne jamais la laisser s'en dérober… Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui…

Oui, Neji avait tendance à être très protecteur envers Tenten. Il voulait la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser, tant physiquement que mentalement. On aurait pu croire qu'il était un peu macho sur les bords, mais ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Il voulait juste la savoir en sécurité et en bonne santé. C'était son unique souci.

On peut même dire que c'est un peu grâce à ce besoin de surprotection qu'il a pu réellement se rendre compte de ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de sa coéquipière. Ce fameux jour…

**Flashback :**

Sept ans auparavant, au pays du vent.

L'équipe Gai, composée évidemment de Gai Maito, de son discipline Rock Lee et de ses deux coéquipiers Neji Hyuga ainsi que Tenten, était en mission près du village caché du sable afin de secourir le nouveau Kazekage : Gaara.

Celui-ci avait en effet était kidnappé par deux membres d'Akatsuki dans le but d'extraire le démon à une queue, Shukaku, contenu à l'intérieur de Gaara.

Mais, revenons-en à l'équipe Gai.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre le repaire où était retenu le Kazekage, ils firent une bien mauvaise rencontre…

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Ancien membre des Sept épéistes du pays de l'eau, considéré comme un Nukenin (un déserteur), ancien ninja du village caché du brouillard et ne se séparant jamais de son épée : sa précieuse Samehada. Il avait démontré, par le passé, qu'il était très puissant en affrontant Asuma Sarutobi et en lui donnant du fil à retordre.

Le combat s'annonçait donc difficile pour nos quatre ninjas.

Même en étant en désavantage numérique, Kisame avait fini par immobiliser les trois anciens genins à l'aide de sa technique de la prison aqueuse et de trois clones aqueux. Technique consistant à enfermer l'ennemi dans une bulle constituée d'eau jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi se noie. Charmant.

Gai avait alors tout tenté pour en finir le plus vite possible avec Kisame, afin de libérer ses jeunes élèves. Mais cela ne s'était pas révélé facile. Pendant que les deux jonins s'affrontaient, les trois jeunes, eux, commençaient à manquer sérieusement d'air. Particulièrement Tenten.

_*Il faut la sortir de là… Elle est entrain de s'asphyxier !*_

A ce moment là, Neji était vraiment inquiet pour sa coéquipière. Il se sentait impuissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la secourir. Lui, d'un naturel si fort, se sentait vraiment faible et inutile. C'était très frustrant de la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire !

Il se décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Alors qu'au même moment, leur sensei avait ouvert plusieurs verrous psychiques et retenait ainsi toute l'attention de leur adversaire. Parfait moment pour un retournement de situation !

_*A moi de jouer !*_

Le Hyûga avait alors profité de l'occasion pour frapper la paroi de sa « prison » avec son juuken.

_-« Les 64 points du Hakke ! »_

Ceci eut pour effet de détruire sa bulle, lui permettant de vaincre les clones retenant encore prisonnier ses camarades_. _Lee fut donc libéré et en profita pour s'élancer sur le dernier clone restant : celui qui retenait Tenten.

_-« La tornade géante de Konoha ! »_

Le clone disparut aussitôt ainsi que la prison de la jeune fille. Celle-ci étant quasi-inconsciente, chuta vers la surface de l'eau. Neji s'élança alors vers elle, saisissant la jeune fille par la taille pour la retenir. Elle se retrouva donc la tête retenue par son bras, en travers de son corps. Il posa sur elle un regard préoccupé mais où on pouvait y lire une certaine douceur et une infinie tendresse.

_-« Tenten, est-ce que ça va ? »_

La kunoichi ouvrit doucement les yeux et reprit rapidement ses esprits. S'apercevant dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, elle commença à s'écarter légèrement de lui, à regret.

_-« Oui, je te remercie… Neji »._

Ils semblaient tous deux un peu confus et se sentaient un peu seul au monde. Lui, aurait voulu la garder encore un peu plus longtemps au creux de ses bras. Elle, n'avait jamais osée espérer se retrouver aussi proche de lui.

Un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux…

**Fin du Flashback.**

Et oui, on peut dire que c'est à cet instant précis que Neji avait saisit la nature de ses véritables sentiments pour la brune. Plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une coéquipière, plus qu'une simple fille… Tellement plus que cela…

Son âme-sœur.

Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire. Il pencha un peu sa tête pour fixer le visage de la kunoichi. Elle souriait et avait fermé les yeux afin de se nourrir de la présence du jeune homme. Le visage de l'Hyûga se détendit aussitôt et il sentit attendri par l'attitude de la maitresse d'arme. Qui se douterait que sous ses airs de garçon manqué, elle puisse se montrer aussi douce et fragile ?

En la voyant ainsi, il pensa aussitôt qu'elle s'était assoupie.

Pris d'une pulsion, il leva une de ses mains pour venir lui remettre une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il l'a replaça délicatement derrière une de ses oreilles, avec un sourire doux.

Il la trouvait tellement jolie, comme ça endormie dans ses bras… Souriante, comme si elle avait tout ce dont elle rêvait. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il lui effleura tendrement la joue avec le revers de sa main. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Cela semblait si naturel et si instinctif pour lui. Ce contact l'a fit frissonnée de plaisir tandis qu'un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_-« Tu sais que je ne dors pas ? » _Lui murmura t-elle, taquine.

Entendre sa voix le fit légèrement sursauter, persuadé qu'elle dormait. Il avait l'attitude de quelqu'un pris en flagrant délit, la main dans le sac…

_-« Ah… Je… Je pensais que tu t'étais assoupie… » _Lui répondit-il, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été surpris dans une telle démonstration d'affection. C'était une situation inédite pour lui, le glaçon de Konoha.

_-« Ne t'excuses pas… J'ai appréciée ce geste » _dit-elle, en rougissant un peu sous cet aveu.

Pour seule réponse, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, un peu surprise de tant d'attention.

_-« Que veux-tu… Je ne peux te résister » _luisusurra t-il d'une voix suave, en la fixant de ses magnifiques yeux, qui firent s'affoler les battements du cœur de Tenten.

Elle n'était pas habituer à recevoir de telles déclarations de la part du garçon le plus froid du village. Mais cela lui faisait davantage plaisir. Elle sourit et referma les yeux, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

La voix de l'homme qu'elle chérit plus que tout l'a sortie de ses songes…

_-«Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Hinata… »_

Elle se redressa pour le regarder en face, l'air soudain sérieux.

_-« Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Est ce qu'elle va mieux ? Tu as appris ce qui l'a tracassait ces derniers jours ? »_

_-«Et bien en fait, elle s'inquiète pour Naruto »_. Tenten baissa les yeux et songea que pour ce genre de problèmes, elle ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. _« Elle a eu une sorte de pressentiment. Elle m'a racontée qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il a eu des ennuis. De graves ennuis »._

La maitresse d'arme écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux, un peu surprise que la cause de l'état de l'héritière Hyuga soit un mauvais pressentiment…

_-« A-t-on reçut des nouvelles récentes de Naruto ? » _Le Questionna t-elle.

_-« Pas depuis quelques temps. Mais la Godaime l'a rassurée à ce sujet, c'est fréquent qu'elle n'ait pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours voire semaines »._

_-« Comment Hinata fait-elle pour gérer la situation ? »_

_-« Elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi, je vois bien que cela l'inquiète… »_

La brune s'interrogeait. Et si Hinata avait raison, s'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose au blond…

Neji lui releva le menton dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il planta son regard opalin dans celui chocolat de sa partenaire.

_-« Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il va bien. Il est assez fort pour se défendre et il voyage avec l'un des trois sannins Légendaires… Et d'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer au village maintenant. La dernière fois, ils étaient partis pendant deux ans et demi… Là, ça fera bientôt cinq ans. Le village devrait s'animer à nouveau très bientôt »_ Lâcha t-il avec un léger sourire.

Tenten lui sourit à son tour et replongea à l'intérieur de ses bras si musclés par l'entrainement.

_-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison Neji… »_

Elle soupira, soulagée et rassurée par les paroles pleines de sens du jonnin.

_-« Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? » _Lui murmura t-elle.

_-« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me poser cette question… » _Dit-il en mettant ses bras autour d'elle et respirant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux de contentement.

_-« Je n'en sais absolument rien… » _Murmura t-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille qu'il tenait serrée au plus proche de son cœur.


	15. Passé, Présent, Futur

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Passé, Présent, Futur…**_

_-« Moi, je suis persuadé qu'il va bien. Il est assez fort pour se défendre et il voyage avec l'un des trois sannins Légendaires… Et d'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer au village maintenant. La dernière fois, ils étaient partis pendant deux ans et demi… Là, ça fera bientôt cinq ans. Le village devrait s'animer à nouveau très bientôt » Lâcha t-il avec un léger sourire._

_Tenten lui sourit à son tour et replongea à l'intérieur de ses bras si musclés par l'entrainement._

_-« Oui, tu dois avoir raison Neji… »_

_Elle soupira, soulagée et rassurée par les paroles pleines de sens du jonnin._

***** Un peu plus tard, Village de Konoha *****

Une nouvelle journée s'achève. Les rues du village caché de la feuille se vident peu à peu de ses habitants, le soleil déclinant lentement derrière les montagnes environnantes. Les villageois rentrent chez eux retrouver leur famille qui les attend bien à l'abri dans leurs foyers.

D'autres vont trainer en ville ou faire la tournée des bars, n'ayant personne à aller rejoindre.

Seuls, livrés à eux-mêmes, et tentant tant bien que mal de lutter contre cette solitude qui pèse et enferme l'individu dans une prison un peu plus chaque jour. Une prison de glace. Remplie uniquement de rejet et de rancœur. Peut-être la pire prison au monde.

La solution à ce problème ? La majorité de ces personnes est persuadé que le seul remède consiste à s'entourer du plus grand nombre de personnes. Cela les berçant dans l'idée qu'ils ne sont pas isolés et seuls… Mon avis est que cela n'est qu'une vulgaire illusion. Une utopie.

Ce n'est pas la quantité de personnes présentes autour de nous qui est décisif, mais la qualité.

Pourquoi chercher à tout prix à s'entourer de personnes qui n'en ont absolument rien à faire de vous.

Des amis fidèles et bienveillants, qui ont de la considération pour votre personne, le voila l'unique contrepoison à ce fléau.

Et cela, un certain ninja blond aux yeux bleus azurs, l'avait parfaitement compris, des années auparavant lorsqu'il avait enfin pu saisir ce qu'était une réelle amitié.

Une amitié qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de merveilleux, et de fabuleux souvenirs. Souvenirs qui resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et au plus profond de son cœur…

Une amitié qui avait également engendrée souffrances et regrets. Ainsi qu'une grande dose d'impuissance. Impuissance de n'avoir pu le retenir, de l'avoir vu s'éloigner peu à peu de leur route commune, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide, et ainsi le remettre sur le droit chemin. Leur chemin.

Un compagnon. Un frère. De la colère. Une vengeance. Des liens brisés. Le dépit. L'attente des retrouvailles. L'espoir de jours meilleurs…

Une amitié qui restait donc ponctuée de hauts mais principalement de bas, mais qui méritait toutes les batailles.

Une amitié éternelle. Indéfectible.

Deux ninjas diamétralement opposés mais partageant une blessure commune : l'abandon et la solitude.

Voila tout ce qui reliait encore Naruto Uzumaki à Sasuke Uchiwa…

*******

Une silhouette féminine, tenant une unique rose sauvage dans sa main gauche, s'avance. Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale pour elle.

Elle n'a pas oubliée, elle n'a pu faire comme si cette date du calendrier ne la ramenait pas en plein cœur de son passé. Un passé douloureux.

Marchant à travers ce lieu de recueillement, elle laisse ses pas la guidée machinalement. Elle sait exactement où il se trouve.

Le soleil couchant teinte le village de multiples reflets orangés. Le plus magnifique moment de la journée selon cette femme.

Baissant légèrement les yeux, elle eut soudain une petite pensée pour Naruto…

_*Ta vie n'a été ponctuée, en grande partie, que de souffrances… Comment as-tu fais pour toujours avoir le courage de te relevé et de faire face ?*_

Oui, elle aurait aimée avoir sa force. Cette force et cette détermination qui permettait au jeune Uzumaki de soulever des montagnes et d'avancer. Toujours plus loin.

Mais elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle en est très loin, même si désormais tout allait beaucoup mieux pour elle. Elle, qui vivait continuellement en ressassant le passé sans jamais pouvoir entrevoir une lueur d'espoir la sortant de son calvaire. Aujourd'hui, elle sait qu'une personne peut l'en sortir…

_Des pas._

Elle continuait son chemin, lentement. Ne faisant même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle se sentait comme sur une autre planète. La mélancolie sans doute.

_Le crépuscule._

Seul témoin de sa tristesse en cet instant. Il baignait cette jeune femme blonde d'une aura de chaleur, illuminant ces yeux noisette, ternis par l'occasion. Il lui semblait que cet endroit était calme et paisible, ce qui semblait assez logique quand on y réfléchissait. Elle espérait que lui aussi était dans le même état d'esprit là où il se trouvait…

_Des sépultures._

Voila tout le paysage qui l'entourait. Elle leva un peu la tête et aperçut une imposante statue d'une flamme rouge surplombant cet espace qui ne semblait nullement subir les affres du temps. A chaque fois qu'elle venait en ce lieu, elle avait comme l'impression que rien ne changeait… Enfin, seulement le nombre de pierres tombales qui ne cessaient de croitre inexorablement. La vie doit bien se finir un jour, non ? Même si la vie de certains cessait bien avant leur heure présumée…

Elle cessa soudainement sa marche au détour d'une allée, fleurie de magnifiques fleurs blanches.

Un regard triste se fixe sur une stèle.

Une stèle qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un certain bout de temps, sa fonction l'accaparant beaucoup et ne lui donnant que peu de temps libre. Ainsi, pendant ses rares moments de répit, elle préférait largement aller boire un verre plutôt que se rendre au cimetière du village. Elle venait tout de même le plus souvent possible, méditer auprès d'_eux_.

La femme blonde s'agenouilla alors, d'une manière lasse, face à la pierre gravée.

Elle lui semblait bien plus éclatante que les autres, surement le produit de son imagination.

Sur celle-ci, un nom y était inscrit en lettres dorée ainsi que quelques inscriptions n'ayant guère d'importance.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle laissa ses doigts caressés doucement le nom gravé. Puis un léger murmure se fit entendre.

_-« Dan… »_

Posant les yeux sur la fleur qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main, elle la déposa délicatement devant la sépulture du ninja mort au combat.

Un sourire doux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Une légère brise vint lui caresser agréablement le visage faisant voleter ses cheveux blonds au gré du souffle.

_-« Bon anniversaire… »_

Parler à une tombe semblait peut-être ridicule, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, près d'elle, et qu'il l'écoutait.

Son regard se fit vide et elle laissa son esprit explorer les méandres de ses souvenirs. Quelques uns de ses rares souvenirs heureux. A l'époque, il était à ses cotés et elle se sentait toujours en sécurité auprès de lui. Elle pouvait lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Il ne se lassait jamais d'écouter sa voix si mélodieuse à son cœur.

Tout ce qui lui restait de lui aujourd'hui, ce sont des souvenirs… Elle s'en contentait, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle se posait souvent la même question :

Qu'aurait été ma vie s'il avait survécu ?

Elle ne serait probablement pas devenue Hokage. Ou peut-être bien que si. Qui sait ce que le destin nous réserve !

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il était parti mais Tsunade continuait de s'accorder une petite pensée quotidienne pour lui, son premier amour perdu… Sans oublier pour son petit-frère également. Tous deux morts lors d'une Grande Guerre Ninja.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait offert à Dan son collier, directement hérité de son Grand-père le Shodaime Hokage. En faisant cela, elle encourageait Dan dans son but ultime : devenir Hokage. Pouvoir protéger tout les gens du village, voilà quel était son souhait. Dans ce cadeau, elle désirait probablement aussi qu'il puisse conserver une part d'elle toujours à ses côtés, symbole de toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, particulièrement après le décès de Nawaki… Il avait toujours été présent pour elle.

Devenir Hokage.

Cette réflexion l'a fit esquisser un léger sourire. Elle revoyait un petit blondinet un peu surexcité, lui débitant le même espoir. L'espoir de sa vie. Il faisait tout pour réaliser son rêve, et s'entrainait très dur.

Tsunade admirait énormément cette qualité chez Naruto, même si cela le forçait à se sortir de situations difficiles la plupart du temps.

La Godaime soupira d'exaspération en fermant les yeux. Puis les rouvrit, et sourit affectueusement en penchant la tête sur le coté.

_-« J'espère que tu n'en rates pas une miette de là où tu es… Ce garçon… Il fera de grandes choses, ça je le sais. Alors regarde bien… » _Finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sur ses mots, elle joignit les mains, ferma de nouveau les yeux et inclina la tête en avant. Elle pria ainsi quelques instants puis se releva.

Embrassant légèrement ses doigts, elle les déposa tendrement sur la dernière demeure de son défunt fiancé.

_-« Tu sais, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, même si tu n'es plus là…_

Elle laissa un temps de silence. La Godaime semblait triste mais se sentait également un peu coupable. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine douleur mais elle était décider. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui donnait un peu la sensation de l'abandonner. Mais, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne réussissait pas à se convaincre du contraire. C'est avec le cœur gros qu'elle continua.

_-« Mais, aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçue qu'un autre homme y avait sa place… Je dois continuer à vivre, ne plus me contenter de survivre en persistant parmi les fantômes du passé. Je dois aller de l'avant. J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras… » _Finit-elle, quelques larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur sa sépulture, et s'éloigna en direction de la résidence de l'Hokage. Elle venait de tourner une page importante de sa vie…

Une jeune femme brune avait assistée à la scène, cachée quelques rangées plus loin. Elle sourit, heureuse et soulagée, et murmura :

_-« Oncle Dan… Elle a enfin réussie… » _

***** Quelque part, à proximité de la frontière du pays du feu *****

Naruto et Jiraya, après avoir marcher toute la journée, avait décidés de monter leur campement bien à l'abri à l'orée de la forêt bordant la route qu'ils empruntaient. La nuit tomba très rapidement et ils décidèrent de manger avant de prendre un repos bien mérité.

L'ermite avait allumé un feu et ils s'installèrent tous deux autour. Il donna à son élève de quoi se restaurer, celui-ci étant un peu dans les nuages.

En fait, le réceptacle était occupé à penser à ses amis qu'il allait bientôt revoir… Mais surtout, il songeait à une jeune fille aux yeux nacrés qui devait avoir bien changée durant ces années d'absence…

_*A-t-elle beaucoup changée ? Est-elle restée exactement la même ?*_

Mais surtout une question essentielle lui vint soudain :

_*A-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ?!*_

Bien évidemment, il espérait que non. Sinon, il n'aurait pas le choix, il serait obligé de tuer celui qui avait osé lui volé la femme de sa vie. Il souhaitait ne pas avoir à aller jusque-là…

Naruto sursauta légèrement quand il vit que son sensei lui tendait la gourde remplit d'eau.

Il leva la tête puis regarda l'ermite. C'est alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte d'une chose dont il ne savait absolument rien.

_-« Ero-sennin… Il y a une question que je me pose, peut-être que vous pourrez m'éclairer ? »_

_-« Hn ? » _Répondit le concerné en levant un regard interrogatif sur son élève.

L'Uzumaki plissa un peu les yeux et serra les lèvres dans une attitude dubitative.

_-« Je me demandais…_, hésita t-il, _pourquoi Tsunade baa-chan avait-elle quittée le village avant de revenir pour devenir Hokage ?_

L'homme le plus pervers du pays du feu soupira, se demandant s'il devenait ou non lui raconter toute l'histoire…

_-« Eh bien… elle venait de perdre les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Son petit-frère et son fiancé_. Le blond remarqua l'amertume lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot. _Elle a ressentie le besoin de s'éloigner du village, emmenant Shizune avec elle afin de parfaire son éducation »._

L'ermite baissa la tête et fit mine de ranger ses affaires pour ne pas repenser à ses sombres années durant lesquelles la Princesse des Limaces n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même.

_*Alors, elle aussi a souffert…* _songea tristement Naruto.

_-« Et…Et mon père… Comment était-il ? » _Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Jiraya fixa Naruto, surpris par sa demande. Il eut alors un grand sourire en repensant à toutes ces merveilleuses années passées en compagnie de Minato Namikaze, futur Yondaime Hokage.

L'ermite songea alors que le destin était vraiment injuste parfois. Lui, avait passé tant d'années avec Minato alors que son fils n'avait même pas eu la chance de connaitre ses parents…

Il se mit alors à lui conter quelques unes de leurs aventures ainsi que des moments clé de la vie de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Il lui raconta également comment son père avait rencontré Kushina Uzumaki, qui deviendrait sa femme par la suite…

_*Une femme vraiment unique !* _songea l'ermite.

Et comment tous deux avaient trouvés le prénom parfait pour leur fils, avec l'aide de Jiraya.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'ermite s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'il vit que le blond ronflait doucement, un petit sourire heureux sur le visage, au chaud près du feu. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture puis alla lui-même se coucher.

Tournant la tête vers les étoiles au-dessus de lui, il eut une dernière pensée pour sa princesse avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…


	16. Le retour tant attendu du sennin !

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Le retour tant attendu du sennin !**_

_Au bout d'un certain temps, l'ermite s'arrêta soudainement de parler lorsqu'il vit que le blond ronflait doucement, un petit sourire heureux sur le visage, au chaud près du feu. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture puis alla lui-même se coucher. _

_Tournant la tête vers les étoiles au-dessus de lui, il eut une dernière pensée pour sa princesse avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…_

Le village de Konoha était bien agité à ce moment de la journée. L'astre solaire se trouvait à son paroxysme. C'est bien connu, midi, c'est un des rares moments où le plus de villageois se retrouvaient.

C'est dans cette ambiance électrisée et joyeuse qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns marchaient tranquillement dans l'avenue principale du village, là où tous les commerçants se concentraient. Le cœur de la ville, dirons-nous.

Alors qu'il continuait sa route d'un pas flegmatique, il décela bon nombre de regards féminins se poser sur lui. C'était certain vu le physique qu'il avait. Un physique de pur séducteur. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, toutes les jeunes filles dans le village savaient parfaitement que son cœur n'était plus à prendre…

Il avait sans aucun doute une enveloppe corporelle d'un coureur de jupons, d'un charmeur, d'un homme qui change de femmes autant de fois qu'il change de chaussettes mais véritablement il était absolument tout le contraire.

Toutes ces femmes le considéraient uniquement comme un fantasme sexuel mais, lui, cela ne l'intéressait nullement. Il ne prenait pas en compte leur opinion, se contentant de faire comme si de rien n'était et repoussant durement les quelques femelles qui pensaient pouvoir se l'octroyer.

C'est vrai que cet homme dégageait une aura sauvage, mais il ne faisait rien pour.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi attirait-il ainsi toutes ces femmes en manque d'amour ?! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas simplement le laisser tranquille ?! Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé ! Lui, il possédait tout ce dont il désirait et en particulier, _elle _…

Tout en marchant, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il leva les yeux afin d'admirer le ciel dégagé.

Bleu azur.

Un doux sourire prit possession de ses lèvres.

_*La même couleur que tes yeux, mon amour…* _

Les commerçants le regardaient passer comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Ils devaient se dire que ce jeune homme était bizarre, les yeux levés vers le ciel en train de sourire un peu niaisement. Mais lui, ne les remarqua même pas. Toutes ces pensées tournées vers une seule personne.

La femme avec qui il espérait passer le restant de ces jours…

Sur ces pensées, il continua son chemin vers un endroit bien précis. Il tourna à droite à un coin de rue, marcha sur quelques mètres, pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'enseigne d'un fleuriste renommé dans le village et les environs.

Il se stoppa devant l'entrée de la boutique et regarda une jeune femme blonde qui semblait très concentrée à constituer un bouquet entièrement composé de roses. Uniquement des roses rouges. Avec une extrême dextérité, il la vit ajouter quelques tiges de différentes plantes afin de parfaire la décoration et l'esthétisme ambiant du bouquet.

Il sourit d'autant plus quand il l'a vit tirer un peu la langue sous son effort de concentration. Avec son tablier noué sur ses hanches, il la trouva très mignonne.

Il se décida à passer le pas de la porte mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il prit donc une posture charmeuse, toujours les mains dans les poches, et décida de la taquiner un peu.

_-« Vous m'avez l'air très concentrée, belle demoiselle… Peut-être devrais-je repasser plus tard ? » _Dit-il, en laissant apparaitre un sourire moqueur.

Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui, un peu surprise, pendant qu'il faisait comme s'il comptait faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme se trouvant devant elle, un large sourire heureux éclaira son visage recouvert partiellement par ses mèches blondes platine.

_-« Kiba ! »_

Elle lâcha subitement le bouquet, qui retomba sur le comptoir de la boutique, et se précipita dans les bras du brun.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel accueil et rit un peu nerveusement en recevant la jeune femme contre lui.

_-« Et bien, on dirait que je t'ai manqué ! Pourtant, on s'est vus hier. » _Chuchota t-il en riant à moitié et refermant ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

La jolie blonde avait la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, les yeux clos, tout en agrippant sa veste.

_-« Et alors ? Je me suis sentie seule sans toi… » _Murmura t-elle à demi-mots, légèrement rougissante, un peu gênée de se montrer vulnérable face à lui. Elle avait du mal à avouer le fait qu'elle se sentait abandonnée lorsqu'elle ne sentait pas sa présence à ses cotés…

Il sourit, ses yeux baissés se posant sur la personne qu'il tenait enlacée.

Les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire lui avaient réchauffés le cœur. Il comprit alors à quel point il tenait à elle ainsi que les raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait rester très longtemps éloigné d'elle.

_-« Ino… » _Lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Il calla une de ses mains sur sa nuque délicate tout en posant sa tête sur la sienne, dans une attitude protectrice.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où le client du bouquet de roses entra dans la boutique pour venir chercher ses fleurs si elles étaient prêtes. Ino se détacha donc précipitamment de Kiba et bredouilla quelques excuses en promettant qu'il serait près d'ici quelques instants. Elle se remit donc à la tache sous le regard amoureux de l'Inuzuka qui examinait chacun de ses mouvements. La Yamanaka se sentit rougir sous cet examen mais ne fit aucunes remarques.

Le client partit donc quelques minutes après en lui payant ce qu'il lui devait pour les fleurs. Nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent donc de nouveaux seuls.

_-« Et si on allait déjeuner quelque part? »_

_-« D'accord, laisse-moi juste le temps de fermer la boutique et on y va »_

Le temps de fermer le magasin et ils se mirent en route, main dans la main, vers le restaurant Ichiraku à l'entrée du village.

*******

L'ermite et le jeune Uzumaki, leur sac sur le dos, continuaient leur marche tranquillement. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur une route qu'ils connaissaient par-cœur. La principale route menant directement à Konoha. Une route de terre bordée par une forêt verdoyante, si banale pour le pays du feu.

Le cœur de l'Uzumaki battait un peu plus rapidement qu'à la normale.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, son angoisse augmentait. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il appréhendait vraiment son retour au village. Lors de son départ, il y a trois ans, il pensait dur comme fer qu'il ne pourrait jamais remettre les pieds dans son village natal.

Le but principal de son voyage était de le renforcer ainsi que de l'aider à maitriser le démon-renard. Ne plus laisser d'accident arriver… Comme lors de leur précédent voyage où l'ermite avait été gravement blessé parce que Naruto n'avait pu se maitriser…

C'est vrai que le blond avait été naïf de se mettre en tête qu'il ne fallait plus revenir à Konoha. C'était sa patrie, sa maison, et toutes les personnes qui comptent pour lui habitent ici. Il n'aurait jamais pu se faire à l'idée de ne pouvoir rentrer dans son chez soi.

Mais il s'était persuadé qu'il leur serait moins préjudiciable loin d'eux, le plus loin d'eux possible…

Il s'était fourvoyé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il apercevait vaguement les imposantes portes. Il n'aurait jamais supporté cet éloignement… Ca l'aurait probablement détruit jour après jour de ne pouvoir revoir le visage de toutes ces personnes nécessaires à son être…

Et puis, il savait au fond de son cœur que sa vie ne pouvait être qu'à Konoha. Ses rues bondées de villageois joyeux, son architecture si spécifique, les visages des précédents Hokages trônant sur la montagne et qui paraissaient veillés sur leur village. Ce village à qui ils avaient chacun apportés leur touche personnelle, le modelant tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Ainsi que pleins de petites choses qui paraissaient insignifiantes aux yeux du monde mais qui comptaient beaucoup pour l'Uzumaki.

Cessant de regarder ses pieds, il releva la tête et admira comme pour la première fois ces immenses portes marquant l'entrée du village.

Les battements de son cœur reprirent, frénétiques, comme pour lui montrer toute la tension que cette situation avait sur son organisme.

Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu…

_*Et s'ils m'avaient complètement rayé de leurs pensées… Et si __**elle**__ m'avait rayée de sa vie… Peut-être qu…*_

_-« Tu m'as l'air assez anxieux. Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer tu verras. » _Lui dit L'ermite avec un sourire détendu et confiant.

Ces paroles le réconfortèrent un peu. Mais malgré tout, son cœur continuait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

_*Hinata…*_

Il était bien forcé de se l'avouer, il avait peur de revoir la jeune Hyuga. Il appréhendait sa réaction quant à son retour mais, en même temps, il était pressé de voir la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'il se présenterait à elle…

Peut-être qu'elle ne le reconnaitra même pas ?! Peut-être que ce serait plutôt lui qui ne l'a reconnaitrait même pas ! Peut-être également que son retour lui serait un peu égal...

Il souhaitait vraiment voir cette lueur de joie dans ses yeux de perles quand il lui souriait… Cette lueur qui faisait que ses yeux brillaient et les faisant ainsi paraitre tel deux diamants.

_*Je ne dois pas me faire trop d'illusions. Hinata est une fille vraiment adorable, peut-être que son attitude envers moi n'était que de la pure politesse. Malgré tout, rien ne m'empêchera d'espérer…*_

A cet instant, il écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête.

Il avait tellement été perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant juste devant les portes menant à son village.

Il ne pouvait décrire les émotions qu'il ressentait. De la joie, du soulagement, une grande émotion également. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un énorme sourire.

Il était enfin chez lui.

*******

Ino et Kiba étaient toujours en chemin vers le restaurant de ramens fétiche de Naruto. Ils parlaient joyeusement des derniers événements survenus et riaient gaiement, heureux d'être ensembles.

C'est ainsi que Kiba apprit que Kakashi Hatake était vraiment déprimé…

Trois ans ! Trois ans sans un nouveau tome des aventures du « paradis du batifolage » ! Selon la Yamanaka, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de relire sans cesse les tomes précédents. Cette information les firent éclater de rire, se disant que Naruto allait en baver à son retour. Son sensei lui en voudrait surement un peu d'avoir monopoliser Jiraya, qui ainsi, n'avait surement pas eu le temps de publier un nouveau tome…

Ils étaient maintenant en vue du restaurant, près de la porte principale.

Alors qu'Ino avait déjà pénétrer dans l'échoppe, Kiba lui lâcha soudainement la main et tourna précipitamment la tête vers les grandes portes.

Il le savait : son odorat ne le trompait jamais.

Il chercha des yeux rapidement la personne à qui appartenait cette odeur si spécifique.

_-« Kiba ? »_

Ino, ne voyant pas son petit-ami entrer, avait décidé de le rejoindre dehors. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Et puis, elle était un peu soucieuse, vu la concentration qu'il affichait tout d'un coup.

Elle tourna alors la tête dans la direction qu'il fixait, espérant avoir des réponses quant à son état soudain.

Et d'un coup, tout deux furent surpris.

Un grand blond accompagné d'un homme plus âgé venaient de faire leur entrée par-delà l'enceinte.

Et ce blond, même s'il avait beaucoup changé, ils auraient pu le reconnaitre entres milles.

_-« Naruto… » _Murmura la Yamanaka, incrédule.

Et là, Kiba fut le plus rapide à enfin réagir. Il prit hâtivement la main de sa petite-amie et après un _« viens »_ dit rapidement, il l'entraina à travers la foule vers les deux revenants.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite à quelques mètres de lui. C'est alors que Naruto les remarqua enfin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement sous la surprise et il se mit à redouter l'accueil qu'ils lui réserveraient.

Les deux jeunes amoureux s'avancèrent rapidement vers leur ami de longue date.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à lui et se regardèrent fixement quelques instants. Aucuns ne bougeaient, trop surpris par le retour du blondinet.

Puis, sans prévenir, Kiba lâcha la main d'Ino et serra Naruto, dans une étreinte virile. Celui-ci fut un peu étonné, mais heureux de leur retrouvaille chaleureuse.

La seule jeune femme réagit alors également et les serra tous deux dans ses bras en riant un peu.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se relâchèrent, souriants.

Kiba mit alors son bras autour des épaules d'Ino et celle-ci se serra tendrement à lui. L'Uzumaki n'eut pas à demander, il comprit que tous deux devaient être ensembles maintenant.

_-« Beaucoup de choses ont changées à ce que je vois » _Dit Naruto, un peu narquoisement.

Il était heureux pour ses deux amis. Il savait que l'Inuzuka portait des sentiments à la Yamanaka depuis des années alors que celle-ci ne voyait que Sasuke… Mais on dirait que certaines choses avaient évoluées.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent et sourirent, un peu embarrassés.

L'Ermite, qui ne s'était pas fait remarqué durant leurs retrouvailles, crut bon de préciser à Naruto, qu'avant toutes choses, ils devaient aller voir Tsunade afin de l'avertir de leur retour et de quelques petites choses.

_-« En tout cas, c'est bon de te revoir Naruto ! Tu nous as à tous beaucoup manqué… » _Lui avoua Ino.

_-« Oui, et dès que tu en auras fini avec la Godaime, on retrouva les autres et on fêtera ton retour. Ils vont tous être heureux de voir que tu es à nouveau parmi nous » _Ajouta le maitre-chien avec un sourire.

En disant cela, il songea principalement à sa coéquipière, l'héritière Hyûga…

_*Elle va enfin redevenir heureuse, comme avant…*_

C'est ainsi que l'Ermite et l'Uzumaki partirent en direction du bureau de la « princesse des Limaces », laissant Ino et Kiba organiser une petite fête pour le retour du ninja le plus imprévisible du village.


	17. Une sensation particulière

_**Chapitre 16 : Une sensation particulière…**_

_*Elle va enfin redevenir heureuse, comme avant…*_

_C'est ainsi que l'Ermite et l'Uzumaki partirent en direction du bureau de la « princesse des Limaces », laissant Ino et Kiba organiser une petite fête pour le retour du ninja le plus imprévisible du village._

Naruto et Jiraya marchaient tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, admirant curieusement le village au passage. Ils observèrent quelques changements depuis la dernière fois mais rien de bien important. Deux, trois boutiques en plus… Un petit immeuble construit à la place d'un ancien bâtiment abandonné… Et sans avoir fait spécialement exprès, ils se retrouvèrent devant le manoir Hyûga.

L'œuvre du destin, le fil rouge reliant deux personnes… Non, uniquement une pure coïncidence.

Dans tous les cas, sembla perturba un peu Naruto mais il continua son chemin, désinvolte, pour ne pas entendre les commentaires moqueurs de l'ermite concernant l'héritière de ce clan.

Après quelques rues longées de long en large, ils finirent par apercevoir un imposant bâtiment rouge, surmonté du kanji du feu.

L'Ermite s'arrêta alors, au pied des grands escaliers menant au bâtiment. Naruto gravit quelques marches puis remarqua que son maitre ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna pour lui face. Jiraya avait l'air un peu ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le vide…

Ce comportement étonna le blond, habitué à ce qu'il soit toujours impassible et sérieux.

_-« Ero-sennin, quelque chose ne va pas ? » _Demanda t-il assez soucieux de l'état de son compagnon.

L'Ermite aux crapauds sembla soudainement revenir sur Terre, un peu surpris de la question de son disciple.

_-« Ben oui, pourquoi veux-tu que ça n'ailles pas ?! »_

_-« J'en sais rien. Vous aviez l'air un peu absent… Alors je me suis posé des questions… Peut-être est-ce le fait de revoir Tsunade baa-chan qui vous met dans cet état…» _Dit-il, un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un horrible sourire collé sur le visage.

_-« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi mon pauvre Naruto… » _Feint-il, indifférent, en dépassant son disciple et montant les marches jusqu'à la princesse des limaces.

Une fois finalement arrivés devant le bureau de la Godaime, après des dizaines de questions embarrassantes formulées par le plus jeune, Jiraya finit par frapper à la porte. Puis, sans attendre l'autorisation, pénétra dans la pièce.

La scène à laquelle ils assistèrent, les laissa complètement sidérés. Une jeune femme était assise derrière le bureau, se débattant avec les piles vertigineuses de papiers administratifs… Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse et dépassée par les événements. Des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait plus la place pour tout ranger. Elle tombait sur des découvertes intéressantes pendant sa tentative de rangement : bouteilles de saké vides, emballages de nourriture en tout genre, même des déclarations d'amour sur papier venant de diverses personnes dans tout le pays…

Elle paraissait un peu désespérée derrière ce grand bureau.

Trop occupée à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, elle n'avait même pas remarquée la présence des deux ninjas dans la pièce. Ce fut l'Ermite qui lui fit remarquer.

_-« Hum…Shizune ? » _Marmonna t-il en se raclant un peu la gorge.

Elle leva alors ses yeux noirs, paniqués, vers lui. Elle sembla un peu surprise, mais cela passa très vite.

_-« Vous êtes rentrés ? »_ Répondit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers eux. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour et finit par s'attarder sur Naruto.

_-« Et oui, tu vois » _Fit gentiment remarquer l'ermite, trouvant la question un peu stupide étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient juste devant elle.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu as changé, Naruto ! Je n'en reviens pas… »_

_-« C'est un peu normal avec le temps… Ça fait cinq ans déjà… » _Répondit-il, une main se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné d'être examiné sous toutes les coutures comme cela.

_-« En tout cas, il est toujours aussi idiot. Voila quelque chose qui ne change pas ! » _Ria l'Ermite, s'attirant les foudres de l'Uzumaki.

Shizune les regarda se chamailler, et sourit. Quels phénomènes ceux-là, quand même…

_-« Ah, au fait, vous cherchiez surement maitre Tsunade pour venir ici ? » _Leur demanda t-elle, faisant ainsi cesser leur altercation.

_-« Et bien, en vérité, oui. Je voulais porter à sa connaissance des informations capitales, que nous avons recueillies il y a quelques jours de cela… »_

_-« Elle n'est pas là, _répondit-elle d'une voix rancunière, la mine furieuse_. Elle a pris un jour de congé, sans prévenir personne, en me laissant tout le boulot sur les bras comme toujours… »_

_-« Je reconnais bien là la façon de faire de Tsunade…, _soupira l'ermite. _Tant pis, je n'ai plus le choix. Ces informations sont trop importantes, je vais la chercher moi-même. »_

L'ermite les salua, puis disparut rapidement par la fenêtre. Comme à son habitude. Shizune le suivit des yeux quelques secondes puis son esprit s'égara vers sa maitresse.

_*Vous allez enfin les retrouver, maitre Tsunade… Même si vous ne m'avez jamais rien avouée, j'ai bien vue que vous vous sentiez seule sans ces deux là…*_

Elle se surprit à sourire. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Tant mieux.

_-« Bon, et bien, je vais faire un tour dans le village alors. Je vous laisse, Shizune. Bon courage avec tout ce foutoir ! » _Lui dit Naruto en souriant, s'éloignant tranquillement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il laissa derrière lui une Shizune assez surprise par son attitude.

_*Il a bien changé celui-là. Et pas que physiquement .C'est assez déroutant de le voir si tranquille alors qu'on le connaissait si surexcité et brailleur…* _

Elle se mit à sourire toute seule, se rappelant les frasques du jeune Naruto, ainsi que tous les coups qu'il s'était pris de la Godaime de par son comportement d'antan.

C'était une belle époque malgré toutes les peines, les pertes, les coups-durs… Ils avaient eu de bons moments, de très bons même…

C'est ainsi que, seule au milieu de tout ce bazar, Shizune fut tout d'un coup persuadée que tout finirait par bien aller…

***** 10 minutes plus tôt, manoir des Hyûga *****

La résidence de la puissante famille semblait tout à fait calme, comme à son habitude. Enfin, seulement en apparence. Car, dans la cour intérieure, un combat faisait rage.

Un combat qui voyait s'affronter deux porteurs du Byakugan. Une jeune femme et un homme.

Ils bougeaient tous deux très rapidement et se portaient des coups assez violents, même si l'intention de véritablement se blesser n'y était pas. Leurs visages montraient un profond respect pour l'adversaire en face.

Toutefois, ils étaient tous deux très concentrés dans ce combat. Ayant activés leurs Byakugan.

Les coups portés avec le style de combat des Hyuga étaient assez impressionnants. Tous deux étaient épuisés.

L'homme tenta une nouvelle offensive sur son adversaire mais devant sa formidable capacité à répliquer, il dut s'éloigner à nouveau d'elle.

Ils se faisaient désormais face, leurs pupilles concentrées dans celles de l'opposant afin de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Subitement, la jeune femme eut un léger sursaut et ne se préoccupa plus de son combat. Elle semblait éberluer. Ce comportement inquiéta le jeune homme, qui relâcha aussitôt sa garde afin de s'occuper d'elle.

Celle-ci fronçait légèrement les sourcils et semblait se concentrer sur une autre chose que de l'homme en face d'elle.

_-« Hinata, tout va bien ? » _S'inquiéta-il.

La jeune héritière ne lui répondit pas, ce qui renforça l'appréhension du jeune homme qui se rapprochait d'elle dans le but de vérifier son état.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille se posèrent alors sur un des murs composant l'enceinte de la demeure. Elle paraissait très concentrée.

_*Elle se sert du Byakugan… Mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu percevoir pour la mettre dans cet état ?* _songea l'homme aux cheveux ébènes en se rapprochant toujours, soucieux.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule.

_-« Hinata ? »_

Celle-ci sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre, l'air un peu hagard.

_-« Ah, excuse-moi Grand-frère Neji… C'est juste que, j'ai ressentie un chakra familier… »_

Neji ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux et perplexe. D'ordinaire, sa cousine n'avait pas de telles réactions en ressentant un chakra. Alors il se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir…

Avec les années, les dons d'Hinata avaient fini par évoluer grâce aux longues heures d'entrainement qu'elle s'imposait et à l'utilisation plus poussée de ses pupilles.

Désormais, elle pouvait en quelque sorte « sentir » le chakra des personnes. Même si cela n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, elle avait appris à reconnaitre l'essence des gens qu'elle avait déjà pu croiser. Des amis, des connaissances, même parfois des ennemis.

Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation qu'elle ressentait était différente de d'habitude.

Elle était habituée à ressentir le chakra des personnes proches d'elle, donc elle n'y faisait plus tellement attention. Cependant, elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà croisé cette essence particulière. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait déterminer à qui elle appartenait. Ce dont elle était sure, c'est que ce n'était pas un chakra ordinaire.

Il lui faisait une drôle d'impression… Comme si ce chakra était spécial.

_-« Et, tu sais à qui il appartient ? » _L'interrogea Neji.

_-« Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Mais j'ai l'impression de le connaitre… »_

_-« Alors, la seule façon de le découvrir, c'est d'utiliser le Byakugan afin de repérer cette personne. »_

_-« Oui, c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire… » _Lui répondit-elle, toujours concentrée sur son mur.

En tout cas, une chose était sure. La timide et craintive Hinata avait changée. Elle était désormais respectée et plus sûre d'elle, rendant son père fière d'elle et de ses progrès. Son cousin l'était également, elle continuait toujours de le surprendre.

Il se surprit à sourire imperceptiblement.

C'est alors que l'expression sur le visage de l'héritière changea subitement. Sa concentration avait été remplacée par de l'étonnement. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout. Neji la regarda alors, plantant ses yeux blancs dans ceux semblables de sa cousine. Il attendait une réaction de sa part mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

Sous le regard inquiet de son cousin, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Cela lui fit redouter le pire. Il secoua légèrement Hinata pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

Elle sortit de sa transe, tourna lentement la tête vers Neji, des légères larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais, malgré ses pleurs, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse. Ses iris blancs avaient une étrange lueur.

Un détail retint l'attention du jeune Hyuga : elle souriait…

_-« Il est revenu… » _Murmura t-elle doucement avant d'aller calmement se caler entre les bras de son cousin, posant sa tete sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait été submergée par l'émotion, cherchant ainsi du soutien dans les bras de Neji. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne réalise ce que venait de dire la jeune femme.

En une seconde, il comprit. Il se sentit alors content, très content. On pourrait même dire heureux. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Prenant conscience de sa cousine encore contre lui, il referma doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, comprenant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à cette nouvelle.

Pour une nouvelle, ça c'était une nouvelle ! Inattendue, mais une super nouvelle. Même plus que cela.

Et oui, Naruto Uzumaki était enfin de retour au village…

Les deux porteurs du Byakugan restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Enfin, plutôt pour Hinata. Neji, lui, était content c'est vrai mais certainement pas autant que sa chère cousine…

Des légers bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Finalement, une silhouette féminine pénétra dans la cour et regarda quelques instants les deux Hyuga enlacés, le sourire tous deux aux lèvres. La nouvelle arrivante s'éclaircit alors bruyamment la gorge afin de leurs signaler sa présence. Les deux cousins tournèrent alors tous deux la tête vers celle-ci.

_-« Vous savez que je pourrais être jalouse de vous trouver dans une telle situation ? » _Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Cette remarque fit rire Neji et Hinata, qui se séparèrent finalement.

Neji tendit alors la main dans la direction de la jeune femme, en souriant tendrement, l'invitant à se rapprocher.

_-« Tenten… »_


	18. Une vieille connaissance

_**Chapitre 17 : Une vieille connaissance…**_

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur le beau village de Konoha, emportant ainsi l'agitation de la journée.

Il s'avérait que la vue était tout simplement magnifique pour une personne présente sur la falaise des Hokage. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuit se tenait assise sur le visage en pierre du Sandaime, ayant les pieds dans le vide et un visage serein. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, apportant une vision enchanteresse à l'héritière Hyuga. Elle se sentait en dehors de tout, comme si elle n'était que spectatrice du monde se tenant à ses pieds.

Le ciel et ses merveilleuses teintes orangées, lui rappelant une personne bien précise. Occupant toujours une place dans son esprit, même infime. Les yeux fixant l'horizon, elle se sentait tout simplement en paix avec elle-même. Le temps lui paraissait avoir arrêté son cours.

Elle se mit à repenser à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Une journée qui aurait pu être comme toutes les autres, si elle n'avait pas appris le retour d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus.

Effectivement, l'arrivée de Tenten au manoir Hyuga n'avait pas pour seul but le désir de la manieuse d'armes de voir _son_ Neji. Non, pas uniquement. Bien sur, il y avait de cela, pas la peine de le préciser…

La brune venait tout juste d'être avertie, par une Ino survoltée, le retour de Naruto à Konoha quelques minutes auparavant. A cette nouvelle, les deux Hyûga lui avaient répondus, en souriants, qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. La jeune fille aux macarons avait alors parut boudeuse. Pour une fois qu'elle était censée être au courant d'une information inédite pour les deux cousins… Mince, elle avait ratée son coup.

Tenten leur avait alors signalés qu'Ino avait prévue un petit rassemblement le soir même chez Ichiraku, afin de fêter le retour du blond. Ils s'étaient montrés assez enthousiastes à cette perspective, quoique contenues dans le cas de Neji.

Enfin, pour Hinata, cela n'avait été qu'à moitié vrai. A dire la vérité, elle était assez anxieuse à l'idée de revoir celui pour qui son cœur bat depuis près de dix ans. Cela faisait quand même près de cinq années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu… Elle se demandait combien il avait changé depuis tout ce temps…

Elle avait ressentie le besoin de venir s'isoler en haut de cette falaise. Elle était devenue son exutoire depuis quelques années maintenant. Depuis le départ du blond dirons-nous. Elle venait ici afin de réfléchir paisiblement, sachant que personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Et, en cet instant, elle avait ressentie le besoin nécessaire de venir.

Son cousin l'avait bien entendu vu partir du manoir et avait tout de suite compris où elle comptait se rendre. Il la connaissait bien sa chère cousine, bien plus que quiconque. Il s'était alors dit, qu'avec la révélation d'aujourd'hui, elle avait bien gagnée le droit d'aller dans son refuge.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle y venait, elle pensait à sa vie courante : ses missions, ses coéquipiers…

Des choses basiques, sans très grand intérêt. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ses pensées ne cessaient de la tourmenter avec l'image d'un beau blond… Son attitude ne montrait en rien les débordements actuels de ses sentiments, mais intérieurement, son cœur était en ébullition.

Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

Son entrainement avec son équipe avait été un désastre même s'ils n'avaient rien dits, ayant parfaitement décryptés les raisons de son tourment. Bien sur, ils avaient tous été mis au courant du retour de Naruto Uzumaki, et tous s'en réjouissaient. C'est pour cela que tous ses amis lui avaient excusé son comportement un peu ailleurs et la soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Bien entendu, elle était plus que ravie du retour de l'Uzumaki après ces longues années de séparation… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieuse.

C'est vrai après tout, peut-être que ces années l'avait complètement changé. Ça, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le savoir à l'heure actuelle, ne l'ayant pas encore revu. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une multitude de questions…

Et, malheureusement, aucunes réponses ne pouvaient s'imposer actuellement dans son esprit…

***** **

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto avait _lâchement_ laissé Shizune, seule, avec tout le boulot de la Godaime sur les bras. Mais bon, cela n'allait tout de même pas gâcher sa journée.

Après tout, il était enfin de retour dans son village.

Notre jeune héros songea que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa joie en ce jour…

C'est avec cette pensée, qu'il passa donc la journée à faire tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait plus eu le loisir de faire depuis son départ. Assis au comptoir de chez Ichiraku, occupé à déjeuner, il se surprit à attendre avec impatience la fête organisée à ce même endroit, plus tard dans la soirée.

Teuchi le fixait depuis un bon bout de temps, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Et oui, son meilleur client était enfin de retour, ses affaires allaient rouler d'autant mieux. Cependant, il était content que l'Uzumaki soit de retour. Il l'appréciait bien ce gamin…

Une fois son repas fini, Naruto remercia le cuisinier, et partit vaguer à ces occupations dans le village. Il rencontra ainsi plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance tel Kakashi Hatake. Ils se parlèrent quelque peu, mais brièvement, le ninja copieur avait une longue liste de choses à faire, selon ses dires.

Enfin, après tout ça, notre héros put tout de même songer à retourner dans son vieil appartement. Dans lequel il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis cinq ans. En arrivant devant sa porte, il se sentit un peu bizarre. Comme un profond soulagement.

Après quelques secondes, il se décida à ouvrir. En tournant la clé dans la serrure, il se dit que cela ne serait pas beau à voir… Et oui, cinq années sans faire le ménage, ça allait lui faire du boulot !

Il posa finalement sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, souriant légèrement. Mais, ce qu'il vit en entrant le surprit. Il fit quelques pas incertains dans son entrée, puis s'avança tout en détaillant chaque coin de son appartement.

_-« Alors là, je ne comprends pas… »_

Effectivement, quelque chose clochait. L'Uzumaki ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais quelqu'un avait pris la peine de nettoyer de fond en comble tout son appartement. De plus, personne n'aurait pu été averti de leur retour vu que, l'ermite et lui, étaient revenus précipitamment…

Alors là, c'était un mystère…

Ce moment de surprise passé, il se réinstalla comme il faut dans sa demeure. C'est en arrivant dans sa chambre, qu'un profond sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie l'envahit tout d'un coup. Plus particulièrement en raison d'un objet sur sa table de chevet…

La photo de l'ancienne équipe sept…

Il arrêta tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour s'en rapprocher. Il l'a prit précautionneusement dans sa main droite, par peur des souvenirs que cette simple photographie contenait…

Tous ces souvenirs concernant l'équipe sept remontèrent soudainement à la surface. Telle une vague déferlante sur son cœur, elle lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait perdu, à partir de la nuit durant laquelle Sasuke avait déserté le village…

Le remord le submergea également. Il avait fait une promesse à Sakura… Et n'avait pas su la tenir.

Malgré tout, sa détermination ne flancherait jamais. Il avait décidé de tout faire afin de ramener Sasuke à Konoha, alors c'est ce qu'il comptait faire ! Même si pour cela il devait y laisser la vie.

Jamais plus il ne voulait contempler le visage éteint et la tristesse retenue de Sakura… Il voulait plus que tout qu'elle retrouve ce sourire radieux qu'elle arborait sans cesse du temps où Sasuke se trouvait quelque part auprès d'elle.

Ce même sourire qui l'avait quittée ce fameux soir de pleine lune…

Sortant de ses pensées, il reposa la photo de son ancienne équipe. Ampli de toute cette nostalgie et cette tristesse, il ressenti la nécessité d'aller prendre l'air.

Regarder le seul portrait de son ami ne lui remontait guère le moral mais, parfois, il ne pouvait s'y empêcher… Trop de souvenirs le rattachait encore profondément à l'Uchiwa et à cette époque plus ou moins heureuse. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, il était persuadé qu'il finirait par y arriver…

Il sortit donc rapidement de son appartement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd en direction des hauteurs du village…

***** Au même moment, quelque part au pays du Son *****

Une petite maison très simple se dissimulait très habilement au cœur d'une montagne. Son propriétaire est sans doute avide de solitude et de tranquillité.

C'est dans cet environnement qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se réveilla peu à peu, sentant pointer un sérieux mal de tête.

La jeune fleur de cerisier eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir les yeux, mais finit par y parvenir. Elle était encore embrumée par le sommeil mais se demandait tout de même où elle se trouvait.

Elle se décida à examiner alors lentement la pièce. Elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps blancs et chauds. La pièce était meublée très simplement : une table de chevet remplit de médicaments, une armoire en chêne rustique, ainsi qu'un fauteuil installé près de son lit dans lequel une couverture était roulée en boule. Elle songea alors que la personne qui l'avait recueilli avait dû rester de longues heures à son chevet…

Elle entendit alors du bruit provenant de la pièce d'à coté, comme le son d'une porte qui claque. Son sauveur venait juste de rentrer. Elle souleva sa tête afin de concentrer son regard en direction de la porte fermée, adjacente avec l'autre pièce. Elle ne fit plus aucuns bruits afin de percevoir de possibles sons venant de la personne à qui elle devait la vie.

Elle l'entendait s'affairer de l'autre coté de la porte. Son caractère méfiant reprit alors le dessus, et elle se força à se lever, se calant silencieusement derrière la porte afin de surprendre l'inconnu s'il venait à mettre ne serais-ce qu'un pied dans cette chambre.

Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, guettant chacun de ces déplacements grâce aux sons produit.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit que les pas de l'inconnu le menaient vers la chambre. La rose se braqua instantanément, prête à le recevoir.

Elle vit la poignée tourner puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Retenant sa respiration, la fleur de cerisier vit qu'un homme grand possédant des cheveux gris pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau dans la main. Il ne marcha que d'un pas avant que la rose ne se glisse derrière lui, passant son bras sous le cou de l'arrivant, menaçante.

Elle lui siffla alors d'une voix agressive, qui ne sembla nullement impressionner l'homme :

_-« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

Il semblait être d'un certain âge mais n'avait même pas tressaillit ni même chercher à se libérer. Son comportement intrigua la rose.

Ce dernier rit légèrement, amusé. Puis lui répondit d'une voix qui trahissait sa grande sagesse et son expérience des combats.

_-« Vous êtes exactement comme il me l'avait décrit… »_

La jeune kunoichi fut très étonnée de sa réponse… Comment pouvait-il la connaitre ? Elle ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, alors qui était-il ? Et question plus importante, qui était ce _il _dont il parlait?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une personne n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

_-« Laisse le Sakura… »_

Cette voix…

Elle devait avoir hallucinée, ce n'était pas possible… Le son de cette voix… Elle avait du recevoir un gros coup sur la tête, ou bien son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Et même des vilains tours pour en arriver là.

Trop figée par l'émotion, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net. Elle détendit légèrement sa prise sur le cou de l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de se tourner vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses mots, relâchant totalement sa garde.

C'est alors que tout son être ainsi que son cœur se figèrent. Elle ne croyait pas en la présence qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible…

Mais pourtant… Ces mêmes yeux noirs envoutants, ses cheveux tout aussi sombres, cette expression indifférente, ce corps si parfait…

Ça ne pouvait être que lui… Même s'il avait quelque peu changé.

Elle se sentait complètement perdue et faible. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, qu'une tromperie de son esprit.

Mais il semblait si réel… Il la fixait intensément, ses yeux noirs dans ceux émeraude de Sakura. Elle se sentait vraiment égarée, ne sachant plus ce qu'il fallait croire. Voyant son doute, il voulut justifier de sa présence.

_-« C'est bien moi, Sakura… »_

Elle écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, que cela lui fit mal. Elle avait du mal à respirer et des larmes commençaient à s'écouler à flot sur ses joues délicates. Sa vision commença à se troubler et elle sentit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance. La voix de l'homme plus âgé lui parvenait comme s'il était loin. Elle ne voyait plus que _son_ visage, la fixant avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

Avec ses dernières forces, elle tenta de se rapprocher, mais elle se sentait partir à chaque nouveau pas dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle avançait la main vers lui, dans une tentative de s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Fort heureusement, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, _il_ l'a rattrapa dans ses bras. Il l'a porta jusque dans son lit, la regardant avec douceur, ce que remarqua le vieil homme qui s'affairait à l'examiner.

_-« Cette jeune femme a eu l'air totalement bouleversée… Puis-je avoir l'indiscrétion de vous demandé quels sont vos liens avec elle ? »_

Face à cette remarque, le jeune homme reprit son air distant et répliqua sans animosité mais avec désinvolture.

_-« Je pense que cela ne vous regarde aucunement. Vous êtes ici uniquement pour la soigner, alors contentez-vous de cela »._

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le vieux médecin, lui, soupira, dépité, avant de murmurer :

_-« Quelle tête de mule… »_


	19. Un protecteur inattendu

_**Chapitre 18 : Un protecteur inattendu**_

_Cette voix… _

_Elle devait avoir hallucinée, ce n'était pas possible… Le son de cette voix… Elle avait du recevoir un gros coup sur la tête, ou bien son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Et même des vilains tours pour en arriver là._

_-« C'est bien moi, Sakura… »_

_Sa vision commença à se troubler et elle sentit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance._

_Fort heureusement, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il l'a rattrapa dans ses bras. Il l'a porta jusque dans son lit, la regardant avec douceur, ce que remarqua le vieil homme qui s'affairait à l'examiner._

_-« Cette jeune femme a eu l'air totalement bouleversée… Puis-je avoir l'indiscrétion de vous demandé quels sont vos liens avec elle ? »_

_Face à cette remarque, le jeune homme reprit son air distant et répliqua sans animosité mais avec désinvolture._

_-« Je pense que cela ne vous regarde aucunement. Vous êtes ici uniquement pour la soigner, alors contentez-vous de cela »._

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Le vieux médecin, lui, soupira, dépité, avant de murmurer :_

_-« Quelle tête de mule… »_

Le soleil se couchait lentement par-delà les montagnes environnantes, baignant la modeste maison d'une douceur lumière orangée. Près d'un lit, assis sur un confortable fauteuil, un jeune homme brun fixait notre fleur de cerisier en plein sommeil. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser ainsi attendrir uniquement devant le visage d'une femme endormie. Aussi belle soit-elle. Cependant, dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas une simple _femme_.

Non, c'était Sakura Haruno.

Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement ramenée de force à Konoha pendant qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'envie de la garder plus que de raison dans cette maison… S'il avait décidée, quand il le pouvait encore, de la ramener, elle n'aurait pas eu le loisir de revoir son visage. Il aurait donc pu continuer à vivre dans la clandestinité qu'il s'était tellement évertuer à constituer. Au lieu de cela, par sa bêtise, elle l'avait reconnu. Oh ça oui, qu'elle l'avait reconnu ! Elle était même tombée dans les pommes sous la surprise.

C'est vrai que cela avait du être un sacré choc pour elle, mais à ce point… Il trouvait quand même sa réaction un peu exagérée, mais il n'en dirait jamais rien.

Peut-être qu'il avait tellement changé qu'elle avait eu un choc ? Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à le revoir dans de telles circonstances ? Dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui poser la question… Enfin, s'il en avait le courage. Car, cela reviendrait presque à s'intéresser à la vie de la rose. Il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse des idées sur ses intentions.

Idées fondées ? Peut-être bien après tout…

Il posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, de chaque cotés du fauteuil, puis laissa sa tête pencher dans la direction du visage endormie près de lui.

Malgré sa volonté, il finissait toujours par reporter son attention sur elle. Pourquoi ? Il ne connaissait guère la réponse à cette question malgré sa légendaire perspicacité.

Il fixait ses cheveux si originaux par leur couleur. Rose. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un, à part elle bien sur, qui avait cette si particulière couleur de cheveux. Non personne. Etrange tout de même.

Puis, il laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à ses paupières closes. En cet instant il aurait aimé qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux afin de lui laisser apercevoir ces deux prunelles vertes émeraude. Aucun autre regard n'avait une telle profondeur. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait la façon qu'avaient ces deux orbes verts de le fixer. D'un regard si intense et passionné…

Il secoua la tête, détournant les yeux du lit, afin de faire sortir toutes ses pensées complètement niaises de son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était un Uchiwa ! Un Uchiwa se doit d'être froid, indifférent et de ne jamais se laisser avoir par les émotions humaines ! Alors pour quelle raison agissait-il ainsi ? Et surtout, pourquoi seulement avec elle ?

Il eut peur de découvrir la réponse à cette question. Une voix dans sa tête commençait lentement à insinuer des pensées ridicules. Il les repoussa vivement et se leva, presque rageusement de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se refugia dans le salon adjacent. Le vieil homme était présent également et le regarda agir comme si le jeune homme était perdu…

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle devrait bientôt reprendre conscience. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures maintenant. » _Lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

_-« Je ne m'inquiètes absolument pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème. »_

Et voila qu'il reprenait son masque d'indifférence… Le vieil homme soupira d'exaspération. Il commençait à se dire que ses réactions étaient vraiment imprévisibles et déroutantes. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner.

Il y a quelques soirs de cela, le jeune homme s'était présenté à son cabinet médical, lui ordonnant presque d'examiner la jeune femme. Elle avait été sérieusement blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang. Le jeune l'avait alors amené près de la rose, dans une maison au cœur des montagnes. Il l'avait soignée et remise sur pied, mais lui avait expliqué qu'elle serait probablement inconsciente quelques jours, le temps de se remettre. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors installés dans la maison, inoccupée depuis longtemps. Le brun ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, surement qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher… Sinon, pour quelle raison lui cacherait-il son identité ?

Malgré cela, le vieux médecin préférait ne pas laisser cette femme dépérir. Alors, il avait décidé de rester et de continuer à la soigner. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés.

Malgré toutes ses questions, le vieil homme n'avait pu faire dire au brun quel était le réel lien les unissant, elle et lui. En tout cas, ils se connaissaient bien, vu la réaction qu'avait eue la jeune femme en le voyant.

_*Peut-être qu'ils étaient amants autrefois et qu'il a fini par l'abandonné pour une autre? Ou bien, sont-ils de la même famille ? Quoique cela m'étonnerait… Ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas…*_

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le vieil homme cessa ses réflexions, prit un plateau remplit de fioles médicales, et prit le chemin pour la chambre de la belle endormie.

Le plus jeune le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut refermé la porte sur lui. Sa confiance, il ne l'accordait qu'à très peu de gens. Rares étaient-ils.

Le médecin ne resta que quelques minutes dans la chambre de la rose puis revint vers le brun, toujours tranquillement assis.

_-« Voila, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour elle. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je ne peux rien faire de plus » _Déclara t-il d'une voix confiante.

_-« Très bien. Vous pouvez partir si vous le désirez, je m'occuperais d'elle maintenant »._

Le vieux monsieur s'inclina légèrement avant de claquer définitivement la porte d'entrée. Finalement, il n'en saurait pas plus ça à propos de ces deux jeunes… Tant pis.

Après son départ, le brun partit se réinstallé sur le fauteuil dans la chambre. Il y resta quelques minutes, perdu dans ses réflexions, avant d'apercevoir la main de la malade tressaillir légèrement. Il reporta donc son attention sur elle et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et finit par les reportés sur la personne assisse près d'elle.

A sa vue, elle fut complètement réveillée et le fixa, hébétée. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle avait tant de questions en suspend qu'elle ne sut par où commencer. Elle prononça alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et non la moindre.

_-« Sa… su… ke… »_

***** Au même moment, au village de Konoha *****

Deux hommes s'entrainaient ardemment sur un terrain d'entrainement du village. Ils portaient tous deux d'affreuses combinaisons vertes et se ressemblaient étrangement. Même s'ils n'ont aucuns liens de parenté.

Et oui, Rock Lee et Gai Maito s'entrainaient avec toujours autant de persévérance. S'en était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir avec quelle ardeur et quelle passion ils continuaient à se perfectionner. Mais cela pouvait aussi relever de l'inconscience. En tout cas, plus personne n'y faisait réellement attention avec le temps, c'était devenu habituel de les voir s'acharner au travail.

Ils livraient actuellement un combat de taijutsu à mains nues. Les coups pleuvaient de rapidité et de souplesse. S'en était ahurissant de les voir se battre, tellement les coups étaient portés avec autant de force et de précision.

Cependant, le plus jeune des deux ne semblait pas vraiment concentré. En fait, pour dire la vérité, il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées dirigées vers une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux roses…

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux années qu'elle était partie du village, en pleine nuit, sans donner de réelles explications. Selon les dires de la Godaime, elle avait seulement laissée une lettre expliquant ses motivations avant de partir. Tsunade ne leurs en avaient pas fait part d'ailleurs, jugeant que rien dans cette lettre ne les concernaient vraiment… C'est pourquoi ses amis et lui s'étaient insurgés. Surtout Ino d'ailleurs. Elle voulait connaitre les raisons qui avaient pu poussées Sakura à déserter le village. Et bien entendu, Tsunade ne leur en avaient pas dit un mot de plus, les revoyant gentiment de son bureau.

_*Sakura… Où es-tu passée ? J'espère seulement qu'il ne t'est rien arrivée… *_

Le fauve de jade de Konoha s'inquiétait pour la rose, malgré la confiance qu'il affichait devant ses amis afin les rassurés. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il ressentait à son égard était toujours de l'amour ou bien de l'amitié… Il ne saurait répondre à sa question qu'en la revoyant. Enfin, s'il la revoyait un jour… Deux ans qu'elle était partie, et deux ans que lui s'inquiétait. Il espérait juste qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne s'était pas attirée d'ennuis.

_-« Lee, concentre-toi ! »_

Sortant brutalement de ses pensées, il se décida à combattre sérieusement. Il ne devait plus se laisser ainsi distraire par des pensées défaitistes, car comme dit si bien Gai sensei : « La fougue de la jeunesse est dans la nouvelle génération ! »

_-« Oui, Gai sensei ! »_

***** **

Au même instant, en haut de la falaise des Hokage, Naruto arrivait finalement au sommet. Son besoin de prendre l'air l'avait conduit à venir ici, il y venait régulièrement étant plus jeune.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit alors que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà présent. Une femme, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, se tenait à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, perchée sur le visage en pierre du troisième Hokage. Il fixa alors son dos, tentant de la reconnaitre.

De longs cheveux bleus nuits se balançant au gré du vent, une taille fine, une posture droite… Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle…

_*Hinata…*_

Il la regardait toujours, le soleil couchant projetant des reflets enchanteurs sur ses cheveux et les parcelles de sa peau découverte. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant de devant ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ce spectacle… Qu'elle était belle et merveilleuse ainsi…

Elle paraissait sereine et semblait dominer le paysage environnant, de par sa grâce et sa beauté. Il pourrait passer sa vie à l'admirer…

Puis tout d'un coup, elle bougea légèrement et se releva, probablement dans l'intention de partir. Naruto se ressaisit rapidement mais paniqua tout de même un instant. Que dirait-elle si elle le surprenait ainsi, la surveillant ?

Il composa alors quelques signes de main et disparut en un clin d'œil, réapparaissant un instant plus tard dans son appartement.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier L'Ermite pas net de lui avoir enseigné la technique de son père. En effet, il lui avait appris à se déplacer à l'aide de balises en forme de kunai qu'il lui faisait déposer préalablement à l'endroit où il voulait arriver. Heureusement qu'il en avait laissé à son appartement ! Il n'était passé qu'à un cheveu de la catastrophe…

Hinata, elle, marchait tranquillement jusqu'au restaurant de ramen Ichiraku, n'ayant pas remarquée un éventuel « intrus ».

Accélérant le pas, il lui fallait se dépêcher afin de ne pas arriver trop en retard. Effectivement, la petite fête pour le retour de Naruto devait commencer dans dix minutes environ…


	20. Un nouveau but

_**Chapitre 19 : Un nouveau but**_

_Après son départ, le brun partit se réinstallé sur le fauteuil dans la chambre. Il y resta quelques minutes, perdu dans ses réflexions, avant d'apercevoir la main de la malade tressaillir légèrement. Il reporta donc son attention sur elle et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et finit par les reportés sur la personne assisse près d'elle. _

_A sa vue, elle fut complètement réveillée et le fixa, hébétée. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, elle avait tant de questions en suspend qu'elle ne sut par où commencer. Elle prononça alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et non la moindre._

_-« Sa…su…ke… »_

Dans une petite chambre de plus en plus mal éclairée, dû à la disparition progressive de l'astre du jour, Sakura et Sasuke se faisait toujours face, sans prononcer un seul mot.

L'une se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas, et l'autre ne sachant quoi lui dire.

Toujours allongée, la fleur de cerisier le fixait dans les yeux, trop absorbée dans ce regard si criant de fierté. Lui, était assez content. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était content. Il pouvait enfin avoir le loisir d'admirer les magnifiques yeux verts de la Haruno sans se montrer impoli ou suspect.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes, Sakura voulut lui poser toutes les questions qui lui avaient torturées l'esprit pendant ces longues années.

_-« Pourquoi ? » _Lui murmura t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Sasuke l'observait toujours, sachant parfaitement qu'elle finirait par lui poser des questions plus précises. Et puis, sa question n'était pas très claire après tout… Pourquoi quoi, au juste ? Sa désertion de Konoha huit ans auparavant, son choix de rejoindre Orochimaru en les abandonnant elle et Naruto, son désir de poursuivre son frère… Sa question était trop vaste pour qu'il ne daigne lui répondre.

Et puis, était-elle vraiment obligée de le regarder avec des yeux si brillants de souffrance, de colère, de peine mais aussi… d'amour. Oui, c'était bien d'amour dont il était question au fin fond de ses prunelles émeraude.

_-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmenée avec toi ce soir-là… » _Souffla t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il voyait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes, ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait souffert plus que tout de cet abandon…

Oui, elle ne lui en voulait uniquement que pour cela. Et rien que pour cela. Le reste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Qu'il ait tué, qu'il est triché, qu'il soit parti… Non, rien n'était impardonnable pour elle si cela venait de cet homme. Elle était faible face à lui, et surtout faible devant ce regard ébène si captivant.

Il était très étonné, même si bien sur, il ne le montrait pas. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée ? De l'avoir laissée seule ?

Alors là, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à l'entendre lui dire cela… Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre face à cette question ?! Qu'il s'en voulait, que cela était mieux pour elle, que ce genre de vie l'aurait détruite… Non, il fallait qu'elle renonce définitivement à lui. Quitte à ce que lui en souffre par la suite…

Il la regarda donc encore plus attentivement, prenant un air décidé et impénétrable, tel un masque de fer.

_-« Sakura… Si je ne t'ai pas emmenée avec moi, c'est pour une simple raison. Tu m'ennuyais et tu ne m'étais pas utile, c'est tout. » _Lui déclara t-il.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge nouée, et ses yeux menaçant de déborder à chaque instant. Elle fixa ses prunelles sombres avec un air qui voulait dire : « Je peux lire en toi, tel un livre ouvert ». Ce regard perçant le déstabilisa un tant soit peu mais il n'en montra rien.

_-« Je sais que c'est faux… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »_

Sasuke se sentit alors un peu prit au piège. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant ? Elle décelait chacun de ses mensonges… Il ne pouvait donc pas lui mentir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Comme dit le dicton : il était fait comme un rat.

_-« Je sais que tu ne me diras rien… Tu as toujours été aussi replié sur toi-même, n'accordant à personne la chance d'être proche de toi… Enfin, si. Peut-être à Naruto. A lui, tu as donné beaucoup de choses. Tu as même pris le risque de sacrifier ta vie pour le sauver… Tu t'en souviens ? »_

Ça oui, il s'en souvenait… Lorsqu'ils avaient encore douze ans, au pays des vagues, affrontant pour la première fois des ninjas ennemis. L'équipe sept au complet face à Zabuza Momochi et Haku, ninjas renégats du pays de l'eau. Au terme d'un combat difficile, Sasuke avait du protéger Naruto en faisant barrage de son corps. Il était passé très près de la mort ce jour-là. Tous y avaient cru d'ailleurs, en particulier Sakura, qui avait été dévastée en voyant son corps sans vie… Jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même…

Mais c'était du passé maintenant toute cette histoire. Sasuke n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête, s'y attelant avec détermination.

Sakura voyait bien qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de parler de cette époque révolue. Elle était derrière eux désormais, il leur fallait avancer et créer leur propre futur. Un futur ensemble, voila le seul souhait de la rose. L'équipe sept réunie à nouveau…

Et puis, elle avait d'autres questions en tête à l'heure actuelle, que de passer son temps à ressasser le passé. Sasuke était là, près d'elle, elle ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois-ci…

_-« Parlons d'autres choses, si tu veux bien_. Le visage de la rose se détendit. _Où sommes-nous exactement ? » _Lui demanda t-elle curieuse et intriguée par la présence de l'Uchiwa.

Elle détaillait la pièce des yeux pour ne plus croiser son regard qui la fascinait.

_-« Nous nous trouvons près de la frontière du pays du Son. Cette maison était inoccupée et dissimulée dans les montagnes, parfaite pour rester discret. Tu avais besoin de soin, alors je m'y installé. »_

Ce qu'il venait de dire ébranla un peu les pensées de notre fleur de cerisier. Alors, il avait pensé à son bien-être… Il n'avait pas cru bon de la laisser mourir au fin fond de cette forêt sordide…

Un micro sourire prit place sur les lèvres roses de la Haruno sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle le dissimula en se détournant un peu plus de l'Uchiwa, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer que ce qu'il venait de dire avait une quelconque répercussion sur ses sentiments. Non, elle devait rester fière et digne. Elle était déjà en position de faiblesse face à lui à cause de ses blessures, il ne fallait en rajouter d'autant plus…

_-« Et… Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Serais-ce toi, l'homme qui m'a sauvée d'Itachi ? » _

_-« Oui, en effet, c'était bien moi. Je l'avais repéré depuis un petit moment, alors j'ai agi. »_

Le brun ne voulait en aucun cas admettre, que s'il avait agi ainsi, c'était principalement dans le but de la sauver des griffes de son frère. C'est vrai que sa vengeance avait de l'importance pour lui, mais pas au prix de sacrifier Sakura…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ?! Il pensait plus à la vie de Sakura qu'à sa vengeance ?! Il commençait sérieusement à remettre sa santé mentale en cause… Tout ceci ne lui plaisait guère… Il devenait faible et influençable.

_-« Tu…_ »

Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler. Mais, d'un coté, cela serait un soulagement et, qui sait, une promesse de retour…

Sasuke, lui, la regardait en remarquant parfaitement son dilemme. Qu'allait-elle lui demander ?

_-« Tu… Tu l'as tué ? »_

Elle voulait simplement savoir ce qu'il avait fait d'Itachi… La réponse semblait évidente par-rapport à son passé et ses liens avec son frère ainé pourtant. Même si…

_-« Oui… » _Murmura t-il doucement.

Sakura tourna alors les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il, en cet instant, un air coupable et triste sur son visage si parfait ?

_-« Sasuke ? »_

Celui-ci baissait la tête et fixait le sol d'un air absent. En réalité, il songeait à son frère. Ce frère qui lui avait expliqué, avant de mourir, toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à éliminer le clan tout entier des Uchiwa. Depuis le coup d'état perpétré par les Uchiwa contre les dirigeants du village de la feuille, en passant par la rencontre d'Itachi d'avec Madara Uchiwa, pour finir avec sa désertion ainsi que sa mort préméditée sous les coups de Sasuke…

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu croire à toute cette histoire invraisemblable sur le moment, mais aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau confiance en son grand-frère. La vérité lui avait été dévoilée, et il devait l'assumer. Même si, par sa cupidité, il avait éliminé son grand frère… Il s'était alors fait une promesse : ne jamais se laisser duper, protéger les gens qu'il aimait… Et c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait en secourant Sakura.

_-« Je me suis trompé depuis le début… Ma vie n'est basée que sur des mensonges… Le meurtre d'Itachi n'avait pas lieu d'être… Je… J'ai tué mon frère alors que, depuis toutes ces années, il ne faisait que me protéger ! J'ai vraiment agi stupidement, je m'en veux tellement… »_

Sakura ne supportait pas de voir Sasuke dans un état pareil. Cela lui brisait le cœur au plus profond de son être. Alors, elle se redressa et enserra les épaules de l'Uchiwa de ses bras frêles, lui communiquant sa présence à ses cotés. Il se laissa totalement faire, trop abattu pour fuir ses sentiments. Son étreinte lui faisait un tel bien, pourquoi la repoussée…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant que le brun ne lui raconte en détail la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère. Elle aussi fut très étonnée… Comment se douter des réelles intentions d'Itachi Uchiwa alors que tout semblait l'accuser à tort…

_-« Sasuke, j'aurais une question à te poser… »_

Il se tourna vers elle, signe qu'elle pouvait la lui poser.

_-« Tu voyages seul désormais ? Tu n'es plus avec ton équipe ? Taka, c'est bien cela ? »_

_-« Je voyage seul depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai dissout l'équipe, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister. »_

Sakura fut quelque peu soulagée d'apprendre qu'il s'était enfin débarrasser de cette équipe. Signe qu'elle pouvait encore le faire revenir du bon coté, leur coté.

_-« Et… Que fais-tu maintenant ? »_

_-« Je concentre tout mon temps à un but bien précis… »_

Il la fixa alors dans les yeux. Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux tout d'un coup, ce qui fit redouter le pire à la Haruno.

_-« Je récolte le plus d'informations possibles sur l'Akatsuki. Je tiens à éliminer toute leur organisation, principalement en raison du but qu'il poursuive. »_

_-« De quel but parles-tu ? »_

Sakura commençait à craindre le pire, surtout venant de cette organisation de malheur ! Qu'avaient-ils encore en tête comme projet dévastateur…

_-« Ils cherchent à récupérer tout les démons à queues pour ne créer qu'un seul et même démon surpuissant, afin de conquérir le monde. Ils appellent cela : Le plan de l'œil de la lune. »_

Il lui expliqua alors en détail le plan de Madara devant le visage de plus en plus décomposé de Sakura. Celle-ci saisissait petit à petit la menace qui planait dangereusement sur le monde shinobi. Et surtout qui visait directement Naruto…

Elle décida alors de tout faire afin de l'aider dans son dessein de stopper l'organisation. Sasuke tenta longuement de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne le laisser même pas en placer une.

_*Toujours aussi têtue*_ Pensa t-il en souriant légèrement.

Finalement, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il finit par céder, content qu'elle soit à nouveau près de lui, mais sans en montrer ne serais-ce qu'une once de satisfaction.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'attendre quelques jours encore, avant de continuer leurs investigations, laissant le temps à Sakura de se remettre totalement de ses blessures.


	21. Il suffit juste d'un regard

_**Chapitre 20 : Il suffit juste d'un regard…**_

_Elle décida alors de tout faire afin de l'aider dans son dessein de stopper l'organisation. Sasuke tenta longuement de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne le laisser même pas en placer une._

_*Toujours aussi têtue* Pensa t-il en souriant légèrement._

_Finalement, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il finit par céder, content qu'elle soit à nouveau près de lui, mais sans en montrer ne serais-ce qu'une once de satisfaction. _

_Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'attendre quelques jours encore, avant de continuer leurs investigations, laissant le temps à Sakura de se remettre totalement de ses blessures._

Pendant que se déroulait la fameuse discussion entre notre jeune fleur de cerisier et l'héritier des Uchiwa, à Konoha, un jeune homme s'affairait dans son petit appartement.

Effectivement, Naruto Uzumaki avait trouvé le moyen d'être en retard à la fête organisée en son honneur. C'est pour cela qu'il se dépêchait de s'habiller et sortit précipitamment de son appartement, se dirigeant vers chez Ichiraku.

Pour l'occasion, il avait abandonné son bandeau frontal et portait une chemise bleue très foncé, dont il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons. Il l'avait accompagné d'un simple jean foncé, rendant sa tenue décontracté.

Pendant sa traversée du village jusqu'au restaurant, il remarqua plusieurs regards de jeunes filles braqués sur lui. Il n'en comprit pas tellement la raison. Lui, ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau. Pas si mal que ça d'accord, mais pas non plus extraordinaire. Il n'y fit donc pas tellement attention, ce n'était pas son genre de draguer les filles qu'il croisait dans la rue. Lui était plutôt du genre romantique, un tantinet maladroit également. Il préférait nettement apprendre à connaitre une fille avant d'envisager quoique ce soit.

Il prenait l'amour très au sérieux, pas comme tous ces hommes qui ne ramènent des filles que dans le simple but de la faire sienne le temps d'une nuit. Non, lui c'était plutôt un amour éternel qu'il recherchait. Quelque chose de tellement extraordinaire et fort qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour le préserver. Vivre avec la même femme le reste de sa vie, voila son dessein. Il espérait plus que tout qu'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés soit d'accord avec son point de vue…

C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées qu'il traversa le village vers sa destination, où tous ses amis devaient déjà l'attendre. Sakura allait probablement le tuer d'être arrivé en retard. Un frisson le traversa. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir Sakura en colère… Ses coups de poings étaient dévastateurs dans ce genre de situations… Et, dans le passé, ça avait été souvent lui sa victime préférée…

Il se décida donc à accélérer le pas afin d'espérer atténuer la colère de la rose en réduisant son retard.

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, il aperçut enfin les lumières du restaurant. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celui-ci, prit une profonde inspiration, et se décida à enfin pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Les lumières l'éblouirent tellement qu'il voyait avec difficulté. A peine avait-il mis un pas dans le restaurant, qu'un cri collectif se fit entendre.

-« BON RETOUR PARMI NOUS ! »

Il fut bien vite suivit par de grands éclats de rires. Naruto, retrouvant progressivement la vue, fut assez surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel accueil. Des lanternes avaient été disposées dans tout le restaurant, des banderoles également. Ses amis riaient et le fixaient, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Tous étaient pris dans une sorte de frénésie joyeuse, qui leurs valaient d'être tous entrainés dans un fou rire général.

En voyant tous ses proches aussi heureux, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était si heureux, si comblé de tous les retrouvés, qu'il ressentit une émotion telle qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Un mélange de joie extrême et d'apaisement. Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il regardait un à un chacun de ses amis. Ils avaient tous vraiment beaucoup changés en tout ce temps, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient malgré tout restés les mêmes…

Naruto se sentit alors vraiment chez lui en cet instant, devant tous ces regards pétillants de joie.

Il regarda un à un chacun des jeunes gens. Dans son regard, ses amis y décelaient une joie sans pareille ainsi qu'un remerciement venant du plus profond de son cœur. Le genre de regard qui vous bouleverse.

Le regard du blond se fixa dans chaque prunelle de ses amis, qui le fixaient toujours, leur exprimant de muets remerciements.

C'est alors que le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Il venait de rencontrer le regard opale de la jeune Hyûga.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire bustier, ses longs cheveux tombant le long de son dos. Elle était vraiment plus qu'éblouissante…

Il ne put se décrocher de son regard. Son sourire disparut peu à peu, remplacé par un état de trouble dans son cœur. Il était comme fasciné par l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Une lueur si particulière, lueur qui n'émanait d'elle que lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Cette éclat il l'avait déjà remarqué par le passé, mais n'avait jamais réussi à établir ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter...

Hinata aussi était comme hypnotisée par ce regard azur qui l'a fixait avec tant d'intensité que son cœur chavira. Elle était tellement attirée par ce regard que plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé, mais jamais Naruto ne l'avait dévoré ainsi des yeux, tel qu'elle le faisait elle aussi. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit submergée par l'émotion. Quant à dire de quelle émotion il s'agissait, cela elle ne le savait guère. L'amour, le soulagement, la joie, la passion… Non elle ne pouvait l'affirmer avec exactitude. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que s'il continuait à la fixer ainsi, elle finirait par pleurer de bonheur de le revoir enfin…

C'est donc gênée et perturbée qu'elle détourna ses yeux de ceux du blond. Dès que le contact fut rompu, il retrouva bien vite ses esprits et une certaine contenance. Heureusement pour eux deux, personne n'avait remarqué leur échange silencieux. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais leur avaient paru à tous deux une éternité.

Cependant, en faisant le tour de la salle, Naruto remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

_-« Ah tiens, Sakura n'est pas là ? »_

Tous les jeunes gens se tournèrent alors vers lui, leurs visages devenus sombres. Leur réaction inquiéta le blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il les fixait, le regard interrogatif et les sourcils froncés.

Kiba décida de briser tout de suite le malaise en lui disant toute la vérité. Le maitre-chien se dit que, de toute manière, il aurait bien fini par l'apprendre, alors autant que ce soit eux qui lui annonce. Il s'avança donc pour se placer en évidence, se passa une main derrière la nuque, et afficha un air craintif. Il redoutait un peu la réaction de l'Uzumaki.

_-« Et bien… En fait… Sakura a quittée le village, il y a de cela trois ans… »_ Lui débita t-il, en cherchant ses mots avec précaution.

L'Uzumaki était un peu sous le choc face à cette révélation. Sakura, partie ? Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

_-« Mais, pourquoi ? »_ Leur demanda t-il à tous, un peu perdu et perplexe.

_-« Ça, on n'en sait rien_, continua Ino d'un air désabusée, _elle est juste partie une nuit en laissant une soi-disant lettre à Maitre Tsunade. »_

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto fut l'image de Sasuke. Si Sakura était allée jusqu'à quitter le village, cela ne pouvait être que pour cette raison. Ça il en était persuadé. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne serait prête à aller jusqu'à ses extrémités, que dans le but de sauver Sasuke… Alors, c'était forcement la raison de son départ.

Voyant que la soirée commençait à virer à la catastrophe, Naruto leur fit soudain un grand sourire. Cela marcha assez bien étant donné que tous se remirent à faire la fête dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, son « faux-sourire » ne fit pas illusion pour Hinata. Elle, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa coéquipière, malgré la gaieté qu'il tentait d'afficher.

Après quelques heures passées à rire entres-eux et à boire, Hinata ressentit le besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Elle sortit donc du restaurant, discrète comme toujours. Personne ne remarqua son absence, tous trop occupés à discuter et rire, sauf bien sur Naruto. Il lui jetait de discrets regards depuis le début de la soirée. Regards qu'elle n'avait perçus.

La jeune héritière marcha quelques mètres avant de s'assoir sur un banc, à l'entrée d'un parc tout près de là. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière afin de fixer les étoiles, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle faisait souvent cela, la vue de tous ces astres brillants au-dessus de sa tête l'apaisait beaucoup. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait comme transportée…

Après un instant elle ferma les yeux, se nourrissant de la tranquillité de la nuit. Elle était dans son élément, entourée par toutes ces étoiles et ce silence reposant.

Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers le blond. Elles l'a ramenèrent inexorablement vers le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé, plus tôt dans la soirée. Cet échange l'avait vraiment bouleversée au plus haut point. Elle n'en comprenait toutefois pas la signification…

_-« Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors, tu vas attraper froid »_

Au son de cette voix, elle avait sursautée et avait ouvert les yeux. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, debout devant elle. Il retira sa veste et lui mit délicatement sur les épaules. Gênée par cet acte, elle le remercia néanmoins d'un petit sourire. Elle s'inquiéta pour lui également, mais n'oserait jamais lui en faire la remarque. C'est vrai qu'il faisait frais ce soir-là.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'installa à ses cotés. Ne sachant quoi dire à la jeune fille, il préféra contempler lui aussi les étoiles ainsi que le calme de cette nuit. Il se sentait, sans savoir pourquoi, toujours apaiser lorsqu'il se trouvait aux cotés de l'héritière Hyûga. Cela lui faisait un bien fou…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne disent un mot.

Hinata, sans s'en apercevoir, respirait avec délectation l'odeur de Naruto sur la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée. Elle se sentait si rassurée aux cotés du blond. Comme si toutes menaces disparaissaient soudainement de son monde, comme si rien ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre tant qu'elle serait près de lui. Elle se sentait complète et comblée. Même en sachant parfaitement que cela prendrait fin à un moment ou à un autre…

Elle repensa alors la fleur de cerisier. Hinata voyait bien que Naruto s'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Elle eut envie de tout faire pour le rassurer, faire disparaitre cette expression sur son visage.

_-« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien… »_

Naruto tourna alors son visage vers celui de l'Hyûga, analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il lui sourit alors, reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

_-« Oui, tu as surement raison. Elle est assez forte pour se défendre. »_

Remarque qu'il accompagna d'un sourire amusé, se rappelant tous les coups qu'il s'était pris de l'Haruno. Il reprit bien vite un air sérieux et retourna la tête vers la jeune fille, la fixant silencieusement.

_-« Merci Hinata… »_ Lui souffla t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Comme seule réponse, elle se tourna également vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Il se surprit à lui rendre son sourire pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison qui lui échappait totalement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans rajouter un mot. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait légèrement, même portant sa veste.

_-« Tu as froid ? » _

Tout en disant cela, il se rapprochait d'elle machinalement, voulant certainement lui apporter un peu de sa chaleur. Elle rosit un peu, heureuse de toutes les attentions du blond envers elle ce soir. Il ne remarqua pas, bien entendu, le changement de comportement d'Hinata. Elle avait un peu baissée la tête et dans ses yeux, une lueur indescriptible. De la flatterie, par tant d'attentions de sa part, mais également de la tendresse… Oui, une grande tendresse. Elle était aux anges mais cela Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

La nuit avait un peu avancée mais ils étaient restés sur ce banc, comme voulant prolonger ce léger moment d'intimité entre eux. Mais, trop vite au gout d'Hinata, cela devait bien se finir.

_-« Il se fait tard… Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. »_

Il s'était levé, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il ne le faisait pourtant pas exprès, ce sourire avait des effets magiques sur Hinata. Il lui tendit alors la main, voulant galamment l'aider à se relever.

_*Il a vraiment changé… Il est encore plus beau et séduisant qu'avant… Et plus gentleman aussi…*_ Se surprit-elle à penser en le regardant dans les yeux, troublée par tant de changements positifs chez le blond.

Elle hésita mais finit par attraper doucement sa main qu'il lui tendait. Il la tira délicatement vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, on aurait dit que cela ne lui nécessitait aucuns efforts. Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Une certaine tension s'installa. Elle se sentit comme faite de porcelaine entre sa main large mais d'une douceur incomparable. Il sentait sa main si fragile qu'à chaque mouvement il avait peur de la briser. Raisonnement un peu stupide, néanmoins il n'y fit pas attention.

Tous deux désormais debout, se tenant toujours la main, ils étaient tous deux un peu troublés par toutes les sensations que leurs mains liées leur prodiguait. Naruto finit par libérer sa main, un court instant plus tard, conscient que son attitude pouvait prêter à confusion. L'héritière n'y prit pas garde, elle aussi envoutée par le toucher de cette main si masculine et rassurante.

Ils prirent finalement la route du manoir Hyûga, après avoir signalés à leurs amis leur départ. Ceux-ci sourirent, assez contents que Naruto commence enfin à s'éveiller aux sentiments d'Hinata.

Naruto la raccompagna donc jusque chez elle, ne lui adressant qu'un doux sourire en guise de « Bonne Nuit ». Elle rougit un peu, le remercia, avant de rentrer et de monter directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, trop comblée par cette soirée.

Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki rentrait tranquillement chez lui, repensant à la soirée merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer…


	22. L'approche d'une menace

_**Chapitre 21 : L'approche d'une menace…**_

_Ils prirent finalement la route du manoir Hyûga, après avoir signalés à leurs amis leur départ. Ceux-ci sourirent, assez contents que Naruto commence enfin à s'éveiller aux sentiments d'Hinata._

_Naruto la raccompagna donc jusque chez elle, ne lui adressant qu'un doux sourire en guise de « Bonne Nuit ». Elle rougit un peu, le remercia, avant de rentrer et de monter directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, trop comblée par cette soirée._

_Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki rentrait tranquillement chez lui, repensant à la soirée merveilleuse qu'il venait de passer…_

Le lendemain, Jiraya et Naruto avaient été expressément conviés à se rendre dans le bureau de la Godaime. C'est ainsi qu'arriva le blond, remarquant que son maitre était déjà présent avec Tsunade et Shizune. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, faisant ainsi remarqué sa présence, tous les regards des gens présents se tournèrent vers lui. Cela ne le dérangea même pas, bien qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser en cet instant.

Tsunade le regardait avec un tel regard qu'il se sentit un peu bizarre. C'était un peu comme s'il pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce regard rempli d'inquiétude…

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'Uzumaki fit quelques pas afin de se retrouver aux cotés de Jiraya, devant le bureau de Tsunade.

Naruto se doutait bien du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder en les convoquant tous les deux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire afin de remédier à la menace qui planait sur eux désormais… L'Akatsuki.

Voyant que ni la Godaime ni « l'ermite pas net » ne semblaient vouloir en venir au fait, le blond choisit de ne pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

_-« Vous nous avez convoqués afin de parler des informations que nous avons recueillis sur l'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas Tsunade baa-chan ? »_

La Godaime soupira, lasse, puis posa ses mains sous son menton avant de lui répondre.

_-« Oui, c'est ça. Mais nous devons attendre, nous ne sommes pas encore au complet. »_

Cette réponse surprit un peu Naruto qui se demandait bien qui pouvait bien être les autres personnes qui étaient censés assister à cette réunion.

_*Peut-être Kakashi-sensei ? Ou bien le capitaine Yamato ? Ou alors les deux vieux conseillés, s'ils sont toujours en vie bien sur… *_

C'est alors que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant derrière lui le fit se retourner. Les personnes qu'il découvrit le surprit encore davantage.

_-« C'est pas trop tôt, vous êtes en retard. »_

Les nouveaux arrivants sourirent un peu gênés, pendant qu'un brun murmurait des paroles d'excuses.

_-« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »_

Notre jeune héros ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit _eux_ les fameuses personnes. Il les regarda tour à tour avant de croiser malencontreusement un regard nacré.

Ce fut la Godaime qui se chargea de répondre à leur place.

_-« Et bien, ils sont tout autant concernés dans cette histoire. Il est donc normal qu'ils soient présents. »_

L'ermite acquiesça d'un air songeur. Il se demandait comment tout cela se finirait… Il craignait pour l'avenir… Un affrontement semblait inévitable, et il connaissait parfaitement les conditions des ninjas pendant ces guerres. Il souhaitait juste que tout se finisse bien…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de dévisager un à un chacun des nouveaux arrivants, craignant pour eux en vue du nuage noir qui se profilait à l'horizon.

En effet, les nouveaux arrivants étaient en fait chacun de ses amis. Comprenant également les quatre sensei, ainsi que le capitaine Yamato.

Voir tous ces personnes se tenir avec un regard sérieux et déterminé, lui donna un grand souffle de soulagement. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que leur présence ici représentait pour Naruto…

_-« Si je vous ais tous convoqués, c'est pour vous parlez de quelque chose de très important. »_

Tous les regards tournés vers elle, Tsunade ressentit la pression qui régnait dans cette pièce, chacun patientant pour enfin savoir ce qu'était la raison de cette réunion massive.

La Godaime se tourna alors vers Jiraya, lui demandant d'expliquer lui-même la situation.

_-« Si Naruto et moi sommes rentrés au village, c'est pour une raison précise. Pas parce que sa formation était terminée, non. Il y a quelques jours, nous nous trouvions à la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Nous nous sommes retrouvés attaqués par deux membres de l'Akatsuki... »_

Tous étaient concentrés sur les paroles de l'ermite. Ils semblaient un peu surpris d'apprendre que les deux sennins s'étaient retrouvés face avec l'Akatsuki. Chacun commençant à craindre le pire si le but de cette réunion avec un quelconque rapport avec l'organisation…

Avant de continuer son récit, Jiraya se tourna vers Naruto, le regard rempli de remords.

_-« En réalité, il serait plus juste de dire que seul Naruto s'est retrouvé face à l'Akatsuki. Je n'étais pas avec lui à ce moment là. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, j'ai seulement vu Naruto allongé au sol, aux prises avec un genjutsu de très haut niveau… »_

Un silence s'installa.

Chacun avaient désormais les yeux rivés sur le blond. Hinata, elle, comprit alors d'où venait le fameux pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant. Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée, il avait bien été en danger…

Ils prenaient tous pleinement conscience de ce que les mots de l'ermite signifiaient.

Les souvenirs de ce jour-là refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il se souvenait du visage d'Itachi Uchiwa, de l'affrontement avec Suigetsu, des révélations qu'Itachi lui avait faites sur les plans de l'organisation pour Gaara ainsi que lui, et enfin il se souvint des scènes de tortures auquel il avait assisté…

Naruto serra sa mâchoire ainsi que ses poings sans réellement s'en apercevoir. Il détestait l'Akatsuki, et ferait tout pour les arrêter, même si cela devait signifier sa mort. Tant pis pour Sasuke, il était d'autant plus nécessaire de mettre fin à leurs agissements malveillants.

_-« Naruto ? Peux-tu nous éclairer sur la suite des événements ? »_

Ce fut la voix de la Godaime qui le sortit de ses réflexions. Il comprit qu'il devait leur donner toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées ce jour-là dans la forêt.

_-« Il y avait Itachi Uchiwa ainsi que Suigetsu Hôzuki. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire Suigetsu, puis Itachi a voulu en finir. Je me suis donc retrouvé face à face avec lui. Ils m'ont finalement dit que leur seul but était de me capturer… »_

Kiba intervint alors, ne comprenant pas pourquoi deux membres de l'Akatsuki chercheraient à capturer L'Uzumaki.

_-« Mais, pourquoi ? »_

Naruto afficha alors un air profondément peiné. Il en avait assez de devoir perpétuellement subir les assauts de tout ceux cherchant le pouvoir du démon renard…

_-« Ils veulent Kyubi… » _Murmura t-il.

Tous furent un peu choqués d'apprendre cela. Bien entendu, ils étaient tous au courant que le démon avait été scellé par le Yondaime dans le corps de Naruto, mais désormais la menace planant sur le village semblait devenir de plus en plus forte.

_-« Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils recherchaient Shukaku. Il ne leur reste plus que deux bijuu à sceller. Shukaku et Kyubi. »_

_-« Je vois… Alors, ils feront tout pour accomplir leur objectif… » _Constata la Godaime en se mordant nerveusement l'ongle.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa. Ils prenaient tous pleinement conscience de l'étendu de la situation. L'Akatsuki ferait tout pour arriver à leur fin, même s'ils devaient pour cela attaquer le village de Konoha, tuant un nombre incalculable de gens…

Kakashi prit alors la parole, souhaitant des précisions sur la situation.

_-« Tsunade-sama, avez-vous prévenu Gaara du danger auquel il est exposé ? »_

_-« Bien sur que oui. Il a d'ailleurs mis en place tout un système de sécurité pour protéger Suna. Il sait aussi que si l'Akatsuki devait l'attaquer afin de capturer Shukaku, il se battrait hors de sa cité pour la protéger. Il m'a dit être parfaitement prêt à se sacrifier pour défendre la population. »_

Cet état de fait ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Naruto. Il craignait un peu pour la vie de son ami. Si l'Akatsuki devait l'attaquer, le rouquin ne ferait pas long feu, l'expérience l'avait montré par le passé…

_-« Dans tout les cas, la menace est bien réelle. Nous devons tout faire afin de les empêcher de capturer tous les démons à queues. » _Ajouta Yamato.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Ils pensaient tous à sauvegarder le monde et son équilibre. Si l'Akatsuki s'octroyait tout les démons, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait…

_-« Que compte-t-ils faire des neuf démons ? Utiliser leurs puissances pour soumettre les nations ninjas ?_

_-« Ça, Neji, nous n'en savons rien… »_

_-« Que comptes-tu faire Tsunade ? » _Demanda Jiraya, retournant toute l'attention vers l'Hokage.

Celle-ci soupira longuement tout en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant intensément.

_-« Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre de nouveaux éléments nous permettant une quelconque action. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que de nous préparer au pire… »_

Les paroles de Tsunade eurent un effet dévastateur. La guerre semblait inévitable. Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire afin de la stopper. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'est attendre…

Voyant que plus personne n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, Naruto prit la liberté de partir. Il était en colère cela se voyait. Les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner, la mine sombre. Ils ne lui en voulaient absolument pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute tout ce qu'il arrivait, il n'avait rien demandé. Ses amis tenaient trop à lui pour le laisser marcher seul vers une mort certaine…

Une fois le blond parti, Jiraya crut bon de préciser quelque chose à Tsunade.

_-« Tu sais Tsunade, il ne voulait pas revenir au village. J'ai réussi à le convaincre mais il voulait s'en éloigner, pour le protéger… »_

***** Au même moment, à Suna, Bureau du Kazekage *****

Gaara était assis derrière son grand bureau, occupé avec de multiples papiers nécessitant son attention. Il n'était pas très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, réfléchissant intensément à la situation. L'Akatsuki était une menace qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère, ça il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il se devait de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

La seule chose qui occupait son esprit depuis ces derniers jours était de trouver une quelconque façon de sauver l'équilibre du monde shinobi, il ne pouvait laisser l'Akatsuki prendre le pouvoir…

Quelques coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre.

_-« Entrez. »_

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Temari et un Kankurô, paraissant quelques peu soucieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand bureau de leur frère, alors que celui-ci les fixaient. Au vu de l'expression de leurs visages, ils avaient probablement quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être…

_-« Gaara… » _

Le concerné ne parla pas, sachant qu'ils allaient le faire eux-mêmes. Quoi qu'ils aient à dire, cela semblait les préoccupé.

_-« Ce que Kankurô essaie de te dire, c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi… »_ Lui murmura sa sœur ainée.

Gaara la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il était peu habitué à voir une telle lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ces yeux verts. Il comprit alors qu'elle devait avoir en tête sa précédente « entrevue » avec l'Akatsuki, durant laquelle l'organisation avait presque réussie à sceller le démon Shukaku.

_-« La dernière fois… Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, tu le sais, mais… Ils avaient presque réussi à extraire le démon à une queue… Et, tu as failli en mourir… »_

Kankurô regardait aussi sa sœur, il n'aurait pas pu mieux exprimer son point de vue.

Le Kazekage soupira, fixant toujours sa sœur.

_-« Temari… Shukaku est toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Compte sur moi pour ne pas les laisser s'en emparer, quoi qu'il arrive je protégerais le village… »_

_-« C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. »_

Gaara lui fit alors un léger sourire confiant, content qu'il ait autant d'importance pour son frère et sa sœur. Il y a quelques années il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais, aujourd'hui c'était différent… Temari et Kankurô comptaient énormément pour lui.

_-« Ne t'en fais pas… Je t'assure que tout ira bien. »_

_-« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, Gaara ? »_ Lui demanda Kankurô.

Le rouquin croisa ses mains sous son menton, fixant un point invisible.

_-« J'ai déjà sécurisé le village. Tout a été prévu. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait d'aller rencontrer l'Hokage à Konoha. »_

A l'entente de cela, le cœur de Temari rata quelques battements… Konoha…

_-« Bien. Je fais le nécessaire. » _Ajouta Kankurô, avant de disparaitre par la porte.

Les deux membres de la famille Sabaku restèrent quelques secondes dans un silence religieux. Temari réfléchissait à ce que la décision de son frère signifiait. Aller à Konoha. Cela voulait aussi dire revoir un certain manipulateur d'ombre. Et ça, elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable…

_-« Temari ? Tout va bien ? »_

_-« Hein ? Euh… Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas. » _Lui répondit-elle en affichant son célèbre sourire éclatant.

Cependant ce sourire lui apparut clairement comme faux. Il voyait bien qu'elle s'était forcée à lui montrer que tout allait bien, même au prix de la vérité.

_-« Tu es sûre ? »_

_-« Mais oui, bien sur. »_

Ce sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit rapidement congé de lui, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait faire illusion plus longtemps.

Elle laissa donc un Kazekage en proie à des questionnements. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela avec l'Akatsuki, il fallait aussi qu'il pense à s'occuper de sa sœur… Pourquoi lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « Konoha » l'expression de son visage s'était transformé…

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Temari… »_


	23. Honneur à la fraternité

_**Chapitre 22 : Honneur à la fraternité.**_

_-« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, Gaara ? » Lui demanda Kankurô._

_Le rouquin croisa ses mains sous son menton, fixant un point invisible._

_-« J'ai déjà sécurisé le village. Tout a été prévu. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire serait d'aller rencontrer l'Hokage à Konoha. »_

_A l'entente de cela, le cœur de Temari rata quelques battements… Konoha…_

_-« Bien. Je fais le nécessaire. » Ajouta Kankurô, avant de disparaitre par la porte._

Quelques heures après, Gaara, Temari ainsi que Kankurô se préparaient à partir pour le pays du feu. Le Kazekage avait expressément demandé à ce que sa garde ne soit composée que des deux jônins. Il considérait que les ninjas de Suna devaient à tout prix rester à la cité afin d'être en mesure de la protéger en cas d'attaque pendant l'absence de leur chef.

Personne n'avait objecté à sa décision, à part son élève, Matsuri. La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que son maitre soit aussi peu protégé sur le trajet jusqu'au village caché de la feuille. Oui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

En cinq années le temps avait fait son œuvre sur la frêle jeune fille qu'elle était. Elle avait désormais de longs cheveux toujours aussi bruns, mais tombant jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Une taille élancée et souple venait parfaire les transformations. Oui, elle était devenue très belle, considérée comme une des plus jolies filles du village, en prenant en compte Temari bien entendu. Mais les changements ne s'étaient pas seulement opérés sur son physique, non. Dans sa vie privée également…

Ses yeux couleur charbon fixaient attentivement la silhouette du Kazekage qui rassemblait ses affaires. Aurais-je oubliée de préciser que ce cher Kazekage entretenait une relation très sérieuse avec la belle Matsuri ? Oui, et bien maintenant vous le savez. Ensembles depuis maintenant près de deux ans, ils avaient franchis le pas et s'étaient installés ensemble dans la demeure du Kazekage.

Ils s'aimaient, ça oui. Bien plus que ne le montrait Gaara. Quoique malgré son air froid et distant, il se montrait très doux et attentionné envers la femme qu'il aimait. Bien sur il ne le faisait qu'en privé jamais en public, réputation de Kazekage oblige. Matsuri avait appris à aimer son attitude dure et sérieuse, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait cela que par-rapport à la fonction qu'il occupait. Ces dernières années, Gaara avait changé… Changé en bien. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle avait eu une influence positive sur lui, mais sachant parfaitement qu'en réalité il possédait cette douceur ancrée en lui.

Matsuri le regardait, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, ranger ses affaires. Elle ne lui avait jamais clairement exprimé ses craintes. Elle avait atrocement peur. Peur que les plans de l'Akatsuki ne se réalisent et qu'ils capturent Gaara pour lui extraire Shukaku, avant de le laisser mourir… La première fois qu'il avait été capturé par l'Akatsuki, il était passé si près de la mort… En le voyant allongé sur le sol, elle avait cru que son propre cœur s'était arrêté de battre en même temps que celui du rouquin. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Jamais. Elle ne voulait plus voir ses magnifiques yeux verts se fermés à jamais…

Son fiancé lui tournait le dos, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence derrière lui. Elle avança silencieusement et, prise par une pulsion inexplicable, se serra de toutes ses forces contre son dos, serrant ses bras à la taille du rouquin. Au départ surpris de cette étreinte, Gaara comprit en voyant la façon dont elle le serrait qu'elle semblait désespérée et effrayée.

Dans un mouvement très doux, il posa ses mains sur celles de sa compagne, lui faisant légèrement lâché prise.

_-« Matsuri… »_

Il se retourna alors complètement vers elle. Elle le fixait intensément, les yeux brillants de larmes. Le Kazekage, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, la prit tendrement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'une manière réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans qu'aucuns des deux ne disent un mot. Gaara savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire ce qui lui arrivait, mais que pour cela il ne devait pas la forcer à parler.

_-« J'ai… J'ai peur pour toi… » _Lui avoua t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Alors c'était ça… Elle avait peur de le perdre. Malgré la situation, le Kazekage sourit légèrement. La femme qu'il aimait se souciait de son bien-être. Que c'était agréable pour lui de se sentir ainsi aimé d'elle…

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. Et puis, Temari et Kankurô m'accompagne. Tu sais comment ils sont, ils ne laisseraient personne m'approcher. Surtout Temari d'ailleurs. Je plains celui qui tenterait de s'en prendre à moi »_ Finit-il en riant doucement.

Matsuri rit aussi, quelque peu soulagée. Elle connaissait bien les deux autres Sabaku. Aucun doute là-dessus, celui qui se frotterait à Temari aurait beaucoup de soucis à se faire.

Entendre son rire avait redonné du baume au cœur à Gaara. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. La laisser seule ici ne lui plaisait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle serait plus en sécurité à Suna qu'avec lui.

_-« Je dois y aller maintenant, ils m'attendent… »_

Il s'écarta de ses bras à contrecœur. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de lui caresser la joue.

_-« Fais attention, je t'en prie… »_

_-« Je te le promets »_ Lui assura-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

Rapidement, il prit ses affaires et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière pour elle. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il avait peur de ne pouvoir partir ou qu'elle tente de le retenir.

C'est ainsi qu'il partit rapidement en direction des portes du village, afin de rejoindre Kankurô et Temari qui devaient déjà l'y attendre.

Une fois qu'elle eut entendu la porte claquer, Matsuri ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur ses lèvres, lieu du dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec son fiancé…

*******

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que les trois membres de la fratrie Sabaku courraient dans le désert. Ils cherchaient à ne pas trop trainer en route, redoutant une quelconque attaque visant le Kazekage. Sans chef, le village de Suna pourrait devenir plus que vulnérable à des attaques hostiles, et cela c'était ce que Gaara redoutait plus que tout. Il voulait tout faire afin de préserver et protéger son village, alors mourir ici n'était pas une très bonne solution.

Ils se tenaient tous trois sur leurs gardes, entièrement concentrés, écoutant chaque bruit ou présence suspecte.

Kankurô et Temari avaient parfaitement conscience que cette mission n'était pas seulement une simple visite diplomatique à Konoha. Non. Ils étaient chargés de veiller à la sécurité de leur Kazekage, et non à celle de leur frère. La distinction entre les deux était mince mais parfaitement perceptible.

Gaara soupçonnait fortement que si l'Akatsuki devait chercher à le capturer, ils le feraient lorsque sa garde serait amoindrie. C'est pour cela que cette traversée jusqu'au pays du feu risquait de se révéler dangereuse pour lui, ainsi que pour les deux autres. Il se doutait bien qu'en ne voyageant que tout les trois, ils étaient vulnérables.

Quoique les deux jônins l'accompagnant, accessoirement frère et sœur, se trouvaient être les ninjas les plus puissants du village du sable. Quelle meilleure garde pour lui ! Et lui, l'hôte de Shukaku, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, tout de même. Alors Gaara ne doutait pas que si l'Akatsuki les attaquait, ils seraient tous les trois aptes à se défendre face à eux.

***** **

Une journée s'écoula.

La Godaime, à Konoha, venait tout juste de recevoir le message du Kazekage, lui signalant leur arrivée prochaine, à lui et à sa garde personnelle. La blonde fit donc tout de suite appeler l'héritier Nara dans son bureau. Elle lui apprit la nouvelle, devant le visage décomposé de Shikamaru, et lui assigna la tache de se charger de la délégation. Bien entendu, il essaya de se défiler, faisant jouer tous les arguments les plus tirés par les cheveux qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais rien n'y fit, la blonde se montrait têtue parfois.

Il dut donc s'incliner face à son choix, même si la perspective de veiller sur les trois du sable ne l'enchantait guère. Plus particulièrement sur Temari. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fameuse nuit dans la forêt, et l'idée de la revoir signifiait « très gros ennuis pour moi ». Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Alors il finit par se décider à agir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire : avec indifférence…

Surement pas sa plus brillante idée d'ailleurs…

***** **

Une journée et demie qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers Konoha, Gaara en tête. Ils avaient pénétrés, il y a quelques heures, la frontière du pays de feu, pressant le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible.

Tout d'un coup un mouvement les firent stopper leur chemin. Ils se posèrent immédiatement au sol, tous les trois aux aguets. Temari sortant immédiatement des petits éventails ressemblant étrangement à celui dont elle se servait habituellement, tandis que Kankurô armait ses marionnettes de combat. Gaara, lui, déversait un peu de son chakra dans le sol afin de s'assurer la plus grande quantité possible de sable ou de minéraux.

Ils s'étaient mis en position de défense, dos les uns contre les autres afin de voir le danger arriver. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Des bruissements de feuilles se firent entendre tout autour d'eux. Le bruit semblait se rapprocher rapidement de leur position.

Puis, tout d'un coup, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées vinrent se poser à quelques mètres d'eux.

_-« L'Akatsuki… » _Murmura la sœur ainée, d'une voix où perçait une colère qui ne tarderait pas à exploser.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Des capes noires et rouges. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux. Cependant, en fixant les trois nouveaux arrivants, Gaara dut admettre qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui ils étaient. Ce n'était aucun des criminels de rang S listés dans le bingo book. Leurs visages lui étaient complètement inconnus.

Deux hommes et une femme. Le premier homme avait des cheveux étrangement bleus, des yeux violets, ainsi qu'un visage ressemblant à un requin. Le second avait des cheveux orange ébouriffés, des yeux d'une couleur assez rougeâtre et paraissait d'un naturel très calme. La seule femme de l'équipe, quant à elle, avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants. Ses yeux ayant la même couleur.

Les trois membres de l'Akatsuki ne semblaient pas forcement ravis d'être là. Ils étaient probablement pressés d'en finir rapidement. Tant mieux, Gaara ne souhaitait que cela.

_-« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Demanda t-il de sa voix trainante, qui était réputée pour perturber ses adversaires.

Le « requin » se mit à sourire. Il avait l'air assez amusé de la situation mais surtout il semblait un peu trop sûr de lui. Encore un bon point pour eux, son assurance jouerait surement en sa défaveur.

_-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes. La seule chose importante, c'est de savoir pourquoi nous sommes là. Ou devrais-je dire pour qui. »_ Son sourire carnassier s'élargit davantage.

Le regard qu'il lançait au Kazekage fit vite comprendre à Temari et Kankurô que leurs trois opposants étaient là pour Gaara. Ce que n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout la princesse du sable. Sa colère semblait montée en puissance. Elle serrait fort ses deux petits éventails entre ses doigts et les fixaient d'un regard effrayant.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors ils seraient déjà tous les trois morts et enterrés.

_-« Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir et vite ! Sinon je vous jure que vous allez le regrettez ! »_

Dans un tel état de colère, Temari était quelque peu effrayante. Cependant les trois de l'Akatsuki ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ils avaient l'air de les sous-estimer, cela allait leur couter cher…

_-« Nous ne sommes venus que pour capturer le démon à une queue. Vous deux ne nous intéresser aucunement. »_ Le roux à la carrure imposante avait daigné s'intéresser à la situation.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Temari qui se préparait déjà à leur envoyer une attaque de son cru. Elle brassa l'air avec ses deux éventails, le visage furieux d'avoir été ainsi sous-estimer.

_-« Futon, La grande lame du vent ! »_

L'attaque fut prise de plein fouet par les trois membres de l'organisation, tandis que Kankurô préparait déjà Kuroari pour sa prochaine attaque. Karin ne pouvait rien faire à part se mettre à l'abri. Suigetsu quant à lui fit quelques signes.

_-« Suiton, technique de la vague déferlante ! » _

Un impressionnant mur d'eau s'éleva, se dirigeant rapidement vers les trois du sable. Plus il s'approchait plus le mur gagnait en puissance. Gaara s'interposa alors et du sable s'éleva de sa calebasse, formant un haut mur devant eux. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque l'eau entra en collision avec le sable. Malheureusement, Gaara savait pertinemment que le sable était inutile face aux techniques Suiton. Le sable commença à s'imbiber d'eau et à retomber lourdement petit à petit au sol, sous forme d'une sorte de boue. Cependant cette contre-attaque les avaient protégés de la vague d'eau.

En ayant assez d'être inactif, Kankurô bougea ses doigts, faisant remuer les fils de chakra y étant accrochés. Sa marionnette Karasu fonça alors vers leurs adversaires. Le brun fit quelques habiles mouvements de doigts, et c'est ainsi qu'une pluie d'aiguilles empoisonnées s'abattit sur les anciens membres de Taka.

Face aux aiguilles, leur seule chance était l'esquive. Karin ne fut cependant pas assez rapide, peu habituée à devoir sérieusement se battre, et se reçut une aiguille en plein dans l'épaule gauche. Elle grogna avant de retirer rapidement l'aiguille. Elle comptait se soigner mais en fut incapable. En effet, le poison recouvrant les aiguilles était réputé pour agir instantanément. Elle se retrouva donc paralysée, s'affalant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ses deux compagnons furent distraits un millième de secondes par l'état de la rousse, ce qui suffit pour que Juugo se fasse prendre au piège à l'intérieur de Kuroari.

Dans le même laps de temps, Temari avait utilisée la 'technique futon du cheval marin' pour prendre au piège Suigetsu au cœur d'une tornade. Celui-ci n'eut le temps de réagir, que déjà le vent le lacerait violemment, baignant les environs de sang. Kankurô, quant à lui, fit sortir l'impressionnant arsenal de lames des articulations de Karasu, se préparant à utiliser sa technique la plus sanglante.

_-« Technique de la chambre noire ! Le théâtre des Marionnettes ! »_

Les lames s'enfoncèrent alors profondément dans les fentes destinées à cet effet dans l'habitacle de la marionnette. Du sang commença à s'écouler des interstices.

_-« Voila. S'en est fini d'eux… »_

_-« Oui Temari. Mais qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » _Lui répondit le brun en désignant la rousse, toujours paralysée par le poison.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur Kazekage de frère, c'était à lui de prendre la décision de faire des prisonniers ou non.

_-« Emmenons-la à Konoha. Elle pourrait peut-être détenir des informations intéressantes. »_

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête alors que Kankurô chargeait son « fardeau » sur son épaule.

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin vers le village de la feuille, songeant que l'Akatsuki avait encore recruté des incapables...

Gaara pensa alors qu'il avait bien fait de faire toute confiance à son frère et sa sœur pour sa protection. Ils étaient vraiment efficaces. Matsuri n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire pour sa sécurité…


	24. Visite Risquée ?

_**Chapitre 23 : Visite… Risquée ?**_

_-« Voila. S'en est fini d'eux… »_

_-« Oui Temari. Mais qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » Lui répondit le brun en désignant la rousse, toujours paralysée par le poison. _

_Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur Kazekage de frère, c'était à lui de prendre la décision de faire des prisonniers ou non._

_-« Emmenons-la à Konoha. Elle pourrait peut-être détenir des informations intéressantes. »_

_Les deux autres hochèrent la tête alors que Kankurô chargeait son « fardeau » sur son épaule. _

_Ils reprirent donc leur chemin vers le village de la feuille, songeant que l'Akatsuki avait encore recruté des incapables... _

_Gaara pensa alors qu'il avait bien fait de faire toute confiance à son frère et sa sœur pour sa protection. Ils étaient vraiment efficaces. Matsuri n'avait aucuns soucis à se faire pour sa sécurité…_

Pendant que les trois de Suna continuaient leur chemin vers le village de Konoha, un certain flemmard, lui, était allongé dans son endroit favori. Sur son banc, sur ce toit. Il fixait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Tsunade venait à peine de lui apprendre l'arrivée imminente des Sabaku. Il la redoutait, oh ça oui qu'il la redoutait.

A la seule pensée de revoir la princesse des sables, son cœur s'emballait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation oppressante, comme si son cœur voulait l'avertir d'un danger. Oui, le danger c'était Temari No Sabaku. Shikamaru redoutait leurs retrouvailles. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la solution à son problème, à leur problème. Son intelligence ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce genre de situations, alors il se sentait assez démuni.

Le Nara s'était habitué à toujours pouvoir compter sur ses capacités d'analyse et de réflexion mais là… C'était le trou noir. Un peu déconcertant pour lui, habitué à trouver des solutions aux problèmes les plus insolubles. Cependant, dans le cas présent, il marchait à l'aveuglette.

Il plissa fortement les yeux, signe de sa frustration. Cette fille allait finir par le rendre cinglé, ça il le voyait arriver gros comme une maison.

Il le savait, dès qu'il l'a verrait, toutes ces sombres pensées disparaitraient, totalement balayées par la beauté de la blonde. Ça il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le simple fait de la voir le faisait tout oublier autour de lui, jusqu'à son prénom. Enfin, tout du moins pendant quelques secondes. Notre génie arrivait tout de même à se reprendre pour faire bonne figure.

Il n'était pas stupide tout de même. Rester planté la bouche ouverte devant une femme, ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un homme digne de ce nom. Son coté macho reprenait toujours le dessus, lui interdisant de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant elle. Déjà que l'unique fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, elle lui avait ressorti cela pendant des années. « Ces vieux dossiers » comme il aimait à les appeler. Se faire ridiculiser ainsi lui avait suffit.

Désormais, devant elle, il prenait une attitude d'homme fort, ne laissant plus transparaitre aucun signe de faiblesse. Cette attitude avait surpris Temari au début, il le savait. Mais elle s'y était faite avec le temps.

Temari…

Il se sentait vraiment faible de ressentir ce genre de choses. Il se demandait sans cesse comment il avait pu en arriver là… Devenir dépendant d'une fille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Pourquoi avoir « choisi » la seule fille qui habitait à des kilomètres du village… Il y en avait pourtant tellement des jolies filles à Konoha, alors pourquoi son cœur avait-il jeté son dévolu sur _cette_ fille ?

Son regard devint alors soudainement doux.

Oui, il le savait pourquoi… Pourquoi il l'avait choisi _elle,_ et pas une autre.

Elle était différente.

Oui, différente. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles superficielles et inintéressantes. Quoique toutes les filles ne soient pas comme ça, il en avait conscience.

Mais elle… Tout ce qui la caractérisait la rendait spéciale aux yeux de Shikamaru. Ses yeux verts envoutants, ses mèches blondes tombant devant ces yeux, cette étincelle malicieuse qu'il trouvait au fond de son regard, son corps si désirable pour un homme comme lui, son rire mélodieux résonnant jusque dans son cœur, son sourire…

Oui, le sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui. Ce sourire éblouissant qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à chaque fois. Il se sentait un peu stupide de réagir ainsi dès qu'elle lui faisait ce sourire. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement beau, mais il avait un effet directement sur le brun. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Une réaction en lui se produisait sans qu'il ne puisse la définir. Il se sentait heureux. Oui, heureux dès qu'elle lui souriait ainsi…

Il se décida finalement à se lever.

Sa mission était prioritaire. Il devait donc surveiller les portes du village jusqu'à apercevoir les trois silhouettes des venants de Suna. Cela le fatiguait rien que d'y penser mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il traversa donc le village jusqu'à atterrir sur le rempart bordant le village, se posant juste au-dessus des grandes portes. De ce point de vue, il les verrait tout de suite arriver. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quand ils arriveraient. Alors, il était bien parti pour devoir surveiller l'horizon jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Un mot lui vint à instinctivement à l'esprit.

_-« Galère… »_

***** **

Les trois de Suna faisaient toujours route. Ils étaient proches de Konoha maintenant, encore quelques heures et ils y seraient. Ils se pressaient pour arriver au village caché avant la tombée de la nuit, préférant le confort d'un lit à celui d'un sac de couchage.

Kankurô portait toujours le corps de Karin sur son épaule, ne se plaignant aucunement de cette charge supplémentaire. Après tout, son frère était bien assez fort pour supporter cela.

La seule jeune fille, sur cette pensée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, se moquant de son frère cadet. Aucuns de ces deux frères ne remarquèrent ce sourire espiègle, trop concentrés sur le chemin à parcourir.

Cette trace de moquerie disparut cependant rapidement, remplacée par la pensée de leur arrivée prochaine au village de Konoha.

Le regard de Temari se fit pensif et triste, tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon devant elle d'un regard vague. Que devait-elle faire ? Ou lui dire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se sentait indécise, faible, perturbée…

Perturbée par un homme, cela ne lui avait jamais parut possible. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Pourquoi occupait-il autant ces pensées ? C'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans cette forêt, il y avait de quoi. Mais tout de même…

Depuis son retour à Suna, après être restée un mois entier avec lui à Konoha à l'issue d'un examen chuunin, elle ne se l'enlevait pas de la tête plus de trois secondes. Ne parlons même pas des images de cette nuit-là qui revenait la hantée… Son sommeil était plus qu'agité depuis, d'ailleurs. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

Elle commençait à devenir dingue.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui tombe dessus ! Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour encourager ce genre de sentiments. Ou peut-être est-ce son inconscient qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, c'est exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Qu'il ne la regarde pas comme une simple ambassadrice, une simple kunoichi, mais comme la femme qu'elle était…

Cette constatation lui valut des frissons dans tout le corps. Alors c'était ça ? Inconsciemment elle avait cherchée à provoquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? L'information monta au cerveau alors qu'elle écarquillait un peu les yeux. Son corps se tendit un peu. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Gaara, très observateur.

Il ne chercha pas très loin, se doutant que ce petit voyage à Konoha lui apporterait peut-être les réponses qu'il cherchait concernant le comportement étrange de sa sœur. Il détourna vite les yeux d'elle pour se préoccuper de leur itinéraire.

Temari, elle, continuait le petit cheminement de sa pensée…

Et lui, qu'en pensait t-il de toute cette histoire ? Comme réagirait-il en la voyant débarquer ?

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Malgré son peu d'expérience en la matière, elle pensait tout connaitre des hommes. Son coté féministe reprenait rapidement le dessus. Elle les savait vicieux, pervers, peu aptes à ressentir de vrais sentiments envers une femme, capable d'infidélités car se contentant de satisfaire leur besoin primaire.

Une pensée s'insinua alors dans son esprit. Peut-être que Shikamaru était lui aussi comme cela… Peut être était-il insensible, se fichant royalement d'elle… Cela lui fit mal au cœur de penser cela mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle considérait les hommes comme des êtres égoïstes, capables d'agir de la pire des façons sur les cœurs de pauvres jeunes femmes naïves.

Les yeux à demi-clos, elle se laissa convaincre du bien-fondé de ses craintes. Cela lui faisait mal de l'envisager, mais elle devait s'éloigner de lui… Ou bien elle finirait par souffrir à un moment ou un autre…

Elle sentit la peine s'incrustée en elle mais ne la laissa pas prendre le dessus. Elle était forte. Capable de survivre à cela. Capable de ne plus se laisser aller face à ses yeux noirs, et son sourire en coin si charmeur. Elle garderait ses distances, évitant à tout prix de se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse.

Elle prit la décision de reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. D'enchainer mission sur mission, s'interdisant toutes relations autres qu'avec ses frères. Quoique cette partie du contrat était partie en fumée, elle avait finit par lui céder déjà… Elle s'espérait assez forte pour lui résister une nouvelle fois.

Enfin, elle l'espérait…

***** **

Pendant ce temps-ci, dans un des nombreux repaires de l'Akatsuki, nombre de ces membres étaient réunis. Personne ne parlait, attendant tous des nouvelles d'une de leur équipe envoyée sur une mission des plus importantes.

Soudain, Zetsu fit son apparition, traversant le sol.

_-« Tous les deux sont morts. Seule la fille a survécue. Elle a été embarquée par nos ennemis. »_ Annonça t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Pain prit alors la parole.

_-« L'exécution de notre plan s'avère plus difficile que prévu, surtout si cette fille ne dévoile des choses à ceux de Konoha… »_

Il laissa passer un instant, durant lequel tous les autres le fixaient, attendant la prochaine démarche à suivre.

_-« Nous devons trouver une solution, et rapidement. »_

Tous opinèrent de la tete, disparaissant les uns après les autres. Seul restait Pain et Tobi.

L'homme au masque orange prit alors la parole, mais cette fois-ci d'une voix grave. Il arrêtait de jouer le rôle de Tobi pour redevenir celui qu'il était vraiment : Madara Uchiwa.

_-« Je te suggère, Pain, de trouver une façon de nous débarrasser de cette fille. Sinon, c'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences… »_

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, il disparut, laissant Pain à ses réflexions.

Comment se débarrasser discrètement d'une prisonnière de Konoha ? Un vrai casse-tête…

Il songea presque instantanément qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé question discrétion, mais Konan elle par contre…

***** **

En fin de soirée, Shikamaru était toujours posté, d'une manière nonchalante, sur les remparts autour du village. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était resté planté comme ça, fixant l'horizon.

Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il fixait son attention sur la route, il avait toujours l'impression d'apercevoir une silhouette au loin… Une silhouette lui rappelant étrangement Temari…

Il rit légèrement, secouant la tête. Oui, ça y était. Ce qu'il avait craint était arrivé… Il était devenu complètement fou.

Il cessa son ricanement et re-concentra son attention sur la route. Ses yeux se perdirent un peu dans le vide, peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Il songeait soudainement à quelque chose. Cette nuit-là, comment avait-il put se laisser aller ainsi ? Il était allé même un peu trop loin… même s'il ne le regrettait qu'à moitié. Après tout, il était un homme normal. Comment aurait-il put se plaindre de ce qu'il s'était passé entres-eux…

Son cœur accéléra un peu ses battements lorsqu'il revoyait ce qu'il s'était permis de faire… Quoique, ils avaient été deux ! Il n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire ! Elle l'avait forcement voulu elle aussi, sinon il était persuadé qu'elle l'aurait immédiatement repoussé.

Déversé un peu de sa culpabilité sur le dos de Temari n'était pas vraiment une de ses meilleures actions. Même si, au fond, il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle s'était peut-être laisser emporter par l'atmosphère après tout… Cette pensée le rendit amer. Quelle femme n'aurait rien ressentit d'agréable et ne se serait pas laissé faire sous ce clair de lune...

Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser que la blonde était ce genre de femmes qui se laissait embobiner par n'importe quelle sensation agréable prodiguée par un homme… Non, Temari n'était définitivement pas ainsi, il en avait pleinement la certitude. Elle était forte, avait un fort caractère, et une aversion pour la gente masculine. Alors, pourquoi ?

Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il vit trois silhouettes se dessinées à l'horizon. Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour tenter de les reconnaitre. Et il les reconnu.

Alors, comme ça la femme galère arrivait ? Cela lui promettait de ne pas s'ennuyer. Il espérait arriver à se contrôler, ne pas faire de bêtises inconsidérées comme la dernière fois. Quoiqu'il se tiendrait surement éloigné d'elle au souvenir de leur dernière « entrevue ».

Oui, il valait mieux pour Shikamaru Nara qu'il se tienne loin de Temari No Sabaku…


	25. Quand les nuages deviennent nécessaires

_**Chapitre 24 : Quand les nuages deviennent nécessaires…**_

_Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsqu'il vit trois silhouettes se dessinées à l'horizon. Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant pour tenter de les reconnaitre. Et il les reconnu._

_Alors, comme ça la femme galère arrivait ? Cela lui promettait de ne pas s'ennuyer. Il espérait arriver à se contrôler, ne pas faire de bêtises inconsidérées comme la dernière fois. Quoiqu'il se tiendrait surement éloigné d'elle au souvenir de leur dernière « entrevue »._

_Oui, il valait mieux pour Shikamaru Nara qu'il se tienne loin de Temari No Sabaku…_

En apercevant les trois de Suna se rapprochant rapidement du village, Shikamaru souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et descendit de son perchoir pour attendre leurs invités à la grande porte.

Le soleil se couchait sur le village. Ils arrivaient juste à temps, ces trois-là.

Le regard fixé sur eux, l'héritier Nara les examina quelque peu. Il commença tout naturellement par le Kazekage, marchant en tête du convoi. Celui-ci avait gagné en carrure ainsi qu'en maturité, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il semblait plus imposant qu'autrefois.

_*Déjà qu'avant il n'était pas rassurant… Mais alors maintenant c'est pire… * _

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le Kazekage, loin de là. C'est seulement qu'il ne lui paraissait pas commode. Alors, s'il venait à apprendre ce que Shikamaru avait fait à sa grande sœur, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau de fainéant…

Un frisson le parcourut. Il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur l'autre frère : Kankurô.

En le regardant, un petit sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, le brun s'était décidé à laisser tomber ces marques ridicules qu'il s'évertuait à porter ? Ces espèces de peinture qu'il se barbouillait sur le visage ? Il était temps qu'il arrête avec ça tout de même… Le Nara remarqua également qu'il avait délaissé sa combinaison noire pour porter quelque chose d'assez semblable mais qui ne lui couvrait plus le visage, et qui était plus « agréable » à regarder. Il était nettement mieux ainsi.

Non pas que le Nara appréciait la vue d'un bel homme, il aimait trop les femmes pour passer de l'autre coté. Même si elles étaient plus que chiantes d'ailleurs…

Mais ça changeait vraiment Kankurô de porter un vêtement qui ne le couvrait pas comme l'ancien. Il devait avoir du succès avec les filles maintenant…

Il fut surpris un instant lorsqu'il remarqua que Kankurô transportait le corps de ce qui semblait être une femme, sur son épaule. De toute façon, ce n'était pas de son ressort, il n'avait pas à s'en occuper.

Sans réfléchir, il détourna son regard du brun pour le tourner vers la seule femme.

Temari.

Il en fut tout de suite bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Même s'il affirmait ne vouloir la revoir sous aucun prétexte, il ne pouvait mentir…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué la femme galère…

Il se surprit à insister sur les courbes de son corps, même s'il les connaissaient par cœur. Tout d'elle lui avait manqué, et maintenant qu'elle était finalement là, il savait qu'il ne pouvait être près d'elle. Sinon, il ne pourrait s'en empêcher, et finirait par faire une grosse bêtise. Il s'était juré de jouer l'indifférence face à elle, mais il s'en rendait compte maintenant : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

La savoir si proche, mais sans pouvoir l'atteindre, cela allait être dur pour lui. Oui, même très dur.

Il se sentait capable de braver le rejet de la blonde, rien que pour avoir le privilège de seulement la voir poser son regard sur lui. Echanger quelques mots avec elle, même si cela devait se trouver être de la désobligeance.

Il ne se sentait pas coupable, non. Il savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit-là. Au moins une chose dont il était sûr qu'il ne le regretterait jamais… Même si du coté de la blonde, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle en pensait. Cela lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, mais cette question il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la poser :

Regrettait-elle ?

Il se débrouillerait pour avoir la réponse à cette question, même s'il devait pour cela affronter le courroux de la blonde. Il s'en voudrait s'il n'essayait pas. Alors il préférait de loin être fixé, même si cela devait signifier s'attirer la colère de Temari. Il savait qu'en colère elle était redoutable, effrayante. Mais cela ne l'intimida nullement. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque désormais, il avait partagé des moments privilégiés avec elle…

Shikamaru se reprit en main. Il songea que son attitude devait paraitre bizarre, lui fixant la blonde. Alors il détourna les yeux et s'adossa au mur d'enceinte, dans son habituelle posture nonchalante. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, qu'il ne lui était aucunement soumis.

Cependant, Temari, le fixant, prit cette attitude comme une simple marque de mépris, d'indifférence. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être vu juste à son sujet, qu'il n'avait rien à faire d'elle, qu'elle ne lui était nullement importante…

La princesse des sables se décida alors à lui montrer à ce fainéant de Nara. Elle non plus elle n'était aucunement à sa merci ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser la ridiculiser ainsi ! S'il le prenait de cette façon, alors tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ne représenterait plus rien pour elle non plus. Elle ne se laisserait plus guider par les sentiments qui la poussaient inexorablement vers le manipulateur d'ombre.

L'attitude du brun la blessa plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. Elle pensait qu'elle avait un minimum d'importance pour lui, qu'ils étaient amis malgré tout. Mais non, il lui prouvait le contraire. Il se fichait d'elle, de ce qu'ils avaient vécus dans cette forêt, de tout ça…

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se redressa et afficha un masque d'indifférence totale. Elle ne se laisserait pas mener en bateau par un homme, elle se l'était jurée depuis toute petite. Les hommes n'étaient pour elle que des êtres dénués de tous sentiments, de toutes morales, à l'image de son père. Alors elle ne laisserait pas ce brun joué ainsi avec elle. Même si cela devait signifier étouffer ses sentiments pour lui, elle finirait surement par se faire une raison.

Oui, surement…

***** **

Une fois arrivés au village, où Shikamaru les accueillis comme il se doit, il les mena directement à la Godaime. Celle-ci les reçut chaleureusement, contente de les revoir tous les trois malgré les circonstances. Il se décida qu'ils logeraient dans le petit hôtel dans lequel Temari avait l'habitude de venir lorsqu'elle effectuait sa tache d'ambassadrice dans ce village. Celle-ci ayant explicitement demandée à ne pas loger chez un de leurs amis… Shikamaru avait bien perçu l'animosité à son égard, cachée derrière cette requête. Il était déjà arrivé qu'elle loge chez lui, temporairement.

Il fut ensuite question de s'occuper du cas de leur toute nouvelle prisonnière, Karin. Les trois du sable leur avaient contés le combat qu'ils avaient dus menés pendant leur traversée entre les deux villages. Tsunade, en accord avec Gaara, avait décidée de la confier au bon soin d'Ibiki Morino à la prison du village. La rousse y fut donc conduite immédiatement. Qui sait quels renseignements elle possédait et qu'Ibiki pourrait récolter…

Après la petite réunion avec l'Hokage, celle-ci autorisa les trois invités à se reposer un peu de leur long voyage. Ils sortirent donc tout les quatre, Shikamaru les guidant jusqu'à leur hôtel. Arrivés là-bas, il s'adressa un instant à la réceptionniste et tendit à chacun d'eux une clé. Chacun sa chambre.

_-« Voila, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour l'instant alors, avec votre permission Kazekage, j'aimerais aller vaquer à mes occupations… »_

Temari eut une grimace désabusée. « Occupations ? », cela vous simplement signifier en langage Nara : fainéanter.

_*Il ne changera jamais celui-là…*_

Le Kazekage hocha la tête et lui permit de se retirer. L'héritier Nara n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons, en les saluant rapidement. Avant de partir, il lança un discret regard en coin en direction de la blonde. Bien entendu celle-ci ne le remarqua pas, elle et ses frères ayant également pris la direction de leurs chambres à l'étage. Le brun soupira légèrement, ses yeux reflétant de la tristesse et une pointe de frustration. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressée une parole, un regard, ou bien même une remontrance… Son attitude le démoralisait. Que devait-il bien faire pour qu'elle ne l'ignore plus ainsi ? Que devait-il faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant… ?

Il soupira, blasé de tout cela, et prit la direction de son banc favori. Il avait grand besoin de réfléchir… Et quoi de mieux, dans ce cas, que les nuages et un doux rayon de soleil.

Il ne put remarquer qu'au coin de l'escalier menant aux chambres et à l'étage supérieur, une jeune femme blonde avait également égarée son regard dans sa direction un instant…

***** **

Au même instant, un jeune homme blond se promenait tranquillement dans le village.

Naruto était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardant presque pas où il allait. Que devait-il faire pour que la belle Hyûga ne comprenne ses sentiments ?

Il n'était décidément pas le mieux placé en psychologie féminine. Il se demanda alors si une personne de son entourage ne pourrait pas le conseiller. Il songea tout d'abord à Sakura, sa meilleure amie et une femme par-dessus tout. Mais il se dit qu'il aurait du mal à lui demander conseil vu qu'elle n'était plus là. Les visages se succédèrent dans sa tête.

Kiba n'était pas un très bon choix, il ne cesserait de lui faire des allusions par la suite, il en était persuadé connaissant le sens de l'humour douteux du maitre-chien.

Shino… Non, trop froid.

Neji… pareil, quoique moins depuis quelque temps, mais c'était tout de même sa cousine… Il ne voulait pas signer son arrêt de mort.

Lee… Trop vieux-jeu et inexpérimenté, au vu de tous les refus qu'il avait encaissé de la fleur de cerisier autrefois. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour lui confier de telles choses.

Kakashi-sensei… Non. Lui et son livre pervers ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, semble t-il. Un cas comme celui-là, de la psychologie est nécessaire, pas de l'expérience.

Une fille peut-être.

Tenten ? Non.

Ino ? Tout le quartier serait probablement vite au courant…

Kurenai ? La différence d'âge était un peu gênante. Et puis, il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour lui demander de telles choses concernant sa protégée.

Il soupira longuement. Le voici revenu à la case départ. Un mouvement devant lui, lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit un jeune homme brun sortir d'un hôtel, tout proche. En reconnaissant la personne, il eut un éclair de génie. Mais bien sur ! Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça !

_-« Shikamaru ! Attends ! »_

Le Nara se retourna alors, se retrouvant devant un Naruto un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru derrière lui. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches, comme à son habitude. Les villageois autour d'eux vaguaient à leurs occupations sans nullement s'occuper d'eux.

_-« Tiens, Naruto. Comment ça va ? »_ Lui dit-il avec son habituel air blasé.

_-« Ça va merci. Dis-moi, tu as un peu de temps là ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides… »_

Le Nara haussa les épaules avant de lui signifier de le suivre. Ce que fit l'Uzumaki, en silence. Intérieurement il était assez content d'être tombé sur le génie de Konoha. Il était surement assez intelligent pour avoir une solution à son problème. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Naruto ne reconnut pas l'endroit, mais Shikamaru le fit monter en haut d'un bâtiment de la ville où était disposé un banc. Il se rappela être déjà venu ici, étant plus jeune, avec ses amis, lorsqu'ils s'échappaient du cours d'Iruka-sensei à l'académie… Que de bons souvenirs.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le banc, Shikamaru s'allongeant et ramenant ses mains derrière sa tete, comme à chaque fois. Il ferma les yeux, ce qui l'aidait généralement à se détendre et à réfléchir calmement.

_-« Vas-y je t'écoute, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »_

L'Uzumaki ne sut pas vraiment comment lui exposer son problème amoureux. Comment expliquer à son ami que l'on est fou amoureux d'une de leur amie ? Ne trouvant pas de solution et sentant que le silence pesant l'incommodait plus qu'autre chose, il se décida à tout lui dire. Après tout, Shikamaru n'était-il pas dans la même situation ?

Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose de louche flottait dans l'air entre la blonde à quatre couettes et le stratège de Konoha. C'était tout simplement évident. Enfin évident pour tout le monde, à part pour les principaux concernés. Toutes ces petites chamailleries, ces sourires complices, ces souvenirs partagés, ces responsabilités communes, tout cela devait avoir énormément favorisé leur rapprochement, et autre chose également…

_-« Et bien… Hum… Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… »_

_-« Si tu veux mon avis, commence par le début. »_

Après cette brillante remarque à la Shikamaru, Naruto se décida à réellement jouer franc-jeu, sans tourner plus longtemps autour du pot. Son regard perdu au loin, les mots sortirent naturellement.

_-« Très bien. Je suis amoureux d'Hinata. » _

Le Nara ouvrit un œil, fixant le profil de son ami assis à coté de lui, surprit par ces propos. Naruto, amoureux d'Hinata ? Cela ne le surprenait qu'un petit peu, il s'y attendait à vrai dire. Il avait bien remarqué le manège de ces deux là pendant la soirée de retour du blond, quelques jours auparavant. Si les mots peuvent mentir, les regards, eux, ne le peuvent pas. Et leurs regards les trahissaient largement.

Shikamaru sourit, satisfait que l'amour de la jeune Hyûga ne soit plus à sens unique. Elle avait attendue un sacré bout de temps malgré tout. Mais finalement, ces années d'attente avaient peut-être portés leurs fruits aujourd'hui.

_-« Ah oui ? Tu l'aimes ? »_

Le brun remarqua que le blond baissait le regard. Celui-ci ne semblait qu'à moitié présent, perdu dans ses pensées.

_-« Oui, je l'aime… »_

_-« Et je peux me permettre de te demander depuis quand ? »_

Et oui, malgré son air ailleurs, le Nara était assez curieux. Il voulait juste savoir si cela remontait déjà à l'époque où Naruto n'était pas encore parti avec l'ermite Jiraya. Savoir si cela remontait à plus de cinq ans, avant son départ.

_-« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… Je me suis réellement rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pendant mon absence, depuis le jour où je me suis aperçu que je ne la vois pas comme je vois les autres filles. Elle est différente à mes yeux… »_

Différente… Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de Shikamaru. C'est le terme qui lui venait naturellement à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à Temari. Alors il était probablement le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que Naruto ressentait. Tout d'un coup mystérieusement motivé, le Nara se redressa et s'assit aux cotés du blond. Il prit un air sérieux qui surprenait lorsque l'on connaissait l'habituelle nonchalance du stratège.

_-« Alors je suppose que tu veux un conseil, c'est bien cela ? »_

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

_-« Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de lui en parler directement, franchement. La regarder dans les yeux et tout lui dire. Voila ce que tu devrais faire. »_

Naruto était perdu une nouvelle dans ses pensées. Devait-il suivre l'avis de Shikamaru et faire ce qu'il lui disait ? Mais si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, il la perdrait, il le savait… Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. L'héritière Hyûga avait toujours été à ses cotés, malgré qu'elle pense le contraire. Sa présence rassurante l'avait plus d'une fois tranquillisé et encouragé. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Risquer seulement de perdre son amitié, était tout de même un fort prix à payer… Peut-être un peu trop fort. Mais pourrait-il garder ses sentiments ainsi dissimulés ? Ça, il en doutait. Un jour où l'autre il finirait par craquer, il en était persuadé.

Brusquement, Shikamaru se leva du banc. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un en avait plus besoin que lui. Tant pis, ce ne serait que partie remise.

_-« A plus tard, vieux. »_

Sur un signe de main, il partit de sa démarque lente, les mains dans les poches cherchant son paquet de cigarettes, laissant le blond à ses pensées. Il s'en alluma une, et sourit. Il était impatient de voir la suite des événements entre ces deux là.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.


	26. Les décisions qui s'imposent

_**Chapitre 25 : Les décisions qui s'imposent.**_

_Brusquement, Shikamaru se leva du banc. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un en avait plus besoin que lui. Tant pis, ce ne serait que partie remise._

_-« A plus tard, vieux. »_

_Sur un signe de main, il partit de sa démarque lente, les mains dans les poches cherchant son paquet de cigarettes, laissant le blond à ses pensées. Il s'en alluma une, et sourit. Il était impatient de voir la suite des événements entre ces deux là._

_Cela promettait d'être intéressant. _

Le lendemain, Naruto faisait son entrainement matinal sur le terrain de l'équipe sept. Il avait entendu parler d'une entrevue privée que devait avoir Gaara et Tsunade pour décider de ce que les deux villages allaient faire quant à la menace grandissante de l'Akatsuki. Le blond se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils allaient bien pourvoir décider… Déclarer la guerre si ouvertement n'était pas certes une bonne idée afin de préserver le village et ses habitants, mais rester à ne rien faire n'était guère mieux.

Il soupira.

Dans tous les cas de figures envisageables, un affrontement semblait inévitable. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était quant à la sécurité du village et à celle de ses habitants. Il devait à tout prix les protéger, quitte à devoir se sacrifier en éliminant l'Akatsuki. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne entacher la paix qui demeurait dans le monde shinobi. Il devait empêcher tout ça, lui le réceptacle du plus puissant démon à queues. C'était son devoir après tout, pourquoi avoir une telle quantité de chakra si c'est pour ne pas s'en servir pour protéger la paix ? Alors oui, il était décidé à mettre toutes ses forces dans ce combat, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.

Protéger ce monde ainsi que tous ces gens étaient sa raison de combattre. Personne ne mettrait ce monde en lambeaux tant qu'il sera encore là pour le défendre !

Il reprit ses exercices avec plus d'entrain. Sa détermination avait toujours été sans faille, c'était une de ses qualités. Elle allait probablement lui être utile.

Entendant des bruits de pas, il se tourna vers la source. C'était en fait Sai qui courrait dans sa direction.

_-« Naruto, le maitre Hokage nous demande de nous regrouper dans le hall du palais. »_

_-« Et tu sais ce qu'elle nous veut ? » _Demanda t-il, surpris.

_-« Elle a demandé à la plupart des ninjas du village de se rassembler. Je crois que son entrevue avec le Kazekage est terminée. »_

Après un hochement de tête déterminé de la part de l'Uzumaki, ils partirent tous deux vers le palais de l'Hokage. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu décider, elle et Gaara ? Il aura probablement très vite la réponse à sa question…

***** **

La salle était bondée. Un nombre incalculable de ninjas s'était rassemblé en vue de connaitre les directives prises par les deux kages alliés. Hinata était déjà sur place et guettait l'arrivée de ses amis. Seuls Naruto, Sai ainsi que Shikamaru manquaient encore à l'appel.

Kiba parlait avec agitation avec Lee et Neji, essayant d'anticiper la décision des deux chefs. Kiba penchait plus pour une guerre ouverte, quoique cette hypothèse ait été platement démentie par le Hyûga, jugeant cela trop risqué et entreprenant.

Tenten discutait également avec Ino, celle-ci essayant de savoir comment la maitresse d'arme avait réussie la prouesse de « décoincer » ainsi Neji en si peu de temps… Tenten, rougissante à vue d'œil, démentait toute théorie jugée inconvenante en riant un peu nerveusement.

Un bruit de porte, et Naruto ainsi que Sai pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le visage d'Hinata s'illumina de soulagement, tandis qu'elle voyait leurs deux amis les rejoindre. Peu après, Shikamaru fit son apparition, un peu endormi. Naruto songea qu'il avait dû faire une sieste et ne s'était pas réveiller à temps, comme toujours.

Environ quelques secondes après, Tsunade suivie par Gaara, montèrent tous deux sur une sorte d'estrade qui leur permettaient ainsi d'être vus par tout les gens présents. Tsunade s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, cherchant à imposer le silence. Ce qui se fit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux dirigeants, attendant que leur futur se joue par la décision qui avait été prise.

_-« Si je vous ais tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous faire part de la décision que nous avons prises, le Kazekage ainsi que moi-même. Nous avons réfléchis à toutes les possibilités, et à ce que cela entrainerait comme conséquence. Nous considérons que nous avons pris la meilleure décision, mais cela ne change pas le problème. L'Akatsuki est une menace que nous devons prendre très au sérieuse. J'espère que vous en avez tous conscience. »_

Le silence s'était imposé après les paroles de la Godaime. Tous les visages étaient durs et sérieux. Surtout celui de l'Uzumaki, lui plus concerné que quiconque. Ils attendaient tous que l'Hokage se décide enfin à leur annoncer la marche qu'ils allaient suivre.

Celle-ci les fixait tous, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation.

_-« Nous avons donc pris la décision qui s'imposait pour limiter les dégâts. »_

Se tournant vers le Kazekage, qui lui fit un hochement de tête affirmatif, elle se re-concentra sur ses troupes amassées devant elle.

_-« Nous allons donc préparer l'arrivée de l'Akatsuki comme il se doit. Ils vont regretter de s'être ainsi attaquer à nous et à la paix ! »_

Les ninjas présents s'agitèrent, hurlèrent même, le poing en l'air, déterminés à éliminer la menace de cette organisation. Tous les shinobis avaient l'air conscient de la situation et de la guerre qui se profilait inexorablement à l'horizon. Il allait leur falloir être forts et résistants pour espérer surmonter ce fléau. Mais surtout, il allait falloir qu'ils se serrent les coudes entres-eux.

Ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ?

***** **

Quelques heures après la réunion générale, toute notre petite troupe de jeunes ninjas marchait silencieusement vers chez Ichiraku. Le restaurant était un peu devenu comme leur camp de base. Ils se retrouvaient généralement là-bas, pour discuter et manger en même temps.

Mais habituellement, ils parlaient avec entrain et bonne humeur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Ils semblaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées suite à l'annonce de Tsunade. Après son petit discours, elle leur avait expliqué comment allait s'organiser les prochains mois. Tous les ninjas allaient devoir redoubler d'efforts pour espérer vaincre les membres de l'organisation criminelle. Entrainements rudes en vue. Mais leur puissance allait déterminer leur avenir, alors ils étaient tous prêts à travailler avec acharnement.

Cependant, malgré leur confiance en eux, nos jeunes ninjas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de douter. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire plus d'une fois aux membres de l'organisation, et ils les savaient particulièrement forts. Surtout que pour espérer envahir les grandes nations ninjas, ils allaient probablement enrôler des mercenaires ou bien s'allier avec des petits pays récalcitrants. Cela promettait d'être un défi dur à révéler. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas le choix, aucune place pour le doute, l'avenir du monde shinobi reposait entre leurs mains.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de fléchir.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kiba décida de briser cette tension en racontant quelques blagues de son cru. Au bout d'un moment, l'opération fut un succès vu qu'ils riaient tous et parlaient avec entrain. Même Naruto souriait. Il se disait que même si les temps étaient durs, il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis. Il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Cela le réconfortait et l'aidait à entrevoir un avenir moins sombre. A eux dix, ils étaient invincibles. Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru. Personne ne pourrait les battre tant qu'ils resteraient ensembles, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui.

Mais l'avenir n'est jamais aussi radieux, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Ces prochains mois risquaient d'être chargés et de ne leur laisser que peu de répit. Mais cela était indispensable. Déterminant pour l'avenir, déterminant pour leur survie. Mais pour l'instant, tout les dix, ils ne s'en souciaient guère plus que cela, riants attablés devant leurs bols de ramens fumants.

Demain serait un autre jour.

***** **

Après l'annonce officielle devant tous les ninjas de Konoha, Gaara ainsi que Temari et Kankurô avaient rejoint leur hôtel, dans un silence pesant. Kankurô se demandait si attendre était la chose la plus stratégique à faire. Les deux villages allaient bien finir par se faire attaquer, alors ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'aller au-devant de l'ennemi ?

Temari, quant à elle, n'avait aucuns soucis d'ordre militaire en tête. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour la sécurité de sa famille et de ses amis. Gaara, en tant que Kazekage, se devrait d'être au cœur du combat, sans compter le fait que l'Akatsuki chercherait surement à le capturer pour extraire Shukaku de son corps… Il était vraiment en danger. Et sa position hiérarchique au sein du village n'arrangeait en rien. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle garde un œil avisé sur son plus jeune frère, au cas où.

Kankurô, lui, était moins susceptible d'être une cible pour leurs ennemis, mais il n'était pas moins en danger. Le connaissant parfaitement, elle savait qu'en cas de bataille, il se jetterait à corps-perdu dans le combat, négligeant sa sécurité. Il était impulsif, et ce défaut ne semblait pas se corriger avec le temps et l'expérience. C'est cela qu'elle craignait : qu'il n'agisse sans réfléchir.

Finalement, une seule solution s'imposait à son esprit. Elle en avait l'habitude heureusement.

Elle allait devoir garder un œil prudent sur ses deux petits frères. Peut-être même vaudrait-il mieux ses deux yeux…

***** **

A la prison de Konoha, un ninja aux cicatrices impressionnantes, s'affairait à faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux… Torturer pour soutirer des informations.

Et aujourd'hui, sa « patiente » se trouvait être une kunoichi qui avait été amenée par leurs invités de Suna. Elle était, parait-il, membre de la célèbre unité Taka, dirigé par Sasuke Uchiwa. Selon L'Hokage et les renseignements dont il disposait, son nom était Karin.

Une bonne heure qu'Ibiki s'acharnait sur cette femme, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas très coopérative avec eux. Il avait décidé d'être gentil avec elle, mais là sa patience fondait comme neige au soleil. Si elle ne se décidait pas à coopérer avec eux, Ibiki serait forcé d'agir en conséquence… Cela ne l'enchantait pas forcement, mais son devoir le lui imposait. Le village avait besoin des précieuses informations dont disposait Karin sur Sasuke Uchiwa, l'Akatsuki et tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Il était crucial qu'elle parle…

Trois de ses assistants avaient assistés à son entretien, mais Ibiki se résigna à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle ne voulait pas coopérer ? Très bien, elle ne lui laissait plus le choix désormais.

Sur un mouvement de tête, il ordonna à ses subordonnés de quitter la pièce. Une fois cela fait, il referma la porte de la cellule, celle-ci ouverte en temps normal pour veiller à de possibles abus sur les prisonniers. Cependant, lorsqu'Ibiki prenait la décision de ne pas y aller de mains mortes, il tenait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucuns témoins.

La porte se referma donc sur le visage meurtri et affaibli de Karin, le regard déterminé et résigné d'Ibiki Morino, et sur l'inquiétude bien visible dans les prunelles des membres de la section de renseignement. Les subordonnés n'aimaient vraiment pas voir cette expression sur le visage de leur mentor… Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, pour la prisonnière.

Et ils avaient raison d'avoir peur…

Personne n'a jamais su quelle méthode employait Ibiki, mais elle s'avérait toujours redoutable. Peu de prisonniers ne perdaient pas la raison après ça…

***** **

La nuit venait de tomber sur le village de la feuille. Les rares ninjas en faction au frontière de la cité n'étaient pas très attentifs, ni très concentrés, habitués à ce que la nuit soit calme aux abords. Seul le croissant de lune apportait une faible lumière, empêchant les ténèbres de recouvrir complètement le paysage. Tout semblait calme, mais quelque chose se profilait à l'horizon.

Une ombre se faufilait, plus discrète qu'un léger courant d'air. Elle se rapprochait à grands pas de Konoha, longeant habilement le mur d'enceinte à l'endroit où la sécurité se trouvait être la plus faible. Après un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, elle sauta habilement de l'autre coté pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du village. Elle avait réussie à passer sans se faire remarquer… Pain avait bien fait de la recommander pour cette mission périlleuse en plein territoire ennemi, elle risquait gros à faire cela…

Mais peu lui importait les dangers, si Pain avait besoin d'elle, elle obéirait sans réfléchir, elle était heureuse tant qu'elle pouvait lui être utile…

Après un petit coup d'œil aux alentours, elle avança à pas de loup vers sa destination : la prison. Elle avait une tache précise à accomplir, et ferait tout pour la mener à bien. Quelques minutes après, en prenant toutes les précautions possibles, la jeune intruse était finalement parvenue jusqu'à la prison du village. Elle s'introduisit à l'intérieur avec toujours la même agilité et la même facilité déconcertante, et chercha son objectif.

Après avoir faillit être repérée par un garde, elle arriva enfin aux cellules des prisonniers. Il faisait très sombre et tout était étrangement calme, il lui fallait agir rapidement. Elle passa donc rapidement devant chaque cellule pour identifier leurs occupants. Ne trouvant pas la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle continua. Au bout d'une courte recherche, elle trouva finalement la personne qu'elle cherchait. Se désintégrant en un millier de feuilles de papier, les barreaux de la cellule ne furent plus un problème pour elle. Sa victime était allongée sur un lit de fortune, vulnérable.

N'éprouvant aucuns sentiments ni aucune pitié, elle fit apparaitre une feuille de papier plus épaisse et tranchante que les autres. Le genre de feuille vraiment dangereuse entre les mains de quelqu'un sachant parfaitement la maitriser. Une arme redoutable, mais insoupçonnée. Sans bruit, elle l'approcha du cou de sa pauvre victime. Celle-ci dormait sans s'apercevoir de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

L'instrument de papier alla ensuite se déposer pile sous le cou de l'endormie, celle-ci ne se réveillant pas tant l'action était silencieuse. La femme agita alors sa main, orchestrant ainsi le meurtre de la prisonnière. La feuille de papier extrêmement coupante taillada profondément la jugulaire de la pauvre chose assoupie. Le sang commença à se déverser à flots, tandis que la victime se réveillait en sursaut sous la douleur.

Se trouvant dans l'incapacité totale de crier, elle dût se contenter de regarder sa meurtrière d'un visage mortifié. Alors, elle allait mourir ainsi ? Dans une cellule sinistre, après avoir vécue milles tortures, se vidant ainsi de son sang… Ses sens commençaient doucement à se brouiller, elle se sentait perdre pied… Ça allait être son dernier souffle de vie, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut de se dire que finalement sa vie avait été un peu misérable… Puis, elle s'effondra sur le sol de sa cellule, les yeux figés par la souffrance.

Sa meurtrière n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et toujours aussi impassible, se dirigea en sens inverse, s'éloignant du village de la feuille. Elle rejoignit une caverne où l'y attendait son partenaire.

_-« Alors ? »_

En s'inclinant légèrement, elle lui répondit humblement.

_-« Cela a été fait selon tes désirs. » _

L'homme n'afficha aucunes émotions, et sans se retourner vers elle, murmura :

_-« Bon travail… Konan… »_

Sauf que ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, c'est que l'élimination de Karin ne serait qu'une action complètement inutile.

En effet, Ibiki était particulièrement doué dans son domaine…


	27. L'heure est à la sincérité

_**Chapitre 26 : L'heure est à la sincérité…**_

_-« Alors ? »_

_En s'inclinant légèrement, elle lui répondit humblement._

_-« Cela a été fait selon tes désirs. » _

_L'homme n'afficha aucunes émotions, et sans se retourner vers elle, murmura :_

_-« Bon travail… Konan… »_

_Sauf que ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, c'est que l'élimination de Karin ne serait qu'une action complètement inutile._

_En effet, Ibiki était particulièrement doué dans son domaine…_

Ibiki Morino était excellent dans son domaine, la récolte d'information, cela personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais en cette matinée ensoleillée, il ne s'attendait pas, en effectuant sa ronde des cellules des prisonniers, à trouver sa dernière « victime » morte égorgée. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il se décida à aller prévenir L'Hokage et il en profiterait pour lui communiquer les dernières informations qu'il avait pu arracher à sa défunte prisonnière.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait interrogée la veille, sinon les informations auraient été définitivement perdues. Cette femme ne méritait tout de même par une mort aussi sanglante et douloureuse, elle avait longtemps résistée face au Morino. Pour cela, il l'avait respecté, même si cela fut court.

Il sortit donc sans précipitation de la prison du village, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Godaime.

Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'un personne s'était probablement introduite dans le village avec la mission d'éliminer leur toute nouvelle prisonnière. Restait à savoir qui avait bien pu faire cela…

Mais cela n'était pas de son ressort, il allait juste lui exposer toutes les informations portées à sa connaissance, elle seule prendrait les décisions qui s'imposent.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le Morino se tenait face au chef du village. Elle allait être mise au courant de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Karin avant que celle-ci ne succombe mystérieusement.

_-« Cela a été assez difficile de lui soutirer ces informations, mais j'y suis quand même parvenu. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails des objectifs de l'Akatsuki, mais en revanche elle détenait des informations plutôt intéressantes. »_

_-« Lesquelles ? »_

_-« Sasuke Uchiwa aurait quitté l'organisation. Et celle-ci aurait prévu d'attaquer Konoha afin de récupérer le démon renard, dans un délai de quatre mois environ. »_

La Godaime prit un air très soucieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment des nouvelles très réjouissantes que lui rapportait son expert en interrogatoire. Seulement quatre mois pour se préparer à une attaque de cette envergure, cela allait être vraiment difficile, voire impossible. Mais étant le chef de ce village, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, elle fallait qu'elle agisse au plus vite. Si elle se laissait envahir par la crainte, alors le village était définitivement fichu. Tout reposait sur ses épaules : La sécurité des habitants, la sauvegarde de sa cité, et la mise aux arrêts de ces criminels… Parfois, elle n'aimait vraiment pas son rôle d'Hokage…

Quant à ce qu'Ibiki avait dit sur le sort du plus jeune des Uchiwa… Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Alors il avait quitté ces malfaiteurs ? C'était assez inattendu à vrai dire, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais alors, que devenait-il ? Quel but avait-il décidé de poursuivre désormais ? Aucunes réponses ne lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais après tout elle avait plus urgent à penser. L'ainé des Uchiwa passait bien après la sécurité du village. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

C'est alors qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit… Que dirait Naruto s'il apprenait que son meilleur ami avait déserté le camp des criminels ? Il partirait probablement rapidement à sa recherche, poussé par le désir de le ramener au village… Mais le problème, ce que Konoha avait trop besoin de lui en ce moment, il ne pouvait partir poursuivre ses buts personnels. Tsunade prit alors une lourde décision… Peut-être lui en voudrait-il, mais elle savait qu'elle agissait pour le bien de chacun…

Elle ne lui dirait absolument rien.

C'était l'unique solution qui s'imposait à son esprit. Il ne fallait pas que le réceptacle de Kyubi ne se laisse déborder par ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'Uchiwa, il fallait qu'il ait les idées claires et concentrées sur leur seul objectif… La protection du village.

_-« Ibiki, je souhaiterais que tu ne dises rien à Naruto en ce qui concerne Sasuke Uchiwa. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tout du moins. »_

_-« Très bien, je ne lui dirais rien. »_

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, celle-ci posée sur ses mains liées, plus sérieuse que jamais auparavant. Ibiki prit cela comme une permission pour quitter le bureau. Il salua respectueusement sa supérieure, comme tout bon ninja, puis disparut par la porte, s'apprêtant à retourner à son poste.

_-« Shizune… J'aimerais que tu demandes au Kazekage de venir dans mon bureau. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec lui. Et va aussi me chercher Shikamaru Nara, je vais avoir besoin de ses compétences. »_

Devant le ton réfléchi de Tsunade, Shizune réalisa alors que la situation semblait vraiment critique si même la blonde ne prenait même plus le temps pour une pause ou un bon verre de saké. Elle exécuta donc les ordres, anxieuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le même bureau de l'Hokage, la Godaime s'entretenait en privé avec le représentant de la nation du vent, Gaara.

Bien entendu, seule Shizune avait été disposée à assister à cette réunion. Même Kankurô avait été empêché d'y aller pour assurer la protection de son frère, celui-ci lui en donnant l'ordre. Seul le Kazekage avait acceptée que sa sœur ainée ne l'attende à l'extérieur du bureau, juste au cas-où. Elle préférait être près de son frère. Après tout, elle était là pour cela, et uniquement pour cette tache. Et elle prenait sa fonction de kunoichi très au sérieuse, aucune bavure n'allait apparaitre à son état de service, elle y veillerait.

Elle patientait donc devant la porte du bureau, assise sur un fauteuil prévu à cet effet, attendant que la réunion entre les deux dirigeants ne s'achève. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien discuter depuis tant de temps ? Elle commençait à perdre patience. La patience n'était pas sa qualité principale, loin de là. Elle qui aimait tant être active, restée assise dans un couloir triste à regarder le peu de personnes défiler, ne l'enchantait guère. Mais elle faisait ça pour son frère. Alors elle mettrait son sang-froid à contribution.

Deux réunions en deux jours, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave se profilait, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment de menace qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques temps. Depuis l'annonce des mesures prises par les deux villages alliés, ainsi que de leur situation plus que précaire, elle ne se sentait pas tranquillisée. Ni même en sécurité.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Et elle avait appris avec le temps à toujours les prendre au sérieux…

Son instinct ne la trompait que dans de rares cas.

Le jeune héritier Nara marchait tranquillement dans les rues du village sous ce merveilleux soleil d'après-midi.

Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir la Godaime en le convoquant ainsi ?

Il soupira.

Il était si bien sur son toit préféré, jusqu'à ce que Shizune ne l'interrompe brutalement dans sa contemplation du ciel. Quelle plaie. Etre obliger de se lever de sa douce léthargie pour aller affronter le vieux dragon qui leur servait d'Hokage… Mais malgré qu'il prenne tout cela à la légère, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que quelque chose n'aller pas. Et les petites voix dans sa tête, instinct si vous voulez, il les écoutait attentivement la majorité du temps. Enfin, je dis bien la majorité du temps. Parfois il aurait mieux fait de les écouter plutôt que d'écouter ses pulsions primaires… S'il n'avait pas été aussi irrationnel, il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation avec la princesse des sables… Quelle galère celle-là aussi…

Il soupira plus lourdement.

Il avait pourtant beau la critiquer, lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à elle, son petit monde étriquer semblait s'illuminer. Et c'était loin de lui être désagréable.

Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver une de ses brillantes idées pour que la Sabaku ne daigne lui parler à nouveau comme avant, qu'ils puissent s'expliquer sincèrement, entre quatre yeux. Faire tomber définitivement leurs masques. S'expliquer enfin. Mettre leur situation au clair. Il avait plus qu'envie qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il avait fait dans cette forêt n'était pas simplement dû à un instinct primaire, mais bel et bien une preuve de l'amour, et une conséquence de la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps.

Il sentait que cela serait bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

C'est qu'elle était têtue la Sabaku quand elle s'était rentrée une idée en tête…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après autant de bâillements à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le Nara arrivait finalement au palais de l'Hokage.

Il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'il aperçut une personne qui était déjà assise devant le bureau de Tsunade. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Il aurait pu reconnaitre ces cheveux blonds entres milles. Son cœur sembla acquiescer à sa déduction puisqu'il commença à battre précipitamment dans sa poitrine. Cette femme galère allait finir par le tuer un jour…

Se doutant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas l'éviter, et sentant que c'était sa chance d'enfin lui parler, il reprit sa marche vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué.

En la regardant, il la trouva vraiment belle ainsi assise la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle respirait la sérénité et la douceur. Sous ces airs de garçon manqué, il savait parfaitement qu'en réalité elle était comme toute femme. Dotée de douceur, d'un charme fou, d'une joie de vivre qui vous fait voir la vie plus belle, et son sourire… Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle lui adressait ce fameux sourire si enjoué ? Il se trouvait un peu ridicule. Elle le manipulait à sa guise, et lui il se laissait sottement faire… Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça après tout. Pourquoi chercher à lui résister ? Cela lui demandait bien trop d'efforts.

Il se rapprochait toujours. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il prit une posture décontractée, les mains dans les poches, et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge. Il voulait être un minimum présentable tout de même. Il s'approchait toujours mais à quelques mètres d'elle, une personne lui barra le passage.

_*Oh non, manquait plus qu'elle… *_ Pensa le jeune Nara, blasé.

Shiho.

La jeune casseuse de codes de Konoha se tenait face à lui, portant toujours ces énormes lunettes et ces vêtements peu gracieux. Elle se triturait les mains, et baissait un peu la tête, gênée. Cependant elle était heureuse de se retrouver face à l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse des années auparavant.

_-« Bon-Bonjour Shikamaru… » _Le salua t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Shikamaru ne semblait pas particulièrement partager sa joie, mais il n'était pas du genre à se conduire comme un goujat avec les femmes. C'est pour cela qu'il se décida à se montrer poli envers elle, mais sans pour autant lui laisser trop d'espoir sur une possible relation amicale, ou plus… Il en frissonnait rien qu'à y penser.

_*Je suis foutu. Il faut que j'arrive à me libérer d'elle… *_

_-« Quelle surprise. Bonjour Shiho. »_

Le brun vit du coin de l'œil que leurs échanges de voix avaient sortis la princesse des sables de sa rêverie. Elle avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts, et les fixait d'une façon qu'elle pensait discrète. Un sourire en coin, amusé, prit place sur les lèvres de Shikamaru en voyant la réaction de Temari. Elle avait beau jouer l'indifférence, on pourrait dire que la jalousie faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Ou la possessivité, au choix.

Il s'aperçut trop tard que ce micro sourire avait été bien mal interprété par Shiho. Celle-ci avait atrocement rougie, et avait d'autant plus baissé la tête. Oups, elle allait se faire des idées, il avait fait une énorme gaffe. Une double gaffe plutôt, puisque Temari avait trop vite détourné le regard pour que cela soit naturel. Elle s'était renfrognée, même si elle tentait de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, qu'elle s'en contrefichait royalement. Elle était bien mauvaise comédienne dis donc, remarqua le manipulateur d'ombres. Cela le fit davantage sourire.

Ne songeant décemment plus à la femme qui se tenait face à lui, il fixait Temari du regard par-dessus l'épaule de Shiho, oubliant toutes les autres personnes qui pouvaient bien l'entourer. Jamais rien ne comptait lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision. Seule elle et ses magnifiques yeux verts…

Il reporta, bien malgré lui, son attention sur Shiho lorsque la demoiselle commença à vouloir communiquer en bafouillant quelque peu.

_-« Hum… Tu… Sh… Tu… Acc-Accepterais… de… hum… Tu sais… Diner avec moi… ? »_

Shikamaru posa son regard sur elle, un peu absent. En vérité, il n'avait rien écouté à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était involontaire bien sûr. Mais il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la spécialiste en décodage. Cela avait toujours été le cas bien entendu. Il avait parfaitement compris que depuis leur première rencontre lorsqu'ils leur avaient fallu collaborer sur un quelconque projet, qu'elle était tombée sur son charme. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour, d'ailleurs…

_-« Excuses-moi Shiho, mais je dois voir quelqu'un. C'était sympa de te revoir. A la prochaine. » _Dit-il avant de commencer à rejoindre la blonde.

Shiho le regardait un peu perdue… Et son rendez-vous alors ?

Mais elle finit par partir vers le boulot qui l'attendait surement de pied ferme. Elle n'était même pas outrée de l'attitude de Shikamaru, il avait toujours été ainsi. Tout du moins avec elle.

Shikamaru s'approcha de Temari jusqu'à se poster à coté d'elle. Ne la voyant montrer aucun signe encourageant, il s'assit sur le fauteuil à ses cotés. Et là, un long silence s'installa. Un silence plus gênant qu'autre chose. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux depuis cette nuit dans la forêt. Que devait-elle faire ? Pourquoi son cœur devait-il battre ainsi ? Ce genre de silence ne la mettait jamais en confiance, bien au contraire. Elle les détestait. Et la présence du brun si près d'elle ne l'aidait en rien.

Et lui dans tout ça, il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non aborder le sujet ou bien parler de la pluie et du beau-temps. Mais laisser cette situation de doute s'installer n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. C'est pour cela qu'il tourna son regard soucieux vers elle, et qu'il se décida à aborder enfin le sujet épineux.

_-« Temari, tu sais… »_

_-« Non, ne dis rien s'il te plait. »_

Shikamaru la regarda fixement, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait plus que tout à lui expliquer. Lui dire que ce n'avait pas été un jeu pour lui. Non. Qu'il était plus que sérieux pour une unique fois dans sa vie.

_-« S'il te plait, écoute-moi. »_ Lui répondit-il, avec une voix suppliante.

La Sabaku faisait tout pour ne pas le fixer dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'à la vue de ces prunelles sombres, elle craquerait. Et il ne le fallait pas, pas tout de suite. Alors, elle regardait droit devant elle, fuyant le moindre contact avec lui.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait vraisemblablement pas, le brun se décida à lui exposer sa façon de voir les choses, même si elle ne souhaitait pas les entendre.

_-« Dans tout ce que je t'ai dis, j'étais sérieux. Ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi. Je ne t'ai pas menti… »_ Lui dit-il en se penchant sur son accoudoir pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle voulait fuir, ne plus avoir à subir la brulure de ce regard sur elle. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Elle souhaitait simplement être seule en cet instant, avoir la liberté de réfléchir clairement à toute cette histoire. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu déraper autant… ? Mais n'étais-ce pas ce dont elle rêvait au fond d'elle ? L'entendre, cet homme, prononcé une telle déclaration ? C'est plutôt cette constatation qui lui fit peur.

N'ayant pas l'impression qu'elle ait saisit tous les signaux cachés qu'il lui envoyait, il dût se résoudre à mettre son égo de coté, et à enfin lui avouer la vérité qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps…

Son regard sombre se fit incertain, tendre. C'était son cœur qui parlait, et non plus sa tête. Il était grand temps qu'elle sache.

_-« Je…, _hésita t-il_, Temari, je n'ai jamais voulu jouer avec toi, non. Alors pardonne-moi. Je sais que je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter cette nuit-là, mais admets au moins que si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, tu m'aurais immédiatement repoussé… Tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que ce n'était qu'un accident… Moi, je sais que ce n'en était pas un… »_

A ces paroles si honnêtes et inattendues, la belle de Suna avait inconsciemment toujours son regard vers celui de son interlocuteur. Elle était effarée par la sincérité dont il faisait preuve en cet instant, et la lueur particulière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu briller dans ses yeux. Elle voulait croire en ces paroles, croire qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes méprisants et vicieux. Croire qu'il pouvait être l'homme qu'il lui fallait, celui pour qui elle pourrait tout abandonner, à qui elle pouvait en toute confiance se donner corps et âme. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il la laisse y croire…

Enfermés dans leur bulle, le Nara se sentait comme perdu dans un océan de vert, égaré au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'était également dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochaient inconsciemment et dangereusement, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson, voulant retrouvés la force de la passion qui les avait consumés entièrement cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune…

_-« Temari… » _Murmura le brun dans un doux soupir.

Quelques millimètres les séparaient encore, chacun ayant les yeux à demi-fermés, prêts à savourer pleinement ce moment. Il voulait tant retrouver la saveur de ces baisers. Elle, voulant retrouver la fougue et la passion qui se saisissaient d'eux inconsciemment lorsque leurs êtres étaient en contact.

Le bruit d'une poignée de porte les fit revenir brutalement à la réalité.

Tous deux sursautèrent et se redressèrent, essayant d'éviter d'être pris sur le fait, dans une situation embarrassante. Mais heureusement personne ne sembla remarquer leur position précédente. Gaara sortit dignement du bureau de la Godaime, commençant à se diriger vers la sortie comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa sœur. A cela, Temari se releva précipitamment, presque terrifiée, et courut rejoindre au plus vite son frère, désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre la tête d'ananas et elle.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et fixait le couloir par lequel Temari s'était échappée. Pourquoi le fuyait-elle ? Il n'y a même pas trente secondes, ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser… Alors pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

Les sentiments de la kunoichi ne pouvaient tromper ses yeux experts. Elle l'aimait autant que lui pouvait l'aimer. Alors, pourquoi se refusait-elle à s'abandonner… ?

Se levant, il entra, d'un pas encore plus lent que d'ordinaire, dans l'antre de Tsunade.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes…

Un peu plus tard, le crépuscule tombait déjà sur le village.

Naruto sortait tout juste d'une entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Tsunade. Entrevue à laquelle chacun de ses amis avaient été conviés d'ailleurs. Elle leur avait exposé les nouvelles informations qu'Ibiki avait obtenues de Karin. Il ne préférait même pas savoir comment…

Pendant son « discours », elle ne précisa pas, comme prévu, la désertion de Sasuke de l'Akatsuki. Mais elle n'oublia pas de dire qu'ils avaient prévu d'attaquer Konoha dans quatre mois dans le but de capturer Kyubi.

L'atmosphère de la pièce avait immédiatement changée. L'Akatsuki allait mettre à sac tout le village, uniquement pour cette saleté de démon ? Il ne laisserait jamais faire ça, ça c'était sur.

Vu qu'aucunes des personnes n'osaient parler, et qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à leur annoncer, elle les congédia.

Naruto était sorti le premier, ne voulant pas supporter les regards remplis de compassion de ses plus proches amis. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir. Se sentant trop amer pour rentrer tout de suite chez lui, il prit la direction de son lieu de prédilection : la falaise des Hokage.

Il ne vit pas cependant qu'une jeune héritière l'avait vu partir et avait, sur une impulsion, décidé de le suivre…


	28. Résolutions

**Chapitre 27 : Résolutions**

_L'atmosphère de la pièce avait immédiatement changée. L'Akatsuki allait mettre à sac tout le village, uniquement pour cette saleté de démon ? Il ne laisserait jamais faire ça, ça c'était sur._

_Vu qu'aucunes des personnes n'osaient parler, et qu'elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à leur annoncer, elle les congédia. _

_Naruto était sorti le premier, ne voulant pas supporter les regards remplis de compassion de ses plus proches amis. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir. Se sentant trop amer pour rentrer tout de suite chez lui, il prit la direction de son lieu de prédilection : la falaise des Hokage._

_Il ne vit pas cependant qu'une jeune héritière l'avait vu partir et avait, sur une impulsion, décidé de le suivre…_

***** Pays du Son *****

Deux jeunes ninjas se reposaient tranquillement suite à une violente attaque subie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas été vaine cependant, ils avaient vaincus les mercenaires et récoltés des informations assez importantes. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. Ils avaient trouvés refuge dans une petite grotte assez à l'écart de tout. Parfaite pour rester discrets et reprendre des forces sans être traqués.

Car oui, le pays du Son n'était pas le pays dans lequel ils étaient le plus en sécurité.

Tous savaient dans le monde shinobi que ce pays était en grande partie contrôlé par les forces de l'Akatsuki. Dangereux pays, mais rempli d'informations. C'est dans cette optique que leurs recherches se concentraient ici. Ils en avaient appris des choses intéressantes par-ailleurs.

L'homme était assis contre la paroi, silencieux. La jeune femme, elle, alluma un feu avant de s'approcher de son compagnon. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés, examinant les quelques blessures qui jonchaient son torse ainsi qu'un de ses bras. Elle était passablement énervée contre lui, s'il était blessé, c'était en grande partie sa faute.

_-« Sasuke, pourquoi tu as fais ça… ? » _Commença t-elle en lui relevant la manche afin de soigner ses blessures.

Le silence lui répondit.

Lui-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Alors que sa compagne de voyage avait faillit être blessée par un de leurs assaillants, il s'était interposé et s'était pris les coups à sa place.

_-« Sakura… Ce n'est pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus. Ce qui est fait est fait »_ lui répondit-il, passablement irrité.

La fleur de cerisier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pour lui, c'était sans importance le fait qu'il soit blessé ? Mais pas pour elle en tout cas. On pourrait dire qu'elle s'en voulait… D'accord, Sasuke était bien plus fort qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il la protège ainsi ? Elle était tout à fait capable d'assurer seule sa propre sécurité ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse blesser par sa faute…

Tout en continuant de soigner les égratignures de son bras grâce à ses connaissances en jutsu médical, le visage de la Haruno se teinta de culpabilité et de peine.

_-« Ne refais jamais ça. »_

Cela eut pour effet de ne même pas surprendre l'Uchiwa. Il savait que parfois elle avait tendance à craindre d'un jour le perdre, comme cela avait failli être le cas lors de son combat contre Haku, des années auparavant. Il était passé à deux cheveux de la mort ce jour-là. Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage baigné de larmes et de ses sanglots incontrôlés lorsqu'il avait finit par se réveiller, Sakura pleurant au-dessus son corps. Elle avait été bouleversée ce jour-là, il voulait éviter de lui faire revivre cela.

_-« Hn. »_

Sakura releva ses yeux vers lui. Elle était surprise qu'il ne lui dise pas une de ses répliques habituelles comme « tu m'ennuies » ou « tu es lourde ». Mais non, Sasuke Uchiwa paraissait avoir changé en tout ce temps… Il n'était plus le Sasuke Uchiwa qui la dénigrait sans cesse, lui faisant ressentir qu'elle n'était rien par-rapport à lui. Il avait muri. Elle se sentait comme son égale en cet instant, comme des compagnons de bataille.

Sentant des larmes de joie pointées, elle rebaissa la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse voir son trouble. Mais Sasuke n'était ni stupide ni aveugle. Il remarqua bien l'émoi soudain de sa vis-à-vis. Il décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

Pendant qu'elle le sommait gentiment de retirer son tee-shirt pour pouvoir lui soigner sa vilaine plaie au torse, il se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre. Il se sentait comme… changé. Oui, changé. C'était le mot parfait pour décrire ce sentiment. Il avait la soudaine impression qu'il n'était plus le même.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas un mal. Il se sentait mieux, en fait. Comme plus léger. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sentant la douleur le relancer, il serra fortement la mâchoire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer un signe de faiblesse, et surtout pas face à elle. Il avait une réputation d'Uchiwa à tenir. Ce n'était pas une petite éraflure de rien du tout qui le ferait plier sous la douleur. Après tout, il avait connu bien pire.

Puis, soudain, sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, il baissa son regard sur Sakura. Elle était agenouillée à ses cotés, concentrée à soigner sa blessure au buste, le regard fixé dessus. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut incapable de détourner son regard de la femme à genoux à côté de lui. Elle paraissait tellement concentrée et appliquée, cela le surpris. L'ancienne Sakura aurait rougit au possible en voyant le corps de l'Uchiwa aussi dévoilé.

Mais pas la nouvelle Sakura.

Elle avait changé elle aussi. Elle n'était plus la petite fille capricieuse et egocentrique. Elle s'était transformée en la femme magnifique et posée, sérieuse dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Avait-il pensé « magnifique » ? Et bien oui, malheureusement.

Alors que le halo vert entourant les mains de la Haruno disparaissait, et qu'elle soupirait, elle se redressa lentement.

_-« Voila, c'est guéri. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant. »_ Lui conseilla t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'installa près du feu, au centre de la grotte, dos à lui. Il s'installa à même le sol, nichant sa tête sur son avant-bras, se fichant de ce genre de préoccupation, et fixa son regard sur le dos de la kunoichi. Quel était ce sentiment étrange qui lui étreignait le cœur ? Cette sensation oppressante, qui soufflait à son esprit des choses totalement incorrectes. Il avait soudainement envie de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras… Mais il ne le fit pas. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Cela paraissait tellement irréaliste qu'il préféra ne plus y penser. Ses blessures l'avaient affaibli, c'était surement cela la cause de ces divagations. Demain, tout irait mieux. Toutes ces pensées saugrenues prendraient fin.

Oui…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

***** Au même moment, Village de Konoha *****

Naruto se trouvait assis au bord de la falaise aux Hokages, fixant l'horizon rougeoyant. Le soleil se couchait, et il aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Il trouvait ce paysage tellement fascinant, toutes ces multitudes de couleurs qui se chevauchent, cette douce lumière orangée qui baigne le zénith dans la sérénité…

Mais il ne pouvait savourer pleinement cet instant. Effectivement, après la réunion avec Tsunade, il avait ressenti l'extrême besoin de s'isoler de tout. Il se sentait fautif. Après tout, si l'Akatsuki avait décidé d'attaquer Konoha dans quatre mois, c'était dans l'unique but de le capturer, non ? Alors oui, il se sentait responsable de toute cette situation. Il allait entrainer le village dans un affrontement dans lequel personne n'en ressortirait indemne. Il allait lui falloir endosser l'unique responsabilité des pertes. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pourquoi son propre père avait-il implanté Kyubi dans son corps… ? C'est Jiraya qui lui avait raconté toute l'histoire : son père, sa mère, l'attaque de Kyubi sur Konoha, le scellement du démon… Il lui avait tout expliqué, pensant qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de tout savoir. Et c'était totalement vrai : il avait le droit de savoir. Il se demandait même pourquoi tout le monde avait attendu aussi longtemps avant qu'il ne sache enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était le principal concerné tout de même.

Il soupira, dépité.

Pourquoi entrainait-il tous les gens importants pour lui dans cette affreuse bataille ? Et pourquoi tous trouvaient cela normal ? Non, ce n'était pas normal ! Ils courraient tous à une mort certaine, et personne ne songeait pas même à réfuter cet affrontement ? Vraiment, le blond ne comprenait pas leurs motivations…

_-« Naruto ? »_ fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna, surpris, et tomba sur le visage inquiet d'Hinata. Que faisait-elle ici ?

La jeune Hyûga s'installa alors à ses cotés dans un silence gêné. Pourquoi se montrait-elle toujours aussi bienveillante à l'égard des autres… Et à son égard également.

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ Lui demanda t-il d'une voix peinée.

Au son de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Il avait d'ordinaire cette voix si joyeuse et pétillante qui illuminait la vie d'Hinata et la faisait sourire sans en connaitre la cause. Il était son rayon de soleil.

_-« Je… J'étais inquiète pour toi. »_

Il tourna son visage vers elle, étonné par ses paroles. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie. Il ne lui était pas si indifférent alors, elle faisait attention à lui…

_-« Je t'ai vu partir après la réunion avec Hokage-sama, et… Je me suis fait du souci. »_

_-« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour moi, tu sais. Je vais bien. »_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, attristée qu'il puisse ainsi lui dissimuler la vérité.

_-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant devant moi, Naruto-kun. Je le vois bien que tu es tourmenté… » _Lui murmura t-elle, affectée qu'il puisse aller mal.

Le regard de Naruto se voila. Il ne pouvait décidément pas tromper la Hyûga avec des faux semblants, il décida d'être honnête cette fois-ci. Et surtout avec elle. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, pas à la femme qu'il aimait.

_-« Très bien… Je… me sens affreusement coupable. »_

Un instant de silence s'installa, pendant lequel Naruto cherchait comment lui exposer ses véritables sentiments. Hinata, elle, avait l'oreille tendue, toute son attention portée sur Naruto. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots justes pour le soutenir, qu'elle l'aide à retrouver cette force et cette détermination qui le caractérisait tellement. Elle voulait lui être utile. Restaurer la flamme de confiance qui brulait dans ses iris bleus et qui lui donnait l'assurance que l'avenir serait brillant, pour lui comme pour elle. Elle avait besoin qu'il ait confiance en l'avenir, sinon elle perdrait tout espoir à son tour.

_-« Je fais courir le village à sa perte, juste parce que l'Akatsuki veut Kyubi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un subisse les méfaits de cette guerre par ma faute. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tout le monde est prêt à tout sacrifier uniquement pour les empêcher de me capturer. J'aurais mieux fait de les affronter moi-même, au moins personne n'aurait été mêlé à tout ça… » _

Le regard de l'Uzumaki était si malheureux et teinté de remords que le cœur d'Hinata se serrait affreusement. Elle en avait mal.

_-« Ne dis pas ça_, murmura t'elle doucement, _si nous courrons le risque de mourir dans cette bataille, c'est dans le seul but de défendre le village. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute… Nous cherchons juste à être à tes cotés dans cette bataille. Nous sommes une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Une équipe se doit d'affronter les dangers ensemble, de ne reculer devant rien. Alors c'est ce que nous comptons faire, que tu sois d'accord ou pas… Nous serons toujours tous à tes cotés, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire… Après tout, nous portons tous la volonté de feu transmise par le Sandaime… Si nous faiblissions à notre devoir, aucuns de nous ne se le pardonnerait, c'est inconcevable… » _

Naruto fixait Hinata droit dans les yeux, touché par ses paroles si empreinte d'une si forte amitié liant tous les ninjas de Konoha. Et surtout ceux de leur génération. Il la regardait si tendrement et intensément, mais la jeune fille ne se sentit même pas gênée. En cet instant, elle ne songeait qu'à faire revenir Naruto à la raison. C'était primordial pour elle qu'il aille bien.

_-« Merci Hinata. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tes paroles représentent pour moi… »_

Elle lui sourit légèrement, doucement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui remonter ne serais-ce qu'un peu le moral. Et il la regardait si fixement qu'elle se sentit comblée. Un tel regard si intense lui plaisait. Elle se sentait différente dans ses yeux. Comme si plus rien d'autre qu'elle n'existait dans ce monde. Elle se sentait importante, précieuse. En cet instant plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, qu'importe s'il ne partageait pas le même genre de sentiments qu'elle lui vouait. Elle voulait rester ainsi plongée dans ses yeux azurs, brillants d'une lueur insondable.

_-« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Naruto-kun… »_

Elle songea : _*C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi sans t'en rendre compte… *_

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, consciente de l'excentricité de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâché ce moment si précieux auprès de l'homme de sa vie. Tant pis pour ses réflexions personnelles qu'elle voulait plus que tout exprimé. Elle avait tellement envie de le remercier, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

Ils restèrent assis au bord de cette falaise quelques minutes, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

_-« Allez, viens, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. »_

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle songea que cela avait un air de déjà-vu… Elle la prit, se mit debout, et ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la résidence Hyûga. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez la demoiselle, Naruto se demandait si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments. Lui avouer l'amour intense et profond qu'il lui vouait.

Il hésitait, avait peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Elle marchait gracieusement à ses cotés, inconsciente du trouble que subissait le cœur et la raison du blond. Elle n'avait jamais osée imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié à son encontre. C'était inconcevable pour elle. Il était tellement… Tellement… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Mais il l'était. Pour elle en tout cas. Il n'était pas un homme comme les autres, il était celui pour lequel elle donnerait sa vie, qu'elle aimerait au-delà de la mort, qu'elle protégerait coûte que coûte. Peu importe qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle resterait toujours à ses cotés, veillant sur lui dans l'ombre.

Il était tout simplement Naruto Uzumaki, et elle était juste Hinata Hyûga.

S'ils restaient amis toute leur vie ce n'était pas si grave tant qu'elle pourrait toujours rester avec lui. Bien sur, elle espérait plus que tout qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux, mais n'en espérait pas tant. Elle n'était pas si idéaliste. Elle préférait garder les pieds sur terre, ainsi qu'un semblant de lucidité. Si elle s'abandonnait à la rêverie, s'en serait fini de toutes ces bonnes résolutions, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Tout sauf ça. Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait supporter. Rien ne serait pire que de le perdre. Peu importe si c'était un pur désir égoïste.

Le blond était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, pas aussi dramatique que celles de sa compagne cependant. Lui, il songeait à un avenir avec elle. Il espérait que cela puisse être seulement envisagé par la demoiselle. Il était toujours très optimiste par nature.

Il remarqua, seulement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de marcher, qu'ils étaient arrivés à la résidence de l'illustre famille. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. S'il voulait agir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le porche de la maison, et Hinata se tourna face à lui, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire.

Restant face à face pendant de longues secondes, ils ne savaient quoi dire. Elle redoutait que son père ne les surprenne, alors elle se décida à rentrer. Même si elle n'en avait pas tellement envie.

_-« Bonne nuit Naruto-kun, merci de m'avoir ramenée. »_ Lui dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, reconnaissante.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour ouvrir la porte, une main lui attrapa le poignet.

_-« Attends… » _

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise de ce geste si inattendu. Il agissait assez étrangement. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Avec des yeux si... remplis d'espoir. Elle n'avait pas peur, non. Elle se demandait juste ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup. Elle était assez mal à l'aise devant un tel regard.

_-« Euh… Je voulais juste te dire que… »_

Elle se sentit fébrile. Il exerçait une telle pression sur son poignet qu'elle se sentait devenir fiévreuse par le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Ses jambes commençaient même à trembler. Ils étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, troublés par une telle proximité. En effet, Naruto avait attiré Hinata à quelques centimètres de son corps en la retenant par le poignet.

Une personne sortit de la maison pile à cet instant, et les deux se séparèrent précipitamment. Neji fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux ninjas.

_-« Hinata, Hiashi-sama t'attends. » _Déclara t-il d'une voix calme.

_-« Ah, euh très bien. Bonne nuit Naruto-kun. »_ Déclara t-elle hâtivement avant de rentrer, gênée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Naruto la regarda partir sans réagir. Mince, il avait raté sa chance. Si seulement Neji avait attendu un petit peu avant de venir… D'ailleurs, celui-ci était toujours face à lui, sur le pas de la porte. Le Hyûga le regardait, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_-« J'ai peut-être interrompu quelque chose ? »_

Une moue dubitative de l'Uzumaki lui répondit. Le sourire moqueur de Neji s'accentua. Avant de s'éloigner, Naruto lui lança, sur le même ton facétieux.

_-« Tu sais, ça ne te réussi pas de fréquenter Tenten, tu deviens flippant avec un sourire pareil. »_

Un léger rire lui répondit.

_-« Tu verras ce que c'est… »_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, alors qu'il murmurait plus pour lui-même que pour Neji.

_-« T'inquiètes pas, j'y compte bien... »_

Sur ce, il continua sa route et retourna à son appartement, laissant Neji et son aimée dans la grande demeure de leur ancestrale famille.

Gaara, Temari ainsi que Kankurô se trouvaient chacun dans leurs chambres à l'auberge où ils logeaient. Chacun ayant des préoccupations différentes. Gaara réfléchissait à la guerre qui se profilait. Il se préoccupait principalement du sort de son village, quoique celui de Konoha le monopolisait également. Après tout, ils étaient alliés. Et puis, il aimait bien ce village et ses habitants. Beaucoup de ses amis habitaient ici. Il pensait d'abord à Naruto, auprès duquel il avait une énorme dette…

Kankurô, lui, avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Comme celui de savoir ce qu'il mangerait le soir même, ou de comment pourrait-il bien s'occuper le lendemain. Rien de très intéressant, quoique les paroles de son frère lui revenaient en mémoire, en particulier le passage sur la guerre imminente. Il lui fallait décidément se changer les idées.

Temari, elle, réfléchissait, calmement allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond avec insistance. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle rêvé, ou avait-elle bien failli embrasser le Nara ? Mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : oui, elle avait eu plus qu'envie de gouter une nouvelle fois à ces lèvres. Elle en avait d'ailleurs toujours horriblement envie, quoique cela ne l'agace.

Elle devait aussi admettre qu'il n'avait pas dit que des bêtises… Après tout, cette fameuse nuit dans la forêt, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait très pu le repousser… Mais non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire même. Elle avait ardemment voulu ce qu'il s'était passé, même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle était follement amoureuse de ce flemmard, mais elle ne pouvait lui avouer… Pourquoi ? Parce que tout simplement elle était terrifiée.

Elle craignait de baisser sa garde, et qu'il n'en profite pour la blesser. Après tout, cela lui était déjà arrivé. Un autre homme qu'elle avait connu à Suna lui avait fait connaitre la terrible souffrance que celle d'être trahie. Elle l'avait aimé, et avait fini par éperdument le regretter. Elle ne voulait plus revivre ça, et surtout pas avec Shikamaru. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour supporter l'idée qu'il puisse finir par lui faire regretter de s'être abandonnée à lui. Elle l'aimait à un tel point qu'elle préférait rester éloignée de lui. Elle ne voulait pas que leur histoire se finisse de la même manière qu'avec son ancien petit-ami. Mais n'étais-ce pas stupide ? C'était trop tard désormais, ils avaient commis l'imparable. Que ce soit Shikamaru ou Temari, aucuns des deux ne pouvait changer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient aimés entièrement, dépassant le point de non-retour. Alors, que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle se résigna à garder une distance entre lui et elle, quitte à souffrir de cette distance. La souffrance était trop profondément ancrée pour qu'elle n'ait la volonté de lui accorder sa confiance. Sa foi en l'homme avait atteint le point zéro, même si la chose qu'elle désirait le plus était de le croire, lui. Oui, elle avait envie de croire à ces paroles, qu'il avait été sincère et sérieux au possible, croire en Shikamaru. Croire que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme son amour de jeunesse. Mais elle n'avait aucune garantie sur laquelle s'appuyer…

Une unique larme coula.

Elle entendit des coups à la porte avant qu'elle n'autorise la personne à rentrer, après s'être essuyé ses larmes.

Gaara entra, l'air paisible.

_-« Prépare tes affaires Temari, demain nous reprendrons la route de Suna. »_

Elle acquiesça docilement, il sortit.

Une larme coula encore. La voila la solution : elle allait retourner à Suna, loin de lui. Elle avait mal, mais elle se sentait incapable de partager cet amour à la vue de tous. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait, et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Après tout, malgré ces résolutions, elle l'aimait passionnément. Et elle continuerait à l'aimer. Elle se doutait que la suite ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile. Mais advienne que pourra. Peut-être l'avenir leur réservait-elle des péripéties ? Après tout, tout était possible.

Temari aimait Shikamaru plus que son âme ne lui dictait, mais elle était incapable de passer outre la peur de la trahison, sentiment qui enserrait son cœur sans répit.


	29. Une lueur d'espoir

_**Chapitre 28 : Une lueur d'espoir.**_

_Gaara entra, l'air paisible._

_-« Prépare tes affaires Temari, demain nous reprendrons la route de Suna. »_

_Elle acquiesça docilement, il sortit. _

_Une larme coula encore. La voila la solution : elle allait retourner à Suna, loin de lui. Elle avait mal, mais elle se sentait incapable de partager cet amour à la vue de tous. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait, et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Après tout, malgré ces résolutions, elle l'aimait passionnément. Et elle continuerait à l'aimer. Elle se doutait que la suite ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile. Mais advienne que pourra. Peut-être l'avenir leur réservait-elle des péripéties ? Après tout, tout était possible._

_Temari aimait Shikamaru plus que son âme ne lui dictait, mais elle était incapable de passer outre la peur de la trahison, sentiment qui enserrait son cœur sans répit._

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, trois jeunes gens marchaient tranquillement à travers le village de Konoha, se dirigeant vers la porte principale.

Gaara, Kankurô ainsi que Temari avait décidés de prendre la route le plus vite possible afin d'être plus rapidement rentrés à Suna. Les temps étaient durs, il ne fallait pas en plus laisser le village sans protection trop longtemps. Heureusement, le Kazekage en avait parfaitement conscience, prenant son rôle très au sérieux. C'est ainsi que les trois invités de Konoha se préparaient à quitter le village, aux premières lueurs du jour. Ils avaient bien évidemment prévenu l'Hokage de leur départ, cela va de soi.

Ils marchaient, silencieux, Gaara en tête du convoi. Kankurô le suivait, puis venait enfin Temari. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs un peu absente.

La blonde avançait, mais sans grande conviction. Elle ne savait plus du tout si sa décision était la bonne. Partir ainsi sans donner à Shikamaru la moindre explication n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ses principes. Mais malgré cela, elle suivait quand même docilement ses frères, s'interdisant de trop y penser. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait plus qu'envie d'être plus qu'une simple « amie » ou « collaboratrice » pour le Nara, son cœur l'empêchait vivement de même y songer. Etre trahi par un être aimé est un sentiment qui ne s'efface pas si facilement. La douleur et la peur que cela se reproduise restent toujours profondément ancrées. Oui, fait rare : Temari No Sabaku avait peur. Peur d'un homme, qui plus est. Pathétique selon elle.

Mais elle était forte, elle allait survivre à ça. Dans quel état, ça elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle survivrait. Parce que tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de se préserver de souffrances inutiles. Oui, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, plus ressentir cette incommensurable déchirure. Ne plus connaitre l'enfer de la trahison. Elle en avait eu assez, elle avait eu son compte pour quelques temps.

Alors elle continuait à avancer aux cotés de ses frères, consciente de tout ce que son départ de ce village signifiait.

Sa confiance avait été trop souvent ébranlé de la plus vile des façons, aujourd'hui peu en bénéficiait. Ses frères, et seulement ses frères. Sa seule famille constituait son cocon de sécurité, là où elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'ils ne la feraient jamais regretter cette confiance aveugle.

Cependant, son plus précieux souhait n'était pas compatible avec sa décision.

Elle voulait croire en lui. Croire uniquement en lui, et en lui seul.

Encore fallait-il qu'il lui démontre qu'elle ne ferait pas le mauvais choix en s'abandonnant à lui. Il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était à la hauteur, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais subir quelque chose comme cela. Qu'il était sincère et honnête. Oui, c'est la seule qu'elle souhaitait. Que son cœur s'octroie le droit d'être avec lui. Elle attendait juste de voir s'il l'était capable de lui prouver cela, qu'il était à la hauteur de la foi qu'elle plaçait en lui.

Le temps seul lui donnera raison… ou non.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés aux grandes portes délimitant l'entrée du village caché de la feuille. Relevant la tête, qu'elle avait gardée baissé depuis le début de leur excursion, elle s'aperçut qu'une silhouette patientait tranquillement adossée sur l'une des portes de bois. A sa vue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle resta sans voix. Que faisait-il ici à une heure aussi matinale ? Et pour qu'elle raison était-il ici ?

_-« Tiens, Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? »_ Le héla Kankurô.

Le dénommé se remit sur pied lentement, toujours avec son air éternellement fatigué. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois de Suna.

_-« Et bien, la Godaime m'a demandé de vous souhaiter un bon voyage de retour. Elle souhaiterait aussi que vous nous transmettiez les informations qui seraient portés à votre connaissance. Si on ne coopère pas en ces temps difficiles, cela risque de devenir encore plus galère… »_ Soupira t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

Le Kazekage sembla acquiescé à ses dires. Mais il commençait à se faire tard, il leur fallait prendre la route immédiatement.

_-« Evidemment. Et je suppose que nous pouvions également compter sur le village de Konoha pour faire pareil. »_

_-« Bien entendu. »_

Les deux ninjas se saluèrent légèrement, avec un profond respect pour leur allié respectif. Puis Gaara risqua un regard à l'encontre de sa sœur ainée. Il la fixa du coin de l'œil pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à avancer vers la forêt. Kankurô le suivit, saluant chaleureusement Shikamaru au passage. Il ne restait plus que Temari. Ils étaient tous deux face à face. Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la retenir ou pour leur permettre d'enfin mettre tout à plat.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent qui leur semblèrent une éternité. Temari ne supportait plus de sentir le regard implorant du Nara posé ainsi sur elle. Lui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions… Ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Regrettait-elle de s'être vraiment laisser emporter par la situation cette fameuse nuit dans la forêt ? Comptait-elle continuer éternellement à ignorer tout ça, ou bien allait-elle enfin affronter la réalité ?

Car tout cela pesait beaucoup au brun depuis que tout ceci était sorti de leur contrôle. A vrai dire, le Nara ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il détestait se sentir ainsi soumis et impuissant face aux événements, il avait besoin d'avoir une certaine marge d'action, même minime. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette femme, il était pris au piège. Il ne savait quoi faire pour qu'elle prenne enfin sa part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Il n'avait pas été seul cette nuit-là à vouloir ce qui s'était passé, ça il en était persuadé, mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Temari depuis lors. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cherchait tant à l'éviter, à fuir la réalité de ce qui se passait réellement entre eux deux.

Car Shikamaru n'était sûr que d'une chose : tous deux partageaient un lien étrange les reliant inexorablement l'un à l'autre. En ce qui le concernait, il pouvait dire que c'était l'amour qui l'unissait à elle. Mais en ce qui la concernait, elle… Ça, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle agissait si bizarrement depuis, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais, avec l'épisode d'hier, il avait fini par avoir un élément de réponse. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés devant le bureau de la Godaime le jour précédent, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait eu autant envie que lui de l'embrasser. Ça, elle n'avait pu le nier. Sans l'arrivée de Gaara, il savait très bien ce qui se serait passé. Mais pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à le fuir ainsi, à éviter de croiser son regard ?

Finalement, Temari, ne supportant plus d'être face à face ainsi avec lui, décida de rejoindre ses frères qui continuaient à avancer. C'était le mieux à faire. Alors elle se mit à marcher, rien ne trahissait sur son visage le sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle gardait la tête haute mais ses yeux ne s'accordaient pas avec son attitude fière. Ses prunelles forêts semblaient éteintes, assombris. Et cela, Shikamaru le remarqua sans peine. Malgré tous les airs qu'elle essayait de se donner, lui n'était pas dupe.

Shikamaru la suivait du regard, ne se sentant pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle décidait de partir. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Lorsque finalement elle passa près de lui, en vue de le dépasser, elle remarqua quelque chose. Les iris dans lesquelles elle aimait tant se plonger étaient remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Elle s'en voulut de voir de telles émotions en fond de ces yeux. Lui faire du mal ne lui faisait nullement plaisir. Bien au contraire, elle en souffrait aussi au final. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle accéléra le pas, se dépêchant de ne plus l'apercevoir dans son champ de vision. Elle souffrait trop de le voir ainsi. Une fois les portes presque dépassées, le Nara rester planté dos à elle, elle crut qu'elle avait passé le plus dur. Cela avait été plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le voir dans un tel état était vraiment bouleversant pour elle, elle avait une irrémédiable envie de pleurer, de laisser sa peine s'exprimer. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Après tout, un ninja se doit de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Elle allait appliquer cette règle ici aussi.

_-« Temari. »_

Cette supplication la fit se stopper immédiatement. Son cœur manqua un battement en entendant sa voix, il paraissait si désemparé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sous un tel jour. Après tout, il était humain. Il était capable d'amour et de connaitre la souffrance.

Elle resta ainsi sans bouger, redoutant qu'elle ne finisse par céder sous l'effet de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Elle allait craquer, mais elle décida de reprendre le dessus. Il restait un homme, et elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il n'échappait évidement pas à la règle.

_-« Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais tant peur, mais tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment… Il faudra bien que tu surmontes cette peur pour avancer. » _Lui murmura t-il d'une voix plate, peinée.

Elle décida de ne pas l'écouter, elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Il avait vu juste, et elle détestait cela. Qu'il la comprenne aussi bien, qu'il se permette de lui dicter la manière dont elle devrait se comporter. Elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face, voir qu'elle était juste effrayée à l'idée d'abattre ses barrières pour lui, qu'il puisse avoir les clés pour la faire souffrir.

Elle reprit donc sa marche, d'un pas raide, s'éloignant de Konoha et de ses habitants. Le regard du Nara s'assombrit d'autant plus lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait pris sa décision, qu'elle choisissait de partir. Il comprit qu'elle allait continuer à nier toute espèce de sentiments entre eux, qu'elle s'éloignerait inévitablement de lui. La seule femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il imaginait un futur choisissait de se détourner consciemment de lui… C'était vraiment un coup dur pour lui.

Mais malgré l'attitude de Temari, il savait qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas se détourner d'elle et effacer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cette kunoichi. Il allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il allait tout faire pour être à ses côtés, veiller sur elle. Qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait, qu'elle prenne enfin la responsabilité de cet amour partagé.

Oui, Shikamaru Nara, malgré sa nonchalance habituelle, était cette fois-ci prêt à se battre pour sa femme galère. Il était déterminé.

Un murmure tourné vers l'horizon où trois silhouettes s'éloignaient fut le seul témoin de cette promesse.

_-« Attends-moi, Temari… » _

Quelques jours après le départ des trois de Suna, la Godaime avait demandé à trois ninjas de venir incessamment sous peu dans son bureau. Ces trois-là s'y pressèrent, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Ils furent vite devant Tsunade, qui affichait un air infiniment sérieux.

_-« Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, j'ai une mission à vous confier. »_

Devant les expressions d'étonnement des trois ninjas, elle décida de tout leur expliquer. Après tout, ils étaient concernés. Les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir étaient très troublantes, elle tenait à mettre toute cette affaire au clair.

_-« Je viens de recevoir un rapport m'indiquant qu'une jeune femme avait été aperçu non loin des frontières entre le pays du feu et celui du Son. »_

_-« En quoi cela nous concerne Hokage-sama ? »_ Répliqua L'Inuzuka en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

La Godaime, assise derrière son bureau, croisa les mains sous son menton fermant les yeux. Shizune, près d'elle, baissa légèrement la tête.

Après un court instant de suspense, Tsunade rouvrit les yeux et fixa un à un chacun des trois shinobis. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur Naruto, se demandant quelle allait être sa réaction face à la nouvelle qu'elle allait leur apprendre.

_-« A vrai dire, on m'a rapporté que cette femme avait des dispositions impressionnantes en médecine et qu'elle avait une particularité physique. »_

Cela sembla intriguer l'assistance qui écoutait chaque parole attentivement.

_-« Laquelle, Tsunade baa-chan ? »_

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, consciente du choc que la nouvelle aura sur lui plus que sur les deux autres.

_-« Il paraitrait qu'elle aurait des cheveux de couleur rose… »_

Les trois ninjas se figèrent de surprise. Naruto avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, mais il semblait réfléchir avant tout. Il se demandait tout d'abord si ces informations étaient fiables…

_-« Vos sources sont sûres ? »_

_-« Il semblerait que oui. Mais c'est pour cela que je vous ais convoqué. J'aimerais vous confier à tous les trois la mission d'aller voir tout ça par vous-même, afin de juger si tout cela est établi. Voici votre ordre de mission. Kiba, tu auras l'équipe sous ta responsabilité. » _Dit-elle en tendant une feuille de papier à Kiba.

Le dénommé prit la feuille des mains de sa supérieure, parcourant l'ordre de mission rapidement des yeux.

_-« Très bien. »_

Après quelques secondes de silence, tous les regards se tournèrent discrètement vers Naruto, tous étonnés qu'il n'ait aucune réaction face à la nouvelle que Tsunade venait peut-être de lui annoncer. Il avait peut-être une chance de retrouver Sakura… Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse cette chance passer.

Le blond releva finalement la tête, et tous virent le regard déterminé qu'il affichait désormais. Il n'était plus le petit garçon bruyant et jacasseur, non. Avec les années il semblait avoir gagné en maturité, et bien sur en force. Il respirait la grandeur. Digne d'un Hokage.

_-« Quand partons-nous ? »_

_-« Quand vous serez prêts. Je veux que vous me fassiez un compte-rendu de la situation chaque jour. Pour cela servez-vous d'un parchemin d'invocation inversé, comme vous en avez l'habitude. »_

_-« Hai ! »_

Les trois jeunes ninjas s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis Kiba et Hinata sortirent du bureau. Naruto traina légèrement en arrière. Il finit par ne pas suivre ces camarades et se retourna vers la Godaime.

_-« Vous pensez qu'il est possible que ce soit vraiment elle, Tsunade baa-chan ? »_

La blonde soupira, puis fixa Naruto une nouvelle fois.

_-« Oui, enfin je l'espère. »_

Naruto sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse, fit un léger hochement de tête, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Shizune sembla stupéfaite, au contraire de Tsunade.

_-« Et bien, Jiraya lui aurait enseigné la technique de déplacement de Minato… » _

L'Hokage se surprit à sourire. Oui, Jiraya avait vraiment bien faire de le lui apprendre. Naruto était vraiment à la hauteur de son père, et même peut-être davantage. Après tout, il était probablement le seul à pouvoir un jour dépasser feu le Yondaime Hokage.

Oui, il en avait l'étoffe…

Kiba marchait en direction de chez lui, Hinata à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne parlait, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Tous les gens autour d'eux s'agitaient, faisaient leur vie, pendant que l'esprit de nos deux ninjas marchait à cent à l'heure.

_-« Kiba-kun… Tu crois que ça pourrait vraiment être Sakura ? »_

L'Inuzuka réfléchit une seconde avant de formuler une réponse. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait en être sûr. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'aller voir sur le terrain par eux-mêmes. Il n'en serait persuadé uniquement qu'au moment où il la verrait de ses yeux vu. Il ne préférait pas s'avancer en conclusions.

_-« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. On ne peut pas en être sûr, il faut attendre. On n'a aucune certitude sur lesquelles on peut s'appuyer à ce stade. Attendons seulement de voir. »_

La Hyûga jugea que les paroles de son coéquipier de toujours avaient du sens. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas affirmer que c'était bien de Sakura dont il s'agissait. Il valait mieux attendre avant de se donner de faux espoirs.

_-« Oui, tu as raison. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que Naruto ne prendre cela trop au sérieux. Si les informations s'avèrent fausses, si ce n'est pas Sakura, alors il va être forcement déçu. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas trop d'illusions… »_

_-« T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il a très bien saisi l'enjeu de cette mission, et ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer. » _Lui répondit-il, se voulant rassurant.

La Hyûga acquiesça, quoique pas complètement rassurée. Mais malgré ça, elle songea que le Naruto qu'elle connaissait autrefois avait changé, il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'avant. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui, il pouvait tout surmonter. Après tout, il était son exemple depuis toute petite. Il était la confiance pure, la détermination, la force, il était capable de grandes choses.

_-« Voila, je te laisse ici Hinata. On se revoit tout à l'heure devant les portes du village. »_

_-« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »_

Kiba entra dans la demeure familiale des Inuzuka, et ne s'arrêta que pour saluer sa mère. Il lui indiqua qu'il partait en mission pour une durée indéterminée, qu'elle ne pourrait pas chercher à le joindre. Il repartit ensuite vers le petit appartement qu'il habitait depuis deux ans maintenant, situé en plein centre du village. Simple, modeste, mais très accueillant. Akamaru aboya joyeusement en voyant que son maitre était de retour.

Le brun alla ensuite droit dans sa chambre, préparer ses affaires pour la mission qui les attendait. Sortant son sac de sous son lit, le posant ouvert sur son matelas, il se mit à le remplir du nécessaire. Surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps cela allait leur prendre, en tant que chef d'équipe il devait prévoir tous les cas de figures possibles. Et donc tout le matériel qui s'y rapportait. Pilules énergétiques, parchemins divers, kunai, shuriken, médicaments de premiers soins etc. Tout y passait. Il était plus que probable qu'ils allaient être amenés à pénétrer dans le pays du Son, pays en conflit avec le leur. Cela risquait de s'avérer risqué.

_-« Kiba ? »_

Il se retourna, et sourit en voyant la belle blonde qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

_-« Bonjour, toi. »_ Chuchota t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne s'attarda pas aux cotés de sa belle, et reprit les préparatifs de son départ.

_-« Ta mère m'a dit que tu partais en mission… » _

_-« Oui. »_

Ino fixait son dos. Elle avait entendu certaines informations qui prétendaient que cette mission avait un rapport avec sa meilleure amie aux cheveux roses. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, et espérait vraiment que ce soit bien le cas, qu'ils aient enfin retrouvé la trace de la Haruno…

_-« Il paraitrait qu'elle ait un rapport avec Sakura, est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas ? »_ Lui demanda t-elle, soucieuse.

A ces mots, il cessa toute activité et se tourna face à elle. Il savait parfaitement bien quelle importance Sakura avait dans la vie d'Ino, même si celle-ci avait du mal à l'admettre. Elle restait sa meilleure amie avant tout. Même si elles en étaient venues à s'affronter autrefois, aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. Tout d'abord parce que Sasuke n'était vraiment plus au centre des préoccupations de la blonde, et puis parce que désormais Kiba était dans sa vie, et qu'aucun autre homme n'avait plus d'importance pour elle. Seul Kiba comptait. Et puis, il faut aussi ajouter qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps dépassées le stade de « je serais meilleure que toi ». Elles avaient mûris, et cessées leur rivalité qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Peu après le départ de Naruto de Konoha, elles avaient petit à petit retrouvé cette amitié qui les liait plus jeunes. Cela leur avait vraiment fait du bien de se retrouver. Alors c'est vrai qu'Ino n'avait pas compris les motivations qui avaient poussées Sakura a quitté le village, trois ans plus tôt. Elle avait plutôt mal pris le fait que Sakura ne lui en parle pas, qu'elle décide d'agir de son coté et de partir comme elle l'avait fait. Mais la Yamanaka ne lui en avait jamais voulu, elle savait que la rose faisait tout cela pour Sasuke, c'était l'explication qui lui avait parut la plus logique. Alors elle comprenait. Ino aussi aurait agi de la même façon s'il s'était s'agit de Kiba. Elle acceptait et comprenait sa décision.

Kiba la regardait, se demandant s'il devait ou non nier ou lui dire la vérité. Il finit pas se dire qu'il ne pourrait décidément pas lui mentir… Et puis, elle semblait plutôt bien informée.

_-« D'accord… Oui, c'est le cas. Mais comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? »_

_-« Maitre Tsunade m'en a parlé. Elle a jugé que cela me concernait aussi. »_

_-« Ce qui m'étonnes c'est que tu n'ais pas demandé à rejoindre la mission… Je suis presque sûr que Tsunade aurait accepté si tu lui avais demandé. »_

La blonde haussa légèrement les épaules, signe qu'elle y avait déjà réfléchi au préalable.

_-« Je me suis dis que je ne serais pas d'une grande aide dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, je me fis au jugement de Maitre Tsunade, elle a constitué votre équipe en connaissance de cause. »_

Le brun acquiesça à ses dires. Mais en voyant la tête que faisait l'élue de son cœur, il s'inquiéta de son état.

_-« Tu vas bien ? » _Lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle releva le visage vers lui, lasse, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement dans le but de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, il le sentait.

Il la plaqua délicatement contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, pendant qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans le cou du maitre-chien.

_-« J'espère simplement que c'est bien elle, et qu'elle rentrera au village… »_

L'Inuzuka soupira légèrement, sentant plus de pression encore sur ses épaules. Il était chef d'équipe sur cette mission, s'il ne la ramenait pas, Ino serait déçue. Et il préférait éviter de lui faire subir cette désillusion.

_-« Je vais tout faire pour… »_

Un peu plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à Ino, Kiba rejoignit ses deux compagnons à l'entrée du village, saluant Tsunade venue leur apporter son soutien. Ils prirent ensuite tous trois la direction de la frontière avec le pays du Son dans l'espoir de retrouver un de leur compagnon…


	30. Emotions diverses

**Chapitre 29 : Emotions diverses**

_-« J'espère simplement que c'est bien elle, et qu'elle rentrera au village… »_

_L'Inuzuka soupira légèrement, sentant plus de pression encore sur ses épaules. Il était chef d'équipe sur cette mission, s'il ne la ramenait pas, Ino serait déçue. Et il préférait éviter de lui faire subir cette désillusion._

_-« Je vais tout faire pour… »_

_Un peu plus tard, après avoir dit au revoir à Ino, Kiba rejoignit ses deux compagnons à l'entrée du village, saluant Tsunade venue leur apporter son soutien. Ils prirent ensuite tous trois la direction de la frontière avec le pays du Son dans l'espoir de retrouver un de leur compagnon…_

L'équipe composée de Kiba, Naruto ainsi que d'Hinata était en route vers la frontière du pays du Son. Ils avançaient à une allure plus que raisonnable, et Kiba estimait qu'ils devraient être arrivés à destination dès la fin de journée, ce qui leur était favorable.

Kiba avançait en tête de file, suivit par l'Uzumaki, puis vint enfin Hinata, qui se servait du Byakugan afin de surveiller leurs arrières.

Ils étaient tous les trois pleinement concentrés sur leur mission, sachant quelle importance Sakura avait pour eux, leurs amis, ainsi que pour le village. Elle était une carte importante pour Konoha, et se passer d'elle serait mauvais pour leur lutte prochaine contre l'Akatsuki. Tous trois avaient parfaitement conscience de cela : il fallait à tous prix ramener Sakura à Konoha. Restait à savoir si les informations s'avéraient justifiées, et si la jeune femme aperçut près de la frontière était bien Sakura. Une grosse part de doute subsistait, il ne fallait pas prendre cette affaire trop à cœur avant d'avoir la confirmation de l'identité de la femme.

Au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que ce soit vraiment la fleur de cerisier. Il avait beau faire semblant, sa coéquipière de toujours lui manquait… Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cinq longues années. Ça faisait long pour quelqu'un qui avait pris l'habitude de faire équipe avec elle. A eux deux, ils formaient vraiment un duo formidablement efficace dans le temps. Et il voulait reformer ce duo, retrouver sa meilleure-amie disparue…

Kiba, lui, n'osait pas trop se faire d'espoir. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait responsable du malheur d'Ino s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas Sakura. Il avait juré à la Yamanaka de tout faire pour lui ramener sa meilleure-amie, et il comptait bien tenir parole. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à lancer des paroles en l'air, il respectait toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'elles fussent. Il ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui à laisser tomber, et surtout à laisser tomber la femme qu'il aimait. C'était inacceptable pour lui. Il tiendrait parole et lui ramènerait Sakura, ça il le jurait devant Kami-sama. Il ramènerait Sakura Haruno de gré ou de force à Konoha.

Pour Hinata, c'était une autre paire de manches. Bien entendu, elle souhaitait que ce soit réellement Sakura, et qu'elle rentre en leur compagnie au village. Mais malgré l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour la rose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Et oui, depuis le retour à Konoha de Naruto, la Hyûga avait la très nette impression de s'être rapprochée de lui, par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle. Mais en tout cas, tous deux étaient plus proches que jamais auparavant, elle l'avait agréablement remarqué. Alors, elle craignait qu'avec le retour de la rose, ses chances auprès de Naruto ne diminuent rapidement, qu'elle soit mise hors-course. Elle se trouvait pathétique et immonde de ressentir une jalousie pareille envers une vieille amie, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ça lui rongeait le cœur de ne même que songer qu'elle puisse disparaisse totalement des pensées du blond, qu'il ne la regarde plus. Elle se trouvait égoïste. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi.

Elle secoua violement la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées embrumées. Après tout, même si Sakura revenait à Konoha, hypothétiquement, peut-être que sa relation avec l'Uzumaki ne changerait pas ? Elle le connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à tourner impunément le dos à ses amis. Alors, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir confiance en lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas même si la rose reprenait sa place dans sa vie. La brune redoutait juste que ses craintes ne soient fondées et qu'il n'existe peut-être plus qu'une simple amitié entre l'Uzumaki et l'Haruno…

-« On s'arrête ici pour la nuit »_,_ Annonça la voix forte de Kiba, en tête de convoi, descendant vers le sol.

Elle s'aperçut alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et que ses pensées l'avaient tellement obnubilées qu'elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Elle était affligeante… Un ennemi aurait très bien pu en profiter pour l'attaquer sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle, et de la réputation qu'elle avait su acquérir au fil des années. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne en main. Ce qu'elle décida de faire, déterminée à prouver au blond qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille craintive et faible… Qu'elle avait changé, tout comme lui, durant ces cinq années.

***** Au même moment, à Konoha, Bureau de l'Hokage *****

Tsunade était négligemment assise sur son fauteuil de chef du village, un verre de saké dans la main, les joues rosies par l'alcool. En face d'elle, assis dans un fauteuil lui aussi, se trouvant un homme assez âgé, profitant également de la saveur exceptionnelle du saké de la Godaime Hokage. Ils étaient tous deux étourdis par l'alcool de leur boisson favorite, mais semblaient maitre de leurs mouvements. Tout d'un coup, la femme eut soudain un regard triste, ce qui alerta immédiatement son compagnon de beuverie, toujours soucieux de son bien-être.

-« Tsunade, à quoi tu penses ? »

-« Hein ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa camarade d'arme.

-« Je te demandais pourquoi tu avais eu soudainement cet air si triste… »

La blonde soupira longuement, étrangement fatiguée et lassée. Son regard brun se posa ensuite sur le paysage s'étendant derrière sa grande fenêtre, pivotant son fauteuil, tournant ainsi le dos à son ami d'enfance. Elle pouvait ainsi y voir le village, lentement recouvert par l'obscurité du soleil couchant.

-« C'est juste que… Je pensais à la possibilité que ce soit vraiment Sakura, la femme aperçut à la frontière… »

Le regard de l'homme se fit soudain plus compatissant, plus attentif. Malgré qu'il la charrie sans arrêt, Tsunade avait une grande importance pour lui, même s'il se débrouillait toujours pour prendre la tangente lorsque Naruto se faisait trop insistant là-dessus.

-« Tsunade, à l'heure actuelle tu ne peux rien faire, cesse de te torturer, il nous faut attendre le rapport de l'équipe envoyée. Et puis, fais un peu confiance à Naruto, tu le connais ! Si c'est vraiment Sakura, il fera tout pour la ramener », lui répondit l'homme.

La blonde soupira une nouvelle fois, se rendant compte de la véracité des dires de l'homme. C'était agaçant quand il avait raison…

-« Oui, je dois bien avouer que pour une fois tu as raison Jiraya… »

Le dénommé sourit largement, d'un air pervers, et la fixa avidement. Il rapprochait dangereusement ses doigts curieux vers Tsunade.

-« Alors, pour t'avoir remonté le moral, j'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense, non ? »

-« Tu m'approches ou me touches, je t'encastre dans le mur, compris ? »,s'écria t-elle, l'air menaçante.

L'ermite recula instinctivement, connaissant parfaitement la douleur qu'il aurait éprouvé de mettre l'Hokage en colère. Ce n'était jamais très beau à voir…

-« Un jour tu succomberas à mon charme irrésistible, tu verras ! Aucune femme n'y résiste ! »

Puis il se mit à rire allégrement, sûr de son potentiel masculin. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait veillé à être hors de vue de Jiraya, si bien qu'il ne put voir le sourire qu'elle eut.

_*Si seulement tu savais… *_

Elle sourit encore plus largement, et se resservit un verre de saké, savourant son arôme exquis en compagnie de son compagnon de toujours.

-« Neji, Lee… Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui… Heum… Je suis vidée… », haleta Tenten, les mains sur les genoux, à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

Neji se redressa donc, abandonnant sa position de combat, Lee l'imitant prestement.

-« Oui, tu as raison Tenten, le soleil se couche nous devrions rentrer maintenant », acquiesça le Hyûga.

Il se rapprocha de sa compagne, lui demandant si ça allait. Celle-ci se redressa vivement, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une faible femme pas capable de supporter un entrainement avec son équipe.

-« Bien sur que ça va, je suis en pleine forme tu vois ! », lui dit-elle, se redressant et lui adressant un sourire plein de vitalité, les poings levés.

Le brun fit une légère moue sceptique.

-« Je vois bien que tu es épuisée, tu n'es pas obligée de faire la forte devant moi tu le sais », lui dit-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de la maitresse d'arme afin de la soutenir.

Celle-ci rit nerveusement, mais accepta avec joie son aide. Et puis, voir Neji s'inquiéter pour elle lui faisait plus que plaisir, elle se sentait importante à ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement et de fixer ses yeux de nacres qu'elle aimait tant.

-« Vous savez qu'il y a des hôtels pour faire ça ! », lança Lee, les fixant.

Les deux concernés rirent de la réprimande de leur ami à la coupe au bol, sous le regard mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant de celui-ci. Après tout, ils avaient vingt ans, étaient amoureux, alors Lee ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient une fois seuls tous les deux… Il chassa rapidement d'un revers de main toute image déplacée qui prenait place dans son esprit lorsqu'ils songeaient à ces deux coéquipiers seuls. Un frisson de dégout le parcourut, et il préféra penser à autre chose.

-« Bon, vous venez ou vous comptez camper ici ! », leur cria t-il, impatient.

Un rire clair s'échappa de la bouche de Tenten, tandis qu'elle et Neji avançaient pour rejoindre leur ami.

-« Et bien, on dirait que Monsieur Rock Lee est de mauvais poil », ria t'elle, s'amusant de voir son ami bouder.

-« Pff ridicule ! », lui répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le village, délaissant leur terrain d'entrainement habituel. Chacun se dirigea ensuite chez lui, enfin tout le monde non. Lee remarqua que Neji ne prenait guère le chemin de la demeure Hyûga, mais qu'il prenait plutôt celui de l'appartement de Tenten…

-« Rah non, encore ces images ! », ragea t-il en agrippant sa tête pour tenter d'éliminer toute pensée inconvenante pour sa santé mentale.

Se retournant rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible des deux autres, il rentra dans son propre appartement, pestant contre ses deux coéquipiers…

Le campement de fortune pour nos trois shinobis en mission était installé. Ils avaient fait un feu, et s'était tous les trois installés autour avec leurs sacs de couchage. Hinata s'était allongée, son tour de garde ne commençait que dans deux heures, elle en profitait pour se reposer.

Naruto et Kiba étaient quant à eux installés face à face, le feu de camp les séparant. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées et dans le calme paisible de cette forêt située près de la frontière. Dès demain ils seraient arrivés au village d'où le signalement de la femme aux cheveux roses avait été donné à Tsunade. Ils pourraient donc commencé leur investigation.

Naruto réfléchissait, puis tout d'un coup une question lui brula les lèvres. Il releva la tête, se tournant vers Kiba. Celui-ci, sentant le regard de son ami, tourna son regard vers lui.

-« Je peux te poser une question, Kiba ? J'avoue que ça me turlupine », Dit-il en souriant.

L'Inuzuka lui fit un signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait poser sa fameuse question.

-« Et bien, c'est peut-être indiscret mais… Je me demandais… comment tu as réussi à conquérir Ino ? »

La question du blond laissa le brun surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de question. Kiba se mit à légèrement rire, gêné, en se grattant la nuque.

-« A vrai dire, ça n'a pas été très… romantique disons, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Naruto lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « vas-y, les détails », et s'était penché vers le brun, écoutant attentivement, soudainement très intéressé par cette histoire. Il était curieux de savoir comment un garçon comme Kiba avait pu conquérir la belle Ino. Le blond se disait que peut-être cela lui inspirerait certaines idées…

-« Et bien…, ria le maitre-chien, Je n'ai pas fait une déclaration dans les règles de l'art. A ce moment-là, il y a à peu près un an, je me suis décidé à aller tout lui avouer, un matin. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais en me réveillant ce matin-là, ça m'a paru évident. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'en avais assez de ne la voir que de loin, de ne pas pouvoir tout lui dire. Alors je me suis dirigé vers la boutique de sa famille, je savais qu'elle y travaillait ce jour-là. J'étais impatient, mais super nerveux tu t'en doute. Mais quand je suis arrivé à la porte, une surprise de taille m'y attendait… », soupira t-il, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

Naruto fronça un instant les yeux, désirant écouter la suite de l'histoire.

-« En fait… Je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre mec… »

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'histoire d'amour entre son ami et la blonde ait pu commencer ainsi… Il s'était imaginé que Kiba lui avait déclaré son amour, et qu'elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, comme dans les films. Mais il semblait que la réalité ait été toute autre.

Il ne voulut pas pousser son ami pour avoir la suite, il se doutait bien qu'à l'époque ça n'avait pas dû être facile à gérer pour Kiba. Il respectait son silence, attendant qu'il puisse de lui-même continuer. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Tu te doutes bien que je suis parti, la voir avec un autre homme m'avait rendu fou. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à les voir tous les deux. Alors, je me suis réfugié dans les missions. Personne ne comprenait mon attitude, enfin sauf Hinata. Elle avait fini par comprendre en voyant Ino et son nouveau petit-ami. Elle m'a soutenu, alors que tous pensaient que j'allais bien. Elle avait bien compris, elle, mes véritables sentiments pour Ino. »

Le blond ne put empêcher un doux sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la silhouette dos à lui d'une Hinata endormie. Il songea qu'elle était vraiment perspicace, enfin pour tout le monde sauf en ce qui le concernait. Elle avait réussi à percevoir les sentiments de Kiba, mais ne voyait absolument pas les siens… C'est assez paradoxal tout de même, se dit-il.

Kiba perçut bien le sourire de Naruto, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-« Après cela, j'ai tout gardé pour moi, je n'ai finalement rien dit à Ino. Mais la jalousie prenait peu à peu possession de moi, au fil du temps. Je voyais ce mec, et je devinais sans mal ses mauvaises intentions envers Ino. Mais elle, bien sur, elle ne voyait rien. Il se montrait comme étant l'homme parfait, mais moi je voyais clair dans son jeu. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Et puis finalement, un jour, j'ai fini par faire une connerie… »

Le blond scruta le visage de son ami attentivement, désireux de connaitre la suite des événements. Leur histoire serait digne d'un roman, ou même d'une adaptation au cinéma.

-« Je me souviens que ce jour-là, je rentrais de mission. Je marchais tranquillement jusque chez moi, quand j'ai clairement entendu la voix de cet imbécile. J'ai suivi son odeur grâce à mon flair, et je l'ai finalement trouvé, il trainait avec des amis à lui dans une ruelle. Et je l'entendais dire que c'était dans la poche, que bientôt il se la ferait, qu'elle était assez stupide pour être dingue de lui. Qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Moi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je suis sorti de ma cachette, j'étais complètement fou de rage. Je me suis jeté sur lui en lui hurlant dessus, et je l'ai frappé. Je ne te raconte pas le carnage, soupira t-il réjoui. Je lui passais l'envie de parler d'elle comme ça, quand j'ai senti une main essayer de m'arrêter. Je me suis retourné agressivement, prêt à frapper celui qui me cherchait des noises, mais c'était Ino. »

L'Uzumaki était passionné par le récit de son ami, il n'en perdait pas une miette. C'était quand même une histoire incroyable et pas courante.

-« Et en la voyant, toute ma colère a disparu. J'ai laissé tomber l'autre, et je me suis tourné vers elle. Elle me regardait et je sentais qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Je l'ai alors prise par le poignet, sans rien lui dire, et je l'ai éloigné de lui et de ses copains. Je ne me souviens pas très bien, mais je crois qu'elle n'a rien dit, elle a dû sentir qu'il ne valait mieux pas me parler vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je l'ai emmené jusque dans un parc, et on s'est assis sur un banc. Pendant un long moment aucun de nous deux n'a parlé. Puis finalement, c'est elle qui a pris la parole. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout entendu. »

-« Et ensuite ? »,demanda doucement le blond conscient de ce qu'avait dû vivre Kiba.

-« Ensuite, elle s'est mise à pleurer, répétant qu'elle avait agi comme une idiote. Je n'ai pas supporté de la voir comme ça, alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai rassuré. Après tout, c'était lui l'idiot, pas elle !,ragea t-il_. _Et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a dit les mots que je n'oublierais jamais… »

Le regard du maitre-chien se perdit dans le vide, semblant se remémorer ce souvenir.

-« Lesquels ? »

-« Elle m'a dit, les yeux pleins de larmes : Kiba, si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour te rendre jaloux. »

L'Inuzuka eut un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, suivi d'un sourire pour Naruto.

-« Sur le coup, si je me souviens bien, je me suis mis à rire. Elle, bien sur, elle n'a pas du tout compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Elle a finit par se vexer, elle s'est levée, m'a criée un truc au visage et a commencer à partir. Moi, je me suis levé et je lui ai attrapé le bras pour la retenir. Je ne riais plus, et je lui ai enfin avoué que je l'aimais. Elle était surprise, mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle aussi m'aimait. Et voila comment on a fini par enfin se retrouver réunis… C'était vraiment toute une histoire ! », ria le maitre-chien.

-« Oui. C'est pas banal. », souria le blond.

Les deux hommes finirent par laisser leurs regards se perdre dans les flammes dansantes devant eux. Naruto ressentit soudain l'envie de tourner son regard vers la silhouette endormie d'Hinata, tout en se demandant s'il arriverait un jour à lui faire sa déclaration. L'Inuzuka le vit faire, et sourit en coin. Il voyait très clair dans le jeu de Naruto.

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient, c'est qu'une troisième personne avait écouté le récit du maitre-chien. Hinata avait toujours été très réceptive aux bruits extérieurs lorsqu'elle dormait…

Le lendemain, les trois ninjas étaient debout, près à commencer à chercher la mystérieuse femme aux cheveux roses. Ils arrivèrent au village où elle avait été aperçut deux jours plus tôt, et se mirent à chercher. Ils glanèrent des informations ici et là, aux commerçants, aux dignitaires… Quelqu'un finit par leur apprendre qu'une femme correspondant à leur signalement habitait dans une petite maison reculée. L'impatience et l'espoir reprirent leur place dans le cœur de nos trois shinobis, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison indiquée par leur informateur.

Une petite maison toute simple. Un panneau accrochée au porche indiquait « vétérinaire ». Ils crurent rêver. Ils se sentaient si proches du but ! Une femme, les cheveux roses, vétérinaire, tout concordait avec les caractéristiques de Sakura !

Naruto, impatient, toqua à la porte un peu brusquement, ses deux amis sur les talons. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'on ne leur crie de l'intérieur de la maison que c'était ouvert.

Tous les trois entrèrent donc précautionneusement, cherchant des yeux la femme habitant la demeure.

-« Je suis ici ! » Cria une voix au bout du long couloir face à eux.

Hinata, Naruto et Kiba s'avancèrent donc. Ils approchaient d'une unique porte entrouverte, d'où le soleil brillait à travers la pièce. Ils entendaient de légers bruits, comme des grognements. Naruto passa en premier, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il se retrouva dans une sorte d'animalerie, des objets pour animaux étaient disposés partout dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas marqué « vétérinaire » pour rien, sur le porche. Une porte ouverte joignait cette salle, d'où on pouvait y distinguer une longue table d'opération, et une silhouette apparut soudain dans l'encadrement, tenant un chaton dans ses bras.

Les trois ninjas restèrent bouche bée devant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Ce fut Kiba qui brisa le silence, d'une voix où perçait clairement l'incrédulité.

-« Ah ben si je m'attendais à ça… »


	31. Pour un instant d'éternité

**Chapitre 30: Pour un instant d'éternité.**

_Hinata, Naruto et Kiba s'avancèrent donc. Ils approchaient d'une porte ouverte, d'où le soleil brillait à travers la pièce. Ils entendaient de légers bruits, comme des grognements. Naruto passa en premier, et pénétra dans la pièce._

_Il se retrouva dans une sorte d'animalerie, des objets pour animaux étant disposés partout dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas marqué « vétérinaire » pour rien, sur le porche ! Une porte ouverte joignait cette salle, d'où on pouvait y distinguer une longue table d'opération, et une silhouette apparut soudain dans l'encadrement, tenant un chaton dans ses bras._

_Les trois ninjas restèrent bouche bée devant la personne qui venait d'entrer._

_Ce fut Kiba qui brisa le silence, d'une voix où perçait clairement l'incrédulité. _

-« Ah ben si je m'attendais à ça… »

Les trois ninjas restèrent quelques instants bouche-bée devant la jeune femme qui était apparue. Elle les fixait tranquillement, se demandant probablement la raison de leur venue dans son humble animalerie.

-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? », leur demanda t-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Aucun des trois ne sut quoi répondre à cette femme, ils étaient tous éberlués et surpris. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à autre chose, mais pas le moins du monde à quelque chose de semblable. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme devant lui sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Devant lui, sous son regard inquisiteur, se tenait une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux avaient quelque chose de particulier : ils étaient d'une singulière couleur rose. Cependant, des mèches plus foncées encadraient son visage, s'accordant assez bien avec son teint légèrement halé. Ses yeux viraient sur une légère teinte de vert foncé, et ses traits de visage transpiraient la gentillesse à l'état pur.

Elle ressemblait peut-être un petit peu à la Haruno, mais ce n'était définitivement pas elle qui se tenait aujourd'hui sous leurs yeux.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard nacré en direction du blond, s'inquiétant de sa réaction. Mais un sourire d'excuse apparut bientôt sur le visage du réceptacle.

-« Pardonnez notre intrusion, nous vous avons pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. », lui dit-il, en souriant, confus.

Les yeux de l'héritière Hyûga restaient pointés sur l'Uzumaki, ressentant, malgré qu'il ne cherche à le cacher, sa peine. Elle le comprenait, il pensait avoir enfin retrouvé sa meilleure amie après toutes ces années de séparation. Mais il s'avérait finalement que ce n'était pas elle… Il devait être extrêmement déçu, et probablement un peu abattu. Hinata ressentait son chagrin, et cela l'affectait elle aussi. Elle voulait l'aider, lui faire retrouver un semblant de gaieté, mais elle savait aussi qu'il valait mieux le laisser. Il avait besoin d'assimiler la nouvelle par lui-même, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de frustration, elle se sentait complètement inutile. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts afin de ne plus ressentir ce genre de sensation, mais malgré ces années d'entrainements le résultat était le même : elle était impuissante.

Un instant de silence s'était installé. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses leur adressa un nouveau sourire, en agitant la main.

-« Ce n'est rien voyons, ce genre de choses peuvent arriver, ne vous excusez pas autant cela me gêne. »

Puis, elle les invita à s'installer dans sa salle à manger. Tous les quatre à table, la mystérieuse inconnue commença alors à leur poser certaines questions. Elle voulait avant tout connaitre l'histoire de ces trois shinobis qui avaient pénétrés dans sa boutique tels des bourrasques. Elle leur avoua être de nature un tantinet curieuse. Kiba consentit à lui résumer dans les grandes lignes, sans dévoiler les détails confidentiels, la raison de leur venue dans ce petit village reculé du pays du Son.

-« A vrai dire, nous recherchons une de nos amies. Elle a disparu depuis trois ans maintenant, et nous pensions la trouver ici. Mais il faut croire que non »_,_ ricana Kiba, un peu mal à l'aise face à la situation.

La jeune vétérinaire sembla comprendre leurs motivations et la déception qu'ils devaient ressentir alors qu'ils pensaient fortement retrouver enfin leur amie. Elle continua à leur poser certaines questions, principalement sur leur relation précise avec la personne recherchée. Ils ne surent pas trop quoi lui répondre, et finirent par être très évasifs en expliquant qu'ils étaient amis depuis leur entrée à l'académie de leur village.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des trois ninjas de demander plus de précisions sur leur hôte temporaire. Hinata décida de commencer la première, une question lui brulant les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette femme.

-« Votre couleur de cheveux, elle est naturelle ? »

La jeune femme parut surprise de la question, mais se mit soudain à rire légèrement.

-« Et bien oui. On me pose assez souvent cette question, je pense que ça doit intriguer de voir une femme avec des cheveux roses. »

Soudain, Hinata sentit comme une sensation étrange la traverser. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la concentration, quel était ce sentiment ? Une réponse lui vint à l'esprit, tandis que Naruto lui touchait le bras en murmurant son prénom.

-« Hinata ? Tout va bien ? »

La concernée releva brusquement la tête, et rencontra les yeux inquiets de l'Uzumaki.

-« Ou-oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. »

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, peu convaincu par la réponse de son amie aux yeux de nacres. Il se décida à lui reposer la question une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

-« Ah, mais j'y pense. Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés, quel manque de courtoisie de ma part. Je me nomme Haruhi », se présenta la jeune femme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Kiba fit rapidement les présentations, ne citant que les prénoms de ses camarades par peur que ces informations ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Après tout, ils se trouvaient en plein territoire ennemi, être reconnus comme étant ninjas du pays adverse serait une bien mauvaise chose. Valait mieux conserver un minimum d'anonymat.

-« Enchantée de vous connaitre ! »

La gentillesse de cette femme parut vraiment adorable aux yeux de nos trois ninjas, peut-être même trop. Une femme aussi gentille dans un pays pareil, c'était assez bizarre pour les trois étrangers. Ils ne s'étaient pas imaginé que de telles personnes pouvaient vivre dans un pays dicté par autant de malfaiteurs. Après tout, le pays du Son était réputé pour être dirigé par l'Akatsuki depuis peu. Ils avaient évincé le seigneur du pays, renversé le gouvernement par la force, et prit le contrôle de toutes les forces commandant cet état. Alors qu'une femme comme Haruhi puisse vivre dans un tel débordement de criminalité et d'insécurité leur parut étrange. Toutefois, ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Enfin, tous sauf l'héritière Hyûga.

La nuit finit par tomber.

Après des adieux dans les règles, et des remerciements, l'équipe de Konoha s'éloigna du village. Ils finirent par installer leur campement à la limite du pays du Feu et de celui du Son, sous la demande quasi insistante d'Hinata. Ses deux coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais ils obéirent. Une fois leur campement installé, et tous trois installés devant un feu de camp, Hinata se décida à leur faire part de ses pensées.

-« Hinata, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? », commença à s'impatienter Kiba, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle insistait tant pour rester près de ce village.

Hinata darda son regard vers celui de l'Uzumaki, s'inquiétant de sa réaction, celui-ci la fixait calmement, attendant qu'elle ne s'explique. En vérité, il avait confiance en elle, alors si elle jugeait qu'il valait mieux rester dans le coin encore un moment, il ne poserait pas davantage de question. En voyant tant de foi en elle dans les yeux du blond, cela lui redonna la conviction qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

-« Cette femme… Haruhi… Elle ne me parait pas honnête. »

Les deux autres la fixèrent, l'un surpris, l'autre tout à fait calme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hinata ? »

-« Ce que je veux dire Kiba, c'est qu'elle cache quelque chose. J'en suis sûre. »

Kiba parut mi sceptique mi intrigué. Pour que sa coéquipière montre tant de confiance, c'est qu'Haruhi devait bel et bien leur cacher quelque chose. Il savait qu'Hinata n'était pas le genre de personne à incriminer les gens sans preuves. Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle que le doute ne fut plus permis dans l'esprit de Kiba, autant que dans celui de Naruto. Celui-ci regardait Hinata, attendant qu'elle n'éclaircisse ses fameux soupçons. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire lorsqu'elle sentit les regards insistants de ses deux coéquipiers de mission.

-« J'ai senti comme… comme un chakra qui ne m'est pas étranger. Il embaumait dans toute la maison, c'était très étrange », murmura t-elle.

Le visage de Naruto montra enfin de la curiosité. Kiba le vit, et décida de lui éclaircir les choses.

-« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant des progrès qu'a pu faire Hinata, depuis tout ce temps où tu étais parti du village. »

Kiba y vit une occasion de faire remarquer à l'Uzumaki combien Hinata avait pu devenir forte depuis toutes ces années. Il voulait que sa meilleure amie obtienne la reconnaissance qu'elle avait toujours souhaité obtenir de la part de la personne la plus chère à son cœur, j'ai nommé Naruto. Hinata, elle, se sentait un peu gênée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une personne ne déballe ainsi toutes ces qualités. Elle était d'une nature assez modeste, entendre de tels compliments l'indisposait un peu, surtout devant l'homme qu'elle admirait depuis si longtemps.

-« Hinata a développé la capacité de ressentir les chakra. Pour lui permettre de les reconnaitre, il suffit simplement qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le détenteur rien qu'une fois. Ça suffit amplement. C'est pour cela qu'elle savait avant même de t'avoir vu que tu étais de retour au village » ajouta le maitre-chien, un air taquin placardé sur son visage.

L'Uzumaki parut surpris par cette confidence. Il se tourna vers Hinata, la fixant intensément.

-« Tu savais que j'étais revenu rien qu'en sentant mon chakra approcher ? »

Une légère teinte rosée apparut sur son doux visage, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, ce que Naruto trouva d'autant plus adorable. Il la trouvait attendrissante lorsqu'elle était ainsi gênée, elle lui paraissait si fragile qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la protéger de tout. La protéger du monde extérieur et des souffrances qu'il pouvait lui occasionner. Il voulait conserver la pureté qui irradiait de ce visage angélique. La grâce qui ressortait à chaque de ces mouvements. Tout chez la Hyûga lui faisait ressentir un monde de tendresse et de douceur, et il n'avait besoin que de ça.

-« Hum… Et bien oui, c'est la vérité », murmura t-elle, confuse.

Naruto surprit un sourire de venir s'épanouir sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le sol devant lui.

-« Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu es incroyable, Hinata. »

Hinata leva brusquement les yeux vers Naruto, toute gêne ayant déserté ses traits. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles… Il lui avait dit qu'elle était incroyable, qu'elle l'impressionnait… C'en était trop pour elle, elle n'en méritait pas autant. Elle avait seulement fait de son mieux afin d'être à sa hauteur, elle n'avait aucun mérite. Seule, sans cette motivation, elle n'y serait jamais parvenue. Alors, si quelqu'un devait être qualifié d'incroyable, ce n'était surement pas elle mais plutôt l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Kiba, voyant que la situation dérapait favorablement, décida de se dégourdir les jambes un peu plus loin. Il se leva sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, Akamaru sur ses talons.

-« Non, je n'ai aucun mérite. Si j'ai pu seulement m'améliorer c'est grâce à toi Naruto, je n'ai rien accompli d'extraordinaire… »

-« Bien sur que si… »

Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans un monde ailleurs, un monde où leurs sentiments refaisaient soudainement surface. Noyés dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se fixaient à travers les flammes qui crépitaient. La noirceur de la nuit les englobait d'une impression de solitude, leur donnant l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Leurs prunelles ne se lâchaient pas une seconde, pas même pour cligner. Ils se sentaient comme absents, déconnectés de la réalité. Naruto n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : la prendre dans ses bras et tout lui avouer sur ses sentiments, rien d'autre. Il voulait qu'elle sache, sa dernière tentative s'étant soldée par un échec lamentable quelques jours auparavant. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester ainsi face à elle, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, muet, et si loin physiquement. Il ne se contrôlait plus, un étrange sentiment impérieux prenant le contrôle de ses mouvements et de ses pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva lentement, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la Hyûga, et qu'il contourna lentement le feu de camp pour se poster face à elle. Hinata l'avait suivi du regard tout du long. Celle-ci, complètement hors de toute lucidité, se releva également, se retrouvant tout près du blond. Elle n'avait pas lâché ses yeux azurs qui lui servaient de lumière dans l'obscurité. Ses prunelles y étaient ancrées, elles ne pouvaient s'en décrocher aisément. Et il faut dire qu'elle ne le souhaitait en aucune façon. Ce moment, elle en avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois, elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité. Surtout que le regard de Naruto lui paraissait si doux, si tendre qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi s'il lui avait seulement demandé.

Naruto baissa son regard vers la jeune fille toute proche de lui désormais. Un simple mouvement de sa part, et ils seraient réunis. Oui, enfin réunis. Contrairement à lui, elle dût relever les yeux pour avoir encore une fois la chance de plonger dans ses orbes océans. Son expression se fit si implorante, si pleine d'espoir, qu'il ne put résister à l'attraction davantage. La main du blond se souleva lentement et vint effleurer tendrement la joue de la brune, dans une caresse délicate. Elle succomba sous ce frôlement exquis, et laissa ses yeux se fermer pour savourer au maximum tout ce que ce contact pouvait lui apporter. Elle en trembla presque lorsqu'elle sentit la main du blond se perdre dans sa nuque et y demeurer. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, de peur de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce ne serait pas la première fois malheureusement…

Mais là, elle sentit que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude. Elle sentait clairement la respiration du blond sur sa peau, la faisant agréablement frissonner. Sans compter que la main libre du blond avait élu domicile dans le bas de son dos, rapprochant davantage son corps de celui de l'homme lui ayant volé son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement elle était heureuse. Il battait à tout rompre, et sa respiration se faisait difficile. Elle sentit que les mains du blond cherchaient à la rapprocher encore davantage, si cela était encore envisageable.

-« Hinata… Ouvre les yeux… »

Ce chuchotis murmuré d'une voix suave tout près de son oreille lui procura un léger frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut tout le long du corps. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi dans les bras de Naruto qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'apercevoir finalement que tout cela n'était pas réel. Rien qu'une illusion de son esprit…

-« Hinata… »

Deux mains encadrèrent tendrement son visage, lui intimidant tacitement de lui faire confiance. La jeune Hyûga se sentit comme rassurée et décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, en espérant apercevoir le visage de l'Uzumaki devant ses yeux…

Elle souleva craintivement ses paupières, et put effectivement voir le sourire attendri de Naruto. Elle ne prit conscience seulement à cet instant que tout ce qu'elle vivait était effectivement la réalité et non une fourberie de son esprit. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, marquant son visage d'un air abasourdi que Naruto trouva plus que touchant. Il planta ses orbes azurs dans ceux nacrés de sa compagne, et se jeta à l'eau.

-« Hinata… Il faut absolument que je t'avoue quelque chose, je ne peux plus garder tout ça pour moi… Ça a trop longuement duré, il faut que tu saches… »

Hinata était en dehors de la réalité. Elle ne saisissait pas le sens de ces paroles, et c'est à peine si elle ne les entendait, perdue dans le bleu de ces yeux.

Les mains toujours fermement ancrées sur la nuque de l'héritière, il prit enfin la décision que le jour de tout lui dire était arrivé. Il le souhaitait plus que tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache enfin tout ce qu'elle représentait pour l'homme qu'il était. Qu'elle sache qu'elle était unique pour lui, qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle à ses côtés, qu'il souffrait chaque seconde loin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache tout cela…

-« Hinata… », lui murmura t-il sans trouver les mots tant il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-« Oui…? »

Elle était pleine d'espoir. Oui, elle espérait vraiment qu'il lui dise les mots qu'elle avait tant prier entendre depuis toutes ces années.

-« Je… Tu es vraiment… Euh je… Oh et puis zut ! Je t'aime Hinata. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi plus longtemps, ça suffit. Je veux vivre avec toi chaque instant de ma vie, que ce soit les bons ou les mauvais. Tu es une femme comme je n'en ai jamais connu, tu es unique. Je ne m'imagine pas continuer sans toi à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, que nous partagions tout. Je ne peux vivre pleinement qu'à tes côtés... Tu me fais complètement perdre les pédales, près de toi j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Ta simple vue suffit à me couper le souffle. Et la seule chose que je redoute par-dessus tout, c'est de te perdre… », débita t-il d'une traite.

Hinata resta muette, abasourdie, et sonnée. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot, son cerveau complètement hors-service. C'était inespéré… Elle avait l'impression de rêver… Mais non, c'était bien réel… Elle ne rêvait pas, Naruto l'aimait, elle…

Elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue tandis que Naruto la fixait, une légère lueur de peur dans ses prunelles. Oui, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour le faire sinon il penserait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ce serait stupide de rester ainsi stoïque alors que l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse lui avouait enfin les sentiments qu'elle espérait qu'il lui porterait un jour. Elle se décida donc à lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait, plus que de raison.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il resta étonné d'un tel aplomb pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit enfin pleinement à son baiser. Il resserra son étreinte sur Hinata, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. La brune fit de même, se serrant contre le torse de son aimé.

Le baiser s'intensifia au fur et à mesure, gagnant en passion et détruisant toute retenue ou convenance. Ils l'avaient tellement attendu : Hinata, durant toutes ces années, Naruto, depuis le temps passé loin d'elle lors de son entrainement avec Jiraya… Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, se délectant du bonheur de savoir leurs sentiments réciproques, ils ne se privaient pas pour s'embrasser à en perdre la raison. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils en avaient besoin. Besoin d'étancher leur soif de l'autre, de se prouver que tout cela était bien réel, qu'ils ne nageaient pas en plein rêve…

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, et ne s'accordaient pas même une seule seconde de séparation.

Etre uni, voila ce à quoi ils aspiraient.

Peu après, Naruto souleva la brune dans ses bras, celle-ci le laissant faire. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait à faire lorsqu'il l'amena jusque dans une de leur tente. Ils y entrèrent tous deux. Naruto déposa finalement Hinata sur le sol, s'y allongeant avec elle par la même occasion. La surplombant, la regardant, la jeune fille comprit qu'il cherchait son consentement. Elle plongea dans ces yeux obscurcis par le désir et la tendresse et lui fit un sourire d'approbation, toute crainte disparut de son cœur. Elle voulait que ce soit lui, lui et lui seul… Ça n'avait toujours été que lui…

C'est ainsi que dans l'obscurité de cette forêt deux âmes s'unirent, ne recherchant qu'à assouvir mutuellement la preuve d'un amour infini.

…

Un peu plus tard, un jeune homme accompagné de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes reprit sa place près du feu de camp. Il remarqua que ses deux compagnons manquaient à l'appel, un coup d'œil à la tente lui suffit, les bruits répondant à sa question.

-« Et bien, il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas… »

Il pouffa à sa remarque, mais se mit à sourire en songeant que ces deux là s'étaient probablement enfin trouvés.

_* C'est pas trop tôt !*_ songea t-il.

Mais une pensée prit vite place dans son esprit…

-« Eh ! Mais qui va devoir se taper tous les tours de garde ? Oh non, la vie est vraiment injuste… »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il s'installa près du feu, une couverture sur les épaules, et qu'il se mit à maugréer contre ses deux coéquipiers…

Près du campement de nos trois ninjas de Konoha, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se trouvaient postés près de la demeure d'Haruhi.

L'une des silhouettes, plus imposante que l'autre, se prit à murmurer quelques mots à l'adresse de son compagnon de voyage.

-« Ta cousine nous a rendu une fière chandelle. Je dois dire qu'elle est assez douée pour ce qui est de mentir… »

L'autre silhouette, bien moins imposante que son compagnon, se tourna vers la maison à son tour et murmura quelques mots à l'adresse de sa propriétaire.

-« Oui… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout, Haruhi. Merci… »

C'était vrai que dans le passé, sa cousine aux cheveux roses lui avaient été d'une grande aide lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin à des moments peu glorieux de sa vie, après son départ de son village.

-« Allez, viens Sakura, nous devons y aller maintenant. »

La dénommée tourna le dos à la maisonnée, et fixa son regard émeraude dans celui ébène de son camarade.

-« Ça ne te fait rien d'être si près de ton meilleur ami, et de devoir partir comme un voleur en lui cachant ta venue ici ? Tu n'as pas envie de le revoir, après tout ce temps ? »

L'autre silhouette se détourna de sa vue, et lui dit d'une voix qui respirait les regrets dissimulés.

-« Nous avons une mission. Pas le temps de s'attarder avec des choses comme cela. Naruto peut très bien se passer de nous. Et puis, nous le reverrons bien assez tôt de toute manière… »

De telles paroles surprirent Sakura, qui décela dans le timbre de sa voix une pointe d'amertume. Alors, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, son meilleur ami lui manquait quand même un tantinet ? Cette constatation fit légèrement sourire Sakura.

_*Je te le ramènerais, je te le promets. Naruto, je te ramènerais Sasuke…* songea t-elle._

-« Allez, on y va. »

Sur ces mots, ils prirent tous deux la route, l'un rempli soudainement de nostalgie, l'autre emplit d'un espoir et d'une résolution sans failles.


	32. Des temps sombres

**Chapitre 31 : Des temps sombres.**

-« Nous avons une mission. Pas le temps de s'attarder avec des choses comme cela. Naruto peut très bien se passer de nous. Et puis, nous le reverrons bien assez tôt de toute manière… »

De telles paroles surprirent Sakura, qui décela dans le timbre de sa voix une pointe d'amertume. Alors, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, son meilleur ami lui manquait quand même un tantinet ? Cette constatation fit légèrement sourire Sakura.

_*Je te le ramènerais, je te le promets. Naruto, je te ramènerais Sasuke…* songea t-elle._

-« Allez, on y va. »

Sur ces mots, ils prirent tous deux la route, l'un rempli soudainement de nostalgie, l'autre emplit d'un espoir et d'une résolution sans failles.

Gaara no Sabaku était un Kazekage tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et travailleur. Ne rechignant jamais à la tache, il gérait toutes les affaires de la cité de sable d'une main de maitre dans un gant de velours. Quiconque le cherchait, le trouvait presque toujours assis à son bureau, l'air concentré et affairé.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour particulièrement ensoleillé à Suna, le Kazekage était occupé à signer divers papiers dans son grand bureau de chef du village.

Ses grands yeux verts posés sur les lignes qu'il se devait de parcourir, l'air impénétrable comme toujours. Quelques coups à la porte ne firent même pas relever le visage du réceptacle.

-« Entrez ».

Une jeune femme fit son apparition, l'air grave et ennuyée. Gaara releva la tête à l'instant où il découvrit l'identité de la personne le dérangeant dans ses occupations administratives. L'air grave de cette femme l'inquiéta un peu.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Matsuri ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Il se releva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de sa compagne, soucieux de savoir si elle allait bien. Celle-ci agita la tête, le rassurant quant à son état.

-« Une lettre est arrivée. Et aucun sceau connu n'y est inscrit. »

Les sourcils du Kazekage se froncèrent, comme pressentant quelque chose de mauvais. C'était extrêmement rare pour un pays ninja de recevoir des messages non-signés et ne portant aucun sceau. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La plupart du temps cela signifiait déclaration de guerre, menaces anonymes, blagues d'un goût fâcheux… Mais celle-ci était différente.

La brune lui tendit le rouleau, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, une étrange impression au cœur. Il la parcourut des yeux, et un air de déjà-vu s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait déjà reçu un rouleau dans le même genre, il y a peu de temps. Rouleau qui l'avait averti des desseins de l'Akatsuki, et qui avait ensuite mené à un voyage semé d'embuches à Konoha. Lui, accompagné par Kankurô et Temari, s'étaient tous trois fait attaquer par trois membres de l'Akatsuki. La même écriture y était apposée. Alors, un autre message n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles…

Matsuri le fixait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, attendant qu'il daigne lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'aimait pas voir une telle expression sur le visage de Gaara, cela n'annonçait que des ennuis en perspective.

-« Gaara ? »

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix de sa fiancée. Elle semblait effrayée. Il se décida à tout de même tout lui dire, il n'était pas du genre à lui faire ce genre de cachoteries. De toute manière, elle finirait bien par le savoir, autant que ce soit de sa bouche plutôt que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

-« L'Akatsuki… Ils préparent une offensive majeure... »

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Alors une guerre allait éclater ?

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Ces informations sont fiables ? On ne sait même pas de qui elles proviennent ! »

Elle semblait vouloir se convaincre que tout cela n'allait pas forcement arriver, qu'un conflit n'éclaterait pas dans les nations ninjas. Mais au vu du regard que lui portait son fiancé, elle dut admettre que cela paraissait inévitable. La paix ne pouvait-elle venir sans un affrontement direct ? Devaient-ils toujours se battre pour vivre en sécurité ? Elle en avait assez de tous ces massacres, ces morts, et de toutes ces épreuves… Une vie calme et heureuse était-elle donc à proscrire pour la compagne du Kazekage… ?

Gaara s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle avait baissé la tête, et entoura ses frêles épaules de ses bras, la posant contre lui.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Je te promets que tout ira bien, tu peux me faire confiance pour cela, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour apporter la paix et la prospérité à ce monde. »

Elle se sentit tranquillisée en entendant de telles paroles de la bouche de son fiancé, surtout avec la voix rassurante qu'il arborait sans le savoir. Elle se sentait apaisée. Mais soudain, une question lui revint en mémoire.

-« Mais attends. A qui comptent-ils s'attaquer ? »

Le regard de Gaara se voila. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait le voir…

Matsuri avait besoin d'être rassurée, il n'aimait pas lui annoncer de telles nouvelles, mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle devait savoir. C'était nécessaire.

-« Leur cible est... »

Matsuri se dégagea des bras de son Kazekage de fiancé, la peur soudainement au ventre. Il hésitait, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de grave. Elle plongea ses orbes marron dans ceux verts de Gaara, et n'aima pas la lueur qu'elle pouvait y voir.

De l'inquiétude.

Il murmura les quelques derniers mots en prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

-« Suna. »

***** Quelque part, au pays du Riz *****

Les coups de midi devaient avoir sonné depuis peu. Deux ninjas se tenaient près d'un feu de camp, occupés à se restaurer. Soudain, une chose revint à l'esprit d'une des deux personnes.

-« Oh, tiens j'y pense ! Tu as envoyé le message à Gaara ? »

L'autre silhouette ferma les yeux d'exaspération, se demandant probablement si elle ne le prenait pas pour un imbécile…

-« Bien sur que je l'ai envoyé… »

-« Ah… Tant mieux. »

La seconde personne se demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire équipe avec une personne comme ça… Mais la réponse s'imposa assez vite à son esprit : peut-être parce qu'elle était_ elle_, tout simplement.

***** Quelque part, dans un campement à la frontière du pays du Riz et du Feu *****

Une silhouette bougea faiblement, puis les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent peu à peu. Elle sentit qu'elle reposait sur quelque chose de dur, mais de chaud. Elle se sentit également comme enserrée par deux bras. Le cœur battant soudain un peu plus vite, elle eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation, mais le sommeil ne lui rendait que partiellement ses souvenirs de la veille.

Elle décida de faire confiance à son ouïe pour tenter de déterminer dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, ou bien seulement le hululement de quelques oiseaux. Elle sentit comme les rayons du soleil posés sur elle, mais dans une douce caresse. Elle ne devait donc pas y être exposée directement. Elle sentit quelque chose comme un tapis de sol sous ses jambes.

Et c'est en remuant faiblement celles-ci qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une position très embarrassante… Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui : dans les bras d'un homme, selon la morphologie !

Son visage s'empourpra instantanément d'une légère teinte cramoisie.

Se décidant à ne pas faire un seul mouvement, elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ainsi ? Elle commençait à légèrement paniquer, mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle avait vu des situations bien pires ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Se décidant à prendre le taureau par les cornes, elle entrouvrit les paupières. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester plantée là, dans les bras de cet homme, sans savoir qui il était ! Et le sommeil qui lui embrouillait l'esprit ne l'aidait nullement…

A peine avait-elle entrouvrit les paupières, que la lumière du jour lui agressa la vue. Plissant les yeux, elle attendit quelques secondes afin de s'habituer à la luminosité. Une fois cela fait, elle ouvrit complètement les yeux. Bon, que voyait-elle… Elle aperçut les esquisses d'un torse bronzé et musclé, elle songea avec une certaine honte qu'elle devait être allongée dessus. Qu'elle pouvait avoir honte… Se retrouver dans une telle situation sans savoir comment cela est arrivé…

Puis, alors que les dernières prémices de sommeil s'estompaient, en voyant le semblant de toit d'une tente au dessus de sa tête, tous ses souvenirs revinrent précipitamment.

Mais oui... Comment avait-elle pu seulement oublier tout cela ? Maintenant, elle avait vraiment honte, mais honte d'avoir tout oublier…

La personne sur laquelle elle était endormie remua légèrement, ce qui alerta la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment agir face à lui maintenant qu'elle se rappelait de tout. Toutes ces images de la nuit passée… Elle eut des frissons rien qu'à y repenser. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa première fois avec un homme se passerait ainsi, mais elle n'était pas déçue, oh ça non. Elle était même satisfaite, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé cet homme, on ne l'y prendrait plus, ça elle en était certaine...

Une rougeur prit place sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se rappelait de certains moments passés. Elle était gênée, la manière dont elle s'était comportée, elle s'était vraiment laisser aller, elle ne se pensait pas ainsi… Et comment le prendrait-il, lui ? Serait-il déçu de s'apercevoir que celle qu'il pensait timide, fragile, pure, pouvait se comporter d'une telle manière ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer. Il serait probablement déçu, ses illusions d'une jeune fille modèle fondraient comme neige au soleil… Et après ? Il ne voudrait surement plus la voir, peiné de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait être aussi libérée…

Un sentiment prit place dans son cœur, lui enserrant la poitrine tel un étau de fer.

La peur.

Et s'il la rejetait ? Et si tout cela n'était pas vrai, si elle s'était tout imaginé ? S'il se rendait compte qu'en réalité il ne l'aimait pas vraiment ? Après tout, pourquoi aimerait-il une fille comme moi, se disait-elle. Une fille sans talents, une fille souvent inutile et impuissante. Une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale…

Pourquoi un homme tel que lui, si fort et si impressionnant, tomberait-il amoureux d'une fille si effacée ?

L'embarras qu'elle avait ressenti commençait à se transformer en peine. Elle commençait à douter.

-« Bonjour, toi. »

L'homme tenta de l'embrasser délicatement, mais elle ne répondit pas à son baiser, comme absente. Son sourire doux s'estompa, remplacé par de la surprise. Il s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi. Regrettait-elle ce qui s'était passé ? Aurait-elle préférer que leur relation se fasse tout en douceur, plutôt qu'ainsi ? Parce qu'après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments, et par le regard si tendre de la jeune femme… Lui, ne voulait que lui avouer ses sentiments, et pas forcement aller aussi loin. Mais après tout, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Elle était la seule qu'il voulait, la seule qu'il désirait, alors cela ne le gênait en aucune manière. Mais si elle se sentait mal à cause de son attitude un peu trop rustre, alors il se sentait lamentable d'avoir agit ainsi.

-« Tout va bien ? »

Au son de sa voix, elle sortit de ses pensées et releva le visage vers celui de l'homme. Au moment où elle croisa son regard peiné, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Qu'il était beau, même au réveil… Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, et cette lueur dans ses yeux azurs… Elle craquait complètement.

Elle ramena la couverture à son corps dénudé, la tenant d'une main près de sa poitrine, et se releva afin de s'asseoir près de lui. Il en fit de même, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait. Nu au possible, seulement caché partiellement par le restant de la couverture, il leva une de ses mains afin de lui écarter une mèche devant ses yeux nacrés. Elle frémit au passage, ne pouvant s'y empêcher en sachant cet homme si proche d'elle, mais n'en montrant rien.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir une chose… As-tu des remords sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? », lui murmura t-il d'une voix peinée.

Ne pouvant prononcer un mot, la gorge trop nouée, elle se contenta de remuer la tête en signe de négation.

D'un certain coté, cela le rassura. Elle ne regrettait pas, c'était déjà un bon point. Mais ce qu'il se demandait maintenant, c'était le pourquoi de son éloignement soudain.

-« Alors… Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal, qui t'ai déplu ? »

Il essayait de deviner, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une partie aisée. Le cœur des femmes est après tout tellement compliqué à décrypter pour la gent masculine…

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Mais alors, qui a-t-il ? Parle-moi, Hinata ! »

Il avait peur, mais elle n'interpréta pas ses paroles de la bonne façon. Il la détestait, voila ce qu'elle commençait à croire. Il la détestait d'être telle qu'elle était vraiment : chétive et faible. Même face à lui, elle était incapable de s'exprimer clairement.

-« Je… Je… »

Le corps de la jeune femme fut soudainement secouer de pleurs silencieux. Des larmes tombèrent au sol. Elle tentait de le cacher, mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler les tremblements de tout son corps. Il sentit son cœur se briser en entendant ses sanglots. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, la savoir malheureuse était la pire torture pour son esprit.

Il n'eut besoin que de se pencher pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-« S'il te plait, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux : que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais surtout, ne pleure pas. »

A ses dernières paroles, il resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'héritière Hyûga, comme pour calmer ses pleurs. Cette réaction surprit la brune.

-« Quoi que tu ressentes, sache seulement que moi je t'aime, et que ça ne changera jamais. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de te faire du mal, et encore moins de te faire souffrir, alors je t'en prie ne pleure plus. C'est la pire douleur que l'on puisse m'infliger… »

Un instant après, il la relâcha et la fixa intensément. Il avait un air si sérieux et si désespéré que l'héritière ne put qu'être convaincue de la véracité de ses dires. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes, mais des larmes de joie cette fois-ci. Elle prit le visage de l'Uzumaki entre l'étau de ses frêles mains, et gouta à ses lèvres sans retenue, avec empressement.

Il fut d'abord surpris de ce geste, mais laissa vite tous remords de côté pour se laisser aller à ce baiser passionné et au bonheur intense qui prenait peu à peu sa place dans son cœur.

Il était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-« Naruto, je t'aime plus que tout… », lui dit-elle, la voix brisée, ne pouvant continuer.

Il se surprit à sourire un peu béatement malgré qu'elle pleure toujours. Il essuya les dernières traces de larmes, et lui fit un sourire amoureux, sourire qu'il ne sur-jouait nullement. Elle finit par lui renvoyer le même sourire, bien que son visage reste quelque peu crispé.

Elle se réfugia ensuite dans les bras du blond, voulant à nouveau ressentir les battements du cœur de Naruto contre sa peau. Elle voulait retrouver cette chaleur, l'étau de ses bras puissants, et y disparaitre. Elle voulait y rester cachée pour toujours…

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'un blond aux tendances un peu calquées sur celles de son légendaire maitre, ne se débrouille pour faire tomber au sol la couverture cachant à ses yeux le corps magnifique de sa partenaire… Celui-ci se mit à rire, tandis qu'il regardait la femme qu'il aimait se débattre pour replacer la couverture contre elle, encore intimidée de se montrer ainsi à la vue des yeux de Naruto. Elle était plutôt pudique comme fille…

-« Allez, on se réveille les tourtereaux ! C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on doit rentrer à Konoha, nouvel ordre reçu de maitre Tsunade ! »

Un instant de silence se fit dans la tente.

-« Oh mince, Kiba… Je l'avais complètement oublié ! », chuchota la Hyûga, gênée d'avoir omis son coéquipier de toujours.

Naruto cessa de rire et tendit ses vêtements à Hinata, alors qu'il s'habillait avec les siens.

-« Allez, pas le choix, la mission nous attend. Même si j'aurais nettement préféré rester seul avec toi plutôt qu'avec ce clébard, mais tant pis. », lui chuchota t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir tandis qu'elle lui volait un léger baiser avant de s'habiller à son tour, se gardant bien de se retourner dos à Naruto avant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent tous deux de la tente, sous le sourire et le regard asticoteur de Kiba. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois en se rendant compte qu'il avait probablement tout entendu de leurs activités nocturnes. Naruto, lui, le regardait avec un air indifférent, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Et c'était la vérité !

Quelques heures après, une fois leurs affaires prêtes, le trio partit dans la direction opposée du pays du Son, passant les frontières du pays de Feu.

Direction : Konoha.

***** Au même moment, bureau du Hokage, village caché de la feuille *****

Tsunade avait réuni dans son bureau tout un arsenal de ninjas, dans un temps record.

Parmi eux, tous les anciens genins de la promotion de Naruto attendaient l'arrivée de leur chef. L'équipe neuf était présente, l'équipe dix au complet, ainsi que Shino et Sai. Les autres se trouvaient être en mission. La plupart des jônins étaient également là, ainsi que plusieurs membres des forces spéciales.

Tous se demandaient le pourquoi d'une telle réunion, avec tant de ninjas de haut niveau. La situation devait être grave pour que le maitre Hokage ne réunisse autant de ses bons éléments...

Soudain, Tsunade fit irruption dans la pièce, une Shizune tendue sur ses talons. La blonde semblait assez préoccupée, et cela ne fit qu'accroitre le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils firent le silence sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de le dire, et s'installa tranquillement derrière son imposant bureau. Les mains sous son menton, elle laissa une minute de silence emplir la salle. Ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer n'allait guère leur plaire, et provoquerait de grands dégâts dans plusieurs nations shinobis.

L'heure n'était guère à la plaisanterie.

-« Si je vous ais tous fait venir, c'est parce que nous venons tout juste de recevoir un message de la part du maitre Kazekage de Suna. Il dit avoir reçu le même genre de message que celui nous faisant part du retour en force prochain de l'Akatsuki. Bien sur, nous prenons ce nouveau message très au sérieux. »

-« Et que contient-il exactement, ce nouveau message ? », osa demander Shikaku, qui prenait lui aussi très au sérieux ce nouveau rouleau.

Tsunade posa ses yeux sur celui qui avait eu le courage de s'exprimer, et lui répondit d'une voix très sérieuse.

-« Il dit… que la prochaine cible de l'Akatsuki est le village caché de Suna. »

Tous les gens présents se figèrent sous la nouvelle, puis l'appréhension de la suite des événements s'empara des troupes. Seul Shikamaru s'exprima, sa voix surplombant toutes les autres, analysant les intentions de l'organisation.

-« Ils veulent le démon Shukaku, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade le regarda, et acquiesça à sa remarque.

-« C'est ce que nous pensons. »

Tous les visages devinrent graves, songeant aux affrontements qui allaient probablement suivre. Seul Shino, le visage toujours dissimulé derrière son haut col, osa poser la question que tous se posaient.

-« Que faisons-nous, maitre Hokage ? »

La Godaime ferma les yeux un instant. Le silence devenait lourd et insupportable pour tous. Ils attendaient une réponse de la part de leur chef, et ils savaient quel était leur devoir en tant que ninjas.

-« Nous ne pouvons laisser tomber nos alliés du sable en ces temps de guerres… Il nous faudra nous battre à leurs côtés. », débita t-elle d'une voix forte et convaincue.

Tous les ninjas présents furent d'accord avec ces paroles lourdes de sens. Ils ne pouvaient rester sagement à Konoha tandis que Suna était attaqué par les hordes de l'Akatsuki, c'était totalement contraire à l'éthique du village de Konoha.

-« Et… savons-nous quand ils comptent lancer l'offensive ? »

-« A vrai dire, non. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre pour le moment. Suna a été mis en état d'alerte maximal, et les frontières sont désormais étroitement surveillées. Si des troupes ennemies approchent, ils le sauront assez vite. Je veux que vous vous teniez prêts à partir à n'importe quel instant, c'est bien compris ? »

Tous les ninjas se mirent au garde à vous, et débitèrent d'une seule et unique voix.

-« Oui, Maitre Hokage ! »

Peu après, elle les renvoya à leurs activités habituelles. Ils sortirent de son bureau, la laissant avec pour seule compagnie Shizune et Tonton.

-« Tsunade… Tu penses que tout se passera bien, hein ? »

La blonde mit quelques secondes à répondre, la voix devenue blanche, le regard perdu sur le village s'étendant sous sa fenêtre.

-« Je l'espère, Shizune. Je l'espère vraiment... »


	33. En route vers Suna

**Chapitre 32 : En route vers Suna.**

-« Que faisons-nous, maitre Hokage ? »

La Godaime ferma les yeux un instant. Le silence devenait lourd et insupportable pour tous. Ils attendaient une réponse de la part de leur chef, et ils savaient quel était leur devoir en tant que ninjas.

-« Nous ne pouvons laisser tomber nos alliés du sable en ces temps de guerres… Il nous faudra nous battre à leurs côtés. », Débita t-elle d'une voix forte et convaincue.

-« Oui, Maitre Hokage ! »

Peu après, elle les renvoya à leurs activités habituelles. Ils sortirent de son bureau, la laissant avec pour seule compagnie Shizune et Tonton.

-« Tsunade… Tu penses que tout se passera bien, hein ? »

La blonde mit quelques secondes à répondre, la voix devenue blanche, le regard perdu sur le village s'étendant sous sa fenêtre.

-« Je l'espère, Shizune. Je l'espère vraiment... »

***** Quelque part, près de la frontière du Pays du Vent *****

Une silhouette sombre se tient le regard perdu vers l'horizon, perché sur une falaise surplombant les environs. Un étrange sourire carnassier apparait sur son visage, déformé par la jubilation. Une seconde silhouette apparait soudain à ses côtés et, par respect, se tient en retrait.

-« Ce ne sont que des idiots. Pathétiques. »

-« Ne sois pas si dure envers eux. Ils ne savent tout simplement pas ce qui les attend. »

Et sur ces paroles, son sourire s'agrandit encore davantage.

-« Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à le découvrir. Allons-y, nous avons une tâche importante à terminer. »

Il disparut rapidement, vers l'intérieur de la frontière du Pays du Vent, bien vite suivi de la seconde silhouette, ainsi que d'une bonne centaine de mercenaires…

** *** Au même moment, bureau du Hokage, Village de Konoha *****

La journée commençait à peine sur le village de la Feuille, que déjà Tsunade était sur le qui-vive, plus concentrée que jamais. Se tenant face à la grande fenêtre surplombant le village, la Godaime fixait intensément les rues et les villageois s'agitant déjà aussi matinalement.

-« Nous attendons vos ordres, Maitre Hokage ! »

Celle-ci réfléchit une seconde, cherchant la meilleure solution.

-« Je veux que vous envoyiez un message à nos équipes en mission, qui sont les plus proches des frontières de Suna. Dites-leur d'aller soutenir nos alliés du Sable. Et je veux aussi que ton équipe soit prête à partir dans la demi-heure, Gai. Faites au plus vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Gai, plus sérieux que jamais, salua respectueusement sa supérieure, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, comme indiquée par Tsunade. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre, la sécurité du Village de Suna était en jeu. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des habitants de Konoha, et surtout des ninjas, de laisser tomber leurs amis et alliés.

Gai fut très vite suivi par Shizune qui dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la volière du palais, d'où les oiseaux messagers attendaient leur prochaine mission. Essoufflée, l'assistante de Tsunade arriva finalement à destination et s'empressa de monopoliser deux de leurs fidèles compagnons à plumes afin de prévenir les équipes en mission les plus près de la frontière. Il s'avérait que deux équipes étaient dans ce cas. De l'avis de Shizune cela était peu, mais ils seraient bien forcés de s'en contenter le temps que la décision d'envoyer plus de renforts ne soit prise. Et cela ne devrait plus être très long.

Une fois cela fait, elle retourna auprès de Tsunade, qu'elle trouva pensive, toujours debout devant sa fenêtre dévoilant la lumière timide du lever du jour.

-« C'est fait, Maitre Tsunade. »

-« Combien d'équipes ont pu être prévenues ? »

-« Seulement deux. L'une se trouve près du pays de la Cascade, et l'autre près du pays du Riz. Nous attendons leur réponse. »

-« Très bien, bon travail. »

Le ton calme de la légendaire sannin fit qu'une certaine tension s'installa chez Shizune. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Tsunade aussi réfléchie, et elle devait bien avouer que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Qu'elle était inquiète. Et rares étaient les fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de voir la blonde ainsi…

Quelques minutes plus tard, aux portes du Village, se tenaient quatre personnes, sacs sur le dos. L'équipe neuf était sur le départ. Tous réunis autour de Gai, ils attendaient les ordres avec une certaine appréhension.

-« Voila, le moment est venu. Notre objectif est d'arriver au plus vite au village de Suna. Alors pas de haltes excessives, et on s'assure de garder une allure rapide. Si on pouvait faire le trajet en une journée, ça serait l'idéal. Lee et moi aurions pu partir les premiers, étant donné que nous sommes les plus rapides, mais je vous avoue que je préférerais que l'équipe reste groupée. »

-« Gai-sensei, je pense en effet que le mieux serait que vous partiez tous les deux au devant, Tenten et moi ne ferions que vous ralentir. Nous ne sommes pas à votre niveau question rapidité, et nous devons arriver à Suna au plus vite. Partez devant, nous ferons de notre mieux pour faire au plus vite. »

-« Vous êtes sûrs de vous, Neji, Tenten ? Scinder l'équipe en deux peut être risqué si une attaque ou un piège ennemi s'interpose en chemin. Vous ne serez alors que deux pour régler cela, vous pensez pouvoir le faire ? », Leur demanda t-il, une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ils restaient ses élèves après tout.

Neji ne put s'empêcher d'avoir son petit sourire confiant, tandis qu'il jeta un rapide regard à Tenten pour avoir son accord. Celle-ci se mit à sourire également, et se tourna vers leur maitre.

-« Nous ne sommes plus aussi faibles, ces années d'entrainements nous ont permis de progresser. Alors ayez confiance en nous et en nos capacités. »

Gai eut un sourire ému pour ses élèves à l'entente de cette confiance en eux qu'ils semblaient avoir développé. Il ne put s'empêcher de les revoir quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés pour la première fois, à la constitution de l'équipe neuf. A l'époque ils n'étaient que de simples genins. Mais ils avaient surmontés tant d'épreuves depuis cette époque qu'ils avaient tous les trois rendu plus que fier leur maitre en taijutsu.

_*Ils ont grandi, il faut s'y faire*_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard.

-« Très bien ! Alors Lee et moi partirons devant. On vous attend au plus vite à Suna, je compte sur vous ! », Leur annonça t-il, le pouce levé.

Tenten et Neji hochèrent la tête, Gai parut rassuré et se tourna ensuite vers Lee.

-« Allons-y Lee, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Et sur ces mots, Lee adressa un signe de tête à ses deux compagnons et amis, et suivit Gai qui s'élançait déjà à toute vitesse à travers la forêt épaisse bordant Konoha.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Neji se tourna vers sa compagne.

-« Nous aussi allons-y Tenten. »

Celle-ci répondit positivement, et ils partirent à la suite de Lee et Gai, qui n'étaient désormais que deux points vagues à l'horizon.

***** Quelque part, au pays de l'herbe *****

Deux silhouettes se déplaçaient à travers les immenses clairières tapissant le pays de l'herbe. Soudain, une des silhouettes, épuisée, se décida à héler son compagnon.

-« On ne pourrait pas faire une pause, ça fait des heures qu'on court sans même s'arrêter... »

Son compagnon de voyage, voyant qu'elle n'en pouvant plus, jugea qu'il était en effet préférable de faire une pause. Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, lui aussi avait besoin de s'arrêter quelques minutes.

-« Hn. Arrêtons-nous là. »

Ils se posèrent sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un chêne immense. Une légère brise vint caresser leur visage, leur procurant un sentiment de sérénité. Sentiment dont ils avaient grand besoin en ces temps si durs.

Cependant, en fixant le visage de son compagnon de voyage, la femme du groupe ne put s'empêcher d'enfin dénicher le courage de lui poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais osé jusqu'à présent, mais là elle sentait depuis quelques temps qu'il s'était un peu ouvert à elle, qu'il avait abaissé sa garde. Et ce n'était guère pour lui déplaire. Elle avait attendu une telle chose si désespérément…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pour garder une certaine contenance, et se décida à lui demander.

-« Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? »

Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et se contenta d'émettre un grognement affirmatif.

-« Pourquoi… m'avoir sauvée dans cette forêt, le jour où ton frère m'a attaqué ? Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser là, blessée. Mais non, tu m'as emmené avec toi, soignée, cachée, et tu as accepté que je te seconde dans ta traque de l'Akatsuki. Alors, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui avait motivé de telles décisions de ta part… »

Faisant comme ci sa requête n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, il lui répondit d'une voix plate où ne régnait aucun réel sentiment.

-« Et bien j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais m'être utile pour mes recherches et pour abattre cette organisation. Et en ce qui concerne ton combat contre mon frère, à vrai dire j'avais simplement trouvé l'occasion d'enfin l'éliminer, je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette chance. Enfin, tout ça, c'était avant que je ne sache les vraies motivations d'Itachi… »

-« Je ne te crois pas. » Lui répondit-elle avec une certaine assurance dans la voix.

Surpris, Sasuke se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux et regarda sa partenaire fixement. Celle-ci se décida à insister.

-« Sasuke, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sont pas les vraies raisons. Pour ton but, n'importe quel ninja aurait fait l'affaire. Mais tu m'as sauvé, et protégé. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience quand tu t'es interposé face à Itachi, je ne savais pas encore que c'était toi, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'apercevoir que mon sauveur était dans une colère folle. Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu cherchais seulement une occasion de te venger, parce que je sais que c'est faux. »

Son regard émeraude plongé dans celui sombre de son interlocuteur, elle vit pour la première fois que Sasuke Uchiwa ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait vu juste, qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne cherchait à le faire croire.

-« Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir Sakura, mais sache que ce sont les vraies raisons. Et seulement ça. »

La rose émit une sorte de petit rire ironique, consciente du mensonge qu'il venait de lui déballer. En se relevant finalement, elle le fixa une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-« Un jour viendra, Sasuke Uchiwa, où tu ne pourras plus te réfugier derrière ce mensonge. Il te faudra admettre la vérité. »

Et elle reprit la route d'un bon pas, tournant le dos à son coéquipier. Se levant également, surpris par ses mots, il se décida à la suivre, une pensée ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit.

_*Suis-je si faible ?* _

Reprenant contenance, il accéléra et se plaça devant elle.

-« Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. », Lui répondit-elle d'un ton redevenu des plus sérieux et en accélérant le pas.

Le temps était compté.

***** Deux jours plus tard, au lever du soleil *****

Neji, accompagné de Tenten, traversaient la dernière partie de forêt avant d'atteindre le désert de sable menant au village de Suna. Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour faire toute la traversée, à vitesse plus que précipitée.

Tenten, d'ailleurs, pestait contre leur incapacité à faire le trajet en moitié moins de temps. C'était quand même assez vexant pour elle de n'être pas capable de suivre Gai et Lee. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un fardeau pour Neji qui, elle en était persuadée, aurait pu être nettement plus rapide s'il n'avait pas insisté pour rester avec elle.

-« Neji, on est encore loin ? »

Le génie du clan Hyûga, en tête de file, activa alors son Byakugan et scruta la distance qui les séparait encore de la cité sableuse.

-« Encore environ deux heures. »

La manipulatrice d'armes se sentit alors inutile, et pire encore elle avait l'impression d'handicaper Neji. Elle ne lui était vraiment d'aucune utilité, elle se sentait faible.

-« Pars devant Neji, tu pourrais y être bien avant. Moi je vous rattraperais. »

Neji se stoppa alors soudainement, et la jeune femme en fit autant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Décidément, il n'était pas un génie pour rien ! Maintenant, il arrivait même à voir lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien ou qu'elle avait un quelconque problème. Don qui peut être assez pratique, mais surtout assez embarrassant si elle tient à ce qu'il ne sache rien. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher de ses états d'âmes.

-« Mais rien voyons, tout va bien. C'est simplement que tu es bien plus rapide que moi, tu pourrais arriver à Suna en moitié moins de temps, alors ne m'attends pas et vas-y. »

-« Je crois que tu me surestimes un peu trop, Tenten. Je ne suis pas si rapide. Lee et Gai le sont nettement plus. »

-« Peut-être mais par-rapport à moi, tu l'es. Alors ne t'encombres pas en m'attendant et pars en avance. »

Le Hyûga la regarda alors intensément, se rapprochant d'elle.

-« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser voyager seule avec tout ce qui rode ? Allons-y. »

Et sur ce, il attrapa la main de Tenten et se remit à route. Celle-ci fut bien forcer de le suivre, bon gré mal gré. Mais malgré ces manières un peu rustres, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

_*Tu ne me laisseras jamais seule ou en arrière, n'est-ce pas Neji ? Tu veilleras constamment sur moi, même de loin, non ?*_

Puis, d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle ne puisse si attendre, Neji l'entraina à se cacher derrière un rocher. Rapidement, ses sens de ninjas reprirent le dessus sur son petit moment de faiblesse, et elle scuta les environs à la recherche d'un quelconque danger, kunai à la main.

Repérant des présences près d'eux, elle et Neji se déplacèrent en parfaite synchronisation et se jetèrent sur des silhouettes qu'ils aperçurent de dos. Alors que Neji allait enchainer avec les poings du Hakke pour immobiliser son adversaire, celui-ci para son coup avec une vitesse incroyable.

Tenten de son coté, allait administrer un coup de pied à un autre inconnu, mais celui-ci esquiva son coup et ils se stoppèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

C'est à cet instant-là que les deux ninjas comprirent leur erreur. Neji fut le premier à s'en apercevoir.

-« Hinata ? »

-« Kiba ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Je suis là aussi, ne m'oubliez pas. », Plaisanta Naruto en atterrissant au sol près d'eux. Mamie Tsunade nous a demandé de rejoindre Suna le plus rapidement possible, s'ils avaient besoin de renfort au cas où l'Akatsuki déciderait d'attaquer. Nous étions en mission près de la frontière du pays du Riz. »

-« Au village caché du Son ? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver si vite ? Il vous aurait fallu au moins cinq jours normalement vu la distance. »

-« Ah ça, c'est grâce à Naruto. Monsieur avait un outil dans sa manche ! », Déclara railleusement Kiba, désignant le blond d'un mouvement de tête.

Neji et Tenten fixèrent alors le désigné en attendant un semblant d'explication, légèrement surpris que tous les trois aient pu faire le trajet Pays du Riz-Pays du Vent en un même laps de temps qu'eux. Pour un ninja normal, il lui aurait fallu au moins cinq jours. Mais là, ils l'avaient fait en seulement deux jours. Neji se demandait donc de quel atout Naruto avait usé cette fois-ci. Il méritait bien son surnom du « ninja le plus imprévisible » celui-là…

Le blond, se grattant l'arrière du crane, sortit de sa cape rouge et noire un kunai doté d'une forme un peu spéciale, taillé avec trois lames.

-« C'est grâce à cela. »

Visiblement ébahie par la forme originale de cet objet, Tenten, en bonne maitresse d'armes de Konoha, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa structure et d'en vanter les mérites. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à s'extasier dessus, Naruto crut bon de lui préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un kunai ordinaire.

-« A vrai dire, il n'a pas la seule utilité d'un kunai basique. C'est également une balise qui me permet, grâce à une technique, de me déplacer plus rapidement. Il me suffit simplement de le déposer au préalable à l'endroit où je veux arriver. »

-« Où l'avais-tu installé alors pour arriver jusqu'ici ? »

-« Et bien lors de mon voyage avec l'ermite pas net, on a fait quelques passages au Village de Suna. J'avais pensé qu'en confier un à Gaara serait une bonne chose au cas-où. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que nous ayons atterri un peu plus loin de Suna que je ne l'aurai cru… »

-« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? », Lui demanda alors Kiba, curieux de connaitre l'explication d'un tel cafouillage.

Le blond parut véritablement perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

-« Attendez, je crois peut-être avoir une explication. », Les stoppa soudainement, Hinata, Byakugan activé.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers elle. La voyant le regard fixé dans la direction du village de Suna, l'air plus que concentré, Neji se décida à en faire de même. Une seconde s'écoula avant qu'il n'affiche un visage des plus stupéfaits.

-« C'est pas vrai ! »

-« Que se passe t-il Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? », Lui demanda Tenten, inquiète de voir une telle expression sur le visage du Hyûga.

-« Depuis que je nous ais déposés ici, je ressens comme un trouble dans l'atmosphère. Comme une force contraire. », Marmonna l'Uzumaki, essayant les yeux clos de trouver la solution à ce mystère et à la sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait depuis un moment déjà.

Neji se tourna alors précipitamment face à ses amis, l'air plus qu'agité.

-« Vite, dépêchons-nous ! »

Et sans plus d'explication, il se mit avec Hinata à courir dans la direction de Suna, bien vite suivis par leurs trois compagnons. Ils suivaient le rythme plutôt accéléré d'un Neji ayant comme le diable aux trousses. Tous les esprits étaient perturbés par tant d'agitation de la part des deux Hyûga, et tous les suivaient sans même chercher à leur poser la moindre question.

Ce ne fut que plus d'une heure après, lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin les prémices de la cité de sable du Kazekage, qu'ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de s'arrêter soudainement, choqués par le spectacle dont ils étaient les témoins malheureux.

-« Mon Dieu… »

-« Dépêchons-nous. »

-« Oui. » Clama précipitamment Kiba, faisant sortir ses camarades de la transe où ils s'étaient plongé à la vue au loin du Village de Suna.

Ou tout du moins, de ce qu'il restait du Village…


End file.
